Une revenante parmi nous
by LadyKastaG
Summary: Après le lycée, certains membres du Glee Club sont restés en contact. Mais ils pensent souvent à une personne qui a disparu lors de leurs études. Et si cette personne revenait dans leur vie? Et si cette personne redonnait le sourire à un ancien membre?
1. Chapter 1

Une fiction sur Santana et d'autres personnages du Glee Club. L'histoire se passe après le lycée. Je ne vous en dirai pas plus... Il faut garder le suspens.

Bonne lecture à vous et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Dans une ruelle animée, une jeune femme avançait tranquillement. Elle ne faisait pas attention aux personnes qui marchaient, aux devantures des magasins, ni au bruit incessant des moteurs de voiture. Elle avait pris l'habitude de vivre entouré par cette animation constante. A vrai dire, cela lui plaisait bien. Elle n'était plus la cheerleader de Lima, ni la chanteuse du Glee Club. Elle était à présent une habitante de New-York et future avocate. Elle leva la tête pour apercevoir les lampadaires éclairés les rues gigantesque de la ville. Elle souriait, les touristes pouvaient penser que le jour ne quittait jamais ce lieu grâce à cette lumière artificielle. La jeune femme continuait sa route en marchant rapidement comme tout bon New-Yorkais. Ils étaient pressés, ne faisaient jamais attention aux autres et s'intéressaient car leur destination. Un homme pouvait se faire poignarder devant eux qu'ils ne le verraient même pas. Le jeune femme s'arrêta d'un coup ce qui obligea les piétons à la détourner. Elle bougea un peu son corps pour voir une devanture en bois avec des vitres qui donnent une vue sur l'intérieur. Plusieurs personnes étaient installées autour de table en bois, des verres à la main. D'autres s'attroupaient au bar, levaient la main pour montre au barman qu'ils étaient présents. Et certains dansaient face à un groupe de musicien. La jeune femme leva son visage et sourit quand elle lut le nom du bar « Rock and Puck ». Elle poussa enfin la porte en bois/verre et entra dans le lieu. Ses oreilles furent directement envahies par le son de la guitare électrique, de la batterie et par la voix de la chanteuse. La jeune femme ne perdit pas une minute, elle alla directement au fond du bar près du comptoir. Elle vit une blonde qui buvait tranquillement en parlant avec le barman. Une habituée du lieu et comme à son habitude, la blonde était habillée avec une petite jupe blanche et un haut rouge. La jeune femme s'avança vers la bonde et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter la demoiselle. Cette dernière se retourna et sourit.

« Santana, il ne manquait plus que toi. » Dit la blonde en prenant Santana dans ses bras.

« Brittany, tu es là depuis longtemps ? »

« Elle est arrivée, il y a une heure. Et elle est pas mal amochée. » Répondit le barman en faisant la bise à Santana.

« Pour ne pas changer. Tu as du monde ce soir. C'est le groupe qui a attiré la foule ? » Demanda Santana en s'installa sur un tabouret.

La latina fixa le jeune homme qui lui servait un cocktail. Il avait une crête sur la tête, ce qui ne changea pas du lycée. Il portait un simple jean et un tee-shirt noir. Santana aimait passer du temps avec ses proches amis. Ceux avec qui elle s'entendait très bien durant ses années de lycéenne. Elle prit le verre tendu par Puck et commença à boire.

« Oui. Ce groupe est très prisé et je suis content, qu'il est accepté de jouer ici. »

« Puck ressers-moi un verre. Et c'est normal que ce groupe ait accepté. Ton bar est gé-ni-al. »

Brittany rigola toute seule suite à ses propos. Son cerveau était embrumé par l'alcool. Elle se trouvait dans un autre monde pour ne pas changer. Elle pencha sa tête vers l'épaule de Santana et la posa dessus. La latine sourit face au comportement de la bonde, elle entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux pour l'aider à se reposer. A chaque fois Santana devait câliner Brittany quand celle-ci était saoule. Cela ne dérangeait pas la latine sauf quand elle voulait chasser pour trouver une proie féminine avec qui passait la nuit. Puck les regardait attendri.

« Merci Britt. Et vous quand c'est que vous allez vous remettre ensemble ? Je n'ai jamais compris la raison de votre séparation. »

Santana fit une petite grimace. Elle n'aimait pas parler de cela et encore moins devant Brittany. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur cette dernière pour la voir endormi. La latine inspira un grand coup, reprit quelques gorgées de son breuvage. Et fixa Puck.

« On va dire que mon cœur est pris par une autre personne depuis longtemps. Puis tu connais Britt et sa naïveté. Dès qu'une femme vient la voir et lui demande de l'embrasser, Britt le fait. Ce comportement m'agace et du coup j'ai préféré rompre. Je ne veux pas être avec une personne dont je ne peux pas avoir confiance. »

Puck sourit tristement à Santana. Il savait que cette dernière était hantée par une femme et quand il l'avait compris, il s'était rapprochée d'elle. Le jeune homme avait essayé de la soutenir et de l'épauler. Santana avait eu du mal au début à accepter son aide. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on lise à travers à elle et qu'on comprenne qui elle était réellement. Mais Puck avait réussi et depuis les deux étaient devenus très proche. Au point où ils partageaient un appartement ensemble. Ils acceptaient le mode de vie de l'un et l'autre, ils ne se jugeaient jamais. Santana était heureuse pour son ami car il avait une copine qui l'aimait pour qui il était. Cette femme lui était fidèle et elle avait appris à accepter le passé de Puck ainsi que celui de Santana.

« Au fait vous savez quoi ? » Demanda une voix endormie.

Santana sursauta, elle ne s'était pas attendue à que Brittany se réveille et se fasse entendre.

« Non mais tu vas nous le dire, j'en suis sûre. » Plaisanta Puck en donnait un coup d'éponge sur le comptoir du bar.

Puck pouvait se permettre de discuter avec ses amies. Certes le bar était bondé mais il était le propriétaire et ses employés se chargeaient de servir le client.

« Mon patron m'a informée que j'allais avoir une nouvelle élève dans ma classe. Selon lui, elle va apporter plus de prestige à l'école... »

« Attends, ta classe est déjà remplie et il veut te rajouter une personne. Il est fou. » Coupa Santana.

« Oui mais ce n'est pas n'importe qui pour l'école. C'est Rachel Berry. Elle a décidé de prendre des cours de danse pour être la meilleure. »

Santana se mit à rire jaune. Il manquait plus que cela que Rachel refasse parti de leur vie. Pourquoi Berry avait décidé de s'inscrire dans l'école de danse de Brittany ? Et pourquoi elle se trouvait être dans la classe de Brittany ? Santana commençait à voir rouge. Cette femme ne pouvait pas les laisser tranquille et sortir une bonne fois pour toute de leur vie. En plus, Rachel faisait parti de la souffrance de Santana, elle était d'ailleurs l'initiatrice. Santana gardait une réelle rancune et priait pour pouvoir jeter son venin sur la diva.

« Il était temps. Elle est pitoyable sur une scène. Je me demande comment elle peut avoir des fans. C'est juste une fille capricieuse qui ne connaît rien à la vie. Elle n'a aucun talent. »

Le ton de Puck était acerbe et montrait clairement son point de vue sur Rachel. Au lycée, il avait été proche de la jeune femme mais il avait vite ouvert les yeux. Il lui avait tourné le dos, il avait eu tout simplement marre de la diva, de son comportement et de sa façon d'être. Puis il avait compris que Rachel n'était pas blanche comme neige. Qu'elle faisait ses coups par derrière.

« Mais elle a le droit d'essayer. Je vais pas lui interdire ma salle parce que c'est Rachel. »

Santana était indignée des propos de Brittany. Elle se tourna vers la blonde et la prit par les épaules.

« Rachel est une pauvre fille. Elle n'a aucun talent et ne mérite pas d'être aduler. C'est une fille niaise, qui n'a rien dans le cerveau. Elle est pathétique et son sourire me donne envie de vomir. Quand je la vois à travers mon écran, j'ai qu'une envie lui mettre des gifles et l'insulter... »

« Santana, les années lycées sont derrière nous. On a grandi et je trouve dommage que tu ais toujours cette opinion. Puis on a pas été cool avec Rachel. On lui a fait vivre un enfer et pourtant, elle nous a toujours accepté... »

Santana se leva d'un bond. Brittany était si naïve. La latine pointa son doigt en direction de la blonde et monte le son de sa voix.

« C'est une vipère. Je t'interdis de prendre sa défense. A cause d'elle, j'ai perdu une personne importante. Elle a fait fuir Quinn. On a perdu le pilier de notre trio. On a perdu une véritable amie. Alors arrête un peu de défendre Mme Berry. »

Santana remit son manteau. Cette conversation l'avait échauffée. Brittany ne comprenait rien et elle n'avait aucune compassion. Puck agrippa le bras de la latine et lui fit un signe de tête. Elle comprit le message et s'en alla sans rien ajouter. Elle se dirigea dans une ruelle sombre. Elle se positionna contre un mur et soupira fortement. La brune détestait discuter de son passé, des années lycée et surtout de Rachel. Elle ne connaissait pas réellement les raisons qui avaient poussé Quinn a fuir Lima mais elle était persuadée que cela avait un rapport avec Berry. Santana en mettrait sa main à couper. Après le départ de son amie, la latine avait fait vivre un enfer à Rachel. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé une seule minute de répit. Santana se souvenait du jour où Finn avait mis un terme à leur fiançailles. Cette rupture avait réjoui la latine et pour enfoncer le couteau, elle était allée voir Rachel toute sourire en lui disant que jamais elle n'arriverait à la cheville de Quinn. Et que Finn en avait eu conscience d'où cette rupture. Puis elle s'était retournée vers l'équipe de foot pour qu'ils puissent envoyer des slushies sur Rachel. Un jour mémorable pour Santana. Cette dernière entendit une porte en ferraille s'ouvrir, elle ne bougea pourtant pas. Elle croisa juste ses bras sur son torse.

« Elle ne le fait pas exprès et tu le sais bien. Ne tiens pas compte de ses propos. »

« Puck, je sais bien. Je la connais. Mais j'aimerai qu'elle ouvre un peu les yeux. Qu'elle réalise qui est Rachel. J'en ai marre qu'elle prenne sa défense à chaque fois que le sujet Berry arrive. »

Puck prit Santana dans ses bras, il était un des rares à avoir le droit de le faire. Il se souvint de la remise des diplômes, Finn avait voulu faire un câlin à la latine. Il s'était fait insulté en espagnol. Le pauvre avait blêmi comme jamais.

« Tu sais qu'elle n'a pas compris ce qui s'est passé. Tu sais qu'elle n'a pas remarqué la mine réjouie de Berry après l'annonce du départ de Quinn. Alors ne lui en veut pas. »

« Je vais rentrer Puck. J'en ai assez pour ce soir. J'appellerai Britt demain. »

« Je te vois plus tard et ne tente pas d'égorger n'importe qui. »

Santana fit la bise à Puck et commença à partir. Elle qui avait souhaité passer une soirée agréable et se détendre, c'était fichu. Brittany ne se rendait pas compte de la portée de ses paroles et la blonde n'avait pas voulu la blesser. La latine soupira un grand coup, elle espérait qu'un jour son cœur ne soit plus dans cet étau et qu'il puisse revivre amplement. Elle longea les murs de la ville sans réfléchir à sa destination, elle savait très bien que ses pas l'emportaient dans son appartement. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas aller en ce lieu, elle ne voulait pas être seule encore une fois. Santana aimerait tant qu'une personne soit à ses côtés et que cette personne s'endorme contre elle chaque nuit. Un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais. Car la latine rejetait les histoires d'amour et de cœur. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir pour une femme qui n'en valait pas la peine. Puis, elle était loin d'être stupide, elle était destinée à une seule personne et rien ne pourrait changer cela.


	2. Chapter 2

**Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui ont laissé des commentaires ainsi que ceux qui ont mis une alerte. Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que la fiction plaît. Je vous offre cette suite avec grand plaisir. **

**Bonne lecture à vous. Et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.**

Le lendemain, dans un grand appartement à New-York, une jeune femme préparait un repas dans une cuisine américaine. Elle pouvait entendre des rires provenir d'une pièce pas loin, cela lui donnait le sourire. Elle appréciait ces moments qu'elle partageait avec deux personnes qui lui étaient cher à son cœur. Une fois le repas prêt, elle installa les plats sur une table et les couverts. Puis elle longea un couloir qui prouvait que cet appartement était habité, des pairs de chaussures étaient éparpillés, des manteaux traînaient à même le sol. La jeune femme ne supportait pas cela mais elle attendrait la fin du week-end pour ranger. Elle alla dans la chambre où provenait les rires. Cette pièce était spacieuse, des peluches envahissaient le lit et divers jouets étaient posés par terre. Des photographies en noir et blanc dominaient les murs Elle vit deux corps allongés sur le sol, des voitures dans les mains. La jeune femme profita quelques seconds de ce merveilleux spectacle. Cette scène représentait son bonheur et sa réussite. Un des deux corps se tourna vers elle et se mit debout pour courir et atterrir dans les bras de la jeune femme.

« Zon mange quand maman ? »

La jeune femme porta son enfant et d'une voix amusée répondit.

« Maintenant. Beth, tu viens ? »

La fameuse Beth se leva à son tour et prit la main de la jeune femme en souriant.

« Maman Shelby va manger avec nous ? »

« Non ma puce, elle travaille aujourd'hui. Mais si tu veux tu pourras l'appeler. »

« D'accord. »

L'enfant dans les bras de la jeune femme jouait avec les cheveux blond de sa maman. Le petit être aimait être dans les bras de sa mère. Il aimait aussi les week-end car il pouvait profiter de sa demi-soeur et de sa génitrice. Cette dernière embrassa le petit sur le front et l'installa sur une chaise. Elle commença à servir les deux enfants puis s'assit.

« Maman ? »

« Oui mon poussin ? Que veux-tu ? »

« Zon va aller au pac, Beth a dit. »

La jeune femme porta son regard sur Beth, la petite avait toujours tendance à faire part de ses envies en incluant son demi-frère. Elle sourit quand elle comprit que deux têtes blondes la fixaient avec des yeux remplis d'étoile. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas accepter cette demande détournée. La jeune femme se trouvait toujours dans l'incapacité de refuser quoi que ce soit à ses enfants. Elle les gâtait beaucoup trop, elle en avait conscience mais elle ne pouvait agir différemment. Pourtant, elle ne dit rien, elle voulait voir jusqu'à quel point ils étaient patients. Elle mangea tranquillement tout en souriant de l'intérieur car elle sentait par moment le regard des petits posés sur elle. A un moment, le plus jeune sauta de sa chaise et vint contre sa mère.

« Maman t'aime fot. »

« Maman Quinn, je t'aime fort aussi. » Beth rajouta une couche évidemment.

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rire. Les deux crapules essayaient de l'amadouer et de jouer avec la corde sensible. Un fait bien amusant pour la jeune mère, elle les regarda un à un.

« Je vous aime aussi. Je vais appeler Shelby pour savoir si elle veut nous rejoindre là-bas. »

Les deux petits se mirent à hurler de joie. Beth alla rejoindre son demi-frère et les deux dansèrent comme des fous. Quinn se détourna d'eux et prit son téléphone portable, elle composa un numéro de mémoire et attendit quelques seconds.

« Quinn ? Un problème avec les enfants ? » Shelby était anxieuse.

« Non tout va bien. Ils veulent aller au parc et je me demandais si tu souhaitais nous rejoindre. »

Quinn posa son fessier sur un tabouret de bar et fixa ses yeux sur ses enfants. Ils étaient encore entrain de danser et d'exulter leur joie. Elle se rassurait toujours de les voir ainsi, cela prouvait que même si elle les gâtait, ils étaient toujours heureux d'avoir ce qu'ils demandaient. Elle osait penser qu'elle n'était pas une mauvaise mère et qu'elle apportait ce qu'elle fallait à ses deux crapules.

« Oui avec plaisir. Vous allez au parc de la cinquième ? »

« Comme toujours. Tu veux dormir à l'appartement ce soir ? Beth en serait ravie. »

« Hum... Très bien. Je dois juste prier pour que mon rencard accepte une nouvelle fois mon annulation. »

Quinn souffla quelques seconds, elle n'aimait pas forcer Shelby à mettre sa vie entre parenthèse pour elle et les petits. Elle avait conscience que la femme avait rompu avec beaucoup d'hommes par sa faute. Mais la blonde ne pouvait faire autrement, elle avait besoin de Shelby et sa présence. Quinn n'aimait pas passer ses soirées seule, les enfants une fois couchés, personne ne lui tenait compagnie. Cela était sûrement de sa faute car elle ne voulait pas se mettre en couple. Elle ne voulait pas vivre de relation sérieuse. Sa dernière histoire avait tourné au drame car la personne n'avait pas accepté que Quinn ait des enfants et qu'elle veuille passer du temps avec eux.

« Je suis désolée Shelby. Si tu veux, tu peux aller à ton rencard et tu passeras demain matin pour le petit déjeuner. »

« Non, je viens cette après-midi et je dors chez toi. Je te connais Quinn et si tu me demandes de dormir à ton appartement, c'est que tu as besoin de te confier. »

« Merci. Je te laisse. Appelles-moi quand tu es sur le chemin. »

« N'oublie pas d'appeler Finn en attendant. »

Quinn raccrocha sans répondre. Evidemment, Shelby lui avait rappelé ce détail important. Finn essayait de la joindre depuis une semaine et Quinn n'avait pas répondu. Elle n'avait rien contre son ami mais l'insistance prouvait qu'il voulait lui demander un service ou parler d'un sujet qu'elle refusait. Elle se frotta le front, un réflexe qu'elle avait pris quand elle se trouvait face à un dilemme. Puis d'un geste las, elle chercha le numéro de Finn dans son téléphone. Avant d'appuyer sur la touche appel, elle alla voir ses enfants.

« Vous allez dans la chambre, jouez un peu. Je viens vous chercher quand on y va. »

« Maman Quinn, tu veux que je t'aide pour la table ? »

« Non ma puce. Va jouer. »

Quinn patienta quelques minutes, elle voulait être sûre d'être au calme pour téléphoner à Finn. Elle s'installa sur son divan puis elle fixa sa télévision éteinte. Elle se demandait ce que voulait son ami et ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Elle espérait que la femme de Finn n'était pas encore enceinte car trois enfants en même pas cinq ans, c'était déjà hallucinant. Le premier de la famille Hudson avait le même âge que le fils de Quinn, le second avait fêté ses deux ans il y avait peu de temps et le dernier avait juste quelques mois. D'ailleurs, la blonde était sa marraine. Finn était le seul avec qui elle était en contact depuis sa fuite de Lima. Evidemment, elle parlait régulièrement avec la femme de son ami. Une femme particulière mais Quinn l'aimait beaucoup. Elle inspira un grand coup et se lança, elle appuya sur la touche appel.

« Quinn ? Tu en as mis du temps à me rappeler ? »

La voix de Finn se voulait pleine de reproche mais cela était raté. Ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme.

« Désolée, j'étais occupée. Tu sais avec le travail et Colin, je n'ai pas une minute à moi. »

« J'aimerai te croire mais je sais que Shelby t'aide et qu'elle est très présente. »

« Bon comment se porte ta petite famille ? »

Quinn refusait de s'étendre ssur es non réponses aux appels de son ami. Elle n'avait pas à se justifier et Finn la connaissait assez bien pour ne pas insister. La blonde se mit sur ses deux jambes et se dirigea sur son balcon. Un balcon qui ressemblait plus à une terrasse. Elle sortit un paquet de cigarette qui se trouvait dans un meuble en hauteur et elle s'alluma une cigarette. Elle ne fumait jamais à l'intérieur par rapport à Colin et Beth. Elle aimait trop ses enfants pour les intoxiquer avec la nicotine.

« Ils vont tous très bien. Tu as le bonjour de ma femme pendant que j'y pense et elle aimerait te parler après. »

« Envoie le mien et dis-lui que si elle ne me parle pas pendant des heures, j'accepterai de l'avoir au téléphone. Mon filleul préféré comment va-t-il ? »

« Tu lui manque. »

Quinn se mit à rire. Il était impossible qu'elle manque à son filleul, il n'avait même pas un an.

« Dis simplement que vous voulez me voir ça ira plus vite. Ton message détourné ne fonctionne pas avec moi. Beth et Colin sont plus doués que toi. Et grâce à eux, j'ai appris à lire entre les lignes. »

La blonde entendit le rire de Finn.

« Tu as raison, tu nous manques. Je voulais savoir si nous pouvions venir quelques jours. Les enfants enfin James va être en vacance et on voulait venir te voir. »

« Hum... Tu veux dire que ta femme, tes enfants et toi souhaitaient envahir mon appartement et tout saccager ? »

Quinn se souvenait parfaitement du dernier séjour de la famille Hudson chez elle. Peu de ses meubles avaient tenu le coup, ainsi que ses vases. James et Colin avaient profité amplement de l'un et de l'autre. Ils s'étaient comportés comme des enfants de quatre ans, ils n'avaient pas arrêté de courir de partout, de sauter comme des fous sur les lits et sur son ancien canapé. Une semaine que l'Histoire ne devait pas oublier. Quinn avait eu l'impression qu'une bombe avait éclaté dans son appartement. Elle qui aimait vivre dans un lieu ranger, avait dû se contenir.

« Je payerai les trois quart des dommages. La dernière fois tu as refusé mais là je ne vais pas te donner le choix. Puis, il serait tant que tu investisses dans une maison... »

« Je ne quitterai pas mon grand et luxueux appartement. Sais-tu combien je l'ai payé ? Puis Colin a son école juste à côté, je refuse de le séparer de ses amis. On a le parc juste à côté et... »

« J'ai compris. Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ta liste des contres. Je l'ai déjà entendu... »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi continues-tu à me dire que je dois investir dans une maison ? »

Quinn se tourna doucement vers la baie vitrée de son séjour, elle vit Colin et Beth courir dans le salon. Elle soupira, elle allait devoir tout nettoyé de nouveau. Mais elle ne pouvait rien dire, ils avaient besoin de se dépenser. Une vision affreuse lui vint à l'esprit, Beth, Colin, James et Mike dans son appartement. Ce ne sera pas une bombe qui éclatera dans son logement, ce sera un tremblement de terre.

« Je tente de t'implanter la graine de la maison. Un jour, peut-être que mon implantation va grandir et que tu vendras ton appartement pour acheter une maison. »

« Si je venais à t'écouter, ce que je doute fort. Je ne vendrai jamais mon appartement. Changeons de sujet, vous voulez venir de quand à quand ? »

« Heu... Si tu avais répondu à mes appels, tu aurais eu le temps d'angoisser car nous voulons venir à partir de ce lundi. Donc dans deux jours. Et si tu acceptes, on voudrait rester deux semaines. »

Quinn écarquilla ses yeux, elle va vivre dans un bunker durant deux semaines et cela va commencer lundi ! Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle se maudit de ne pas avoir répondu à Finn avant. Elle soupira un grand coup et répondit enfin.

« Tu sais que je ne peux pas te dire non. Je veux voir mon filleul et mes neveux. Je vais devoir te laisser, je dois amener les enfants au parc... Heureusement que je vis à New-York... »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda un Finn perplexe.

« Car demain les magasins seront ouverts, gros bêta. Donc, je vais pouvoir remplir mon frigo et acheter ce qu'il faut pour les petits. Passe le bonjour à Sugar de ma part. Dis-lui qu'on parlera lundi. Beth et Colin vont faire un carnage si je ne les sors pas maintenant. »

« Je t'embrasse Quinn. A lundi, on t'appelle avant d'arriver. »

« Comme toujours. A lundi et bisous aux enfants. »

Quinn raccrocha, elle devait absolument trouver un moyen d'occuper les monstres durant les deux prochaines semaines. Elle ferait un programme pour Finn et Sugar car même si la famille Hudson allait être en vacance, ce n'était pas son cas. Quinn pensait à Shelby, son amie serait ravie de cette visite et se fera un plaisir à faire visité New-York à tout ce petit monde. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur cette femme. La blonde attrapa son manteau et appela Colin et Beth, pour le moment, elle devait les amener au parc pour qu'ils puissent courir librement. Beth et Colin prirent chacun une main de Quinn et les trois sortirent de l'appartement. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit mère célibataire, la bonde n'échangera sa place pour rien au monde. Elle avait un merveilleux fils et elle avait Beth, une chance pour elle. Shelby lui permettait de voir sa fille ainsi que partageait des moments inoubliables. Shelby, Beth, Colin et Quinn formaient une famille soudée, une famille particulière mais qui s'aimait. Ces trois personnes représentaient le cœur de la blonde, chacun l'avait sauvée à sa façon. Qui aurait cru que la petite cheerleader de Lima allait avoir une famille, un travail qui lui apportait beaucoup et une réelle stabilité ? Personne même pas elle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos commentaires les amis :p**

**_prefabsprout _: je sais que je suis dure avec Rachel mais les réponses vont venir. Je me tâte encore sur les explications, j'ai deux idées en tête... On verra bien le moment venu.**

KateBeckinsale__**: Quinn fumait au début de la saison 3 et même si cette saison est inexistante pour ma fiction, je voulais garder deux/trois trucs. Je trouve que le couple Finn/Sugar serait intéressant. Je vois bien Finn avec une femme un peu spéciale et disjonctée. Pour répondre à ta question sur le père de Colin, des réponses viendront. Mais je ne vais pas en dire plus ;)**

**_Helene _: Je pense qu'au fur et à mesure de ma fiction, on verra d'autres couples oui et d'ancien du Glee Club. Je vois que Sugar/Finn choque. Pour Rachel, je donnerai plus d'informations plus tard ou dans le prochain chapitre.**

**Merci aux autres pour leur commentaire. Je profite du temps que j'ai pour le moment pour écrire car d'ici peu, je ne pourrai pas autant le faire. **

**Bonne lecture à vous et continuer pour vos commentaires. **

Santana émergeait doucement de son sommeil. Elle avait passé la nuit à boire seule dans son appartement vide, sans personne. Puck était rentré tard et il l'avait couchée car elle n'était pas en état de marcher sans aide. Un mal de tête la fit gémir, elle posa sa main sur son front et jura en espagnol. Quelle idée avait-elle eu de boire autant ? Elle soupira un grand coup puis se força à se lever. Elle se souvenait qu'elle avait voulu oublier ses maux et arrêter de visualiser un avenir qui n'existera jamais. Aujourd'hui, elle en payait les conséquences. Santana sortit de sa chambre et fronça les sourcils. La lumière du couloir lui amplifiait le mal de tête, elle n'osait avancer plus loin. Connaissant Puck, le salon devait être éclairer. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière mais se stoppa quand son dos se plaqua contre le torse d'un homme.

« Je crois comprendre que notre Santana international a la gueule de bois. »

« Puck, la ferme. »

« J'aime quand tu me parles ainsi chérie. Allez viens, ma copine a préparé un super petit déjeuner qu'on va prendre à l'heure du repas. »

Santana n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Puck la forçait à avancer. Elle plissa ses yeux quand elle arriva dans le salon. Evidemment son colocataire avait ouvert les volets en grand et le soleil ne se gênait pas pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Santana alla directement vers le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Elle s'installa sur un tabouret et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Elle détestait les lendemains de beuverie. Elle entendit un verre rentrer en collision avec le bois du comptoir. Santana souleva lentement la tête pour voir une jeune femme aux long cheveux blonds, un regard noisette et un sourire sur son visage.

« Tiens, bois ça. Tu te sentiras mieux après. »

« Tu sais que tu es divine toi. Si tu n'étais pas hétéro et avec Puck, j'aurais tenté ma chance. »

« Hétéro ? Ca ne t'arrête pas au dernière nouvelle. Et si tu avais tenté quoi que ce soit, je suis persuadée qu'à l'heure actuelle, je maudirai ton nom comme toutes tes compagnes d'un soir ou d'une semaine. »

« C'est rageant de voir à quel point tu me connais. Mais si Puck n'était pas avec toi, tu n'aurais pas su comment je fonctionne et j'aurais eu mes chances. »

Puck se mit derrière sa compagne et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Il offrit un grand sourire à Santana. Il était aux anges de voir que sa meilleure amie s'entendait parfaitement avec la femme de sa vie. Il savait que la latine était très protectrice et il aurait énormément souffert si elle n'avait pas accepté son couple. Il déposa un baiser sur le crâne de sa compagne et se joignit à la conversation.

« Oh oui, tu l'aurais eu. Tu sais qu'un soir, elle m'a proposé un plan à trois et avec toi. »

La jeune femme se tourna vivement et mit une claque sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Cela n'avait été qu'une idée, jamais elle n'aurait accepté de coucher avec Santana. Elle était fidèle à Puck et même s'il avait partagé ce moment, elle l'aurait trompé selon elle. Elle leva les yeux quand elle entendit la latine rigolait.

« Je savais que tu avais envie de moi, Jessica. Mais je ne peux te faire ça et puis si on couche ensemble, notre amitié sera brisée. Mais je ne suis pas contre pour que tu continues de fantasmer sur mon corps et mes doigts. »

Jessica ne savait plus où se mettre. Santana avait le don de la mettre mal à l'aise. Et cette fois-ci, c'était la faute de Puck. Elle souffla un grand coup, elle devait rentrer dans le jeu de son amie pour garder la face.

« Je me ferai un plaisir alors d'imaginer ton corps, vu que j'ai la permission. Et je te donne l'autorisation d'en faire de même. »

« Mais je n'ai pas attendu ton autorisation pour le faire... »

« Les filles si vous continuez, je vais mourir alors on se calme avec les hormones. San, tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Santana but le breuvage concocté par Jessica. Elle réfléchit à la question de Puck, elle n'avait rien de prévu à part joindre Brittany pour s'excuser de son comportement de la veille.

« Je pensais rester à l'appartement. Je manque cruellement de sommeil... »

« Hors de question que tu restes enfermer » Interrompit Jessica. « Tu vas venir avec nous. On compte se balader un peu. On a découvert un coin super la semaine dernière et on comptait passer l'après-midi là-bas. Je prépare un petit repas et on y va. »

Santana allait rétorquer pour refuser cette proposition. Elle ne voulait pas empiéter sur les moments intimes du couple. Déjà qu'elle partageait son appartement avec Puck et qu'elle était souvent avec eux, elle ne souhaitait pas en rajouter.

« Ne discute pas. Ma compagne a parlé et tu dois obéir comme moi. Elle est d'une rare qui a le caractère pour nous dompter. Files sous la douche et prépares-toi. »

La latine alla dans sa chambre sans un mot. Puck avait raison, Jessica avait réussi à la dompter pour son plus grand désarroi. Même Brittany n'avait pas réussi cet exploit. A vrai dire, une autre personne avait pu calmer ses ardeurs et la faire plier. Une personne qu'elle côtoyait durant son adolescence mais elle ne faisait plus partie de sa vie à présent et Santana devait l'accepter. Cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'elle restait fixer sur le passé et que le visage de son amie hantait son esprit. Malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de remonter le pente et d'oublier cette personne, elle n'y arrivait pas.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Santana rejoignit ses amis dans le salon. Elle s'était habillée simplement ne sachant pas où le couple comptait l'amener. Jessica lui offrit un sourire et attrapa un sac, la latine se doutait que c'était leur repas. Le week-end, ils avaient tendance à vivre en décaler. Par contre le lundi, ils payaient toujours leur mode de vie et ils mettaient deux ou trois jours pour récupérer réellement. Ce qui coupait leur semaine en trois parties. Heureusement qu'ils étaient encore jeune pour supporter de vivre ainsi. Santana suivait Puck et Jessica à travers les rues de New-York, les trois n'appréciaient pas de conduire dans cette ville, trop de circulation donc une perte de temps. Ils préféraient donc marcher et respirer l'air pollué. Le couple se tenait la main, Puck voulait prouver à tout le monde que Jessica était sienne. Il était jaloux dès qu'un homme se rapprochait trop de sa compagne, un fait qui avait surpris Santana. Car elle ne connaissait pas ce trait de caractère chez son ami. Elle ne le comprenait pas, il devait avoir confiance en son amour et ne pas douter d'elle. La latine avait tenté d'en parler avec Puck mais il ne voyait pas le problème et il lui avait dit que le jour où elle trouverait l'amour, elle réagirait pareil. Elle en doutait fortement. Santana n'était pas une personne jalouse, la preuve, elle n'avait jamais fait de crise à Brittany quand elle embrassait d'autres femmes ou d'autres hommes. Certes cela l'avait dérangé à plusieurs reprises mais Brittany ne lui appartenait pas. Puck se trompait donc.

Santana sentit un bras prendre possession du sien, elle sourit. Jessica avait tendance à lui prendre le bras quand elles marchaient côte à côte. Son amie était une personne qui appréciait les contacts physiques même avec ses amis. Au début, cela avait dérangé la latine. Cette dernière avait besoin de son environnement sécurisant mais au fil du temps, elle s'y était faite. Ce qui l'avait rassurée était de voir que Jessica réagissait ainsi avec d'autres gens. Cela faisait une heure qu'ils marchaient et ils arrivèrent enfin dans un parc. Santana n'avait jamais porté attention à ce lieu. Pour elle, c'était un parc comme les autres, sans grand intérêt. Pourtant quand, elle fit quelques pas à l'intérieur, elle sentit un drôle de sentiment l'envahir. Elle rentrait en communion avec la nature et son corps se détendait petit à petit. Jamais, elle n'avait ressenti cela. Ce parc était magique pour elle. Elle se surprit à regarder chaque arbre, chaque plante et le lac. Un lieu vraiment enivrant qui la transportait. Elle crut que chaque cellule de son corps se régénérait et qu'un nouveau souffle prit possession d'elle. Elle était vraiment bien en ce lieu. Elle sortit de sa transe quand une voix se fit entendre, celle de Puck.

« Au fait San, tu sais qu'un ancien vient à New-York lundi ? »

« Non mais tu vas me donner son identité et la raison de sa venue. »

Puck souriait et Santana sut que son ami était heureux de cette nouvelle. Du coup, elle était intriguée par cette venue.

« Finn va venir ici pour deux semaines avec sa grande famille. Je lui ai proposé de loger chez nous qu'on trouverait un moyen pour que les petits puissent avoir une chambre. Mais il a refusé, une amie à lui les reçoit. »

« Je sens que Sugar va nous hurler dessus. Je l'entends déjà nous traiter d'amis indignes... » Santana imita à présent la voix de Sugar. « Vous n'êtes pas venus à notre mariage, ni au baptême de nos enfants. Alors qu'on se faisait une joie de vous recevoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes toujours amis, vous avez intérêt à vous rattraper. »

Jessica se mit à rire sous cette imitation. Elle ne connaissait pas cette Sugar mais la voix qu'avait pris Santana lui certifiait que cette femme avait du caractère. La compagne de Puck n'avait jamais rencontré ce Finn mais son compagnon lui avait parlé de ce jeune homme. Puck le considérait comme son meilleur ami même si cela faisait quatre ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Elle était contente car elle allait enfin faire la rencontre de cette personne et connaître un peu plus le passé de Puck et Santana. Les deux restaient toujours très vague sur leurs années lycées. Jessica savait juste que son homme avait eu un enfant avec une cheerleader et qu'ils l'avaient abandonné. Elle se souvenait de la tristesse de Puck en se remémorant cela, il lui avait confié qu'il rêvait de revoir sa fille et de la prendre au moins une fois dans ses bras. Il avait essayé de retrouver la mère adoptive de cet enfant mais sans succès. Jessica espérait de tout son cœur qu'un jour il puisse rencontrer sa fille et faire sa connaissance.

« Ils vont chez qui au fait ? » Demanda Santana.

« Je ne sais pas. Il n'a pas voulu me donner le nom de la personne qui allait les recevoir, ni le lieu. Je sais juste que c'est une amie du couple depuis de nombreuses années. Et que cette femme a des enfants de l'âge de James environ. »

« C'est bien James ne passera pas toutes ses vacances avec des adultes. »

« Chéri, tu sais si ce fameux Finn, sa femme et ses enfants vont venir vous rendre visite ? » Interrogea Jessica.

« Normalement oui. Ils doivent venir manger à l'appartement. J'ai même proposé à Finn de venir avec Sugar au bar mais il a refusé... »

« Ce qui est normal, ils sont parents. » Interrompit Jessica.

Les trois continuèrent de marcher tranquillement. Puck se faisait une joie à l'idée de revoir son ami d'enfance et de faire enfin la connaissance de ses enfants. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela. Comme Santana, il n'avait plus remis les pieds à Lima depuis leur départ. A cause de leur travail et de leur étude, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps et les deux le regrettaient. La latine souriait aux futures blagues qu'elle pourrait dire à Hudson et Sugar. Elle aimait les taquiner quand elle les avait au téléphone et là elle allait pouvoir le faire face à face. Trop emprise par ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention à la course effrénée de deux enfants. Evidemment, l'un d'eux la percuta de plein fouet. Quand elle sentit le choque, elle sursauta. Heureusement, elle n'avait ressenti aucune douleur sinon elle n'aurait pu s'empêcher d'insulter le petit. Ce dernier se frottait le front, les larmes aux yeux. Jessica connaissant son amie se baissa pour voir si le petit allait bien. Santana n'y penserait pas.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Le petit ne répondit pas. Il ne devait pas parler aux inconnus. Jessica le comprit et se dit que ce petit était obéissant et intelligent. Une petite fille accourut vers l'enfant.

« Colin, tu as mal ? »

Le petit acquiesça de la tête. Jessica chercha des yeux les parents mais cela ne servait à rien. Elle leva alors son regard vers Puck et Santana pour qu'ils l'aident. Mais ils étaient tous les deux figées, leur regard sur la petite. Jessica ne comprenait pas leur comportement.

« Ze veux maman ! »

La petite prit son frère dans ses bras et lui sourit. Jessica les trouvait attendrissant. Elle se souvenait de son enfance, son grand frère ne faisait jamais attention à elle et si elle se blessait, il ne venait pas la consoler. Puck fébrilement s'accroupit face aux enfants et d'une voix incertaine demanda.

« Elle est où votre maman ? »

La fille bomba son torse et répondit d'une voix certaine.

« On a pas à vous le dire. Viens Colin, on va voir maman. »

Le petit pleurait de plus en plus. Il était perdu et n'aimait pas se trouver face à des inconnus. Colin voulait juste que sa maman soit présente. Beth le serra dans ses bras, elle était très protectrice et elle n'aimait pas que son demi-frère pleure. Elle fut soulagée quand elle entendit une voix les appeler.

« Beth ? Colin ? »

« On est là maman. » Cria Beth.

Santana commençait à trembler, elle reconnaissait cette voix, elle ne l'avait jamais oubliée. Elle tourna sa tête vers Puck pour voir son état. Beth, la fille de son ami, était devant eux. Le rêve de Puck se réalisait à cet instant. Elle le vit fasciné par sa fille et des larmes perlaient sur le coin de ses yeux. Jessica ne comprenant pas la situation prit la main de son homme dans la sienne. Elle s'interrogeait sur les réactions de Puck et celles de Santana. Une femme arriva à leur hauteur, elle était aussi blonde que les petits et ses yeux verts étaient les mêmes que les enfants. Mais Jessica fut plus perdue quand elle vit cette femme se figeait net. Les petits blonds coururent vers elle et enlacèrent ses jambes comme pour se protéger.

« Qu...Quinn ? » Demanda une Santana fébrile.

Quinn ne pouvait pas répondre, elle se trouvait face à deux personnes qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié. Son regard ne cessait de se fixer sur Santana et sur Puck. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser la situation. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. A part Finn, aucun membre du Glee Club ne savait ce qu'elle était devenue. Quinn n'aurait jamais imaginé les rencontrer de nouveau surtout dans ces circonstances. Puis elle se souvint que Beth était là et que Puck devait se douter de son identité. Elle se frotta le front tellement elle était perdue. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, ni quoi faire. La seule personne qui pouvait l'aider n'était pas encore présente. Elle sortit doucement son portable de sa poche. Elle devait l'appeler pour savoir quoi faire. Quinn avait besoin d'entendre les mots de son amie chère à son cœur.

« Quinn ? Je suis sur le chemin. »

« Je...Je... »

Quinn n'avait même pas la force de parler. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à cette rencontre. Son passé revenait à elle sans qu'elle ne l'ai demandé. Certes, elle voyait Finn mais elle avait fait un long travail pour accepter le jeune homme dans sa vie.

« Quinn, que se passe-t-il ? Beth va bien ? Et Colin ? »

Santana était paralysée. Elle voyait son amie d'enfance et ne comprenait pas son trouble et cette fragilité qu'elle lisait. Elle voulait dire quelque chose mais elle n'osait pas. Elle ressentait son cœur se serrer face à Quinn et face à la vulnérabilité que la blonde dégageait.

« Je...Puck...Santana... Ici...Et Beth et Colin... »

« J'ai compris Quinn. J'arrive au plus vite. Ecoutes-moi bien, j'ai accepté que tu sois avec Beth et cela ne changera pas. Je crois que je suis d'accord aussi pour que Puck la voit. Alors ne t'inquiète pas ma belle. Tu peux les proposer de m'attendre avec toi. »

« Tu es sûre ? Je...Je ne sais pas...Enfin... Si je suis capable. »

Santana n'en pouvait plus. L'état de Quinn la touchait plus qu'elle ne le voulait. Son amie d'enfance était désemparée à cause de leur rencontre fortuite. La latine se demandait ce qu'avait pu vivre la blonde pour qu'elle soit ainsi. Elle serra fort ses poings car un seul nom venait à elle « Rachel ». Tout ceci était la faute à Rachel et Santana en mettrait sa main à couper.

« Tu en es capable Quinn. Tu es une femme forte aujourd'hui. On va raccrocher et j'arrive. »

« D'accord. »

Quinn ferma un instant ses yeux et inspira un grand coup. Elle ne devait pas oublier que ses enfants étaient présents et qu'ils allaient s'inquiéter de la voir dans cet état. La blonde se baissa pour prendre Colin dans ses bras et la main de Beth dans la sienne. Puis elle se leva en reprenant possession de ses moyens.

« Shelby va arriver... »

« Shelby ? » Interrogea Puck.

« Oui. Je... Désolée Puck ! J'ai croisé Shelby, il y a quelques années et nous avons longuement discuté... J'ai...Enfin...J'ai le droit de m'occuper de Beth. Et... »

« Aurais-je le droit aussi ? »

Puck espérait sincèrement que Shelby lui permettrait de voir sa fille et de passer des moments avec elle. Il vouait juste connaître sa fille et qu'elle le connaisse aussi. Il avait tant prié pour que ce jour arrive. S'il le pouvait, il donnerait tout pour qu'il puisse avoir l'accord de Shelby comme Quinn. Jessica comprit enfin le comportement de Puck et Santana, la petite fille était l'enfant de Puck et cette femme devait être la mère biologique. Elle serra un peu plus fort la main de son homme, elle souhaitait le soutenir en cet instant mais elle ne savait pas comment faire. Elle se taisait tout en fixant cette blonde. Il fallait l'avouer cette femme était vraiment belle et dégagé un charme fou. Jessica comprit pourquoi Puck avait eu le béguin pour cette Quinn.

« Maman ? » Interpella Colin.

Santana réalisa que Quinn était la mère d'un autre enfant. Elle se demandait si le père s'occupait bien du petit et s'il était prévenant avec son amie. Si elle venait à apprendre que cet homme n'était pas à la hauteur, elle le briserait. Car Quinn méritait d'être heureuse et d'avoir une personne digne à ses côtés. Certes au plus profond d'elle même Santana voudrait être cette personne mais elle le garderait pour elle. Elle vit un sourire illuminé le visage de la blonde ce qui lui fit un bien fou. Elle ne voyait plus la détresse de son amie. Cette dernière posa un baiser sur le front de son fils.

« Oui mon ange ? »

« Ze veux manger. »

« Moi aussi. » Rajouta Beth.

Quinn se mit à rire. Ses enfants ne changeront jamais. Dès qu'un faisait une demande l'autre suivait évidemment. Elle posa son regard sur ses crapules puis sur Puck, Santana et la femme inconnue. Elle voyait la main de cette femme dans celle du père de sa fille, elle était heureuse pour Puck. Ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir trouvé l'amour et c'était tout ce que Quinn voulait pour le jeune homme. Qu'il soit heureux.

« Les goûters vous attendent. Puck, veux-tu te joindre à nous ? Santana, tu es la bienvenue aussi et vous aussi. »

Santanan et Puck ne purent contenir leur sourire. Quinn ne leur fermait pas sa porte et les inviter. Le jeune homme demanda quand même à sa compagne.

« Ca te dérange pas ma puce ? »

« Pas du tout. » Jessica alla vers Quinn pour se présenter. « Je suis Jessica. »

Quinn offrit un sourire à cette femme blonde et dégagea sa main de celle de Beth pour la tendre à cette Jessica.

« Quinn. Venez, nous ne sommes pas loin. »

Quinn laissa Colin et ce dernier partit en courant avec Beth vers leur endroit. Les quatre adultes regardèrent quelques seconds les enfants puis les suivirent. Personne n'osait entamer la conversation, Santana profitait juste de la présence de Quinn près d'elle et Puck de la vision de sa fille. Il trouvait que cette dernière ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère biologique et cela l'émut. Il savait que Beth deviendrait une jolie jeune fille et il espérait qu'elle ne reproduirait pas les mêmes erreurs qu'eux. Le jeune homme demanda enfin.

« Comment as-tu rencontrer Shelby ? J'ai essayé de la retrouver pour savoir si Beth se portait bien et je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire. »

Quinn s'installa sur l'herbe et ouvrit un panier, elle tendit un paquet de gâteau aux enfants.

« Vous ne mangez pas tout. Et vous ne m'en laissez pas juste deux comme la dernière fois. Et si vous avez soif, il y a vos bouteilles d'eau dans le sac. »

« Maman Quinn, j'ai faim. FAIM ! » Se lamenta Beth.

Quinn attrapa Beth et l'installa sur ses genoux.

« Je te connais ma puce. Si tu manges trop, tu n'auras plus faim ce soir. Alors tu prends juste trois gâteaux. Surtout que ce soir, c'est maman Shelby qui prépare le repas. »

Beth se leva d'un coup et sauta dans tous les sens. Colin la suivit pour ne pas changer.

« Maman mange avec nous ? »

« Oui, maman mange et dort avec nous. »

« Trop cool. »

Quinn se tourna enfin vers les adultes et répondit à Puck en souriant même si cette partie de son passé n'était pas glorieuse.

« J'ai rencontré Shelby avant la naissance de Colin. Elle était en vacance avec Beth près de la frontière canadienne. Une pure coïncidence comme maintenant. Elle m'a reconnue tout de suite. Nous avons discuté et je ne sais pour quelle raison, elle a décidé de prendre soin de moi. Elle m'a pris sous son aile et elle m'a logé. Je lui serai toujours reconnaissante. »

« Tu...Tu penses qu'elle acceptera de me donner une chance ? » Demanda Puck hésitant.

« Je le ferai, si je vois que tu ne fais pas de mal à ma fille, Puck. »

Puck, Jessica et Santana se retournèrent sur Shelby. Cette dernière salua tout le monde et fit une bise à Quinn. Elle s'assit à côté de sa protégée et sourit quand deux petits bras vinrent l'encercler.

« Bonjour mes anges ! »

« Maman Quinn a dit que tu dormais à la maison, c'est vrai ? » Demanda Beth.

« Oui ma puce. Va jouer avec ton frère. »

Puck se sentait intimidé par Shelby et Jessica le ressentait. Elle alla donc derrière lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras. Cela n'échappa pas à la plus âgée. Elle se leva et fixa Puck ainsi que sa compagne.

« Je vous propose qu'on aille un peu plus loin pour discuter tous les trois. Si tu veux être en contact avec Beth, je dois avoir une conversation sérieuse avec toi. Et vu que cette charmante demoiselle est ta compagne, je veux qu'elle participe à la discussion. »

Puck et Jessica se mirent debout. Les deux apprécièrent la démarche de Shelby et le fait qu'elles les implique ensemble. Shelby se pencha sur Quinn et posa un baiser sur son crâne. Elle lui murmura.

« On en discutera ce soir. Je veux ton avis aussi. »

Puis les trois partirent laissant Quinn seule avec Santana. Cette dernière ne pouvait détacher son regard de la blonde, elle était comme subjuguée. Puck était à deux doigts de réaliser son rêve comme Santana. Elle allait enfin pouvoir parler avec Quinn et renouer le contact si tout se déroulait au mieux. Elle voyait que son amie fixait ses enfants et elle pouvait lire de la fierté. La latine en était ravie, elle qui avait souhaité que la blonde soit heureuse. Pourtant, une ombre régnait dans le tableau. Shelby était présente, ainsi que Beth et Colin mais le père était absent. Cela intriguait Santana.

« Alors que deviens-tu ? » Demanda la latine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci pour vos commentaires les enfants, pour vos alertes et vos favoris. Je dois dire que cela fait vraiment plaisir et donne envie d'écrire.**

**Libellule : Merci pour ton commentaire... Ca m'ennuie pour les fautes mais je n'ai pas de bêta et j'aime bien poster tout de suite, je ne suis guère patiente malheureusement.**

**KateBeckinsale****: Mince mon suspense n'a pas fonctionné, tant pis...J'aime bien l'idée que Shelby ait pris la rôle de mère pour Quinn. Et pour le passé de Quinn, je ne vais rien dire. Une seule personne est au courant et elle gardera le silence**

**.**

**Helene : Merci pour ton commentaire. J'aime bien Jessica, je voulais une personne mature pour Puck et une femme qui lui apporte stabilité.**

Shoushou45**: Ca y est la suite est là :) Merci pour ton commentaire... Quinn voit-elle Santana comme une amie ou plus ? Hum... Qui sait ? ;) Je pense que Quinn avait besoin d'un adulte à ses côtés pour l'aider à grandir...**

**La suite pour vous et continuez à laisser des commentaires, ça aide. **

Quinn avait besoin de fixer son attention sur ses enfants. D'être en présence de ses anciens camarades la perturbait. Heureusement que Shelby avait pris Puck et Jessica à part. Elle aurait juste à gérer Santana pendant plusieurs minutes. La blonde se demandait si son ancienne amie allait se mettre à hurler. Si Santana le faisait, Quinn le mériterait sûrement. C'était elle qui était partie sans donner de nouvelle, qui avait pris la fuite en oubliant ses amis et sa vie. Mais elle devait le faire, elle devait partir loin de Lima et soigner son cœur. Quinn savait pertinemment que si elle était restée là-bas, elle aurait très mal tourné. D'ailleurs, elle était sur une pente glissante avant qu'elle ne parte. La blonde sentait le regard de Santana sur elle. Elle n'osait pas lui faire face et lire toute sa rancoeur. Elle laissait donc ses yeux sur Colin et Beth. Elle fut surprise quand elle entendit Santana lui poser une question simple et avec une voix douce.

« Alors que deviens-tu ? »

Quinn s'était attendue à tout mais pas à cela. Où était la Santana qui s'énervait pour un rien ? La Santana qui lui aurait fait vivre un moment horrible? La blonde sortit une cigarette, la deuxième de la journée et inspira un grand coup. Elle devait la vérité à la latine. De toute façon, Quinn n'avait jamais apprécié mentir à son ancienne amie. Elle respectait trop Santana pour faire cela.

« Comme tu peux le voir, je suis maman. Et je n'ai pas fait comme avec Beth. Sinon, j'ai ma propre galerie d'art. Je tente de faire connaître de nouveaux artistes et j'expose mes peintures ainsi que mes photo. Je dois dire que ça marche très bien. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre. »

« Je trouve ça super Quinn. Est-ce qu'un jour je pourrai venir à ta galerie et voir tes œuvres ? »

Quinn allait de surprise en surprise. Santana voulait venir sur son lieu de travail et prendre du temps pour ses tableaux. La blonde n'en revenait pas. Décidément, les gens évoluaient réellement. Mais au fond elle, Quinn se méfiait toujours. Car avec Santana Lopez, on ne pouvait jamais être à l'abri.

« Si tu veux, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Je te donnerai ma carte tout à l'heure. »

Santana ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Quinn avait réussi dans la vie et la latine en était fière et soulagée. Elle avait eu si peur que son amie soit dans une situation délicate. Inconsciemment, Santana s'approcha petit à petit de la blonde. Etre en présence de Quinn lui réchauffait le cœur et elle espérait avoir des chances de rester en contact avec elle.

« Bon tu es de nouveau maman. Et tu dois être marier du coup ? »

Quinn hocha négativement la tête. Le mariage, elle ne l'avait jamais envisagé et à part Sam, personne ne lui avait fait de demande. Heureusement pour elle. Elle se tourna enfin sur Santana et lui sourit.

« Non, je ne suis pas mariée. Et si tu veux savoir si le père de Colin s'occupe de lui et si il vit avec moi, je te répondrai que non. Je suis mère célibataire. D'ailleurs le père de Colin se sait pas qu'il a un fils. Mais je suis très bien comme ça. J'ai Shelby et elle m'aide beaucoup. Si je dois sortir, elle me garde le petit et vient régulièrement à l'appartement avec Beth. »

Santanan se réjouissait de toutes ses informations puis elle était heureuse que Quinn lui parle. La latine avait l'impression de revenir au lycée, comme si le lien avec son amie n'avait jamais été brisé. Elle s'approcha encore un peu et souriait. Son sourire ne voulait pas la quitter. Elle qui pensait que jamais elle ne reverrait Quinn et qu'elle devait tourner la page, elle s'était bien trompée. La vie avait son lot de surprise. Et celle-ci était un cadeau du ciel. Certes, tous les rêves de Santana ne se réaliseront pas mais Quinn se trouvait à ses côtés et elle avait des chances de la revoir.

« Et toi alors ? Ton histoire avec Brittany a réussi à décoller ou pas ? »

« Moi, je vais passer mes derniers examens pour être avocate. Et te fous pas de moi. Je te vois venir avec ton petit sourire en coin... »

« Ha mais je n'ai rien dit. Je trouve que ce métier est parfait pour toi. Tu sais manipuler les opinions des autres, tu sais te mettre en avant et avoir l'attention des gens. Tu défends très bien tes idées. Donc ce métier est fait pour toi. Et j'espère que tu vas réussir. »

Santana était touchée par les paroles de Quinn. Beaucoup avait ri quand ils avaient appris son projet, certains avaient même tenter de l'en dissuader. La latina savait au fond d'elle que Quinn était la seule qui pouvait comprendre et ne pas la juger.

« Sinon pour répondre à la question suivante, je ne suis pas avec Brittany. On a eu une relation qui a duré un long moment. Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai rompu et cela fait deux ans. On est restée amie malgré tout. On se voit régulièrement et on s'appelle presque tous les jours. Je tiens à elle mais comme une sœur. »

Quinn ne savait plus quoi dire, elle avait toujours pensé que Santana et Brittany allaient formé un couple sûr, plus fort que les épreuves de la vie. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée l'une sans l'autre. Pour Quinn, ce couple était une valeur sûr. Mais elle avait mal visé.

« Et même si tu es une mère célibataire, tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ? Et si oui, cette personne accepte-t-elle Colin ? »

La blonde se mit à rire suite à ces deux questions. Puis elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Santana. Deux choses qui plurent énormément à la latine.

« Toujours accroc aux potins à ce que je vois. Alors je vois personne. Ma dernière relation a assez mal tournée, je dois dire... »

« Pourquoi ? » S'empressa de demander Santana.

« Cette personne avait du mal avec mon rôle de mère. Elle ne comprenait pas que je puisse passer du temps avec mes enfants et surtout que je sois impliquée dans l'éducation de Beth. J'avais le droit à de nombreuses crises et je n'ai pas supporté. Je veux bien m'investir dans une relation, être présente pour l'autre et peut-être m'imaginer un avenir en sa compagnie. Mais il faut que la personne prenne en considération mon fils et ma fille. Jamais, je ne les abandonnerai pour autrui. Si je vois que mes enfants sont un problème, je vire la personne tout de suite... »

« Ce qui est normale. »

Quinn se sentait en confiance près de Santana, elle réussissait à lui parler comme avant et à être bien en sa présence. La latina avait toujours été une amie précieuse pour Quinn. Même si au lycée, il leur était arrivé de se battre, de s'insulter. Leur amitié n'avait jamais été entachée. La blonde allait reprendre la conversation mais Shelby, Puck et Jessica s'installèrent de nouveau près d'elles. Quinn pouvait voir le sourire du père de Beth, elle se doutait que la conversation s'était bien déroulée. La plus âgée prit la parole.

« Ma belle, ça te dérange si Puck et Jessica vienne à l'appartement ? Enfin ton appartement. »

« Quand ? » Demanda Quinn.

« Après le parc et je voulais savoir s'ils pouvaient manger avec nous. »

Quinn se leva d'un bond, elle pensait à l'état de son appartement. Des jouets traînaient un peu partout comme les chaussures des enfants, leur manteau et leur veste.

« Pourquoi vous devez toujours me prévenir à la dernière minute ? Déjà que Finn vient de m'apprendre qu'il comptait venir deux semaines à l'appartement et à partir de lundi. Et en plus, il vient avec les enfants. Certes, je suis heureuse de revoir mes neveux et mon filleule mais je suis prévenue à la dernière minute. Oh mon dieu, je dois me dépêcher alors pour ranger. Je comptais tout faire demain. Oh et je dois faire les courses, je ne sais pas si on va avoir assez... »

« Quinn respire. » Coupa Shelby.

Santana, Puck et Jessica n'en revenaient pas. Quinn avait parlé très vite et elle n'avait pas respiré une seule seconde. La latine comprit que son amie était toujours aussi maniaque et elle se demandait comment elle pouvait faire avec un petit garçon. D'un coup, la blonde se tourna sur Santana.

« Tu veux manger à l'appartement ? Une personne en plus ne me dérange pas. »

Santana allait répondre mais Puck l'en empêcha.

« Attend Q ! Finn vient chez toi ? C'est toi son amie de longue date qui le reçoit ? Mais comment ça se fait ? »

« Heu... Oui, c'est moi. La famille Hudson vient souvent me rendre visite. En plus, James, Colin et Beth s'entendent très bien... »

« Finn a rencontré Beth ? Finn savait où elle vivait depuis un moment ? Je vais le tuer quand je vais le voir... »

« Puck, je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire sur moi. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, ni celle de Sugar, ils ont juste respecté ma demande. »

Santana se mit à son tour debout. Elle n'appréciait pas ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Finn leur mentait depuis des années et ceci parce que Quinn l'avait demandé. C'était inconcevable pour la latine.

« Tu ne voulais pas qu'on sache que tu vivais près de chez nous ? Tu nous évites depuis tout ce temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait Quinn ? Et qu'est-ce que Rachel t'a fait pour en arriver à cette situation ? »

Quinn ne pouvait pas répondre à toutes les questions. Elle ne voulait pas revenir sur le sujet « Rachel », elle refusait de réveiller cette douleur, la guérison avait pris trop de temps et elle n'était pas complète. La blonde se frotta le front. Shelby sut tout de suite que sa protégée se trouvait dans une situation délicate. Elle décida donc de l'aider. Elle vint vers Quinn et la prit par l'épaule pour la plaquer contre elle. Heureusement que les enfants jouaient car la blonde pouvait flancher à tout instant. Shelby la savait encore fragile par rapport à son passé et Rachel. Evidemment, Quinn lui avait tout raconté et en détail. Shelby se devait de prendre la parole.

« Elle ne savait pas que vous étiez à New-York. Finn ne le lui a jamais dit car il savait qu'il ne devait pas entamer le sujet. Donc elle ne vous évitait pas. Je suis désolée Puck par rapport à Beth mais nous en avons parlé. Le sujet est clos. Santana, tes questions auront peut-être leur réponse un jour... Si Quinn vient à t'en parler, tu comprendras son silence. Allez, rentrons. Et ma belle pour l'appartement ne t'inquiète pas, des enfants y vivent. Et ton frigo est plein. »

Quinn acquiesça de la tête doucement. Santana n'était pas stupide, elle comprit que son amie souffrait toujours par rapport à Lima. La latine enrageait car elle ne connaissait pas les raisons exactes de cette souffrance et elle n'aimait pas voir Quinn aussi vulnérable. Elle se contenta de serrer ses poings et elle ferait preuve de patience. La blonde se confierait à elle, Santana en était persuadée. Les deux avaient toujours partagé une grande amitié et la latine pensait que cette amitié existait toujours. Santana décida de détourner le sujet comme Shleby car elle souhaitait revoir le sourire de Quinn.

« Bon, j'ai envie de voir l'appartement de Quinn Fabray alors allons-y. »

La blonde appela les enfants, Beth prit la main de Shelby et Colin alla dans les bras de sa maman. Le petit se sentait toujours protéger ainsi. Quinn savait que son fils avait besoin d'elle quand des inconnus se trouvaient avec eux. Le garçon était assez sauvage avec les adultes et peureux. La blonde se demandait si elle n'était pas responsable de cela. Colin acceptait d'être garder par des personnes qu'il connaissait. Un soir, la blonde devait sortir et elle ne voulait pas déranger Shelby, elle avait donc fait appel à une baby-sitter. Quand Colin avait compris, il s'était mis à hurler et à pleurer. Quinn n'avait pas réussi à le calmer, elle avait donc annulé sa soirée et payé la pauvre jeune fille. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas retenté l'expérience.

Santana marchait à côté de Quinn, elle avait l'impression d'être à sa place et cela le réconfortait dans ses sentiments. Pourtant, rien ne se passait, la blonde s'occupait de son fils et le petit ne faisait pas attention à elle. Santana savait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour partager la vie de ces deux personnes. Elle le prendrait, elle se doutait qu'elle allait juste être l'amie de Quinn mais peu importe tant que la blonde faisait parti de sa vie.

« Zon mange quoi maman? »

Santana se sentit bizarre quand elle entendit Colin parler. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être en contact avec les enfants mais ce petit semblait différent. La latine pouvait affirmer que ce bonhomme allait changer sa vie. Un pressentiment qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle fixa son attention sur la mère et le fils. Ses yeux ne pouvaient pas faire autrement, ils étaient attirés par eux. Elle vit donc Quinn toucher le nez du petit en lui offrant un tendre sourire.

« Il faut demander à Shelby. Ce soir, maman ne fait rien. Elle se laisse chouchouter. »

« Selbyyyyy ? »

« Oui poussin ? » Demanda Shelby

« Zon mange quoi ce soir ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Dis-toi que ce sera une surprise. »

« Peux avoi des hamubuger ? »

« Il en est hors de question. » Intervint Quinn.

« Ta mère a parlé. Pas d'hamburger. »

Santana voulut rire quand la tête réjouie de Colin se transforma en une mine boudeuse. Mais elle fut étonnée de ne pas l'entendre insister. Un enfant insistait toujours quand il n'avait pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Pourtant Colin ne disait rien, il regardait juste sa mère avec des petits yeux suppliants. Santana se doutait que Quinn faisait semblant de ne rien voir.

« Je peux vous aider pour préparer le repas. »

Santana et Puck ne furent pas surpris de la proposition de Jessica. Cette dernière était toujours prête à aider son prochain contrairement à eux. La latine et son ami n'aimaient pas apporter leur aide à des étrangers. Ils faisaient preuve de présence pour leurs amis et personne d'autre. Shelby ne put s'empêcher de sourire, cette jeune femme lui plaisait déjà.

« Si Miss Quinn accepte, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Quinn allait rétorquer mais Shelby l'en empêcha.

« Elle n'aime pas qu'on prenne possession de sa cuisine. Je suis la seule à avoir le droit d'entrer. Et si je ne range rien et que je salis tout, je me fais remonter les bretelles... »

« Attends c'est normal. Tu as tendance à laisser une pagaille quand tu cuisines. Pire quand tu fais la vaisselle et que tu ranges, je ne trouve plus rien. »

« Alors pourquoi m'autorises-tu à cuisiner seule ? » Demanda toute sourire Shelby.

« Bin...Euh... Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu fais un repas, on se régale. »

Santana éclata de rire. Quinn avait exactement la même tête que Colin. Il n'y avait aucun doute le petit était le fils de la blonde. Cette dernière interloquait par les rires de la latine porta son attention sur elle et d'une voix menaçante.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rigoles comme une idiote. »

Jessica se raidit d'un coup. Connaissant Santana, elle allait s'emporter et tout allait virer au drame. Puck serra la main de sa compagne. La latine n'allait pas crier ou mal prendre la phrase de Quinn. Les deux avaient toujours été ainsi et cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Les vieilles habitudes ne se perdaient pas. Santana posa sa main sur l'épaule de Quinn.

« Tu verrais ta tête, tu comprendrais tout de suite. » Dit malicieusement Santana.

« Ma tête ? Ma tête ? Tu veux voir ce qu'elle peut faire ma tête ? »

« Avec plaisir. Je n'attends que ça. »

Quinn tira la langue et les deux jeunes femmes explosèrent de rire. Jessica resta perplexe face à ce comportement. Sa Santana aurait mal réagi et aurait fait part de son mécontentement. Plus elle réfléchissait, plus elle voyait que la latine n'était pas comme d'habitude. Son amie souriait franchement, son visage était illuminée par la joie et elle cherchait des contacts avec Quinn. Elle en fut surprise.

« Quinn est une dompteuse professionnelle. Surtout avec Santana. » Murmura Puck à l'oreille de sa compagne.

« Hein ? »

« Ne comprends-tu pas ? Quinn est la seule qui peut donner le sourire à San. Elle est la seule qui la rende réellement heureuse. »

Jessica se plaqua contre Puck et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être sa hauteur.

« Tu veux dire que San est amoureuse de Quinn ? »

« Je veux dire que San est faite pour Quinn. Mais le souci est que je ne sais pas si Quinn est faite pour Santana. »

Jessica acquiesça de la tête. Elle espérait que son amie ne souffrirait pas de cet amour non partagé. Une idée lui vint brusquement, elle ferait tout son possible pour que Santana soit avec Quinn. Mais pour cela, elle devait devenir amie avec la bonde et tenter d'avoir des confidences.

« Au fait, vous êtes venus en voiture ? » Demanda Shelby.

« Non. La marche nous convient parfaitement. » Répondit Santana.

« Je vous ramènerai alors. »

« Pas la peine. » Dit la latine.

« Oula... Tu ne connais pas encore maman Shelby. Elle ne va pas vous laisser le choix. »

Santana ne dit rien, elle continuait de marcher tranquillement. Au bout de dix minutes, Quinn posa Colin et elle ouvrit une porte. La latine fut surprise par le lieu, cet immeuble était le mieux quoté à New-York et même si elle devenait une grande avocate, jamais elle ne pourrait vivre ici. Elle avança en regardant le décor du hall. Santana crut être dans un hôtel. A sa droite, il y avait un comptoir avec un homme en costume derrière. Il leva son regard vers le groupe et sourit.

« Bonjour, Quinn. Je ne vous ai pas vu partir. »

« Jeffrey. Vous deviez être occupé quand nous sommes descendus. »

Colin et Beth coururent jusqu'au comptoir et passèrent derrière. Santana vit l'homme se baisser et entendit les enfants rire. Puis têtes blondes réapparurent et se dirigèrent vers un ascenseur.

« Shelby, je ne suis point surpris de vous voir. »

« Vous me connaissez, je ne peux pas passer deux jours sans venir. »

« Effectivement. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée. »

« A vous aussi. » Rétorquèrent Quinn et Shelby.

Santana sursauta quand elle vit la blonde se mettre à courir d'un coup.

« Beth, Colin ! J'en ai assez de me répéter. Vous ne devez pas entrer dans l'ascenseur sans nous. »

Quinn avait bloqué les portes avec son bras. Shelby se précipita à son tour vers les enfants et fit entendre sa voix.

« Beth Corcoran, tu es privée de dessert et de télévision. »

« Mais maman... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais maman. Maman Quinn a déjà été très claire, interdiction de monter dans les ascenseur sans un adulte. »

« Colin Fabray, même punition pour toi. Je crois rêver, vous profitez du fait que nous discutons avec Jeffrey pour en faire qu'à votre tête. Dois-je vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? »

« Non maman Quinn. » Répondit Beth toute triste.

Puck fixait sa fille, il ne comprenait pas la raison de cette punition mais il préférait ne rien dire. Il n'avait pas le droit de donner son avis et il l'acceptait. Beth ne savait pas qu'il était son père et il devait faire ses preuves pour avoir ce rôle. Santana quand à elle regardait Colin, ce dernier se tenait les mains et il avait la tête baissée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était déroulé la fois d'avant mais elle se doutait que cela devait être grave pour que les enfants se fassent réprimander ainsi. Elle s'avança dans le compartiment et se mit à côté de Colin. Elle n'osait rien dire car elle voyait le visage fermé de Quinn et elle ne voulais pas être la victime des foudres de la blonde. Colin s'approchait timidement de sa mère tandis que l'ascenseur grimpait. Quinn se rendait compte du jeu de son fils. Il voulait être dans ses bras et lui faire un bisous pour être pardonner mais cela ne faisait pas parti des plans de Quinn. Cette dernière refusait d'être faible dans ces moments-là, Colin avait fait une bêtise . Beth quand à elle ne bougeait pas d'une pouce, elle n'aimait pas se faire réprimander et s'en voulait. C'était elle qui avait appuyé sur le bouton et qui avait tiré Colin dans l'ascenseur. Son frère ne devait pas être puni par sa faute. Les portes s'ouvrirent, Quinn et Shelby sortirent sans lancer un seul regard aux petits. Le groupe suivit les mères sans dire un mot. Santana en avait assez de ce silence, elle décida de briser la glace.

« Q, je ne te savais pas aussi frigide. »

La blonde se tourna vivement sur Santana, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Pardon ? Sais-tu ce que signifie ce mot ? Moi frigide, j'aurais tout entendu. »

« Désolée mais c'est l'impression que tu me donnes. »

« Veux-tu que je te prouve que je ne le suis pas ? » Demanda Quinn.

Shelby, Jessica et les enfants entrèrent dans l'appartement, Puck lui assistait à la scène avec un grand sourire. Il se demandait si Santana se rendait compte du jeu dangereux qu'elle avait entamé et si Quinn allait relever le défi lancé.

« Mais avec plaisir ma belle. Montres-moi que Quinn Fabray n'est pas frigide. »

Quinn fit quelques pas vers la latine, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle s'arrêta juste en face de Santana, quelques centimètres séparés leur corps. La brune essayait de respirer normalement, chose difficile à cause de la proximité de Quinn. Cette dernière leva sa main pour remettre une mèche de Santana en place puis elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur la joue de la latine. Elle approcha son visage dangereusement de celui de Santana, ses lèvres rencontrèrent la peau de la latine. Elle ne les déposa pas sur celles de Santana, juste sur sa joue. Puis elle dévia son visage et murmura d'une voix sensuelle.

« J'ai eu un nombre incalculable d'orgasme. Et mes partenaires ne se sont jamais plaints de mes talents au contraire. Par contre, je te connais San. Et je ne veux pas tomber dans ton piège. Mon corps n'ira jamais dans ton lit et vice versa. »

Quinn se recula et alla dans son appartement. Santana avait la bouche ouverte et sa respiration était haletantes, la température avait augmenté de plusieurs degrés et elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de l'effet de Quinn, de ses gestes et de sa voix. La latine était figée dans le couloir. Des images envahissaient son esprit, les lèvres de la blonde sur les siennes, les mains de Quinn parcourant son corps... Santana revint sur Terre quand Puck lui dit.

« Tu t'es faite avoir comme une débutante. Ne joue pas avec le feu, tu risques de te brûler entièrement. Conseil d'ami. »

« Je n'ai pas peur de me brûler surtout pour Quinn. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que j'ai aucune chance. Elle n'a jamais été attirée par les femmes, son truc c'est les mecs. La preuve est l'existence de Colin. »

« Alors... »

« Bon vous comptez passer votre soirée dans le couloir ? Si c'est le cas, je peux vous apporter un plateau repas et des coussins. » Interrompit Quinn.

Santana secoua la tête et se rendit dans l'appartement. Quand elle passa à côté de la blonde, elle laissa ses doigts effleurer le ventre de Quinn et lui murmura.

« Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça. Je compte bien me venger, Quinn Fabray. »

**Juste pour s'amuser vous voyez la suite comment ? Que s'est-il passé pour que Quinn soit aussi vulnérable par rapport à son passé ? Santana va-t-elle apprendre la vérité ? Et si oui, comment va-t-elle réagir ? **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Maude_ : Merci pour ton commentaire, la suite s'est maintenant.**

**_Helene :_ Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu lis tous les chapitre donc merci à toi et pour tes commentaires. Bonne déduction pour Quinn et Santana. Et oui la latine garde son tempérament chaud.^^**

**_KateBeckinsale _: Moi aussi j'ai adoré ce moment. Et je pense continuer ainsi lol. D'autres révélations dans ce chapitre... Santana va apprendre une partie du passé de Quinn. Mais laquelle ? ;)**

**_Spreid :_ Merci pour ton commentaire. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Maintenant à vous de jouer les enfants et bonne lecture. Je profite de mes idées pour poster tous les jours mais à partir de demain ou samedi je ne pourrais pas poster tous les jours à cause de mes cours. Je suis une mauvaise élève qui boss pas :s mais cela va changer.**

Shelby et Jessica étaient dans la cuisine, les deux préparaient le repas. Quinn avait laissé la compagne de Puck entrer dans son antre sacrée et par moment, elle lançait des coups d'oeil inquiet. Cela n'échappa pas à Santana qui trouvait le manège de son amie très intéressant. En fait, tous les quart d'heure, la blonde se levait et inventait une excuse pour aller dans la cuisine. La latine souriait à chaque fois ainsi que les autres. Quinn n'avait pas confiance et le groupe avait compris ses intentions. Puck jouait avec Colin et Beth dans le salon, les enfants riaient souvent et le petit blond se laissait apprivoiser par la père de sa demi-soeur. Puck était ravi de passer cette soirée avec sa fille, Colin et Quinn. Il était un peu embarrassé de la présence de Shelby. Cette dernière ne le mettait pas à l'aise et du coup, il se mettait une pression folle pour être parfait avec les enfants. Surtout qu'il souhaitait avoir ses chances par rapport à Beth et cela passait par Shelby mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était que Quinn avait aussi son mot à dire. Peut-être que s'il l'avait su, il aurait été encore plus mal. La blonde se leva de nouveau, elle ne supportait pas d'être éjecter de sa cuisine et qu'une étrangère fasse à manger. Elle s'excusa auprès de Santana et alla doucement vers son frigo. Elle regardait l'état de son plan de travail, de son évier et de ses ustensiles. Tout était parfait. Elle ouvrit grand les portes du frigo et sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange. Elle n'avait pas soif mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir dans le salon sans rien dans les mains. Au moment où elle ferma les portes une poudre blanche atterrit sur sa tête et ses épaules. Cette poudre continuait de se déverser sur elle. Elle se tourna vivement pour voir Santana en face d'elle avec un paquet de farine au dessus d'elle. Quinn prit une voix menaçante.

« Tu as complètement perdu la tête ma pauvre Santana. »

« C'est pour t'apprendre à venir dans la cuisine pour surveiller nos cuisinières. »

Quinn secoua sa tête et durant ce geste, elle aperçut un bol rempli de blanc d'oeuf. Elle ne chercha pas l'utilité de ce produit, elle attrapa le bol et versa le contenu sur la tête de Santana. Cette dernière avait les yeux grands ouverts.

« Ca t'apprendra à me couvrir de farine. »

Quinn profita de l'inaction de son amie pour partir en courant vers le salon. Mais Santana ne mit pas longtemps à la rattraper, elle passa un de ses bras autour de la taille de Quinn et d'une main, elle renversa du lait sur les cheveux blonds de Quinn. Celle-ci se mit à hurler de surprise. Santana la tenait toujours fermement contre elle, la latine jeta le brique de lait et commença à ébouriffer les cheveux de la blonde pour que le lait se mélange avec la farine. Quinn réussit enfin à s'échapper de l'emprise de Santana, elle la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui offrit un large sourire. Puis elle fit le tour de la table à manger suivit de près par la latine. Quinn attrapa un petit récipient qui se trouvait sur le bar et envoya le contenu sur Santana. Cette dernière se trouva asperger d'eau et d'une autre liquide inconnu pour elle. Quinn voyant son amie aussi trempée qu'elle se mit à rire de bon cœur. Santana la suivit et vint près de la blonde pour la prendre dans ses bras. Puck, Shelby et Jessica regardèrent la scène interloqués. Tandis que les enfants riaient de voir leur maman dans cet état.

La blonde se détacha de Santana et lui fit un signe de tête. Un message silencieux que comprit toute de suite la latine. Les deux allèrent de nouveau dans la cuisine et se saisirent de plusieurs liquides. Les trois autres adultes entendirent d'un coup la voix de Quinn et Santana.

« Trois...Deux...Un... »

Elles renversèrent ce qu'elles avaient trouvé sur Jessica et Shelby. Les deux femmes sursautèrent, elles ne s'étaient pas attendues à pareil sort. Mais elles se reprirent très vite et une bataille de nourriture commença. Puck décida de ne pas s'en mêler, il profitait juste du spectacle. Les quatre femmes avaient l'impression de revenir au lycée même si pour Shelby cela faisait des années. Elles riaient comme des adolescentes et saccageaient la cuisine ainsi que le salon. Quand le repas fut entièrement détruit, elles s'arrêtèrent essoufflées. Chacune prenant conscience de leur état lamentable, de la sauce coulait sur les vêtements, leurs cheveux étaient collés, leur visage était blanc ou rouge ou jaune. Colin regardait sa mère avec des yeux pétillants, il avait aimé voir sa maman se comportait ainsi et rigolait. Beth était interdite face à l'attitude de Quinn et Shelby, elle ne comprenait pas leur comportement. Puck lui appréciait de voir sa compagne aussi détendue avec son ancienne camarade et Shelby. Quinn croisa ses bras et déclara d'une voix amusée.

« Une bonne douche s'impose et je crois qu'on va devoir commander. »

« Heu... Je n'ai pas de vêtement propre...Je...Je... » Hésita Jessica.

« Je vais t'en prêter ainsi qu'à San. Suivez-moi. Shelby, tu as des affaires propres dans ta chambre. Puck, peux-tu surveiller les crapules ? »

« Avec plaisir Q. »

Les quatre femmes partirent dans le couloir, Quinn s'arrêta devant une porte tandis que Shelby continuait sa traversée. La blonde ouvrit et entra dans sa chambre. Santana en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil à la décoration. Deux murs étaient peints en violet et un autre en blanc avec des photographies en noir et blanc. Un grand lit en bois dominait la pièce, ses draps et cousin avaient pour couleur le blanc et la marron. Un tapis blanc se trouvait à moitié sous le lit et l'autre à l'air sur le sol en parque. Santana aperçut un dressing qui paraissait large puis sur un des murs violet une baie vitrée permettait au soleil d'entré dans la pièce. Evidemment c'était les rayons de la lune qui dominaient à cet instant. La latine se sentait bien dans cette chambre, en plus les fragrances de Quinn prédominait. La blonde ouvrit le dressing et invita les femmes à choisir leur tenue. Chacune fit attention à ne pas marcher sur le tapis pour éviter de le salir. Une fois les vêtements choisis, Quinn leur donna une serviette et leur indiqua une porte pour se doucher.

« D'habitude, personne n'a le droit d'aller dans ma salle de bain. A part mon fils mais je vais faire une exception pour ce soir. Vu l'état de mon appartement, je crois que je peux tout permettre. Qui veut se doucher en première ? »

Jessica n'osait pas répondre, elle ne se sentait pas assez intime avec Quinn pour faire part de ses envies ou pour répondre à ce style de question. Heureusement Santana s'en chargea.

« Je laisse Jess y aller en première. »

« Alors vas-y Jessica quand tu as fini préviens-nous. »

« Merci. » Répondit la compagne de Puck.

Jessica se faufila dans la salle de bain heureuse de pouvoir se laver. Quand à Quinn, elle ouvrit la baie vitrée et sortit sur sa terrasse. Santana la suivit évidemment. La blonde prit un paquet de cigarette, elle s'installa sur une chaise et s'accouda à une table. La latine la fixait simplement s'imprégnant de chaque mimique de la blonde et de chaque trait de son visage.

« Alors dis-moi pourquoi New-York ? » Demanda Santana.

Quinn n'était pas surprise par la question, elle savait que la latine avait des interrogations et attendait qu'elles soient seules pour les poser.

« Je pense que tu veux connaître les raisons qui m'ont poussé à venir ici. »

Santana acquiesça de la tête.

« Je ne te dirais pas tout ce soir. Ce n'est pas contre toi ou par manque de confiance. C'est juste que je ne suis pas prête à en parler. »

« Je comprends. Dis-moi seulement les grands lignes ou ce que tu peux dire. »

« Ok ! Bon quand je suis partie de Lima, j'ai pas mal bougé. J'avais juste mon appareil photo et quelques vêtements. Pas d'argent, pas de logement, pas de diplôme... Je n'avais rien. J'ai essayé de survivre, de faire quelques boulots par-ci par-là. J'avais à peine de quoi vivre. Au bout de quelques mois, une connaissance de travail m'a fait part d'une opportunité vers la frontière canadienne. J'ai accepté tout de suite, je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai donc dépenser les seuls billets que j'avais pour m'y rendre. Mais cette fille s'était trompée. En fait, le patron de cette boîte voulait des jeunes actifs diplômés et pas d'une fille comme moi. Je me suis retrouvée à la rue, sans sous encore une fois. Un soir, j'ai croisé cette connaissance et son petit copain, elle s'en voulait et m'a proposé de me loger le temps que je retombe sur mes pattes. Je ne pouvais pas refuser, tu comprends ? »

Santana écoutait attentivement Quinn, elle était bouleversée. Ce qu'elle avait présagé de pire s'était produit. Son amie avait connu la misère, la rue même si elle ne l'avait pas prononcé ainsi, le froid et la faim.

« Tu n'avais pas le choix. Donc je comprends. »

Quinn se tut quelques minutes, elle prit quelques bouffées de nicotine et fixa son regard au loin. Elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs que Santana doutait de douloureux.

« Tout se paye San. Tout a prix. Rien n'est jamais gratuit. Et j'ai dû payer le prix de cette proposition. Je suis donc tombée enceinte et j'ai fui cet appartement enfin si on peut appeler cela appartement... »

Santana avait peur de comprendre les sous-entendus de Quinn, elle avait peur de voir juste et au fond elle, elle le refusait. Elle secoua sa tête pour faire partir ses idées noires. Quinn était forte et n'accepterait jamais qu'on la force à quoi que ce soit. Quinn n'était pas une jeune femme à se laisser faire. La blonde posa son regard sur la latine, elle voyait ses yeux s'assombrirent, son visage se fermer et ses dents se serrer. Santana n'était pas stupide et elle avait compris.

« C'est du passé San. Ce n'est plus ma vie... Ne t'en fais pas. »

Les mots de Quinn ne rassuraient pas Santana. Cette dernière se leva d'un coup et posa ses mains contre la table en bois. Elle secouait vigoureusement sa tête. C'était impossible. Mais la vérité était là, d'une voix qui prouvait sa colère, elle dit.

« Qui est ce type, Q ? Où vit-il ? Je vais le tuer ! Tu m'entends je vais le tuer. Un mec pareil ne mérite pas de vivre, il ne mérite pas de se réveiller chaque matin et de dormir paisiblement. Je te jure que je vais le massacrer... »

Quinn se mit à son tour debout, elle contourna la table et s'approcha de Santana. Elle connaissait son amie et son tempérament. Elle devait la calmer avant que Colin et Beth ne l'entendent hurler. Une seule idée lui vint à l'esprit. Quinn entoura la taille de Santana avec ses deux bras, posa son menton sur l'épaule de la latine et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Calmes-toi. Ca ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Puis, je ne sais pas où il est et je ne veux pas le savoir. Santana arrête de crier. Les enfants sont juste à côté. Je t'en supplie reprends ton calme. »

Santana se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amie, elle se tourna vivement pour se trouver face à Quinn. Ses yeux emplis de colère, d'amertume et de souffrance fixèrent ceux de la blonde. Sa rage était-elle que la latine pouvait tout détruire. Elle avait besoin de faire sortir ses envies de meurtres. Elle se promit silencieusement qu'elle retrouverait cet homme et lui ferait payer. Il allait connaître l'enfer et personne ne pourra l'en empêcher. Santana voulut rejoindre Puck pour le mettre dans la confidence. Mais le regard de Quinn l'hypnotisait et ce qu'elle voyait lui fendait le cœur. Quinn disait que cela faisait parti du passé mais la douleur était encore présente comme la peur. Ce constat déplut à Santana, Quinn était une femme forte, rien ne pouvait la faire plier, personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

« Ca ne sert à rien de se mettre dans cet état. Calmes-toi. Je t'en supplie calmes-toi... »

« Quinn, te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de me dire ? Sais-tu l'impact... »

« Je pense que je sais oui et que je me rends compte. Juste comme ça, c'est moi qui l'ai vécu. »

« Désolée mais tu me connais. J'ai le sang chaud, je m'emporte très vite... Mais là, je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés, tu es une personne qui compte vraiment pour moi Q. Je tiens à toi et je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Moi Santana Lopez vient de t'avouer tout cela. »

Quinn se mit à rire face à la mine de la latine. Elle la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie. Elle en profita pour détendre l'atmosphère et pour contrôler Santana et sa colère.

« Tu as changé Santana. Et cela n'est pas pour me déplaire. »

La blonde retourna à sa place et Santana s'assit à son tour.

« Tu sais que ça fait deux fois que tu me prends dans tes bras et que tu poses tes lèvres sur mon visage. Attention Q, je vais croire que tu es dingue de moi et que mon corps t'attire. »

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de rire encore une fois. Santana avait parlé sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais sa dernière phrase représentait son rêve interdit, irréalisable. Elle prit la main de Quinn et la serra légèrement. Elle devait revenir sur le sujet d'avant car cette situation et ses aveux étaient inconfortable pour elle.

« Alors pourquoi New-York ? Et comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir ? »

La blonde reprit son sérieux et reporta son attention sur Santana.

« Un seul mot, un seul prénom : Shelby. Je l'ai croisée à la frontière et elle m'a reconnue. Elle a vu dans quel état j'étais et je ne sais pour quelle raison, elle m'a pris sous son aile. Elle m'a fait venir ici, elle m'a aidé à remonter la pente, à accepter ma grossesse, à aimer Colin... Elle m'a sauvé la vie... Je lui dois tout... Sans elle, je serai morte ou je ne sais pas quoi... D'ailleurs, elle a fait en sorte que je redevienne blonde. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'avais les cheveux roses. Idée que je ne comprends pas maintenant, j'avais un piercing au nez aussi et un tatouage horrible au bas du dos. »

« Je peux le voir ? »

Quinn sourit et secoua négativement la tête.

« Allez, il ne doit pas être aussi laid. »

« Il ne l'est plus vu que je l'ai recouvert d'un autre. Il faut être privilégié pour le voir. »

« Tu l'auras voulu Q. »

Sans qu'elle ne puisse réagir Quinn se trouva bloquer contre la table par une Santana. Cette dernière souleva le haut de la blonde sans porter la moindre attention à ses protestations. La latine voulait voir ce tatouage et elle allait le voir. Elle vit un tribal dessiné avec le prénom de Colin, de Beth et le mot renaissance. Le dessin était magnifique et l'écriture splendide, Santana avait l'impression que la tatouage était en relief. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura le contour du dessin, la latine ne réfléchissait plus, elle était totalement envoûtée, subjuguée. De plus sentir le grain de peau de Quinn ne l'aidait pas à revenir sur Terre. Santana se trouvait dans un autre monde où seule la blonde régnait, un règne sans fin, un règne de beauté et de convoitise. Pourtant la latine se reprit quand elle sentit le tissu du tee-shirt descendre. Quinn avait réussi à redresser son dos et à baisser son haut. Santana ne savait plus quoi dire, elle était paralysée. Elle avait peur d'être allée trop loin, d'avoir mis le doute dans l'esprit de la bonde.

« La prochaine fois que tu regardes mes tatouages sans ma permission, je te tue Santana. »

La voix de Quinn prouvait qu'elle plaisantait, Santana en était soulagée. Son amie n'avait pas compris et ne lui en voulait pas. Puis elle se rendit compte du déterminait possessif employé par Quinn « mes ». La latine reprit sa place et sourit malicieusement à la blonde.

« Mes tatouages ? »

Quinn leva sa main et la secoua dans tous les sens.

« Oui mes. Je n'en ai pas qu'un MAIS tu ne verras pas les autres. »

Santana tapa des mains, tel un enfant devant un cadeau.

« Ils sont où ? Dis-moi. »

Quinn regarda son ami du coin de l'oeil en souriant puis du voix sensuelle, elle demanda.

« Es-tu sûre de vouloir le savoir ? »

« A 100% ! Fais-moi rêver Quinn. »

Quinn se mit debout lentement, elle posa un doigt sur sa hanche et le descendit petit à petit. Santana sentit un feu se propager en elle, ses yeux suivait le mouvement de Quinn avec envie. Certes, la peau de la blonde était caché par le fin tissu de son haut. Mais la latine s'imaginait parfaitement le corps de Quinn sans rien. Et s'imaginait remplacer le doigt de la blonde par sa mains. Puis le doigt de la blonde se stoppa juste en haut de l'aine.

« Ici. » Quinn passa sur le contour de sa poitrine gauche et s'arrêta juste en dessous de l'aisselle. « Là. Et un autre près de la cheville. »

« Les hommes doivent être ravi quand ils découvrent ton corps. »

Santana se forçait à se rappeler que son amie était attirée par les hommes et non les femmes. Un fait qui l'attristait mais qu'elle ne pouvait changer. D'habitude, la latine ne s'arrêtait jamais à ce détail pourtant elle ne tenterait rien avec Quinn. Cette dernière était trop importante à son cœur pour qu'elle gâche ses chances d'être son amie. Puis Santana n'oubliait pas que la famille de Quinn était très pieuse, elle se souvenait parfaitement des propos du père de la blonde sur les homosexuels. Certes, son amie l'acceptait telle qu'elle est mais il ne fallait pas espérer plus. Quinn ne sera jamais sienne.

« Mes partenaires apprécient toutes les surprises que je leur réserve. Ne l'oublie jamais San. »

« Désolée, du temps que j'ai mis. Il s'est avéré qu'enlever tous ses produits étaient plus compliqués que je ne le pensais. » Intervint Jessica.

« Ne t'en fais pas. San, je te laisse la douche. J'irai après toi. »

« Ok, je te préviens quand j'ai fini. »

« Prends ton temps. » Dit malicieusement Quinn.

« J'y compte bien et je vais penser très fort à toi sous l'eau chaude. » Rétorqua Santana en partant.

Quinn secoua sa tête mais souriait. Elle appréciait ses joutes verbales et la latine ne manquait jamais une occasion. Cela rappelait à Quinn leurs années lycée, Santana et elle se cherchaient tout le temps quand elles étaient seules ou avec Brittany, peu avaient été témoin de leur jeu et beaucoup serait surpris. Quinn se souvenait que son premier baiser avait été échangée avec Santana et son deuxième avec Brittany. Les deux blondes avaient voulu s'exercer pour être à la hauteur et la latine leur avait offert ses compétences. Plusieurs baisers avaient été donnés et cela avait toujours été un secret pour le trio. Aucun garçon n'avait su que c'était grâce à Santana que Quinn et Brittany embrassaient si bien et aucun n'avait pu se l'imaginer. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient adultes avec des vies différentes, un passé différent et des obligations différentes. Pourtant Quinn ne doutait pas de son amitié avec la latine, les contacts, les conversations se faisaient naturellement. Elles ne se cachaient pas derrière un masque d'hypocrisie, elles étaient vraies ensemble et cela ne changeait pas. Quinn sortit de ses pensées quand elle se souvint de la présence de Jessica et elle ne put s'empêcher sa curiosité.

« Alors Puck et toi, ça fait longtemps ? »

« Presque deux ans, si je ne me trompe pas. Les dates et moi ne nous entendons pas. »

« Tu l'as rencontré où ? »

Jessica prit la place de Santana, heureuse que Quinn fasse la conversation. Elle savait que la jeune femme était importante pour son compagne et pour la latine, que les deux espéraient qu'elle s'entende avec la blonde. Surtout que Jessica n'était pas idiote et savait que Quinn aurait son mot à dire par rapport à Beth. Pour le bonheur de Puck et de Santana, elle devait créer un lien avec la blonde.

« Dans son bar. Au début, j'y allais avec des amis et Puck venait nous servir à chaque fois. J'ai tout de suite eu le béguin pour lui et je voulais faire sa connaissance. Du coup, je faisais en sorte d'aller souvent là-bas et je m'y rendais seule au fur et à mesure. Brittany a été la première à venir me parler et de fil en aiguille j'ai pu approcher mon homme. Je peux te dire que ça n'a pas été évident, il était muni d'une carapace. Mais j'ai réussi à la briser avec de la patience et je ne le regrette pas. »

Quinn hocha de la tête, Jessica lui paraissait être une femme formidable. L'amour qu'elle portait à Puck était si évident que cela réjouissait Quinn. Le père de Beth méritait le bonheur et une femme digne de lui. La blonde avait toujours eu une certaine affection pour Puck, les deux s'étaient toujours compris et entraidés. La blonde ouvrit sa bouche mais Shelby l'interrompit.

« Les enfants, il serait peut-être temps que nous passions la commande. Les petits commencent à avoir faim et Colin veut voir sa maman. »

Quinn alla donc dans le salon, dès qu'elle fut dans la pièce, Colin se précipita sur elle. La blonde se mit à genoux, ouvrit les bras et intercepta son fils. Elle était encore pleine de sauces et de nourritures, Colin allait devoir prendre une douche. Le petit serra ses bras autour du cou de sa maman et cette dernière se mit debout en le portant.

« Zai faim. Zon mange quand ? »

« On va appeler pour se faire livrer. »

« Mais faut fai à manger. »

« Non mon ange. On va téléphoner à un monsieur pour qu'il nous prépare notre repas et il va nous l'amener ici. »

« Oh. »

Quinn embrassa son fils et porta son attention sur Beth. La petite était assise sur le divan, un livre entre ses mains, sa concentration était telle qu'elle oubliait son demi-frère et les adultes. Quinn aimait voir sa fille ainsi, elle vint vers elle et posa un baiser sur son crâne tout en gardant son fils contre elle. La petite détacha son attention de sa lecture et offrit un sourire à sa deuxième maman.

« Je t'aime maman Quinn. »

« Je t'aime aussi princesse. »

« Ze t'aime maman. »

« Je t'aime aussi poussin. »

Shelby, Jessica et Puck assistaient à ce spectacle merveilleux mais une pointe de tristesse envahit le cœur du jeune homme. Il aimerait tant entendre ses mots de la part de sa fille, il aimerait tant être proche d'elle. Il savait que jamais, il n'aurait la même place que Quinn, il était arrivé trop tard dans la vie de Beth. Il se força à se reprendre et voir les points positifs, il était en présence de sa fille et cela était primordial.

« Bon, je commande chez qui ? » Demanda la plus âgée.

« Je sais pas. Chinois, italien ou mexicain ? » Proposa Quinn n'ayant aucune envie particulière.

« Pendant que tu y es, commande un portugais aussi. » Plaisanta Puck.

« Trop poilu à mon goût. »

Les quatre adultes rirent de cette plaisanterie. Shelby fixait Quinn, elle la surveillait de près pour s'assurer que sa protégée aille bien et se sente à sa place. Le visage de la blonde lui prouvait qu'elle était détendue et cela la soulageait.

« Alors décidez-vous. Je ne veux pas manger à une heure du matin. » Dit Shelby en souriant.

« Je vais demander à San ce qu'elle préfère et on décidera après. »

Suite à ses paroles, Quinn partit vers sa chambre, Colin dans ses bras. Elle frappa à la porte mais personne ne lui répondit, elle entra donc faisant tout de même attention à ne pas tomber sur une Santana nue. Quand elle entendit l'eau, elle posa son fils sur son lit et se dirigea dans sa salle de bain. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement.

« San ? »

« Ouais. »

« Tu en as pour longtemps ? »

« Tout dépend ! Tu viens me laver le dos ? »

Quinn rigola et entra complètement dans la pièce, elle plaça son dos contre l'évier et croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine.

« Dans tes rêves. Dépêche, on veut commander et je veux me doucher avant de manger. »

« Viens alors. Je te promets que je prendrai peu de place, que je serai délicate avec toi et que je t'offrirai un massage pour détende tes épaules. »

« Je doute que toi, Santana Lopez prenne peu de place et mes épaules vont très bien. Merci de t'en soucier, chérie. »

« Oh oui, j'aime quand tu m'appelles ainsi. En tout cas, tu ne doutes pas de ma délicatesse. »

Quinn se redressa en souriant, elle sortit en laissant.

« Grouille, mon fils et moi devons nous doucher. »

Quinn se retourna d'un coup, elle avait presque oublié sa venue.

« Au fait, tu veux manger quoi ? »

« Toi ? Si je le demande, tu crois que ça pourrait être possible ? »

« Dans tes rêves les plus fous peut-être. »

« Je note. Mais même si je le demande gentiment. »

« Toujours dans tes rêves. »

« Tant pis. »

Quinn commençait à perdre patience. Elle soupira un grand coup.

« Bon, tu me réponds. »

« Alors ce que je veux manger ? Une blonde aux yeux verts avec un petit corps exquis et un tempérament de feu. »

« Va dans un bar, tu en trouveras peut-être une. »

Quinn entendit le rire de son amie et secoua la tête. Santana était désespérante quand elle s'y mettait.

« Maman ? Zai faim et ze sens pas bon. Douse. »

« On va prendre notre douche, oui. Santana, si tu ne décides pas immédiatement, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre du repas choisi. »

« Une française alors. »

La blonde prit son fils dans ses bras, ses pas l'amenèrent devant son dressing. Elle prit un pantalon en toile noire et un petit top blanc puis une serviette. Elle sortit enfin de sa chambre, alla voir les autres pour leur signaler l'envie de Santana et alla enfin se doucher. Elle était dérangée par le fait de prendre la douche commune mais la latine ne lui laissait guère le choix. Quinn déshabilla son fils en lui caressant les cheveux, elle enleva ensuite ses vêtements et fit couler l'eau. Elle testa d'abord la température avec sa main et une fois satisfaite, elle mit son fils sous le jet. Elle commença elle aussi à entrer dans la cabine mais la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit timidement.

« Maman Quinn ? »

La blonde souffla silencieusement, le monde lui en voulait et refusait qu'elle prenne sa douche. Elle se reprit car c'était sa fille qui l'interpellait.

« Oui princesse. Que veux-tu ? »

« Je peux venir avec vous. Y a que des grands dans le salon. »

« Allez viens te laver avec nous. »

La petite sauta de joie et rejoignit sa mère et son frère. Beth aimait être chez sa maman Quinn, passait du temps avec elle et avec son frère. Pour la petie, Colin n'était pas un simple demi-frère, elle l'aimait et il était son égal. Certes, Beth avait conscience de son statut, du fait que Quinn l'avait abandonnée mais cela ne le gênait pas. Car sa maman Shelby l'aimait et la blonde faisait partie de sa vie comme Colin. Presque tous les week-end, elle se douchait avec sa deuxième maman et Colin. Si ce n'était pas une douche, c'était un bain mais juste avec le plus jeune. Au bout d'une demi-heures, les trois furent doucher. Beth se mit un peignoir pour se rendre dans sa chambre et Quinn en mit un autour de Colin et la blonde s'habilla.

Ils se rendirent tous dans le salon, Santana et Puck avaient trouvé sa console de jeu et comme deux gamins, ils y jouaient. Shelby nettoyait la cuisine et le salon aidée par Jessica. Cela ne plut pas à Quinn, elles avaient été quatre à tout salir donc elles devaient être quatre pour tout ranger. La blonde fit quelques pas pour se trouver juste le divan et Santana. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de la latine ce qui surprit cette dernière. Mais Santana fit comme si de rien était. Elle ne voulait pas se vendre ou entacher son amitié avec Quinn. Celle-ci se pencha un peu pour avoir son visage au même niveau que celui de Santana.

« Chérie, tu laisses ta manette et tu viens ranger avec nous. »

« Hmmm. Je joue là et je mets une raclée à Puck. »

Quinn attrapa l'oreille de Santana et tira légèrement. La latine cria de surprise et se sentit obliger de se mettre pour debout pour éviter la douleur.

« Chérie, je ne vais pas me répéter deux fois. Il y a un bouton pause donc tu appuies dessus et tu viens nous aider. Tu joueras après, je te le promets. »

Santana sentit les doigts de Quinn relâcher son oreille, elle en profita pour passer sa main dessus et atténuer la douleur.

«Tu es un tyran et tu me le payeras un jour. »

« J'attends de voir. Ne joue pas avec le feu au risque de te brûler. »

Cette phrase rappela à Santana celle dite par Puck. Un doute s'immisça dans son esprit. Quinn avait-elle deviné ses sentiments ? Une amitié était-elle possible du coup ? L'esprit embrumé, Santana obéit à la blonde.


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis désolée pour cette attente mais j'avais des choses à faire comme bosser mes cours. Alors voilà la suite. Comme toujours merci à vous pour vos commentaires et vos alertes.**

KateBeckinsale**: la bataille de nourriture, juste mythique, un moyen de retomber en avance... Pour le passé de Quinn, je ne savais pas que j'allais écrire cela. Mais je voulais un truc hard. Par contre toujours pas de réponse sur Rachel mouhahaha... Je trouve que la série oublie un peu cette amitié que je pense très forte et importante.**

**Helene : Merci à toi de continuer de lire et de donner ton avis...**

**Luxan : Voilà la suite.**

**Désolée de ne pas nommer tout le monde. Mais je lis avos commentaires et je suis ravie que ça vous plaise. Allez à vous de jouer à présent.**

Santana n'avait pas osé regarder un seul instant Quinn durant le rangement. Une peur la chevillait, la peur de la découverte et du jugement de son amie. C'était une chose d'accepter l'homosexualité de son amie et une autre d'accepter que son amie soit amoureuse de vous. La latine avait perdu Quinn pendant cinq ans environ et maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvée, elle refusait que tout soit gâchée. A cause de ses fausses plaisanteries, Quinn avait tout découvert et d'ailleurs la blonde ne lui adressait pas une seule parole. Si Santana n'était pas aussi prise par sa peur, elle aurait compris que la blonde ne parlait à personne. Qu'elle se contentait juste de ranger dans le plus grand silence. En effet, Quinn se laissait happer par ses pensées et ses interrogations. Le souvenir de son passé était encore présent et du coup, elle doutait de son rôle de mère. Rendait-elle Colin heureux ? Lui apportait-elle tout ce qu'il fallait ? Lui offrait-elle assez d'amour ? Quinn avait toujours eu des questions sur son éducation. Une mère avait pour rôle de protéger son enfant, de l'éduquer et lui donner les bases pour qu'il grandisse correctement. Et la blonde refusait d'être comme ses parents, des personnes fermées, n'écoutant pas les envies de leurs enfants, mettant une pression folle sur les épaules des petits et des personnes jugeant sans arrêt. Elle soupira un grand coup sous le regard interrogateur de Shelby. Cette dernière avait vu le visage fermé de sa protégée et elle n'en comprenait pas les raisons. Elle souhaitait prendre Quinn à part pour discuter mais elles n'étaient pas seules. De ce fait, Shelby faisait preuve de patience.

Un coup se fit entendre à travers la porte d'entrée. Colin alla ouvrir en grand. Un homme tenait deux sacs dans les mains sac et il se baissa pour être à la hauteur du garçon.

« Salut Colin. »

« Jass ! »

Le petit blond sauta dans les bras du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait anticipé le saut de Colin, il avait déposé les sacs pour pouvoir prendre le petit dans ses bras. Quinn arriva, elle prit les deux sacs et offrit un sourire au fameux Jass.

« Bonsoir Jason. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Très bien surtout quand une crapule est heureuse de me voir. »

« As-tu le temps de rentrer et prendre un verre ? » Demanda Quinn.

Jason se mit debout en tenant Colin dans ses bras. Il hésita quelques seconds suite à la demande de la blonde. Il savait que le petit garçon ferait un mine boudeuse s'il refusait mais son patron l'attendait. Quinn devina ses hésitations.

« J'appelle Matt pour lui dire qu'on te kidnappe. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit contre. Entre. »

Santana et les autres étaient perplexes, ils avaient compris que ce Jason était le livreur. Ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas était que Quinn lui propose d'entrer et que Colin soit si content de le voir. Beth vint vers Jason pour lui dire bonjour, ainsi que Shelby tandis que Quinn appelait Matt. Santana fixait le nouvel invité et son amie, elle les voyait s'offrir des sourires alors que les deux s'occupaient différemment. Une boule naquit dans sa gorge, une boule d'angoisse et de jalousie. Santana mettrait sa main à couper que ce Jason était le petit-ami de la blonde ou un ancien amant. Elle angoissa plus quand Quinn proposa au jeune homme une cigarette et que ce dernier accepta en la suivant sur la terrasse. Ne voulant pas laisser les deux seuls en tête à tête, elle alla aussi dehors. La blonde était en train de rire et Jason avait une main sur l'épaule de cette dernière. Pour Santana, il n'y avait aucun doute, Jason était lié intimement à Quinn. Evidemment, la latine ne supporta pas cette idée.

« Tiens Santana. J'ai oublié de faire les présentations. Jason, voici Santana, une amie du lycée. San, je te présente Jason. »

Le jeune homme tendit sa main vers Santana. Cette dernière fut dans l'obligation d'accepter sous peine d'être encore plus découverte.

« Enchanté. Vu que vous êtes une amie de longue date de Quinn, vous allez peut-être me dévoiler ses secrets... »

« Tu rêves. Santana ne dira rien. Je tiens à garder ma réputation intacte. » Rigola Quinn.

« Et vous vous êtes connus comment ? » Interrogea Santana.

La latine voulait avoir ses réponses même si la vérité pouvait être douloureuse. D'un côté, elle avait besoin de revenir sur Terre et de détruire toutes ses espérances. Même si elles étaient infimes.

« Jason est le fils de Jeffrey. Au début, il aidait un peu son père mais Jason avait besoin d'un emploi fixe pour payer ses études. Je lui ai donné un coup de main. Colin et Beth l'apprécient beaucoup.. »

« Parles de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, je t'en prie Quinn. »

« Oh monsieur le prend mal. Pauvre de lui. » Plaisanta la blonde.

« Oui, je le prends mal et je vais pleurer. »

Quinn prit Jason dans ses bras et juste avant de se dégager de l'étreinte, elle mit une tape sur la tête du jeune homme.

« Aie ! Tu es un vrai tyran avec moi. »

Cette scène peina Santana. Elle voyait que Quinn se comportait avec Jason comme elle se comportait avec elle. Elle en conclut que pour la blonde, elle n'était pas à part, juste une amie... Une amie qui ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire. Santana se contrôlait pour ne pas montrer sa douleur et son ressenti. La latine aurait souhaité être une personne importante pour Quinn, être sa personne mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle devait se faire à cette idée. Santana réalisa que cela faisait des années que son amitié avec la blonde était finie et que leur lien était brisé. Elle ne devait pas se voiler la face, ce lien ne reviendrait jamais. Elle serait juste une amie parmi d'autres. Et encore serait-elle une amie pour Quinn ? Santana secoua sa tête pour se reprendre, elle devait donner du temps au temps. Elle fut surprise de voir le regard de la blonde fixée sur elle.

« Quoi ? » Demanda une Santana perplexe.

« Rien, je me demandais dans quelle dimension tu te trouvais. Cela fait environ deux minutes que je te parle et que je demande si tu as soif. »

« Hum... J'étais dans la dimension des femmes à poil réalisant mes fantasmes. »

Santana préférait plaisanter, elle ne souhaitait pas que Quinn sache la vérité même si elle se doutait que la blonde ait des soupçons.

« Intéressant, j'en déduis. Bon, je te propose qu'on rejoigne les autres. »

Quinn fit quelques pas mais une main interrompit son chemin vers le salon. La tête blonde tourna un minimum et un sourcil se leva pour montrer son interrogation sur l'arrêt forcé.

« Tu es sortie avec lui ? »

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Quinn, Santana venait de réaliser que Jason était entré et elle osait lui poser ses questions. Cela n'étonna pas le blonde, la latine avait un tempérament curieux.

« Non. Jason est un ami, rien de plus. »

« Et...Heu...Tu... Enfin tu veux sortir avec lui ? »

Quinn fut intriguée par la question et l'hésitation. Elle se retourna entièrement vers Santana. Quand elle vit le regard fuyant de la latine, Quinn fut déstabilisée. Santana n'évitait jamais un regard, elle était toujours franche et ne se démontait jamais. Enfin c'était l'image que Quinn avait de la latine.

« Moi ? Jamais. Jason est juste un ami. Je ne considère jamais une personne comme amie si j'ai des sentiments. Et si j'ai des sentiments ou des envies envers une personne, j'évite qu'elle s'approche de mes enfants au début. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Cette réponse ne convenait pas à Santana. Car cela la renvoyait à sa non chance, à cet amour non partagé. La latine avait toujours ressenti de l'amour envers Quinn, elle avait toujours considéré la blonde comme son autre et non une amie. La première fois qu'elle avait vu la jeune femme, elle avait été subjuguée par sa beauté et son charisme. Elle avait senti son cœur battre plus fort et ses mains devenir moites. Mais Santana n'avait pas encore réalisé sa sexualité à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, elle était en accord avec elle-même. Elle avait conscience que Quinn lui avait volé son cœur lors de leur première rencontre.

« Car je ne veux pas que Colin et Beth s'attachent à une personne qui risque de ne pas faire partie de notre vie. Je veux dire, si j'ai des sentiments pour une personne et que ce n'est pas réciproque, je ne me vois pas être amie avec elle. Je ne vois pas la présenter à Colin et Beth alors que cette personne partira... Je sais que c'est complexe ma vision mais c'est ainsi. Allez rentrons, j'ai faim et Jason va partir, j'aimerai lui dire au revoir. »

Quinn prit la main de Santana et entra dans le salon. La latine sentit des explosions dans son corps à cause de ce contact anodin. La main de Quinn réchauffait chaque parcelle de sa peau et l'enflammait entièrement. Santana comprit que si un jour la blonde venait à l'embrasser, elle serait dans un état second même pire. Quinn avait un réel pouvoir sur elle et sur ses réactions. La blonde l'ensorcelait à chaque fois et tenait Santana prisonnière. Jamais, la latine n'avait pu oublier son amie, jamais, elle n'avait pu s'imaginer avec une autre femme. Même si Santana avait eu des relations et qu'elle avait découvert le corps d'autre personne.

« Jason, je te souhaite bon courage pour la fin de la soirée. »

« Merci Quinn. Je t'appelle la semaine prochaine car j'aimerai te parler. »

Quinn enleva sa main de celle de Santana et prit Jason dans ses bras.

« Ca marche et je compte t'inviter à manger. »

Le jeune homme partit enfin et le groupe put se mettre à table. Puck fit très attention à Beth durant le repas, il profitait aussi de chaque second et se forçait à mémoriser chaque trait de sa fille, chacune de ses réactions et son comportement. Il était aux anges et osait imaginer un futur près de Beth, un futur où la petite apprenait qu'il était son père. Shelby analysait tout, elle avait tendance à fixer Puck et Beth, cette soirée était le premier test qu'elle faisait passer au jeune homme. Shelby regardait souvent Jessica aussi pour s'assurer de sa maturité et de son intérêt pour Beth. Car si elle venait à accepter Puck dans leur vie, Jessica en ferait parti. Evidemment, la plus âgée portait son attention sur Quinn et Santana. Shelby n'oubliait jamais sa protégée, elle considérait Quinn comme sa fille et elle était fière d'elle, du chemin qu'elle avait parcouru. La blonde était une jeune femme pleine de vie, stable et resplendissante. Shelby savait que Quinn était une bonne mère et elle avait entièrement confiance en elle. Durant l'après-midi, la soirée et le repas, Shelby avait remarqué le regard de Santana sur la blonde, elle voyait les gestes de la latine et son comportement envers Quinn. Shelby avait compris qu'une autre personne était tombée dans les filets de sa protégée. Pourtant, une voix hurlait à Shelby que Santana était différentes des autres, que la latine aimait profondément la blonde, un amour qui devait dater. La plus âgée devinait aussi que Quinn n'en avait pas conscience, qu'elle ne se doutait pas des sentiments de Santana. Shelby allait s'amuser à présent et voir comment tout ceci allait se dérouler. Elle ne dirait rien à la blonde, elle voulait que Quinn ouvre les yeux toute seule.

A la fin du repas, Quinn coucha Colin et Beth. Elle mit la petite dans la chambre de Shelby. Cette pièce était la pièce de la mère et la fille. Cette dernière aimait dormir avec une grande personne, elle avait peur du noir et faisait souvent des cauchemars. Du coup, quand elle se trouvait seule dans un lit, elle pleurait et quémandait la présence d'une de ses mamans. Colin était différent, il appréciait d'avoir son lit, sa chambre et de dormir seul. Certes, il lui arrivait de finir la nuit avec Quinn mais à son âgé s'était normal. Une fois les petits couchés, la blonde rejoignit ses amis. Ils étaient tous assis sur le divan, elle prit donc place en face d'eux, sur le sol. Une autre bouteille de vin avait été ouverte, Quinn regardait chacun et elle pouvait déduire qu'ils étaient tous pompette. Shelby ne serait pas en état de ramener Puck, Jessica et Santana. Et il était hors de question qu'ils rentrent à pied. Une solution devait être trouver. La latine se leva et tituba jusqu'à Quinn, elle se laissa tomber près de la blonde.

« Tiens Q, j'avais une question pour toi. As-tu déjà couché avec une femme ? »

Puck se mit à rire, Santana avait trop bu et ses barrières étaient détruites. Le rire de Puck était aussi dû à l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgiter. Jessica se blottit contre son homme, la fatigue la gagnait petit à petit. Shelby ne tenait plus, elle était fatiguée et les litres de vin dans son sang ne l'aidait pas à rester éveiller. Elle força son corps à se mettre debout et d' une voix qui prouva son état dit.

« Bon, je vais me coucher. Je suis désolée mais je suis incapable de vous ramener. Vous allez rester ici cette nuit. »

« Pas la peine, on rentrera à pied. » Dit Puck.

« Il en est hors de question. On a enfin Quinn a une chambre d'ami disponible. A demain. »

Shelby partit dans sa chambre laissant les quatre jeunes adultes seuls. Ayant plus de place, Jessica s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. Elle ne faisait plus attention au lieu où elle se trouvait et au fait qu'elle était chez une personne qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer. Jessica avait l'impression d'être avec des amis de longue date, elle se sentait à l'aise en présence de Quinn et Shelby. Elle ferma ses yeux mais restait quand même attentive à ce qui se déroulait dans le salon. Puck caressait le dos de sa compagne et attendait la réponse de Quinn avec impatience. Tout comme Santana. Mais la blonde avait oublié la question, elle servit un verre de vin à tous et but tranquillement.

« Bon, je sais que tu es blonde mais il ne te faut pas trois heures pour savoir si tu as couché avec une femme. »

Santana en avait assez d'attendre et de voir Quinn agir sans répondre l'avait rendu folle.

« Hein ? »

« Je t'ai demandé si tu avais couché avec une femme. »

« Ha ! Bin... Pourquoi cette question ? Si je te réponds non, tu vas me proposer d'être mon professeur alors que je t'ai dit que jamais on finira dans le même lit. Si je te dis oui, tu vas vouloir que je te prouve mes compétences alors que je t'ai dit que jamais on finira dans le même lit. Donc, je ne vois pas l'utilité de cette question. »

Santana avait les yeux écarquillés, Quinn réfléchissait trop et ne répondait pas. La latine croisa ses bras et fixa la blonde avec un air de défi.

« Q ! Tu peux juste répondre sans chercher le piège. Une question demande une réponse. »

Quinn avait son cerveau qui fonctionnait à cent à l'heure, elle n'avait plus l'habitude de boire et l'alcool la forçait à penser dans tous les sens. C'était plus fort qu'elle. La blonde s'approcha de Santana dangereusement. Elle arrêta son mouvement quand elle se trouva à quelques centimètres de la bouche de la latine.

« Ma réponse est... Peut-être. »

« Ok, il me reste à vérifier alors. »

Santana avait tellement bu qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus. Elle ne se posait plus aucune interrogation, elle n'avait plus peur et sa réflexion était morte. Puis la proximité de Quinn l'enivrait. Elle attrapa le visage de la blonde entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son amie. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter à cet instant. Elle voulait juste goûter à ce fruit défendu, à ce fruit qui la perd et qui l'ensorcelle. Santana soupira quand elle sentit la réponse de Quinn. Cette dernière ne la repoussait pas et approfondissait le baiser. Le corps de la latine se souleva d'un coup quand sa langue rencontra celle de Quinn. Santana pensait être au paradis, son rêve se réalisait enfin. Les lèvres et la langue de Quinn lui procuraient un panel d'émotion extrême, elle était envahie par ce baiser. Santana passa une de ses mains sur la nuque de Quinn pour l'empêcher d'arrêter ce moment intense. Elle avait besoin de faire perdurer cet échange, elle avait besoin des lèvres de la blonde. Elle obligea cette dernière à se coller contre elle. Leur corps ainsi, provoqua une décharge électrique à Santana. Un long frisson la traversa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une chaleur envahissait entièrement la latine, elle ne pouvait plus se détacher de la blonde, elle ne pouvait plus ressentir le froid qui l'envahit à chaque fois qu'elle est loin de Quinn. Cette dernière était son autre, son oxygène et sa liberté. Pourtant Quinn se recula et lança un regard indéchiffrable à Santana. La latine réalisa son geste audacieux et une peur vint remplacer son euphorie. Elle avait osé embrasser la blonde, elle avait osé répondre à son envie. A présent, elle allait devoir répondre de ses actes, certes Quinn l'avait embrassée aussi. Mais Santana n'était pas stupide, la blonde avait bu.

« Purée, c'était chaud. Vous recommencez quand vous voulez les filles. »

Puck applaudissait, il était heureux pour Santana même s'il avait peur des répercussions. Si Quinn rejetait la latine et qu'elle venait à refuser de revoir Santana. Cette dernière en serait dévastée.

« Tu vois, je n'ai pas un balais dans le cul. Tu as pu goûter à mes lèvres de déesses mais c'est la première et dernière fois. »

Quinn reprit son position initiale tandis que Santana était encore dans une autre dimension. Son cerveau lui renvoyait les images de ce baiser, de ces sensations. Elle avait embrassé Quinn Fabray et n'avait pas reçu de claques, ni d'insulte. Au moins sur son lit de mort, elle pourra dire que les lèvres de Quinn ont rencontré les siennes et que ce moment fut magique. Elle soupira silencieusement, elle ressentait encore ce feu d'artifice, cette intense chaleur et ce bien-être. Santana n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

« Puck, je crois que ta compagne est loin à présent. » Dit Quinn en souriant.

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle dort. Et je pense qu'elle serait mieux dans un lit. Alors tu te lèves et la porte jusqu'au fond du couloir. La dernière porte à gauche se trouve une chambre, elle est pour vous. »

« Merci Q. »

Puck écouta Quinn et alla dans la chambre avec sa compagne dans ses bras. Il était ravi car demain, il allait revoir Beth et profiter de son réveil. Une véritable chance pour lui. Quinn se leva en hurlant silencieusement à ses jambes de la soutenir et de l'amener jusqu'à son lit. Elle avança un peu dans le salon et s'arrêta juste avant d'entrer dans le couloir.

« San, tu comptes dormir par terre. Ou peut-être que la terrasse t'intéresse. »

Santana revint enfin sur Terre et réalisa qu'elle était seule dans le salon. Elle se mit debout et se demanda ce qui avait pu se passer pour que tout le monde disparaisse.

« Heu... Je vais prendre le divan. »

« Allez viens au lieu de dire des sottises. Mon lit est assez grand pour nous deux. »

Quinn fit quelques pas dans le couloir quand elle entendit la voix de Santana.

« Avoue que mon baiser t'a plu et que si tu veux que je dorme avec toi, c'est pour recommencer et plus. »

La blonde ria tout en rentrant dans sa chambre. Elle alluma la lumière et ouvrit son dressing.

« Rêve. J'ai une âme charitable tout simplement. Demain matin, les petits vont se lever et je les connais. Ils vont allumer la télé, prendre leur petit déjeuner devant les dessins animés, ils vont faire part de leurs enthousiasmes quand le super héros aura gagner, ils vont rigoler lors des blagues. Tout ceci sans porter la moindre attention à la personne qui dormait paisiblement sur le canapé. Mais si tu veux, tu peux dormir sur la terrasse. »

Santana se posta à côté de Quinn se demandant ce qu'elle faisait devant ses vêtements à cette heure-ci.

« Je ne veux pas manquer l'occasion de dormir dans ta chambre. Et tu peux me dire ce que tu fais. Pourquoi tu es plantée là à ne rien faire ? »

« Pour ton information, si je regarde mes affaires c'est pour trouver un pyjama à te prêter. Je refuse que les vêtements que tu portes qui sont les miennes touchent mes draps propres. »

Santana soupira et se mit à rire.

« Si tu veux, je peux dormir en sous-vêtement. »

« Il en est hors de question. Si Colin vient dans mon lit durant la nuit ou demain matin, je n'ai pas envie qu'il voit une femme à moitié nue. Alors tu vas prendre ce débardeur et ce bas. Je vais me changer. »

Quinn partit dans la salle de bain tandis que Santana se changea pour faire plaisir à sa blonde. Elle n'avait pas pensé à Colin et au fait qu'il pouvait rejoindre sa mère. La latine vivait dans un autre monde, sans enfant et sans obligation à part ses cours. Ses réflexions ne se portaient pas sur les petits êtres humains, sur leurs envies et leurs besoins. Si elle voulait rester dans le vie de Quinn, elle devait y penser à présent et prendre en considération Beth et Colin. En pyjama, Santana se dirigea vers le lit mais se reprit et alla dans la salle de bain. Elle entra sans frapper, espérant que Quinn soit en tenu d'Eve mais la blonde était changée. Santana laissa son regard parcourir le corps de son amie. Cette dernière portait un simple tee-shirt et un boxer noir. Des frissons parcoururent de nouveau Santana grâce à cette vision sublime.

« Je peux t'aider ou tu comptes me reluquer jusqu'au matin. » Plaisanta Quinn.

« Tu as une brosse à dent à me prêter ? »

Quinn se baissa et ouvrit une petite porte, elle en sortit un objet qu'elle tendit à Santana. Les deux jeunes femmes se brossèrent les dents et allèrent ensuite dans la chambre.

« Tu prends quel côté ? » Demanda la latine.

« Le droit. Je peux éteindre la lumière? »

Santana s'installa donc sur le côté gauche et acquiesça de la tête. Elle se laissait transporter par l'odeur de la blonde qui envahissait ses narines. La latine avait l'impression d'être là où elle devait être. Pour elle s'était sa place et celle de personne d'autre. Elle se tourna un peu pour voir Quinn se coucher, elle voulait prendre la blonde dans ses bras mais ce droit ne lui était pas accordé. Elle se força donc à rester là où elle était. Elle s'autorisait à peine de respirer. Si Quinn savait ses vraies intentions, ses sentiments serait-elle près d'elle à cet instant ? Aurait-elle eu l'autorisation de partager sa couche ? Elle en doutait fortement. Quinn avait des valeurs et du respect pour les autres. Certes elle avait accepté le baiser de tout à l'heure, mais cela ne signifiait rien. Elles étaient juste deux anciennes amies.

« Demain, j'ai des courses à faire. Si tu te lèves et que tu ne me vois pas ne prend pas peur. »

« Pourquoi je prendrai peur ? »

Quinn changea sa position et se trouva face à Santana.

« A cause du baiser... »

La latine déglutit difficilement, le fameux sujet allait être mis sur le tapis. Le sujet que Santana aurait préféré éviter.

« Santana, je ne suis pas aveugle, ni stupide. Je t'accorde que je suis blonde mais la couleur de mes cheveux ne joue pas sur mon intelligence. »

« Il n' a rien à dire Quinn. C'était juste un baiser comme ça, il ne signifiait rien. Alors, on va dormir maintenant. »

Santana se sentait mal, Quinn avait tout compris et Quinn allait lui dire de ne plus jamais l'approcher. Elle se tourna pour offrir son dos à la blonde, elle ne voulait pas voir ses yeux remplis de jugement et de dégoût. Demain, tout allait redevenir comme avant, une vie sans Quinn, une vie loin de sa blonde. Santana sentit le corps de Quinn se rapprocher du sien et une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Santana ne fuis pas et regarde-moi. »

« Je suis fatiguée, je veux dormir. »

Quinn força Santana à lui faire face mais cette dernière évita le regard de la blonde.

« Notre rencontre n'était pas prévue. Je suis partie sans donner de nouvelle, je suis partie en t'abandonnant et en abandonnant les autres. Je n'ai pas cherché à vous donner de mes nouvelles... Je n'ai pas cherché à prendre des nouvelles et savoir comment se dérouler votre vie. Je suis désolée San. Sache que je suis contente que tu sois là, je suis contente de cette soirée et de cette rencontre imprévue. Je ne veux pas te mettre dehors, ni ne plus donner de nouvelle... San, tu as été et tu es une personne importante pour moi... »

« C'est bon. On peut dormir. »

Quinn se redressa un peu grâce à un de ses avants bras, avec sa main libre, elle prit le menton de Santana pour la fixer dans les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas bien et je le vois. Je ne voulais pas en parler, je ne voulais pas te dire que j'avais compris... Je crois que je l'ai toujours su... Mais tu n'es pas bien et je ne vais pas te laisser ainsi... Je ne te ferme pas ma porte San. Je ne veux pas te virer parce-que tu as des sentiments pour moi et que tu as apprécié notre baiser... Tu es dans mon lit alors que je savais... Je...San... »

« Pourquoi m'acceptes-tu dans ton lit ? Je veux dire, tu n'as pas peur que je ne me contrôle pas et que je te saute dessus. Pourquoi Quinn ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté ce baiser alors que tu savais ? »

« Tu es une personne importante pour moi... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas rejeté... Je ne voulais pas te blesser ou autre. Je n'ai pas la réponse et je ne sais pas si un jour je l'aurais. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu m'as manqué durant ces cinq années, que j'ai pensé à toi... Je veux que tu fasses parti de ma vie... »

« Comme une amie ? »

« Oui comme une amie. Désolée San. »

« Tu n'as pas à l'être, je le savais déjà. Au moins, je suis dans ton lit, ce qui prouve que tu avais tort. »

« Hey. »

Quinn donna une tape à Santana sur son crâne en rigolant. Cette dernière décida de rentrer dans le jeu de la blonde et de se détendre. Elle attrapa le poignet de Quinn et la força à se coucher sur le dos. La latine prit l'autre poignet de la blonde et d'un geste rapide mit les deux dans une de ses mains. Elle se mit au-dessus de la blonde.

« Tu vas arrêter de frapper, oui. Je vais t'apprendre moi. »

Santana commença à relever le débardeur de Quinn puis lui fit des chatouilles. La blonde gigotait dans tous les sens en rigolant.

« Demandes-moi pitié et j'arrêterai. »

« Jamais. »

Santana accentua ses chatouilles, elle essayait de faire abstraction du corps de Quinn, un corps qui bougeait sous elle et qui par moment touchait son entre-jambe. La blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, des petites larmes coulaient.

« Santant arrête. J'en peux plus. »

« On dit pitié Santana. Je te promets que je te frapperai plus. »

« Non, je ne dirai jamais cela. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Santana continua sa torture mais plus les seconds passaient, plus son envie grandissait. Le corps de Quinn ne l'aidait pas à éteindre ce feu qui la consumait petit à petit mais elle ne voulait pas baisser les bras. La blonde gesticulait de plus en plus, elle tenta de soulever son dos pour pouvoir prendre le dessus sur Santana. Malgré son petit mouvement, elle ne pouvait pas changer les positions. Santana s'arrêta d'un coup quand son regard se posa sur les lèvres de Quinn trop proche des siennes. Elle fut de nouveau hypnotiser, inconsciemment, elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. La tentation était de nouveau trop grande, elle voulait encore regoûter à ce fruit interdit. Elle baissa son visage mais elle fit d'un coup basculer et se trouva sous Quinn.

« J'ai gagné. Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi. »

Quinn souriait, elle avait vu le regard de Santana, elle s'était doutée de son envie mais elle préférait plaisanter plutôt que montrer ses doutes et ses interrogations. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de la latine et se coucha.

« Suite à ce sport intense, je vais dormir. Bonne nuit San. »

« La prochaine fois, je te ferai découvrir un autre sport. Bonne nuit Q. »

Les deux jeunes femmes mirent du temps pour s'endormir. Elles étaient plongées dans leur réflexion et dans les événements de la journée. Santana voulait croire en Quinn, voulait croire en ses paroles et voulait croire que la blonde resterait égale à elle-même. L'avenir répondra à ses doutes.


	7. Chapter 7

**Je vous remercie, pour vos commentaires et vos alertes. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Si vous avez des envies ou des choses qui vous déplaisent faites-le moi savoir. Bonne lecture à vous.**

Santana ouvrit doucement ses paupières, elle sursauta quand elle ne reconnut pas sa chambre et se demanda où elle était. La latine tourna sa tête un peu partout quand son regard se posa sur une photographie représentant Quinn, Beth et Colin. Cette image permit à Santana de se restituer, elle était dans la chambre de Quinn et avait passé la nuit à ses côtés. Elle voulut sourire mais le souvenir du baiser et de sa conversation avec la blonde firent naître une boule nerveuse dans sa gorge. Santana aimerait tant fuir cet appartement pour ne pas faire face à Quinn mais elle devait se montrer adulte et assumer. Elle se leva donc en baillant et sortit de la chambre, des rires atteignirent ses oreilles ainsi qu'une musique rock. La latine alla dans le salon et vit les petits jouer avec Puck et Shelby en pleine conversation avec Jessica. Santana essaya de trouver Quinn mais la jeune femme était introuvable. Elle s'avança donc jusqu'au bar qui séparait la cuisine du salon et elle s'assit sur un tabouret.

« Bonjour, toi. »

« Salut Jess, Shelby. Il est quelle heure ? »

« Oh, il est juste 15h38. » Plaisanta Jessica. 

Santana écarquilla les yeux, elle avait trop dormi et se maudit. Elle aimait profiter de ses après-midi pour travailler ses cours ou se balader... Santana prit la tasse que lui tendait Jessica et l'air de rien demanda.

« Et Quinn n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Elle est dans sa pièce. Si tu veux, tu peux aller la rejoindre. C'est la première porte après sa chambre. Et inutile que tu toques vu qu'on entend sa musique, je serai étonnée qu'elle entende quoi que ce soit. » Répondit Shelby toute sourire.

Santana acquiesça de la tête mais elle ne bougea pas, elle ne savait pas si Quinn accepterait de la recevoir dans sa pièce et si elle accepterait de rester seule avec elle. La latine posa son regard sur le liquide noir qui se trouvait dans sa tasse et se laissa bercer par la musique qui retentissait dans tout l'appartement. Santana trouva que la blonde avait de bon goût musicaux et que cela changeait du lycée.

« Santana va la rejoindre. En plus, j'aimerai que tu lui apportes ce bol de café. Si elle sort et qu'elle vient dans la salon, elle va être énerver à cause du chantier causé par les enfants. Déjà qu'elle a peu dormi. »

« Ok. »

Santana rejoignit donc la pièce spéciale de Quinn avec une tasse et un bol de café. Evidemment, elle eut du mal à ouvrir la porte, ses deux mains étant prises. Quand elle entra enfin dans la pièce, elle écarquilla les yeux, des tubes de peintures gisaient un peu partout par terre, un grand coffret était installé sur une table et Santana vit encore des tubes mais cette fois-ci rangé dans le coffret, il y avait plusieurs verres remplis d'eau et de pinceaux de tout genre, des tableaux étaient posés sur des chevalets, d'autres à même le sol et des palettes traînaient un peu partout certaines pleines de peintures, de mélange de couleurs et d'autres sans rien. Une grande baie vitrée permettait de laisser le soleil entrer entièrement dans la pièce. Dans un angle, Santana vit un bureau attaché à un autre, il y avait plusieurs appareils photo, un ordinateur, des classeurs et des photographie éparpillées. La latine comprit qu'elle était dans l'antre de Quinn. Elle détailla chaque tableau peint, elle fut éblouie par le talent de la bonde. Santana était tellement subjuguée par les toiles qu'elle ne ft pas attention à Quinn que la fixait avec un petit sourire.

La blonde baissa le volume de sa chaîne hifi et sans un mot, elle prit son bol de café. Elle souriait car Santana ne la remarqua pas. Du coup, elle se décida à repartir sur sa toile et de continuer son tableau. Elle avait opté pour des nuances de couleurs authentiques, naturelles et brutes. Elle avait conscience que le caractère de la toile pouvait semblait dur et tragique mais il y avait un côté fort et sincère. Quinn voulait donner l'impression que quelque chose allait se tramer, qu'un mystère régnait dans l'atmosphère. Elle espérait que le côté bouleversant ressorte. Au bout de dix minutes, elle entendit enfin la voix de Santana.

« C'est magnifique. Je te savais douée mais là je suis époustouflée. Je n'ai jamais vu une personne aussi talentueuse que toi. »

« Merci San. Tu sais pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir que tu penses cela. Je pense que si tu m'avais dit que mon travail était horrible, j'aurais abandonné. »

Quinn posa son pinceau sur une petite table et se tourna de nouveau sur Santana. Elle voyait le visage de la latine illuminé et rayonnant, ce qui réchauffait son cœur. D'un geste , elle montra la baie vitrée à son amie et les deux se dirigèrent sur la terrasse. Quinn se permit de fumer sa première cigarette.

« Et le côté, je peins ma peau te donne un certain style. »

« Hum... On va dire que quand je peins, je suis tellement concentrée que je ne fais pas attention à ce qui m'entoure. Donc je me retrouve souvent avec de la peinture sur moi et sur ma blouse. »

« En tout cas, je te tire ma révérence. »

Quinn se cala contre les lattes de la terrasse et son regard restait sur Santana. Elle n'avait pas oublié le baiser de la veille et leur discussion mais elle ne voulait pas y penser, ni analyser la situation. La blonde savait juste qu'elle avait apprécié leur échange et qu'elle était bien en présence de Santana. Le reste comptait peu. Certes la latine avait des sentiments pour elle mais cela ne devait pas entacher leur amitié qui renaissait. Quinn avait réalisé depuis un moment, qu'elle avait besoin de son amie dans sa vie et qu'elle lui avait vraiment manqué, même plus que ses autres anciens camarades. La blonde dévia son regard et le laissa partir loin sans se soucier de rien. Il lui arrivait souvent de s'évader en pensant aux futures toiles qu'elle pouvait peindre. Ou de penser à des paysages, des visages, des instants qu'elle voudrait photographier. D'ailleurs, elle souhaitait retourner au parc avec son appareil photo pour capter des moments insolites de la vie. Mais pour cela, elle devrait demander à Shelby de garder Colin ou voir avec Finn et Sugar.

« Au fait, je suis en vacance la semaine prochaine et je me disais que je pourrais passer à ta galerie. Enfin... »

« Tu passes quand tu veux San autant à la galerie qu'à l'appart. D'ailleurs vu que Finn et Sugar arrivent demain vous avez qu'à passer avec Puck. J'organiserai un repas dans la semaine pour qu'on soit tous réuni. J'aimerai que Britt vienne aussi. Tu pourras lui en parler ? »

« Avec plaisir. Tu vas peindre toute l'après-midi ? »

« Non, je vais m'arrêter et je rependrai ce soir. Je dois aller faire des courses... Viens avec moi. »

Quinn retourna dans son atelier suivi de Santana. La blonde s'arrêta quelques seconds pour réfléchir puis elle prit un de ses tableaux qu'elle tendit à la latine.

« Si je me trompe pas, ce tableau t'a tapé dans l'oeil. »

« Comment tu le sais ? Tu étais entrain de peindre. »

« On va dire que je peux faire plusieurs choses à la fois. Et j'ai appris à détecter les envies des autres. Je t'en fais cadeau. »

« Mais c'est trop Q. Tes peintures te servent à vivre... »

« Ne discute pas. Ca me fait plaisir de te l'offrir. »

Santana prit le cadeau de la blonde et la posa pour prendre Quinn dans ses bras. Voyant que son amie ne la rejetait pas, Santana se sentait soulagée. Elle avait eu si peur que Quinn n'accepte pas ses sentiments et qu'elle soit différente. Quand les bras de la blonde entourèrent la taille de Santana, cette dernière se permit de poser son menton sur l'épaule de Quinn. La latine profita pour respirer l'odeur enivrante de son amie. Plus les seconds se déroulaient, plus il était difficile pour Santana de se détacher de l'étreinte. Elle était si bien ainsi, sentir Quinn contre elle et la respirer. La blonde s'écarta un peu mais ne se dégagea pas totalement, elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de Santana. Puis fixa ses yeux dans ceux de la latine. A cet instant, Quinn fut comme hypnotisée, elle avait conscience des sentiments qu'elle portait pour la latine, un amour qui durait depuis des années. Pourtant, elle s'y était toujours refusée et encore aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas envie de ressentir cela. Santana ne se fixait jamais réellement et la seule femme qu'elle avait aimé n'était plus avec elle. La latine avait tout simplement rompu. Quinn avait peur, elle ne pouvait pas écouté son cœur et ses sentiments... Un petit garçon comptait sur elle, ainsi qu'une petite fille, la blonde ne pouvait pas s'investir dans une histoire et avoir le cœur brisé. Ce cœur qu'elle avait confié deux fois et qui avait été piétiné. Elle ne souhaitait pas faire les mêmes erreurs. Elle se força donc à reculer entièrement en offrant un sourire timide à Santana.

« Bon, je suis contente que ça te fasse plaisir. Je vais prendre une douche et me changer. »

Santana n'en revenait pas, elle avait bien vu le regard pétillant de Quinn et le moment où elle s'était mordue la lèvre. La blonde n'était pas indifférente. La latine ne comprenait pas les raisons de son recul. Peut-être devrait-elle ne pas réfléchir et juste attendre ?

« Et après ce super plan, tu comptes faire quoi ? »

« Faire des courses. Demain, les Hudson arrivent et je dois remplir le frigo comme préparer leur chambre. »

« Ok. »

Quinn commença à partir de l'atelier mais Santana l'interpella.

« Q ? Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Tu viens de m'en poser une là. »

« Je suis sérieuse. J'aimerai savoir si Shelby compte donner une chance à Puck. C'est un homme bien, il est devenu stable et il a toujours voulu être près de sa fille. Est-ce que tu peux en toucher deux mots à Shelby ? »

« J'en parlerai avec elle. Tu sais, le choix me concerne aussi... Je veux dire que j'ai mon mot à dire. Et si Puck est encore dans cet appartement et qu'il joue avec les enfants, c'est bon signe. »

Quinn s'assit sur une chaise sans lâcher Santana du regard.

« Mais... »

« Y a toujours un mais. Vas-y balance. »

« Beth vit avec Shelby la semaine et le week-end, elle vient ici. Il se peut que durant la semaine, Beth vienne. Elle est très accrochée à Colin... Si on accepte que Puck soit près d'elle... Je veux pas qu'elle passe ses week-end chez lui... Je veux que ma fille reste avec moi et qu'elle reste la sœur de Colin... Je comprends l'envie de Puck, son besoin d'avoir Beth avec lui mais pour le moment et je pense que cela va durer, elle ne dormira pas chez lui... En plus, elle refusera d'être séparée de Colin. La semaine, les deux ont du mal à être éloignée... Je suis désolée mais je pense au bonheur de mes enfants... »

« Mais pourra-t-il venir la voir ? »

« Oui. Comme toi, il peut venir quand il veut et avec Jessica. »

Santana acquiesça de la tête, elle comprenait très bien le point de vue de Quinn. Cette dernière ouvrait quand même une porte à son ami et elle acceptait Puck dans leur vie. La latine savait que son ami en serait heureux et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Santana vit Quinn se mettre debout et sortir de la pièce. La journée prenait fin, la blonde allait faire sa vie et la latine devait rentrer chez elle. Certes, elle aurait aimé accompagner la jeune femme mais elle ne voulait pas abuser et être trop collante. Elle devait se fixer des limites et ne pas détruire ce qui se mettait en place. Santana se dirigea dans le salon et s'assit sur le divan face à Puck et les enfants. Shelby et Jessica étaient toujours en grande conversation. Colin jouait tranquillement, il profitait de sa sœur avant qu'elle ne parte et qu'il se trouve seul avec sa maman. En levant ses petits yeux, il aperçut Santana, il n'avait pas encore passé du temps avec la jeune femme mais elle lui semblait sympathique. Il alla donc vers elle avec une voiture.

« Tu vu, c'est la voitue de Batman. »

Santanan sourit et elle fut touchée que le petit vienne lui parler. Elle fut quand même surprise quand il grimpa sur ses jambes pour s'asseoir sur elle.

« Elle est magnifique. Mais dis-moi qui est Batman ? »

«Tu sais pas qui est Batman ? Pas gave, je te dis. Il est zentil et il met en pison les méchants comme Joker. Il est tès fot. Mais Superman est plus fot que Batman. »

Santana était amusée, elle décida de continue à parler à Colin et de se faire passer pour une ignorante.

« Et Superman c'est qui ? »

« Superman, c'est un gaçon qui vient d'une aute planète. Des méchants ont cassé sa maison, alos il est venu sur Terre. Il a des supes pouvois et il est hypé fot. Santana, tu connais le papa noël ? »

Santana se demandait qu'elle était le rapport entre Superman et le père noël. Mais elle répondit au petit garçon car elle pouvait lire dans son regard tout l'intérêt qu'il portait à cette question.

« Oui, je le connais. Pourquoi bonhomme ? »

« Pou de vai, tu le connais ? »

« Oui. »

Colin tapa dans ses mains car il était heureux que l'amie de sa maman connaisse le père noël. Il se leva un peu sur les jambes de Santana et colla sa bouche près de l'oreille de la latine.

« Noël est bientôt et veux que le papa noël donne à maman une copine. Tu peux lui demander ? »

« Je le ferai bonhomme. »

Santana réalisa à présent le « une copine ». Ce mot la laissa perplexe. Est-ce que Colin parlait d'une amie ou de plus ? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle susurra donc dans l'oreille du petit.

« Une copine mais une copine comment ? »

« Une copine zentille, qui fait que maman est contente. Une copine qui aime maman comme Loïs aime Superman. Qui m'aime moi et Beth. Belle, qui sent bon comme maman et qui souit. Maman a pas de petite-copine et ze veux qu'une copine l'aime. Moi, z'ai une petite-copine et Beth a un petit-copain. Et maman va ête tiste. »

Santana comprit enfin, elle s'était trompée sur toute la ligne. Quinn n'avait pas de relation avec des hommes mais avec des femmes. Un point très important de son point de vu. Peut-être avait-elle un minimum de chance de conquérir le cœur de la blonde. Cette information restera gravé dans le cerveau de la latine.

« Tu demanda alos ? »

« Oui, je le ferai. »

Colin sauta sur le sol quand il vit sa maman, il courut jusqu'à elle et se jeta dans ses bras. Quinn se baissa pour réceptionner son fils et l'embrasser sur le front. Elle fit quelques pas dans le salon et écarquilla les yeux à cause du bazar. Elle alla faire une remarque mais Shelby anticipa.

« Pendant que tu vas faire les courses, je vais tout ranger. »

« Bon nous allons vous laisser. » Dit Jessica.

Puck se mit donc debout, il était angoissé car il devait quitter sa fille et il ne savait pas quand il la reverra. Il embrassa Beth et vint vers Colin et Quinn pour serrer la main du petit. Puis il fit la bise à la blonde et salua Shelby. Jessica fit la bise à tout le monde ainsi que Santana qui bien évidemment prit plus de temps avec Quinn. Juste avant qu'ils partent la blonde interpella Puck.

« Puck, tu viens quand tu veux. Beth est ici tous les week-end et je compte organiser un repas dans la semaine où tu es convié avec Jessica. Dis-toi que si tu as envie de la voir, tu peux et je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que ta copine vienne aussi. Je vais tenter de m'organiser pour que si tu souhaites dormir ici le week-end, tu puisses. »

Puck fut touché par les paroles de Quinn mais il se tourna vers Shelby pour avoir son avis. La plus âgée sourit.

« Je suis d'accord avec Quinn. D'ailleurs, je vais vous ramener pour qu'on puisse en discuter. Ma puce, ça te dérange de prendre les enfants avec toi ? »

« Non, c'est bon. Beth, on y va. »

Tout le monde sortit de l'appartement, chacun était dans ses propres pensées tandis que les enfants s'amusaient dans l'ascenseur. Une fois dehors, ils se saluèrent tous et Quinn partit avec les petits. Sur le trajet, elle repensait à ces deux jours, à Santana et leur baiser. Elle ressentait toujours les mêmes émotions et elle était effrayée. Elle avait conscience de ses sentiments et la force de son amour pour la latine mais elle ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Elle avait assez souffert et son cœur ne supporterait pas d'être de nouveau piétiné. Certes, elle était une jeune femme stable et une femme accomplie mais elle se savait encore fragile. Santana pourrait la détruire et la faire sombrer dans une dépression. Quinn ne pouvait pas le permettre, elle se contenterait alors d'une simple amitié et se forcerait à se comporter comme une amie et rien d'autre.

« Maman Quinn, on va où ?

« On va faire des courses ma puce. Tu sais que demain Finn, Sugar et leurs enfants viennent à l'appartement ? »

« Oui. Mais moi, je serai chez maman. »

Quinn sourit à sa fille. Cette dernière voulait être toujours présente mais cela était impossible. Shelby et Quinn avaient décidé de vivre dans leur propre appartement pour le bien des enfants. Elles ne souhaitaient pas que les petits les mélangent, elles avaient chacune leur place et cela devait être ainsi.

« Ils seront encore là le week-end prochain. Tu pourras jouer avec James. Et j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Vu que tu seras la seule fille, tu peux inviter une de tes copines. Mais, elle passera juste la journée de samedi avec nous. »

« Je peux invité un copain, moi ? » Demanda Colin.

« Non mon poussin. Tu auras James et Mike pour jouer. On verra une autre fois. »

La mère et ses enfants entrèrent dans un grand centre commercial, Quinn aimait venir ici et elle prenait un grand plaisir à offrir des jouets et des vêtements à Beth et Colin. Shelby allait encore lui faire une remarque mais Quinn n'avait pas envie de priver ses petits bout de chou. Elle les amena dans un magasin de jouet en leur tenant la main.

« Vous avez le droit à deux jouets. On va d'abord aller dans les rayons pour filles et ensuite on ira à ceux des garçons. »

Beth et Colin souriaient, leurs yeux étaient illuminés et ils regardaient de partout. A chaque fois, ils réagissaient ainsi et cela réchauffait le cœur de la blonde. La petite s'arrêta devant des poupées et fit son choix sur une, celle qu'elle trouvait à son goût et qui irait bien avec sa collection. Puis elle prit un livre pour enfant, elle aimait beaucoup lire et grâce à ses mamans, elle avait une grande bibliothèque. Colin s'empressa d'aller voir les jouets pour garçon, il regardait chaque figurine et chaque voiture.

« Oh la voitue de Batman. »

« Tu en as déjà une mon poussin. »

« Vi mais c'est une aute. »

Colin prit le coffret et porta son attention sur d'autres jouets. Quinn le laissa faire, une idée lui vint. Elle se pencha vers Beth.

« Ma puce, tu aimes toujours les livres sur les contes ? »

« Oui maman Quinn. »

« Alors quand ton frère aura prit son dernier jouet, tu iras t'en prendre un autre. Les livres ne comptent pas comme jouet. Si tu veux, tu peux avoir aussi plusieurs livres. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui ma chérie. D'ailleurs, dans la semaine, je compte transformer une pièce en salle de jeu et je te ferai un coin avec tes livres qui sont chez moi. Tu auras un petit fauteuil et un rangement pour tes contes. »

« Merci maman. »

Quinn vit son fils arrivé avec un autre coffret, elle le mit dans son caddie puis elle prit le buste en porcelaine de Lex Luthor pour la collection de Colin, quelques comics de super-héros, des livres pour Beth et d'autres pour le plus jeune. Elle décida de prendre quelques jeux de société et des jeux créatifs pour les deux semaines à venir. Une fois les achats faits, elle porta Colin pour l'installer dans le caddie ainsi que Beth. Cela lui évitera de courir de partout pour les retrouver. Elle fit enfin ses courses, évidemment, elle répondait aux envies de ses enfants. Quinn paya ses courses et installa le tout dans le coffre de sa voiture. Heureusement que Shelby la connaissait car cela faisait deux heures qu'elle et les enfants étaient partis. Sur la route du retour, elle décida d'appeler Finn pour lui demander un service. Elle brancha le kit piéton et composa le numéro de son ami.

« Finn à l'appareil. »

« Salut, c'est Quinn. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais très bien mais il me tarde demain soir. Sugar s'est transformée en une folle furieuse, elle court de partout pour faire les bagages et les enfants sont insupportables car il leur tarde d'être chez toi. »

« Je sens qu'ils vont détruire mon appartement. »

« Comme toujours. Sugar voulait savoir si elle devait amener des jeux pour les petits. »

« Non pas la peine. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut. Dis-moi si je t'appelle c'est pour savoir si dans la semaine, on peut aller dans un magasin de bricolage et de décoration. J'aimerai faire une salle de jeu pour Beth et Colin et j'aurais besoin de ton aide. »

« Pas de souci. Si tu as le temps, on peut y aller mardi et je commencerai les travaux tout de suite. »

« Merci Finn. Ha oui, on va avoir des invités dans la semaine et tu devineras jamais qui ? »

Quinn entendit Sugar râler sur Finn parce qu'il était au téléphone et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Le père de famille souffla mais il ne raccrocha pas. Quinn pouvait entendre James et Mike hurler et son filleul pleurer. Elle sourit en pensant à son ami épuisé et obligé de répondre aux demandes de Sugar.

« Alors vas-tu me dire qui sont ses personnes ? »

« Puck, Jessica, Santana et sûrement Brittany. J'ai croisé San, Puck et Jessica hier et on a passé le week-end ensemble. »

« Ca s'est bien passé ? Tu sais, je ne leur ai jamais dit pour toi. »

« Je sais Finn. Et ça c'est très bien passé vu que je les invite à manger pour qu'on passe une soirée tous ensemble. »

« Tant mieux. Désolé mais je vais devoir raccrocher. »

« A demain Monsieur Hudson. Et passe le bonjour à ta grande famille. »

Quinn raccrocha un sourire anxieux aux lèvres. Demain, Finn allait être chez elle avec ses enfants et sa femme, le bruit dominera les journées ainsi que les rires, les pleures et les cries. Elle imaginait déjà l'état de son appartement et ses futures migraines. Mais elle était quand même contente car cela faisait trois mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu la famille Hudson et puis elle aimait son filleul, elle souhaitait être proche de lui. Elle ne voulait pas être une marraine distante et une marraine qui avait juste ce statut. Elle gara sa voiture devant la porte d'entrée de son immeuble, elle fit descendre les enfants et entra. Elle vit Jeffrey et lui demanda son aide pour les sacs de course. Il accepta avec plaisir et les quatre prirent l'ascenseur. Quinn prit des nouvelles de Jeffrey et sa famille, elle aimait beaucoup cet homme, il était prévenant et adorable avec Beth et Colin. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle elle le connaissait et elle l'avait très vite apprécié. La blonde fit entrer son ami dans l'appartement, elle vit Shelby dans la cuisine se préparant une tasse de café. L'appartement était rangé et propre pour son plus grand soulagement. Les enfants allèrent vers la plus âgée.

« Selby, maman nous a acheté des jouets et des lives. Tu veux voi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surprise ? Bonjour Jeffrey, comment allez-vous ? »

« Très bien et vous ? »

« Pareil. Souhaitez-vous boire un café ? »

« Non, je vais redescendre. J'ai encore du travail mais je vous remercie. Bonne soirée à vous tous. »

Jeffrey partit et Quinn évita de regarder Shelby, elle était comme une petite fille ayant fait une bêtise. Elle se dirigea vers son atelier mais la plus âgée ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

« Quinn Fabray peux-tu venir ? »

« Heu... Non, j'ai des trucs à faire et je profite de ta présence pour les faire. »

« Tu vas poser ton petit fessier sur ce tabouret et me faire la liste de tes achats. Et n'oublie rien. »

Quinn soupira mais obéit à Shelby, Colin et Beth avaient disparu avec leurs jouets. La plus âgée rangea les courses, elle ne fut pas étonnée de découvrir des boites de gâteaux, de kellogg's et des yaourts hors de prix.

« Bon, tu comptes rester ici sans rien dire ? »

« Non, je comptais aller dans mon atelier et peindre. »

« Quinn, qu'as-tu encore acheter ? »

Quinn souffla et prit la tasse de café de Shelby pour boire quelques gorgées.

« Oh rien d'important. Juste une poupée et une barbie à Beth, une voiture de Batman et une figurine de Spiderman à Colin... »

« Quel miracle. Que deux jouets chacun, tu as fait un effort. Je suis fière de toi. »

« Ha merci. J'ai pris aussi une buste collector de Lex Luthor pour Colin, des comics, des livres pour Beth, des livres pour Colin, un kit de Caliméro pour Beth, des jeux de société et des jeux créatifs. Je peux y aller maintenant. »

« Mais je rêve. Quinn, ils n'ont pas besoin de tout ça. Tu les gâtes beaucoup trop. Normalement, on offre tout ça à noël et non un jour normal. La prochaine fois, tu iras faire les courses seule et tu n'auras pas le droit d'aller dans le magasin de jouet... »

« Mais, je t'ai acheté quelque chose aussi. La veste en daim que tu voulais tant, je te l'ai prise. »

Shelby sourit, elle savait que Quinn voulait lui faire plaisir ainsi qu'aux enfants mais elle refusait que sa protégée dépense toute sa fortune. La jeune femme pensait sans cesse à leur famille et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'acheter plus que de raison. Les enfants avaient déjà tout ce qu'il leur fallait mais pour Quinn se n'était pas suffisant. Shelby connaissait par cœur celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille, cette dernière se pensait être une mauvaise mère et elle ne se pensait pas être à la hauteur, alors elle faisait des achats, elle faisait son maximum pour voir ses enfants heureux. Shelby était peinée car Quinn était une jeune femme si forte et incroyable mais elle pensait être une personne sans importance.

« Tu dois arrêter Quinn. Ne pense plus au passé et à une certaine soirée, tu es une fille bien. N'en doute pas. Et merci pour la veste. »

« Tu manges là ce soir ? Je... Je crois que... »

Quinn s'effondra en larmes, Shelby se précipita vers sa protégée pour la prendre dans ses bras. La plus âgée était perdue et ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation. La blonde était tout sourire et maintenant elle pleurait. Shelby força Quinn à se lever et l'amena sur le divan. La blonde posa sa tête sur les genoux de son amie et versa toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait. En cet instant, elle était épuisée et souffrait réellement. Revoir ses camarades de lycée et surtout Santana l'avait ébranlée, elle avait tenu bon jusqu'à présent et avait réussi à cacher ses angoisses. Mais là, elle était avec Shelby, elle pouvait montrer ses faiblesses et ses peurs. Elle pouvait faire tomber le masque.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête. Tu sais que je ne te jugerai pas. »

« Je...Je l'aime depuis si longtemps... Et ça fait mal...J'étouffe... Je perds pied... J'ai besoin d'elle mais je ne peux pas... Je n'ai pas la force. »

« De qui parles-tu ? »

« Santana. Je l'aime depuis toujours... Mais au lycée, je m'étais fait une raison... Elle était avec Britt donc j'ai tenté de l'oublier... Puis y a eu Rachel... J'ai fait en sorte que ça marche... Je me suis perdue en elle. Je lui ai offert mon cœur...Même si je pensais toujours à San. »

« Quinn. Rachel fait parti du passé, tu l'as aimée mais c'était un amour d'adolescente. Si je comprends bien, tu aimes réellement Santana et je crois que c'est réciproque. Ne ferme pas ton cœur et accepte cet amour. Tente ta chance, lances-toi. »

« Je peux pas... Ca fait trop mal. »

Shelby caressait tendrement les cheveux de Quinn, la fragilité de sa protégée ressortait de nouveau. Elle n'aimait pas la voir si fébrile et si perdue. Quinn méritait d'être heureuse et d'être avec une personne digne d'elle.

« Ecoutes, l'amour est à double tranchant. Il peut t'apporter la joie, la sérénité, la passion et l'équilibre. Il peut aussi apporter son lot de souffrance et de larmes. Mais tu ne dois pas le refuser, tu dois lui ouvrir ta porte et le vivre pleinement. Je comprends ta peur. Ce que tu peux faire, c'est reconstruire le lien qui vous unissait et laisser le temps agir. »

« Oui. »

Les deux femmes resteraient ainsi durant un moment, Quinn se laissait bercer par les caresses de Shelby et écouter ses enfants jouer dans la chambre. Demain sera un autre jour et elle verra avec le temps.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires et vos alertes. Vous ne savez pas à quel point cela fait plaisir et donne l'envie d'écrire.**

**_Titefraise _: Cette suite correspond-elle à tes idées ? En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire plaisant.**

**_Potter_ : Merci à toi de me suivre et de commenter.**

**_Kate _: Kate, Kate, Kate tes commentaires me font rire. Heureusement que je me suis rattrapée, tu m'aurais frappée sinon ? Pour Shelby et Quinn, je voulais mettre en avant leur relation et je compte continuer sur ce chemin. Merci à toi en tout cas.**

**La suite pour vous.**

Santana étudiait, elle allait avoir des examens dans peu de temps et elle refusait d'échouer. C'était la dernière ligne droite. Pourtant son esprit était hanté par le visage de Quinn, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce fameux week-end mais les deux jeunes femmes avaient échangé des coups de téléphone. La latine savait que Finn était chez Quinn et cela la rendait nerveuse. Car même si le jeune homme était marié et père de famille, Santana angoissait à l'idée qu'il réussisse à séduire de nouveau la blonde. Certes, elle se souvenait de la demande de Colin mais elle ne pouvait pas être sûre que Quinn soit du même bord qu'elle. Elle ferma son livre et s'étira, elle devait se préparer car ce soir elle mangeait chez son amie. Santana rêvait de passer du temps seule avec la blonde, de la découvrir de nouveau et de s'approcher un peu d'elle, cela était juste un rêve. Quinn était mère et Santana se doutait que la jeune femme ne voulait pas passer du temps loin de son fils, surtout pour une soirée entre filles. Depuis le début de semaine, la latine réfléchissait à ses possibilités avec son amie et le statut de cette dernière. Santana avait toujours fui les mères de famille car cela représentait une très grande responsabilité et même si dans le passé, elle pensait juste à l'amusement, elle savait que les mères étaient différentes. Pourtant, la latine ne se voyait pas sans Quinn, son avenir devait être auprès de la jeune femme et donc de Colin. Un sourire stupide apparut sur ses lèvres, elle s'imaginait dans quelques années, une brillante avocate avec une femme aimante, une femme blonde, aux yeux verts du nom de Quinn et un petit bonhomme qui s'amusait à l'appeler maman. Elle voyait la blonde lui sourire tout en se tenant le dos. Une vision qui fit chaud au cœur de Santana et dont elle espérait voir se réaliser un jour. Son amour pour Quinn était si puissant qu'elle se sentait prête pour avoir une famille. Mais pour le moment, la blonde n'était pas à elle et Santana était célibataire.

« San, tu sais si Beth sera présente ce soir ? »

L'interpellée fit un quart de tour pour apercevoir Puck, il tenait un petit paquet dans ses mains et il s'était rasé. Il n'avait plus sa crête et ses vêtements étaient loin de ceux qu'il portait d'habitude.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es habillé comme un pingouin ? Et où est passé ton rat mort ? »

Puck se frotta le crâne en souriant timidement.

« Je dois prouver que je suis un homme responsable. Je suis prêt à tout pour avoir mes chances. »

Santana ricana car son ami avait l'air stupide dans ce costume et que cette soirée était une soirée détente avec des amis du lycée.

« Enlève cette stupide veste et ce pantalon. Mets un jean. Ca ira très bien avec ta chemise blanche. Et par pitié, jette cette cravate. On va passer une soirée entre ami. Et pour répondre à ta question, Beth ne sera pas présente. On est jeudi et elle est chez Shelby. Alors ne stresse pas et reste toi-même. En plus, Quinn t'a dit que tu pouvais passer tous les week-end pour voir la petite. »

« Ouais mais on ne sait jamais. Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher cette chance, j'ai toujours voulu être près de Beth et là je peux... »

« Tu veux mon avis ? »

« Mouais. »

Santana fit quelques pas vers la cuisine pour se préparer une tasse de café. Elle était amusée par le comportement nerveux de Puck mais elle savait que son ami avait vraiment peur. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des nouvelles de sa fille.

« Quinn n'attend pas que tu sois l'homme idéal. Elle sait que tu tiens un bar et que tu fais souvent la fête. Mais elle te fait confiance. Alors ne joue pas un rôle, cela n'en vaut pas la peine. De toute façon, on revient toujours vers notre propre personnalité. »

« Ouais mais il y a Shelby. »

Santana but quelques gorgées tout en fixant Puck. Elle aimerait le rassurer, lui donner confiance et faire en sorte qu'il arrête d'angoisser.

« Si tu as Quinn dans la poche, tu auras Shelby. Je vais me préparer. Jess ne vient pas ? »

« Non, elle travaille ce soir. Son patron a besoin d'elle pour un dossier important. »

« Alors on sera qu'entre anciens du Glee Club. Au fait, Britt m'a dit qu'elle venait avec une personne ce soir et qu'on risquait d'être surpris. Tu sais qui c'est ? »

« Non mais avec Britt faut s'attendre à tout. D'ailleurs, elle a prévenu Quinn ? »

Santana fit un signe de tête et partit dans le couloir en hurlant.

« J'en sais rien. J'espère pour elle. »

Une heure plus tard, la latine sortit enfin de sa chambre et quand elle entra dans le salon, Puck explosa de rire. Santana avait mis une robe de soirée rouge, avec un décolleté plongeant et un dos nu. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux et s'était maquillée. Puck pensa que c'était l'hôpital qui se fichait de la charité. Il comprenait l'envie de son amie de se mettre en valeur mais là, elle exagérait. Aucun de deux ne rattrapaient l'autre à la sortie.

« Ouais et c'est une soirée entre ami et non un banquet, c'est ça ? »

« Oui pourquoi ? »

« Retourne dans ta chambre et habilles-toi normalement. Ok, tu veux séduire Quinn mais imagine sa tête en ta voyant comme ça. »

« Quoi ? Ca ne me va pas ? »

« Si très bien mais ça fait trop. Tu crois qu'ils vont se prendre la tête en s'habillant classe ? Non, alors va te changer. »

Santana soupira, elle avait mis du temps pour choisir sa robe et se préparer. Pourtant Puck disait vrai, elle secoua la tête et retourna dans sa chambre pour se changer. Elle opta pour un jean, un tee-shirt gris, une paire de bottine et un sac simple à main. La latine alla de nouveau dans le salon et frappa le crâne de Puck.

« Bon, on bouge ! On va être en retard si on continue à faire des allers/retours entre nos chambres et le salon. Britt nous retrouve là-bas ? »

« Ouais, elle nous attend devant l'immeuble chic de Miss Q. »

Les deux amis éteignirent les lumières et partirent enfin. Ils angoissaient à cause de la soirée, Puck pour Beth même si la petite serait absente et Santana pour Quinn qui sera présente. Cette fois-ci, ils prirent leur voiture car ils étaient déjà en retard et que la blonde ne vivait pas à deux pâtés de maisons. Puck conduit tandis que la latine se démaquillait pour se remarquiller, elle fit cela plusieurs fois et un énervement la prit car elle était insatisfaite, elle jeta son maquillage à l'arrière et croisa les bras. Quand une pensée vint percuté son cerveau, elle sursauta.

« Et si Britt se pointait avec Berry ? »

« Je suis d'accord pour dire que Brittany pense différemment de nous mais de là à venir avec le méchant loup... »

« Mais c'est Britt, elle est capable de tout. Si elle fait ça, je n'ose imaginer la réaction de Q et de Finn. »

« Et la tienne surtout. On va le savoir de suite, on est arrivé. »

Santana sortit du véhicule comme une furie, elle voulait connaître l'identité de l'invité de Brittany. Elle courut presque jusqu'à l'entrée de l'immeuble et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Brittany parlait tranquillement avec un jeune homme et une jeune femme. Elle s'approcha des trois et sentit un vent de soulagement la prendre.

« Tina, Mike, ça fait un bail. »

« Salut Santana. Comment vas-tu ? »Demanda Mike.

« Bien. Juste comme ça, Quinn sait que vous venez ? »

« Oups. J'ai oublié de lui dire. » Sortit tout simplement Brittany. « Mike et Tina viennent juste d'arriver à New-York et je leur ai proposé de venir pour passer une bonne soirée. Mike travaille avec moi. J'ai proposé à Rachel de venir pour qu'on soit tout ensemble comme avant mais elle n'a pas voulu. »

« Bon, je reste calme. Allez, on va monter maintenant que Puck est là. »

Le groupe d'ami entra dans l'immeuble, Puck et Santana saluèrent Jeffrey tout en pensant que Brittany allait se faire incendier par Quinn. Heureusement que Rachel avait eu la décence de refuser l'invitation de Brittany. La latine savait que son amie n'avait pas conscience de son erreur et elle remerciait le ciel pour ce refus. Les cinq échangèrent des banalités dans l'ascenseur, puis se dirigèrent vers la porte de l'appartement de Quinn. Santana et Puck sourirent quand ils entendirent Quinn hurlée.

« Colin, arrête de sauter de partout. Mais je rêve, ce n'est pas la fête à la maison. Finn, je pensais que tu gérais la situation. »

« Sauvons, le pauvre Finn. » Ria Puck.

Santana frappa à la porte et elle se baissa quand elle s'ouvrit, Colin avait ouvert et il offrit un sourire à la latine et Puck.

« Maman attendait. Venez. »

Colin rejoignit les enfants de Sugar et Finn, Santana entra en première suivit du groupe. Elle fut étonnée de voir Finn encerclé par trois petits garçons qui rigolaient, elle tourna un peu sa tête pour apercevoir Sugar dans la cuisine. Encore une fois, Quinn était aux abonnés absents. Ce qui étonna la latine était que personne ne vienne les saluer. Ils étaient occupés par leur activité.

« Quel accueil. »

Sugar sursauta et leva son regard sur le petit groupe, elle s'essuya les mains et s'approcha des cinq.

« Quinn, ils sont arrivés. Salut tout le monde. Tiens, Quinn n'avait pas dit qu'on serait aussi nombreux. »

« Des invités surprises. » Répondit Santana crispée. « Britt a voulu faire une surprise à Q. Comment vas-tu Sugar ? »

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre, qu'une bombe arriva dans le salon. Cette bombe ne fit pas attention au petit groupe, elle alla directement dans le salon.

« Colin Jason Timothy Fabray, je t'ai demandé de ranger ta chambre et ce n'est pas fait. »

« Mais maman... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne avec moi. Bon sang, tu vas me rendre chèvre à cette allure. Je te préviens, si tu ne vas pas ranger tout de suite, tu ne verras pas Jason demain. Suis-je claire ? »

« Oui maman. Vais anger. »

« Ranger, on dit ranger Colin. »

« R..Ranger. James vient. »

Quinn vit Colin, James et Mike partirent en courant. La blonde se tourna enfin vers ses invités et elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle aperçut les deux personnes en plus. Santana se doutant de sa réaction intervint tout de suite.

« Quinn toujours autoritaire à ce que je vois. Il manquait plus que le tirage d'oreille. Comme tu peux voir, Tina et Mike se sont joint à nous. Britt pensait que cela te ferait plaisir. »

Quinn sourit, Santana savait comment la prendre. La blonde n'oserait pas rouspéter contre Brittany car voir une moue sur le visage de son ancienne amie lui fendait le cœur en deux. Elle fit juste un geste de la tête. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une tornade blonde lui sauta dessus en déposant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« Je suis trop contente de te revoir Q. Tu m'a manquée et tu as manqué à Lord Tubbington mais tu pourras pas le voir, il a rejoint le monde des fées. Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup pleuré mais maintenant, je vais pouvoir sourire car tu es là. »

« Je suis heureuse de te voir aussi Britt et tu m'as manqué aussi. On va pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu. »

Finn avait profité de cette étreinte pour saluer tout le monde, Puck lui avait offert une accolade puissante. Santana s'était contenté d'hocher la tête encore perturbée par son séjour chez Quinn. Sugar restait sagement dans la cuisine, elle n'avait jamais créé de lien avec les anciens membres du Glee Club. Quinn se détacha des bras de Brittany et alla à l'encontre de Mike et Tina.

« Vous n'avez pas changé tous les deux. Ca fait plaisir de voir qu'un couple du Glee Club a survécu à ces années. »

« Toi par contre, tu as changé. Et excuses-nous de nous impose,r nous pensions que tu avais été prévenue. » Dit Mike en souriant.

« Ce n'est rien. Ne restez pas debout, allons dans le salon, l'apéritif va arriver. »

Le groupe obéit à Quinn tandis que cette dernière rejoignit Sugar. Santana s'était assise de sorte qu'elle puisse observer Quinn et s'imprégner de sa présence. Elle souhaitait profiter de chaque moment qu'il lui était offert. La jupe que portait la blonde tombait parfaitement sur ses jambes et donnait une vision parfaite sur son fessier, ce qui n'avait pas échappé à la latine. Cette dernière gardait ses yeux sur Quinn, elle la voyait discuter avec Sugar et elle comprit très vite que les deux jeunes femmes étaient proches ce qui rendit la latine jalouse. La femme de Finn avait pris une place dans le cœur de la blonde, Santana le devinait en voyant le visage détendu de Quinn. La latine voulut aller dans la cuisine mais une tête bonde s'installa sur elle.

« San, t'as vu le papa noël ? »

« Pas encore bonhomme mais je n'ai pas oublié. »

Colin hocha de la tête et resta sur Santana. Il se sentait confiant en présence de la latine, un fait rare chez le petit gaçon. Il attrapa quelques mèches de cheveux de Santana et joua avec.

« Tu t'es fait un copain Santana. »

« Tu es jaloux Finn, avoue-le. »

Finn ria de bon cœur, il aimait le côté joueur de Santana. Il avait appris à connaître la jeune femme durant leur dernière année au lycée et il savait qu'elle se cachait derrière une carapace comme Quinn. Les deux jeunes femmes se ressemblaient beaucoup même si la blonde avait changé. Finn ouvrit sa bouche pour rétorquer mais des pleurs de bébé se firent entendre. Comprenant que le devoir l'appelait, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour prendre Jonathan dans ses bras. Une fois le petit calmé, il retourna dans le salon avec son fils. Il présenta son dernier fils à tous ses amis puis fit quelques pas en direction de la cuisine.

« Je crois que le petit a faim. »

« Je vais m'en occuper. Donnes-moi mon filleul. Il aime être avec sa marraine. » Quinn prit Jonathan dans ses bras. « Hein que tu aimes quand marraine s'occupe de toi ? Oh oui, tu aimes. Viens, on va aller voir les autres et leur montrer que tu es bien avec moi. »

« Je crois qu'il est temps que tu trouves un homme pour faire un troisième enfant. » Rigola Sugar.

Santana de loin suivait la scène ébahie, l'image de Quinn avec un bébé lui donnait des frissons et des idées. Mais elle fut perturbée par le mot « homme », elle était figée et se traita de stupide d'avoir cru un minimum en les paroles de Colin.

« Chérie, tu sais que notre Quinn refuse de partager sa couche avec un homme et elle refuse qu'un homme partage sa vie. »

« Mais je ne suis pas idiote, je sais qu'elle aime les femmes. Je dis juste qu'elle peut coucher avec un homme pour avoir un autre enfant. Ensuite, elle n'est pas obligée de lui signaler ses plans et le fait qu'elle va le jeter. »

Quinn pâlit à vue d'oeil, son secret était divulguée devant tout le monde. Elle se racla la gorge pour interrompre Sugar et Finn, elle leur faisait les gros yeux pour leur montrer son mécontentement. La femme Hudson avait toujours tendance à dire à voix haute ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Santana comparée à Quinn reprenait des couleurs sous cette information. Un espoir réel naquit en elle et un sourire niais apparut sur son visage. Elle avait peut-être ses chances tout compte fait.

« Quinn joue dans la même cours que San ? Mais c'est trop bien. » Dit joyeusement Brittany.

Finn se rendit compte de l'erreur commise, il culpabilisa car il savait très bien que Quinn ne souhaitait pas que sa sexualité soit dévoilée. La jeune femme n'avait pas honte de ce qu'elle était, elle voulait juste se protéger ainsi que ses enfants. Finn posa son regard sur la blonde et sur l'assemblée, un silence régnait dans la pièce. Il tenta de trouver un moyen pour détourner le sujet mais c'était sans compter sur Santana.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Tu sais personne ne va te juger ici. On a tous fait parti du Glee Club et on a tous l'esprit ouvert. Surtout moi vu que je suis lesbienne. »

Quinn ne dit pas un mot, elle fixait son attention sur Jonathan espérant qu'on la laisse. Cette soirée virait au cauchemars pour la blonde.

« Q répond. »

« Parce que... Je ne sais pas... On peut parler d'un autre sujet. Il y a des enfants dans la pièce. »

Mike et Tina souriaient, depuis le lycée, ils avaient des doutes sur Quinn. La chinoise avait toujours soupçonné Quinn et Rachel de sortir ensemble, c'était donc naturellement qu'elle sortit.

« Et tu vois toujours Rachel ? Car vous sembliez proche au lycée. »

Quinn leva d'un coup sa tête sur Tina. Cette question l'horrifiait et la tétanisait. Pourquoi Rachel venait-elle sur le tapis ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir car Brittany se mêla de la conversation.

« Mais oui, c'est pour ça que Rachel a refusé de venir ce soir. En fait, tu l'avais déjà invitée et elle va pas tarder. »

Santana serra ses poings, elle pouvait lire à travers le regard de Quinn toute sa souffrance. Et quand la blonde redonna le bébé à Finn et qu'elle partit sur la terrasse, Santana se mit debout en faisant attention à Colin. Ce dernier loin d'être stupide murmura à la latine.

« Elle est tiste maman. J'aime pas. »

« Je vais m'en occuper bonhomme, ne t'inquiète pas. » Santana offrit un sourire au garçon. « Britt, arrête avec Berry. Le nom de Berry est proscrit ici. »

La latine alla sur la terrasse, son cœur pleurait pour Quinn. Mais elle avait ses réponses, Rachel était la fautive de la fuite de la blonde, Rachel était coupable et elle s'en mordrait les doigts. Quinn fumait une cigarette, le visage vers la ville de New-York. Santana se mit à ses côtés et ne parla pas, elle ne voulait pas brusquer la blonde, surtout qu'une Quinn brusquée donnait une Quinn silencieuse et fermée à toute conversation. Santana prit la main libre de la blonde dans la sienne pour lui prouver sa présence et son soutient. Quinn serra ses doigts entre ceux de la latine, ce simple geste la réconfortait et lui donnait du courage. Le sujet Rachel était un sujet qu'elle avait entamé qu'avec Shelby, personne n'était au courant et Quinn n'avait jamais pensé devoir en reparler.

« J'ai eu une relation avec Rachel. Ce n'était pas le grand amour et on ne formait pas le couple parfait mais c'était bien. J'étais bien avec elle et cette relation me permettait de tenir le cap, de ne pas m'effondrer et de guérir mon cœur... Tu te souviens des Nationales ? »

« Oui » Soupira Santana.

« On a perdu à cause du baiser de Rachel et Finn. Elle ne l'a pas repoussé, elle l'a embrassé en retour... J'étais avec elle à ce moment. On était ensemble mais elle n'a pas repoussé Finn. Juste après, elle m'a regardé avec un air soulagé. J'ai compris que c'était fini entre elle et moi. »

Santana n'appréciait pas cette histoire, une haine sans borne prit possession d'elle à l'encontre de Rachel. Cette fille avait fait souffrir Quinn, elle avait joué avec son amie et lui avait brisé le cœur. C'était impardonnable. Le pire dans cette histoire était que Rachel s'était pavanée dans le lycée au bras de Finn et qu'elle clamait haut et fort qu'il était l'homme de sa vie.

« Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit à l'époque ? Pourquoi être partie ? »

« Parce que tu étais avec Britt. Et je ne voulais pas expliquer les raisons qui m'avaient poussée vers Rachel. Je ne l'aimais pas réellement, je voulais juste oublier et avoir une personne à mes côtés. »

« Si tu ne l'aimais pas pourquoi avoir fui alors ? »

Santana relâcha la main de Quinn pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait ce besoin viscérale de sentir la blonde contre elle puis elle souhaitait soutenir Quinn à sa façon.

« Tu peux tout me dire. Je ne te jugerai pas. »

Quinn resta silencieuse quelques minutes, son esprit fusait dans tous les sens. Dire la vérité ou non ? Juger ou non ? Rejeter ou pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas faire face, elle ne pouvait pas tout dire à Santana, cela était impossible, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Cette peur de se confier entièrement la hantait toujours et avouer à la personne concernait ses sentiments n'était pas tâche facile. Inconsciemment, elle serra Santana pour s'apaiser et être réchauffer par ce corps qu'elle convoitait tant. Quinn ferma ses yeux en se laissant bercer par cette femme qui détenait son cœur depuis des années mais qui n'en avait pas conscience. Oui, Quinn avait fui sa vie à Lima, elle avait fui les paroles dévastatrices de Rachel, elle avait fui cet amour pour Santana qui la rongeait. Cette force qui avait été absente, cette force qu'elle n'avait pas, ne se montrait toujours pas. Elle aurait aimé se dévoiler entièrement, prendre le risque et avouer enfin mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Quinn était trop effrayée de se montrer telle qu'elle est, de prendre le risque d'avoir mal et de tomber. La blonde ne pouvait plus souffrir, elle ne pouvait plus échouer, elle ne pouvait pas montrer son cœur à nu. Ce cœur qui lui avait été arraché, qui avait été piétiné et détruit.

« Parles-moi Quinn. J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin d'espérer. »

Quinn embrassa le cou de Santana touchée par ses plaintes. Mais elle se reprit très vite et se détacha de cette étreinte tentatrice. Elle sortit une autre cigarette de son paquet et posa son regarde dans celui de la latine.

« Après les nationales, je me suis enfermée sur moi-même... Je suis devenue une autre personne et j'ai sombré. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai teint mes cheveux en rose, que je me suis faite tatouée... Je sortais tous les soirs et je me suis mise avec un vieux de quarante ans. Je n'avais plus rien pour m'accrocher... Beth n'était plus dans mon ventre, elle était loin de moi, je l'avais abandonnée. La personne que j'aimais ne me voyait pas. Rachel m'avait rejeté... Un soir, je rentrais chez moi, j'avais bu, fumé et j'avais laissé cet homme faire ce qu'il voulait. J'étais une épave... J'ai croisé Rachel et ses paroles ont été si dures, si blessantes que je suis partie en courant. Chez moi, j'ai fait mon sac et j'ai quitté la ville. Je ne pouvais pas rester... J'allais mourir si je restais, tu comprends ? Je ne pouvais pas Santana. Je ne pouvais pas faire face... Je voulais mourir... Je voulais voir ton sourire... Je voulais t'oublier... Je voulais que tu sois présente...Je voulais te fuir... Je voulais que tu m'embrasses...Je voulais que tu sois loin...Je voulais t'entendre me dire je t'aime...Je te maudissais. Comment aurais-je pu me confier à toi ? Tu étais avec Brittany, tu l'aimais... Toi et moi, on se parlait presque plus... Notre amitié n'existait plus... Tu ne me voyais plus... Je ne pouvais pas rester. »

Santana était choquée des paroles de Quinn, elle comprenait enfin, elle connaissait à présent la vérité. Une vérité qui la détruisait tout en lui faisant du bien. Quinn l'avait aimée mais elle n'avait rien vu. Quinn avait pensé à elle comme elle avait pensé à Quinn, comme elle y pensait toujours. Tous ses non-dits qui les amenaient ici, sur cette terrasse, qui les avaient séparées durant tant d'année. La latine fit quelques pas et répondit à son envie. Elle embrassa Quinn, elle souhaitait lui montrer son amour et lui présentait ses excuses. Mais la blonde la repoussa.

« Non, San. Je ne peux pas... Tu es toi et je suis moi. »

« Et alors. Expliques-moi, je ne te suis pas là. Ce que tu m'as dit, je sais que tu le ressens toujours. Je le vois à présent dans ton regard, je l'entends grâce à tes paroles et à ton ton. Alors pourquoi refuses-tu ? »

Quinn se frotta le front perdue. Elle aimait Santana de toute son âme, elle l'aimait depuis son adolescence, depuis leur première rencontre.

« J'ai besoin qu'on apprenne à se connaître de nouveau. J'ai besoin d'être sûre... J'ai Colin, j'ai Beth, ils comptent sur moi. Je ne peux pas me lancer dans une relation les yeux fermés. Je ne peux pas souffrir de nouveau. Je veux être sûre que tu seras toujours présente, que tu ne me quitteras pas, que tu seras fidèle... Je veux pouvoir compter sur toi... »

« Mais tu le peux Quinn. Ce que je ressens pour toi est si puissant et ces sentiments sont présents depuis toujours. J'ai fait n'importe quoi en me mettant avec Brittany. Je croyais que c'était impossible entre nous. Brittany était mon issu, ma roue de secours. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. Je suis prête à vivre une relation magnifique avec toi. »

« Soyons amie. Apprenons à nous connaître. Prenons le temps nécessaire. »

« Très bien. Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faut. Je te prouverai que je suis faite pour toi et je te prouverai que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Tu es celle qu'il me faut, celle que j'aime. »

Santana était terrifiée, si elle faisait un pas de travers toutes ses chances avec Quinn seraient brisées. Toutes ses attentes seraient détruites mais elle y croyait. Elle était faite pour la blonde, elle pouvait espérer, elle pouvait imaginer son avenir, elle pouvait vivre. Elle embrassa Quinn, un baiser tendre, un baiser qui montrait tout son amour. Puis elle se recula en lui tendant la main.

« Retournons à l'intérieur. Tu as des invités qui doivent manger ton canapé tellement ils doivent être affamés. »

Quinn prit la main de Santana et lui sourit. Pouvait-elle y croire ? Pouvait-elle faire confiance à la latine. Pouvait-elle prendre ce risque qui changera sa vie ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires et vos alertes. Et oui des gens font encore des alertes et je trouve cela vraiment sympa.**

**_Potter _: Merci, je doute que tu trouves cette fin romantique aussi;)**

**_Kate _: Voilà la suite heureuse ? Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé en tout cas. Si Rachel s'était pointée, Quinn lui aurait offert un jolie coquard lol. Elle ne la repousse pas du tout mouhahaha**

**_Spreid _: Voici la suite**

**_Pequenajuele _: Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Voici la suite. Bonne lecture à vous.**

La soirée arriva à son terme, les enfants étaient tous couchés, James et Colin ensemble et Jonathan et Mike dans la chambre de leurs parents. Les adultes quand à eux étaient gentiment installés dans le salon, ils avaient tous profité de ces retrouvailles. Tina et Mike eurent une nouvelle vision de leurs amis, ils avaient pu les voir détendus, sans dispute, sans tension et cela leur donnait un réel plaisir. Ils avaient découvert une Quinn différente, beaucoup plus posée et beaucoup plus sereine ainsi qu'une vraie maman poule. Voir la blonde avec Colin et Jonathan avait fourni des idées à Tina. Brittany était heureuse d'avoir retrouver son amie, elle avait profité d'elle et n'avait pas arrêté de parler pour avoir l'attention de Quinn. Même si elle avait compris que la blonde devait être attentionné envers Colin. Puck lui avait passé un agréable moment avec Finn, les deux jeunes hommes avaient discuté de foot, de sorties et de leurs années au lycée. Santana était restée en retrait, elle avait peu parlé mais elle avait fixé Quinn presque tout le long du repas. La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Quinn ne l'avait pas quitté de la soirée et elle avait essayé de trouver un moyen pour apaiser les peurs de la blonde.

Sugar se trouvait dans les bras de Finn sur le canapé, elle caressait tendrement les cheveux de son mari et somnolait. Pourtant elle refusait d'aller se coucher, elle souhaitait rester avec les anciens membres du Glee Club. Tina buvait encore une verre de vin tout en discutant avec Brittany, les deux discutaient de danse et de la troupe qui se mettait en place à New-York. Mike conversait avec Puck et Finn, ils parlaient de tout et de rien, par moment, ils rigolaient comme des enfants heureux de ne pas penser à la vie active et aux problèmes du quotidien. Quinn assise à même le sol sirotait son verre en souriant, évidemment, elle était près de Santana. Elle avait remarqué le silence de la latine , cela la perturbait, elle se colla donc un peu plus et posa sa main sur celle de Santana. Cette dernière fut déboussolée par ce geste, elle détourna son regard sur Quinn et arqua les sourcils pour lui faire part de son interrogation. La blonde bougea un peu pour être à la hauteur de l'oreille de la latine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu sembles ailleurs. »

« Ce n'est rien. Je pense qu'on va devoir rentrer, il se fait tard. »

Quinn cacha sa déception, elle aurait aimé que Santana reste et qu'elles puissent se trouver seules. Mais un rêve restait toujours qu'un rêve, elle acquiesça de la tête et se mit debout. Un besoin soudain de prendre de la distance avec Santana, elle s'installa près de Brittany et cette dernière la prit dans ses bras. Trop contente d'avoir retrouver la troisième personne du trio maléfique. La latine observa la scène avec peine, elle enviait Brittany et la facilité que la blonde avait à être proche de Quinn. Brittany était toujours vraie, sans masque et sans peur. Elle n'appréhendait jamais d'être jugée ou rejetée. La latine pensa qu'elle venait de commettre une erreur, Quinn ne la regardait plus, ne faisait plus attention à elle, la bonde se forçait à suivre la conversation en cours et cela agaça Santana. Elle décida de prendre l'air, elle sortit donc sur la terrasse pour respirer un peu. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter à présent, elle était sous pression et c'était insupportable pour elle.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici seule ? »

« J'en sais rien Puck. Tout à l'heure, j'ai parlé avec Quinn... Je pensais que la situation allait s'améliorer mais je me trompais. Depuis le repas, elle était distante avec moi... Et là, elle est dans les bras de Britt et m'évite. »

Puck s'approcha de Santana, il avait remarqué son air perturbé et anxieux. Il n'aimait pas voir son amie ainsi. Le jeune homme connaissait sa meilleure amie, elle était plus sensible qu'elle ne le laissait transparaître et cela était pire quand ça concernait Quinn.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Qu'elle m'avait aimée par le passé. Ses sentiments sont toujours présents mais je l'ai compris par moi-même. Elle ne veut pas qu'on soit ensemble, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je comprends pas. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut. »

Puck sourit malgré le désarroi de son amie. Il se souvenait de la difficulté à comprendre Quinn et à accepter les sentiments qui oppressent. Mais ce que Santana n'avait pas conscience était que Jessica était beaucoup plus complexe enfin pour lui.

« Quinn est mère de famille, elle pense à ses enfants avant elle, à leur besoin et à leur bonheur. Imagines, elle s'ouvre à toi entièrement et tu pars... Si elle t'aime, elle en souffrira et ça se répercutera sur Beth et Colin. C'est un risque qu'elle refuse de prendre. »

« Mais si elle me donne une chance, je ne compte pas partir. Je l'aime trop pour fuir ou la lâcher. »

« San, elle connaît la Santana adolescente, celle qui couchait à droite et à gauche, celle qui ne se fixait pas. Puis, il y a eu Brittany et aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus avec elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut penser à ton avis ? Quinn a toujours eu peur de s'ouvrir aux autres et à l'amour. Elle était avec Finn et a couché avec moi, elle était avec Sam et l'a trompé avec Finn. Elle ne s'est jamais investie de ce que je sais... »

« Si Rachel. »

« Comment ça Rachel ? »

Santana détourna son corps pour être en face de Puck, elle sentait le besoin de se confier et d'avoir des conseils ainsi que de réconfort. Elle enfouit son corps dans les bras de son ami, une des rare personne qui avait cette autorisation.

« Elle a eu une relation avec Rachel. De la manière dont elle en parlait, je sais qu'elle s'est investie dans cette relation, qu'elle a espéré... Mais Rachel la blessait. Je te jure que je vais tuer cette fille. »

« Alors pourquoi ne comprends-tu pas ? Elle est effrayée. Elle doit penser à ses enfants... Et elle se demande si elle peut te faire confiance... Ce qui est normale. Les enfants prennent pour exemple leurs parents, regarde ceux de Quinn. Alors c'est simple de voir comment elle voit les couples. Elle refuse de donner cette image à Beth et Colin. Tu dois lui montrer qu'elle peut compter sur toi, que tu es prête à t'investir et surtout que tu acceptes les deux petits. Les sentiments ne font pas tout. »

« Depuis quand es-tu aussi doué toi ? »

« J'allais poser la même question. »

Puck se tourna brusquement et Santana écarquilla les yeux. Une blonde les regardait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le dos collé au mur. La latine se sentait prise en fautive, elle avait peur des conséquences, peur de perdre le peu de confiance qui s'était installée.

« Quinn ? Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? » Demanda Puck.

« Je crois depuis le début. Je voulais savoir si Santana allait bien. »

« Je suis désolée d'avoir raconté ton histoire avec Rachel... »

« C'est bon San. Je ne t'en veux pas et je comprends. La personne qui me sert de confidente est Shelby, je lui raconte tout. Toi, c'est Puck. Tu voulais te confier, tu en as le droit. Je ne vais pas hurler parce que tu as besoin de ton ami. Veux-tu rester ce soir ? Les autres vont partir et je voulais savoir si ça te disait de regarder un film avec moi. Tu pourras dormir ici, tu auras le choix entre le canapé ou ma chambre. »

« Et cette soirée que tu proposes représentes quoi ? »

Quinn soupira sans le cacher. Elle regarda Puck qui lui souriait en attendant sa réponse puis Santana qui avait le visage tendu. Que les choses étaient compliquées pensa Quinn.

« Je ne sais pas San. Tu sais ce que je ressens. J'aimerai qu'on passe du temps ensemble, qu'on passe une soirée tranquille devant la télé sans personne d'autre. Bon d'accord, Finn, Sugar et les enfants sont présents mais ils vont dormir. »

« Ok, je passe la fin de la soirée avec toi. »

Quinn sourit mais un sourire qui prouvait son anxiété et ses doutes, Santana tilta enfin. Les paroles de la blonde, celles de Puck lui ouvraient les yeux, il était temps. Elle voyait le tout dans son ensemble et se maudissait d'avoir agi si stupidement. La latine ne devait pas réfléchir sur le comportement à adopter, elle ne devait pas angoisser, elle avait juste à croire et être elle-même comme elle l'avait conseillée à Puck des heures avant. Quinn l'aimait c'était évident, c'était juste à Santana de gérer la situation car la blonde ne fera rien.

« Bon, je vais rentrer moi. En plus, Jessica ne va pas tarder. Quinn, je peux venir samedi pour voir Beth. »

« Sans souci. Appelles-moi juste avant car on risque de sortir. »

« Je t'appellerai. A samedi. »

Puck embrassa Santana puis Quinn, il salua le reste du groupe et partit. Tina, Mike et Brittany rentrèrent aussi, chacun promettant de se revoir et de refaire des soirées ensemble. Sugar et Finn allèrent se coucher en souhaitant une bonne nuit à leur convive et à la latine. Quinn rangea un peu tandis que Santana se laissa choir sur le canapé. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de la blonde totalement hypnotiser par sa beauté, son charisme et sa jupe qui la mettait en valeur. Quinn sentait les yeux de Santana sur elle et cela la faisait sourire. La blonde stressait un peu pour cette fin de soirée improvisée, elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se dérouler et elle ne souhaitait pas que les limites qu'elle s'était fixée soit dépassée.

« Tu veux qu'on regarde quel style de film ? » Demanda Santana.

« Un truc calme. Ouvre le petit meuble qui se trouve sous la télé et fais ton choix. Je vais me mettre à l'aise et j'arrive. »

« Tu as un truc pour moi aussi ? »

« Tu sais où se trouve ma chambre, mon placard alors va. Ou suis-moi. »

Santana sauta sur ses deux jambes et sourit à Quinn. Cette soirée, elle en avait tant rêvé qu'à présent elle se sentait sur un petit nuage. Elle suivit la blonde jusqu'à la chambre et fit comme chez elle, elle prit un haut avec un bas de pyjama et se changea directement.

« San, tu peux aller dans la salle de bain. »

« Quoi ? Je suis fière de mon corps, je ne vais pas le cacher. Tu devrais en faire de même Q, ne te cache pas. Assume ce corps parfait que tu as. »

« Tu crois que je vais me changer devant toi pour que tu te rinces l'oeil, tu rêves. Et je n'ai pas un corps parfait, j'ai eu deux enfants San. »

« Mouais, moi j'en suis sûre que sous ses vêtements se trouvent un corps sublime qui ne demande qu'à être admirée. »

Quinn alla dans la salle de bain en rigolant et en secouant la tête. Santana petit à petit comprit que la blonde avait beaucoup trop de doutes et de peurs, la latine ferait son maximum pour les détruire au fil du temps. Une fois changée, Santana retourna dans le salon, il n'y avait pas de télévision dans la chambre de Quinn. Elle prit un dvd au hasard, lança le cd et s'installa sur le canapé. Au bout de cinq minutes, la blonde arriva avec deux couvertures et elle s'assit à côté de Santana. Elle ne tarda pas à se lever et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, elle chercha un sachet dans les placards ce qui intrigua Santana.

« Que fais-tu ? Et le film va commencer. Tu ne peux pas simplement rester assise et te reposer ? »

« Oh, tu ne vas pas commencer. Je nous prépare des pop corns et des boissons. Tu vas pas râler parce que je veux qu'on est tout sous main. »

« D'accord Sainte Quinn. Tu es la maîtresse de maison alors c'est toi qui décide. »

« J'aime mieux ça. »

Quinn fit chauffer le maïs, posa le bol sur un plateau et mit quelques canettes. Elle amena le tout sur la table basse et reprit place. Son corps se trouvait proche de celui de Santana, elle tentait de fixer son attention sur le film qui défilait à la télévision. Au fur et à mesure, son esprit vagabondait sur les baisers échangés avec Santana, de ses sentiments et de cette relation qui se mettait en place doucement. Plus ses réflexions se faisaient intense, plus ses yeux se fermaient. Le sommeil gagnait du champ et même si elle souhaitait lutter, elle n'était pas assez forte pour dominer sa fatigue. Sa tête chuta sur l'épaule de Santana ce qui la réveilla.

« Pardon. »

« Ce n'est rien. Couches-toi et installe ta petite tête de blonde sur mes jambes. »

« Ca ira. »

Santana agacée par le comportement de Quinn l'attrapa par la taille et fit une pression pour l'allonger. La blonde se débattit mais sa fatigue était telle qu'au bout de trente second, elle laissa tomber son corps lourdement sur le canapé et sa tête chuta sur les jambes de Santana.

« Tu peux le faire avec délicatesse ? Non, il faut que tu me fasses mal. »

« Arrête de râler, je suis allongée selon ta demande. Alors tais-toi et regarde le film. »

« Ouais pendant que toi tu dors. Ce n'est pas possible, vous êtes toutes pareilles, vous vous endormez toujours vers la moitié du film. »

Quinn se leva brusquement, les paroles de Santana lui déplurent. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que la latine avait eu de nombreuses relations et surtout d'être comparée à elles. Elle prit sa couverture d'un geste vif et voulut partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Mais une main attrapa son poignet et elle chuta sur le canapé.

« Pourquoi tu veux partir ? »

« Je suis fatiguée donc je vais aller dormir. Puis ce film est stupide. »

Santana vit bien que Quinn était vexée mais elle n'en connaissait pas la cause.

« Au lieu de me sortir une excuse bidon, si tu me disais ce que tu as. »

« Rien et puis tes réflexions, tu peux les garder pour toi. Maintenant lâches-moi. »

Santana usa de sa force, elle força Quinn à se rallonger. Elle la tint par la taille d'une main et de l'autre entreprit des caresses. Elle devina enfin son erreur et se maudit pour avoir parlée sans réfléchir. Comment Quinn pouvait lui faire confiance si elle étalait inconsciemment son passé de séductrices ?

« Tu es la seule qui compte Q. Elles n'étaient rien pour moi, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. Puis, que je sache, toi aussi tu as eu des relations. C'est notre passé Quinn, il n'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est ce qui se passe maintenant. Toi et moi, rien d'autre. »

« Hum... »

Santana baissa sa tête pour comprendre que Quinn était entrain de s'endormir, cette femme n'était pas croyable. Elle lui faisait une scène et cinq minutes plus tard, elle dormait. Pourtant la latine continuait ses caresses et se réjouissait de cet instant paisible. Elle se souvenait de ses prières pour que cela se produise. Jamais, elle n'aurait cru cela possible. Son plus grand rêve se réalisait et elle comptait en profiter, concrétiser un avenir avec Quinn. Quand le film toucha à sa fin, Santana bougea un minimum ce qui fit gémir la blonde.

« Mais. »

« Rendors-toi. Je vais te porter jusqu'au lit. »

Quinn ouvrit un peu ses yeux et se les frotta.

« Je vais me lever. »

« Non, c'est bon. Je m'occupe de toi, fermes tes jolies yeux verts. »

Santana se leva doucement, elle sourit en voyant le visage serein de Quinn et surtout le fait qu'elle s'était rendormie sagement. La latine porta la blonde jusqu'à la chambre, la coucha délicatement sur le lit puis s'allongea. Elle eut à peine le temps de se couvrir que Quinn bougea vers la latine, en entourant la taille de Santana et posant sa tête sur son épaule. La latine ne pouvait pas quitter son sourire, elle venait d'atterrir au paradis et elle se trouvait près d'un ange blond au caractère pas possible. Santana savait que rien ne serait simple avec Quinn, qu'elle lui ferait vivre un calvaire et mettrait à rude épreuve sa patience. Mais cela en valait le coup, elle était prête à se jeter corps perdu dans cette histoire et à prendre tous les risques. Quinn était celle qu'il lui fallait, celle qui avait le caractère pour gérer le sien et qui pourrait lui apporter la stabilité et un foyer digne de son nom.

« San ? » Interpella une Quinn à moitié endormie.

« Oui ? »

« Tu resteras hein ? Je peux avoir confiance... Tu ne nous abandonneras pas ? »

« Quinn, tu es dans mon cœur depuis notre adolescence. Tu es celle qui hante mes pensées chaque jour, chaque minute et chaque second. Alors, oui tu peux avoir confiance, oui je resterai et je ne vous abandonnerai pas. Ton fils me fait craquer et je l'aime bien. Beth est une petite fille adorable. Je serai là pour vous et pour toi, tu peux compter sur moi. »

« San ? »

« Oui Q ? » Répondit une Santana amusée.

Quinn serra un peu plus son corps contre celui de la latine. Cette dernière passa son bras autour de la taille de la blonde, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Quinn.

« Ne va pas t'imaginer quoi que ce soit et ne va pas croire que tu as gagné... Je t'aime. »

Le cœur de Santana se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, sa respiration s'accéléra et inconsciemment, elle resserra son étreinte. Quinn venait de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait, Quinn venait d'étaler ses sentiments sans se cacher.

« Je ne joue pas Q. Mes sentiments sont réels et si tu veux tout savoir, je t'aime aussi. »

« Hum... Je dors, je n'entends rien et j'oublie tout. Alors, tu vas devoir le répéter demain. »

« Je le redirai avec plaisir. »

Santana sentit le corps de Quinn se relâcher, elle devina facilement que la blonde avait rejoint les bras de Morphée. La latine ferma ses yeux pour en faire de même, heureuse et paisible.

Le lendemain matin, une porte s'ouvrit en grand et des pas se résonnèrent dans une pièce. Un corps sauta sur un lit ce qui fit sursauter les deux endormies.

« Maman debout. J'ai faim et veux un câlin. »

Quinn ouvrit difficilement ses yeux, elle avait peu dormi. Sa nuit avait été entrecoupée par des cauchemars et des appréhensions. Elle ne supportait pas cela et du coup, sa mauvaise humeur était présente.

« Colin, on ne réveille pas les gens ainsi. Je t'ai vraiment mal éduqué. Allez sors de mon lit, je me lève. »

« Ouais, vais allumer la télé. »

« Oui, oui. »

Colin sauta sur le sol, il était en pleine forme et la journée allait être très longue pour la mère de famille. Mais une pensée obscure envahit son esprit, elle devait travailler et rencontrer une artiste qui voulait se créer un nom dans la peinture. Quinn ne supportait pas les personnes qui étaient des touches à tout et qui ne se contentait pas d'exceller dans leur domaine.

« Tu veux que je me lève et t'aide ? »

« Fais comme tu veux. Si ce soir, je n'ai pas commis un meurtre ce sera un miracle. »

« Pas assez dormi ? »

« Non et j'ai une sale journée qui s'annonce. » Quinn soupira un grand coup puis se mit debout. « Je me demande pourquoi j'ai ouvert cette satané galerie. Et je suis en retard. Oh et puis mon rendez-vous attendra, je n'ai pas à répondre aux exigences de ces artistes qui ne valent pas deux sous. »

« Quinn ? La journée vient à peine de débuter et tu râles déjà, c'est insupportable dès le matin. »

« Bouche tes oreilles alors. Je compte continuer pour ennuyer mon monde et partager mon mécontentement. »

Quinn préparait ses affaires tout en parlant. Santana s'étira, elle souriait à cause du comportement de la bonde. D'habitude le matin, la femme qui partageait son lit râlait et hurlait car Santana la virait sans ménagement de son lit ou de la chambre d'hôtel, pour une fois, elle n'était pas fautive.

« Café ou thé ? » Demanda la latine.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu prends du thé ou du café le matin ? Je vais te préparer le petit-déjeuner alors souris, tu as une bombe latine qui va s'occuper de toi. »

« Hum... Je file sous la douche. » Quinn partit dans la salle de bain et lança « Café. »

Santana secoua la tête, la blonde était vraiment une personne à part. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas l'aimer ? Toutes les conquêtes de la latine auraient été ravies de ces privilèges mais Quinn, non. Cela plaisait à Santana, elle ne voulait pas d'une femme qui soit en extase devant elle et qui la louait pour un rien. Elle sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Arrivée au salon, elle vit une tête blonde et une tête brune fixées sur l'écran de télévision.

« Hey les monstres. Vous voulez quoi pour votre petit-déj ? »

« Bonzou San. »

« On dit bonjour bonhomme. Et bonjour à toi. »

« Bon-Bonjour, c'est bien ? »

« Très bien alors que voulez-vous ? »

« Du lait, du chocolat et des céréales. »

« C'est noté Colin. Et toi James ?

« Comme Colin. Santana, c'est toi qui t'occupe de nous ? »

Santana marcha jusqu'à la cuisine en souriant, elle pourrait s'habituer à cette vie, s'occuper de Colin, se réveiller près de Quinn, lui préparer son café et faire plaisir à la famille Fabray. Elle commença à faire couler le liquide noir et le petit-déjeuner aux enfants.

« Non, je fais juste le petit-déj. Je resterai avec vous jusqu'à que tes parents se réveillent. »

« D'accord. Tu regardes les dessins-animés avec nous ? »

« Non. Je vais voir si la reine Quinn à un ordinateur pour naviguer sur internet. »

« Maman en a un. Elle le case dans le placad là. »

« Merci mon bonhomme. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Santana amena la commande des enfants puis elle retourna dans la cuisine. Quinn arriva enfin, habillée simplement, un jean avec une tee-shirt et une veste en cuire. La blonde s'assit en face de la latine, elle prit la tasse que Santana lui tendait et elle but quelques gorgées.

« Merci, San. Le soleil ne pouvait pas attendre quelques heures de plus pour se lever ? Non, monsieur doit venir pour nous pourrir notre journée. Je veux dormir, je veux rester sous mes couettes et ne pas aller au boulot. »

« Je croyais que tu aimais ton travail Alors pourquoi râles-tu encore ? »

« Pfff, parce que je manque de sommeil et que je vais recevoir une star de pacotille qui veut absolument montrer ses tableaux au public. »

« Tu connais son nom ? »

« Non et je ne veux pas le savoir. Je te jure qu'en même pas cinq minutes, elle se retrouvera dehors avec ses toiles et ses agents. »

Santana rigolait, elle se doutait que les dires de Quinn étaient vraies, la blonde appréciait l'art et elle ne supportait pas les petits artistes qui se pensaient dotés d'un réel talent. Durant la semaine, Quinn l'avait appelé pour lui faire part de son mécontentement face à ces artistes. Santana voulait assister à cette scène et voir la tête de la starlette se décomposer face aux mots de Quinn. La latine était encore une garce et elle l'assumait.

« Pourquoi tu rigoles comme une abrutie ? »

« Parce que tu me fais rire et c'est cool de rire dès le matin. »

« Ouais, j'aimerai rire moi aussi. Bon, je dois y aller. »

« Heu ça te dérange pas que je reste un peu. Les petits sont seuls... »

« C'est bon, tu peux rester et mon ordinateur est disponible. Le mot de passe est colinbeth1987, tout attacher. »

Santana contourna le bar et agrippa Quinn.

« J'ai pas le droit à mon baiser ? Pourtant, j'ai été sage. »

« Y a Colin alors non. Je t'appelle pour te raconter mon rendez-vous. »

« Ok, j'attends ton appel. A tout à l'heure. »

Quinn partit sans oublier d'embrasser son fils et de lui murmurer un « je t'aime ». Santana fut éblouie par cela, la blonde tenait son rôle de mère parfaitement, elle était tout le contraire de ses parents pour le plus grand bien de Colin et de Beth. Quinn avait confiance en Santana, elle savait que son fils était entre de bonne main. Elle entra dans sa voiture et démarra le véhicule, la circulation était encore fluide pour son plus grand bien. Arrivée à un feu rouge, Quinn s'alluma une cigarette, elle sourit pour la première fois de la journée en repensant à sa soirée, à Santana et le fait que la latine avait pris soin d'elle. Elle l'avait amenée jusqu'à son lit, l'avait couchée, bordée, serrée dans ses bras et préparée son café. Même si elle ne l'avait pas montrée, Quinn avait été touchée, personne ne s'occupait d'elle et de ses enfants à part Shelby. Tout compte fait, sa journée ne débutait pas si mal. La blonde gara sa voiture et en sortit, la foule commençait à prendre possession des rues, elle marchait comme un automate qui avait un itinéraire précis dans la tête. Cela faisait toujours rire intérieurement Quinn car à la sortie, elle était comme cette foule. Dès qu'elle sortait de son immeuble, elle ne déviait pas de sa trajectoire allant vers son but. Quinn leva le grillage de son magasin et entra à l'intérieur, elle alluma toute les lumières, mit en route son répondeur et fit le tri dans le courrier. Chaque fois c'était le même rituel mais elle appréciait ce calme ambiant qui régnait, en écoutant ses messages vocaux, elle fit le tour des toiles en s'assurant que l'éclairage mettait en évidence les peintures et photographies. Tous les détails étaient importants, Quinn appréciait de dévoiler la beauté de cette art, quand elle voyait un visage s'émerveiller devant une toile cela lui donnait le sourire. Quinn alla dans son bureau pour prépare du café, la personne qui avait demandé un rendez-vous souhaitait boire du thé mais la blonde ne souhaitait pas répondre à cette demande. Elle n'inscrirait pas ce rendez-vous dans son carnet d'artiste à suivre. Chacun avait sa place et Quinn n'aidait pas les stars qui voulaient encore plus de gloire. La porte d'entrée de la galerie s'ouvrit, la blonde prit une grande bouffée d'air et sortit de son bureau. Elle se figea sur place, ses sourcils froncés et une main sur sa poitrine.

« Quinn ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis venue voir la gérante, j'ai des toiles à lui présenter. Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir en ce lieu. »

« Il serait préférable que tu retournes dans ton monde de chanteuse sans talent. Je refuse d'exposer tes toiles. Alors tu vas partir et ne plus revenir ici. »

« Quinn, on devait discuter. Je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire. »

« Berry, on n'a rien à se dire. Tu en as assez fait et je ne veux pas entendre un seul son sortir de ta bouche. »

Quinn serrait fortement ses poings, une colère immense l'envahissait et elle était à deux doigts d' exploser. Personne n'était présente pour la rassurer, pour l'aider à faire descendre la pression et pour apaiser ses vieux démons. Elle espérait que Rachel l'écoute et ne cherche pas à discuter. Mais la diva resterait toujours la diva.

« Quinn, je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement. Je ne pensais pas un seul mot... Je m'en veux tous les jours, j'ai fait comme toi, j'ai joué avec les autres, j'ai joué un rôle... Je ne demande que ton pardon. J'étais perdue à l'époque et j'avais peur... »

Un claquement se fit entendre, Rachel mit sa main sur sa joue et Quinn baissa son bras.

« Tes excuses, tu peux te les garder. Je m'en fiche de tes remords, je m'en fiche de ta peine et de ta culpabilité. Tu t'es jouée de moi... Et cela est inacceptable. »

« Tu ne m'aimais pas Quinn. Ton cœur appartenait à Santana, je le savais et tu le savais. Je ne pouvais pas continuer notre histoire sachant cela. Je t'aimais vraiment, j'avais de réel sentiments. Je ne pouvais plus souffrir par ta faute... Tu m'as fait vivre un enfer durant une année, tu t'es amusée de moi... »

« Alors ça te donnait le droit de me piétiner... »Hurla Quinn. « Que tu es embrassée Finn, ok. Mais tes mots Berry, ce que tu m'as dit ce soir-là alors que j'étais au plus mal, non. J'étais peut-être une garce au lycée, une adolescente perdue mais tu n'avais pas le droit de me traiter ainsi. Toi, tu pouvais compter sur tes pères, tu avais des amis fidèles, moi je n'avais rien. Mais maintenant, j'ai tout. Et toi qu'as-tu ? Rien. Kurt t'a tourné le dos. Tes pères sont à Lima et tu ne leur parles presque plus. Ta mère ne veut pas de toi dans sa vie. A part tes fans qu'as-tu Berry ? »

La colère émanait de Quinn, elle n'avait plus le contrôle, elle perdait son sang froid. Rien ne pouvait arrêter sa haine et ses mots. Rachel lui avait planté un couteau dans le cœur et avait participé à sa destruction, elle ne pouvait pas pardonner.

« Quinn, je t'en supplie... »

« Tu me supplies ? Tu oses me supplier ? Je comptais sur toi, je pensais que tu étais différente... J'ai cru en toi et je me suis ouverte à toi... Tu as profité de ma faiblesse. Dis-moi ton envie d'être mère s'est-elle réalisée ? Non. Tu n'es qu'une petite diva sans grande envergure... »

« Tu devrais foutre le camps d'ici Berry avant que je t'en colle une. »

« Santana que fais-tu ici ? »

Rachel s'était retournée sur la nouvelle arrivante, elle avait l'impression de revenir à l'époque du lycée où les cheerleaders dominaient dans toute leur splendeur. Mais, elle n'allait pas fuir, elle voulait faire face, elle voulait que Quinn l'entende et comprenne.

« Je ne partirai pas tant que Quinn refusera de m'écouter. On vous va à toujours donner une chance de vous expliquer alors donnez-moi cette chance. »

Santana attrapa violemment le poignet de Rachel, elle la fusillait du regard.

« Quinn n'a pas à t'écouter, elle n'a pas à supporter ton petit discours de petite capricieuse. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit ce soir-là mais je sais la souffrance qu'elle a ressenti. Je sais aussi comment tu t'es comportée après. Tu ne t'approches pas de Quinn, tu ne lui dis plus un mot, tu ne cherches plus à la contacter et tu changes d'école de danse. Regardes-toi en face Berry. Tu es devenue une personne méprisable. Finn a eu l'intelligence de rompre avec toi et devine, il fait parti de la vie de Quinn. Ta mère t'a tourné le dos deux fois mais elle fait parti de la vie de Quinn. Ce que tu as infligée, ce que tu as détruit, Shelby l'a reconstruit. Shelby est une mère digne et formidable et elle est devenue la mère de Quinn. Alors poses-toi les bonnes questions. Ton comportement de diva a tout saccagé. Tu t'es mise dans cette situation toute seule... »

« Je l'aimais. Je l'ai toujours aimé. »

« Pardon ? » Demanda une Santana très énervée.

Quinn n'osait pas bouger, n'osait plus parler. Elle était soulagée de la présence de Santana et de son soutient. Elle savait qu'elle avait attaqué Rachel pour ne pas être blessée comme dans le passé, car Rachel pouvait encore la blesser, elle en avait conscience.

« J'ai toujours aimé Quinn mais elle t'aimait toi. Je n'étais rien pour elle... Je l'ai vu s'enfoncer avant même que toi tu le vois. Quand j'étais avec elle, elle souffrait tellement... Je la voyais dépérir chaque jour par ta faute, par le fait qu'elle ait abandonné Beth, par le fait que ses parents étaient indignes, par le fait qu'elle était seule... J'ai tenté de l'aider comme je pouvais. Je fermais les yeux sur son amour pour toi. Mais un jour, j'ai lâché prise. Quand Finn m'a embrassé, j'ai abandonné. Je suis lâche, je l'avoue. Ce soir-là, j'ai voulu lui faire un électrochoc, je voulais qu'elle réagisse. Je voulais revoir la Quinn qui avait fait battre mon cœur... J'ai mal agi, j'en ai conscience. Je suis allée trop loin mais j'étais qu'une adolescente perdue par ses sentiments et par cet amour à sens unique. Tu veux savoir ce que je lui ai dit ce soir-là, tu veux savoir pourquoi elle a fui ? »

« Rachel tais-toi... »

« Non Quinn, laisses-la parler. »

Rachel souriait tristement, elle commettait les mêmes erreurs que par le passé mais elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle en avait trop dit ou pas assez. Elle fixa Santana dans les yeux et prit son courage entre deux mains.

« Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne t'aurait jamais, qu'elle t'avait perdue et que tu te fichais d'elle. Je lui ai dit que tu aimais Brittany plus que tu ne l'aimais. Que tu ne pensais qu'à Brittany, qu'elle ne faisait plus parti de ta vie. J'ai parlé de toi et de ton comportement envers elle, de ton indifférence. Je lui ai dit qu'elle devait ouvrir les yeux, qu'elle devait t'oublier et surtout qu'elle était une lâche car elle n'osait pas affronter la grande Santana. Je l'ai peut-être fait fuir mais je ne suis pas la seule. Tu es autant responsable que moi. Tu te disais être son amie, vous formiez un trio impitoyable mais tu l'as oublié sur la route. Tu lui as tournée le dos sans te retourner. Et maintenant, tu oses me faire la morale et me menacer. Tu oses me rabaisser alors que moi, j'ai tenté de la sauver, que j'étais près d'elle lorsqu'elle s'est noyée. J'ai plongé pour la récupérer et toi, tu souriais profitant de la vie. Celle qui t'aimait mourrait en silence mais je l'ai vue et toi ? Non, tu étais trop centrée sur ton petit nombril. Tu n'as pas vu la détresse qu'elle dégageait, tu n'as pas vu sa souffrance. Alors regardes-toi aussi en face. »

Santana lâcha le poignet de Rachel, les paroles de cette dernière l'avaient perturbée, avaient fait naître un sentiment désagréable dans sa poitrine. Un doute s'immisça dans son esprit, une douleur prit possession de tout son être. Elle posa son regard embrumé sur Quinn et les larmes qu'elle aperçut sur ce visage d'ange l'achevèrent.

« Je...Je suis désolée Q. »

Santana fit quelques pas en arrière et prit la fuite. Elle était responsable, elle avait fait fuir son amour, elle avait contribué à son malheur. Le passé de la blonde lui revint en tête, ces drames, cette perte... Tout ceci était de sa faute. Elle avait été égoïste, elle n'avait pas voulu voir la vérité, elle n'avait pas cru en Quinn. Rachel Berry venait de faire une autre victime sans qu'elle le veuille.

**Ne me maudissez pas. La suite au prochain chapitre. Merci à vous**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ouha le chapitre précédent a eu du succès. Merci pour tous vos commentaires.**

**_Potter _: Merci pour ton commentaire. Et oui Santana vient de découvrir une vérité assez dérangeante.**

**_Prefabsprout : _La suite maintenant.**

**_Kate _: Maudire, faible ? Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Pour Puck, il est avec Jess, une jeune femme stable et qui l'aide à avancer dans la vie.**

**_.son :_ Tuer Rachel ? Non, ce serait trop gentille héhé. Voilà la suite**

**_Spreid_ : Merci à toi**

_**Pequenajuele : J**_**e suis une sadique qui aime ça, j'aime couper quand il faut pas^^**

**Luxan : Mais non faut pas tuer Rachel, faut juste se venger. Mais la vengeance aura-t-elle lieu ? En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Ce chapitre ne me convient pas mais il fallait faire un peu avancer l'histoire.**

**Bonne lecture à vous**

Quinn faisait les cents pas dans son appartement. Après la confrontation avec Rachel, elle avait essayé de contacter Santana mais cette dernière avait éteint son téléphone. La blonde avait vu Puck et il lui avait appris que la latine était partie depuis quelques jours, qu'elle avait besoin de vacances et de prendre un peu le large. Quinn pouvait très bien comprendre cette décision l'ayant prise des années auparavant. Mais Santana avait laissé un vide dans le cœur de la blonde. Cette dernière essayait de gérer la quotidien, son travail, ses enfants et sa vie pourtant, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait retrouvé Santana et on le lui avait arraché. Quinn attrapa son téléphone et le lança contre un mur. La latine lui avait promis de rester près d'elle, la blonde se sentait trahi et elle haïssait ce sentiment. D'un geste brusque, elle prit son blouson et son appareil photo et sortit de l'appartement. Colin était à l'école et il ne rentrait pas, il allait dormir chez Shelby pour passer du temps avec sa sœur. Du coup, Quinn pouvait en profiter. Elle déambula dans les rues sans but précis pour une fois, elle ne savait pas où ses pieds l'amenaient et ça la soulageait. Pas de contrainte, pas d'attente, pas d'espoir, juste un moment pour respirer et souffler un peu. Inconsciemment, Quinn se rendit au parc. Elle s'assit sur un banc et fixait le paysage, le ciel était nuageux même orageux, le climat lourd, à tout moment les éclairs pouvaient faire leur apparition. Ils allaient déchirer le ciel et faire entendre leur voix. La blonde sortit son appareil photo pour immortaliser le temps. Elle prit des arbres en photo, le lac, des passants et le ciel. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, l'orage arriva. Quinn sourit, elle se mit au bord du lac et ne put s'empêcher d'écarter les bras en souriant. La pluie se déversait sur son visage et les éclairs prouvaient l'humeur de son être. Elle s'accroupit ensuite pour photographier l'orage. Un instant magique pour elle. Quinn avait toujours apprécié ce temps, la nature prouvait sa dominance sur le monde et sur les Hommes, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Quinn fut vite trempée, ses vêtements mouillés lui collait, ses cheveux étaient plaqués mais elle n'y porta aucune attention. Elle était bien, elle vivait à nouveau et cela était le principal. La pluie la lavait de sa tristesse et de sa déception. Quand, elle fut satisfaite des photo prises, elle retourna sur le banc. La blonde ne voulait pas quitter ce lieu, le froid qui foutait son corps ne la dérangeait pas. Mais à un moment, elle ne sentit plus les gouttes d'eau tombés sur ses cheveux, elle releva la tête et vit un parapluie l'abritait.

« Tu vas tomber malade. »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance puis j'ai tout ce qu'il faut à la maison. Que fais-tu ici ? »

« J'aime marcher sous la pluie. Et toi ? »

« Je me change les idées. Tu sais qu'elle est partie, je ne sais pas quand elle va revenir. »

« Que comptes-tu faire ? »

Quinn sourit sous cette question. Depuis son adolescence, elle avait des plans, elle se fixait des buts à atteindre, être cheerleaders, être populaire, trouver un travail, acheter à manger, survivre... Mais cette fois-ci, elle n'avait rien de prévue Elle continuerait juste de mener son existence, d'être la mère qu'elle doit être, d'être cette femme qui semble être forte et à être une artiste.

« Rien. Je ne compte rien faire. Elle reviendra quand elle se sentira prête et je serai présente pour l'accueillir. Si elle revient vers moi, je m'ouvrirai à elle, je détruirai mes peurs. »

« Et si elle ne revient pas ? »

« Je t'en pose des questions Berry ? Non, alors fais de même. »

Rachel s'assit à côté de Quinn, elle continuait de les protéger de la pluie. Elle posa son regard sur la blonde, elle la voyait tremblée de froid.

« Tu devrais rentrer pour te réchauffer. »

« Ca ira. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer pour le moment, je suis bien ici. »

Rachel ne sut quoi dire, Quinn était très têtue quand elle avait une idée en tête. Elle laissa donc le silence s'installer entre elles. De toute façon, les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient rien à se dire, elles n'étaient rien l'une pour l'autre. Rachel en faisant fuir Santana avait détruit ses chances d'être pardonnée par Quinn. Cela faisait un mois maintenant que la latine était partie et que la diva avait repris contact avec la blonde. Elle avait essayé de recréer un lien entre elle et Quinn mais cette dernière était fermée à toute conversation, Rachel s'en était fait une raison. La diva fixa le lac et sursauta quand elle entendait un éclair grondé. Elle aimait la pluie mais pas l'orage.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de rester ici. Va à ta vie mais tente de ne plus en briser. »

Le ton de Quinn était laconique, cela fit frémir Rachel.

« Je vais me répéter mais je suis désolée. Ce n'était pas mon but Quinn... »

« Je sais. Tu te répètes mais tes excuses ne servent à rien. Tu pourras t'excuser un million de fois que cela ne changera rien. Je n'ai pas besoin de t'entendre tous les jours pour dire que tu t'excuses, je n'ai pas besoin de tes messages. Je veux juste que tu sortes de ma vie, Berry. Mais tu en as décidé autrement. Qu'attends-tu de moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Le silence reprit place, Quinn pouvait se montrer très froide quand elle le souhaitait. Rachel attendit que la pluie se calme pour repartir sans un mot. Elle laissa une Quinn trempée, perdue dans ses pensée et fermée à toute conversation. La blonde profita du départ de Rachel pour se lever et se diriger vers le bar à Puck. Elle ne comprenait pas l'insistance de la diva, Quinn ne voulait pas qu'elle fasse partie de sa vie et qu'elle l'appelle sans cesse. Rachel était une inconnue pour la blonde et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Quinn marchait doucement, son regard partait vers les enfants qui couraient en tenant la main de leurs parents, les passants qui avaient un pas vif pour éviter la pluie avant qu'elle ne retombe. Certains tenaient un parapluie et avec leur main libre, ils tenaient un gobelet de café, d'autres riaient aux éclats... La pluie avait toujours eu un drôle d'effet sur les habitants New-Yorkais. Quinn stoppa ses pas devant la devanture du bar, elle poussa la porte et salua les serveurs. Elle avait pris l'habitude de venir en ce lieu pour profiter de Puck et de Brittany. Shelby avait compris son besoin de sortir et du coup, tous les vendredis soirs, elle gardait Colin.

« Que vois-je la plus belle qui me rend visite. »

« Salut Puck. »

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu es trempée ? D'accord, il a plu mais je te pense assez intelligente pour éviter les trombes d'eau. »

Quinn s'assit sur un tabouret et Puck lui servit un café. Quand la blonde venait en journée, elle se contentait du liquide noire, refusant de boire des boissons alcoolisées. Elle enleva son blouson et but quelques gorgées pour se réchauffer un minimum.

« J'étais au parc. J'ai profité de ce temps pour prendre des photo... »

« Ne me dis pas que tu es restée sous la pluie. »

« Alors je ne dis rien. Sinon comment va Jessica ? »

« Elle va très bien. Mais j'aurais besoin de toi. »

Quinn arqua les sourcils, Puck était tendu et il semblait anxieux. Depuis le départ de Santana, elle s'était rapprochée du jeune homme et de sa compagne ainsi que de Brittany. D'ailleurs cette dernière avait fait une demande particulière qui demandait réflexion de la part du groupe. Et Quinn se doutait que Puck allait en parler.

« Jessica est enceinte. »

Quinn recracha sa gorgée sur son ami, elle avait écarquillé les yeux suite à cette annonce dont elle ne s'était pas attendue.

« Enceinte ? Mais c'était prévu ? »

« Non. On compte le garder mais Jess angoisse et j'aimerai que tu ailles lui parler. Enfin, si tu es d'accord. »

« Pas de souci. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire mais j'irai la voir. »

Pcuk s'essuya en fixant Quinn. Cette réaction l'avait laissé dubitatif mais la réponse positive de la blonde à sa demande le soulageait. Il se frotta son crâne car il avait encore besoin de Quinn.

« Craches le morceau Puck. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ou plutôt que veux-tu me dire ? »

« Je hais ton don à deviner les choses. » Dit Puck en rigolant. « Je voulais te parler de la proposition de Britt... »

« Ok, tu veux accepter et tu veux que j'accepte aussi. Donnes-moi de bons arguments car pour le moment, je refuse. »

« J'aimerai que tu acceptes pour moi et pour Jess. Depuis le départ de San, on a dû mal à payer le loyer. C'est beaucoup trop cher pour nous. Et là, on va avoir un bébé. On ne va pas s'en sortir. J'ai vu Britt dans la semaine, elle m'a montré un endroit très grand. Le prix est trop excessif pour nous trois, il nous faudrait une autre personne. J'aime beaucoup Tina et Mike mais de là à vivre avec eux... »

« Combien de chambre ? Y a-t-il assez de pièce pour faire une pièce de jeu pour les enfants et une pièce pour mon atelier ? »

Puck sourit, les questions de Quinn n'étaient pas anodines, il pouvait réussir à la convaincre.

« On aura tous notre propre chambre. On a déjà pensé à une pièce pour les enfants et c'est bon, idem pour ton atelier. Il y a un grand salon avec une baie vitrée qui donne sur le jardin. La cuisine est spacieuse, on pourra tous rentrer dedans sans se marcher sur les pieds. Chaque chambre a sa salle de bain et un immense dressing. Dans le jardin, il y a une piscine et un espace gigantesque. On peut mettre des balançoires, un panier de basket et même d'autres trucs... »

« On peut recevoir du monde ? »

« Oui. La famille Hudson aura une chambre pour tous les enfants... »

« Mais on va vivre dans un château. »

La partie était gagnée pensa Puck. Il avait trouvé les bons arguments pour avoir Quinn. Il lui offrit un autre café et lui tendit un paquet de cigarette tout en souriant.

« C'est une villa, elle est un peu à l'écart de la ville. Mais on a calculé pour nos boulots, on aura une demi-heure de voiture à faire. Et Shelby ne sera pas loin. Donc ? Acceptes-tu ? »

« Si ça peut vous rendre service, je suis de la partie. Les enfants seront contents d'avoir de l'espace pour courir et se salir. Moi, je veux juste avoir mon intimité, mon atelier.. »

« Cool alors rendez-vous demain ici à 13 heure. Nous devons visiter la villa et si c'est ok pour tout le monde, on signe. »

Quinn rigola. Vivre avec ses amis, elle n'y avait jamais pensé mais elle voulait aider Puck et Jessica. Elle but sa tasse et se leva. Elle fit la bise à son ami.

« Je vais voir Jess. Je t'appelle si elle fait sa valise et hurle ton nom pour te maudire. »

« Merci Q, tu es géniale. »

Puck sourit en voyant Quinn partir, il stressait un peu car il ne savait pas s'il pouvait assumer un enfant tous les jours. Certes, il voyait régulièrement Beth mais sa fille vivait chez Shelby et Quinn. Cette fois-ci sa vie prenait vraiment un tournant décisif et il pouvait compter sur ses amis pour le soutenir et l'aider à agir comme un père responsable. Il aurait aimé que Santana soit présente, qu'elle soit avec Quinn et qu'elle le charrie sur cette nouvelle. Puck en voulait énormément à Rachel et il comptait se venger, il avait déjà une idée en tête, il devait juste en parler avec Quinn et avoir son accord. Il repensa à Quinn, leur rencontre et le mois qui venait de s'écouler, la disparition de la latine les avait rapprochés, une famille s'était créée et un lien puissant les unissait. Puck avait conscience que Quinn attendrait le temps qu'il fallait Santana, qu'elle se réservait à la latine et qu'elle brisait ses chaînes pour vivre pleinement. Tout le monde changeait et devenait des adultes accomplis.

Sept mois plus tard, Quinn courrait en tenant Colin dans ses bras. Puck l'avait appelé pour leur annoncer la fin de la grossesse de Jessica. Quand elle arriva à l'étage maternité, elle vit Brittany assise tranquillement sur une chaise sirotant un café. Quinn posa son fils et alla à l'encontre de son amie.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » Demanda Quinn.

« Une heure. Selon les médecins, Jessica va pas tarder à accoucher. Colin, tu viens dans les bras de tata ? »

« Oui. Tu as vu des stars aujourd'hui à ton travail ? » Interrogea Colin.

Quinn s'assit en souriant, Colin était très proche de Brittany depuis qu'ils vivaient tous sous le même toit. Ils avaient réussi à cohabiter sans intervenir dans la vie privée de chacun, ils pouvaient tous compter les uns sur les autres. Aujourd'hui le prouvait encore, ils étaient réunis pour la venue au monde d'un membre de plus de cette famille particulière. Shelby arriva à son tour avec Beth, Tina et Mike. Le petit groupe parla de leur journée et de la nouvelle naissance. Beth et Colin étaient excités comme des puces, la fille prenait son rôle de grande sœur à cœur et il lui tardait de voir sa nouvelle sœur. Colin lui n'avait pas conscience de ce que signifiait ce jour mais il savait que quelque chose d'important se produisait. Tina se tenait le ventre et souriait, elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte, un rêve qui se réalisait pour elle. Elle avait prévenu personne voulant laisser cette journée à Puck et Jessica. Quinn, elle était absorbée par ses pensées, la naissance de Beth, celle de Colin et sa vie en général, elle avait presque tout, il lui manquait que Santana et elle pourrait dire que sa vie est un réel paradis sur Terre. Shelby se leva d'un coup quand elle vit Puck arrivé.

« Ca y est, je suis de nouveau papa. »

Tout le monde se jeta sur le papa et le félicita. Puck était fier et il lui tardait de montrer sa deuxième fille à ses amis.

« Papa ? »

« Oui ma puce. »

« Comment elle s'appelle ma petite sœur ? »

« Maya et il lui tarde de te voir avec Colin. » Dit Puck en souriant.

« C'est vrai ? On peut la voir. »

« Oui, je vous amène. »

Quinn ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Puck partir en tenant la main de Beth et de Colin. Son ami avait grandi, il était devenu un homme et un homme bien. Il s'occupait parfaitement de leur fille et de Colin, son rôle lui tenait à cœur et il était doué avec les enfants. Quinn sentit un corps se presser contre le sien. Deux bras l'entourèrent et elle posa ses mains contre les avant-bras.

« Pas trop nostalgique ma puce ? »

« Si un peu. J'aimerai avoir un autre enfant mais j'attends qu'elle revienne. Cette famille, je veux la construire avec elle à mes côtés. Je sais qu'elle va revenir. »

« Elle te manque n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu me connais Shelby. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je suis partie moi aussi. Chacune notre tour. »

« Tu es une personne merveilleuse ma puce. Et sache que je suis heureuse que tu sois dans nos vies. Je te considère comme ma fille. »

Des larmes de joies coulèrent sur le visage de Quinn, les paroles de Shelby la touchèrent profondément.

« Et tu es une mère pour moi. »

« Et si on allait voir Maya, nous aussi. » Proposa Brittany.

Le groupe d'ami partit donc voir la minuscule petite fille.

Trois mois plus tard, Quinn avait déposé Colin à l'école. Elle se rendait donc à sa galerie, elle avait tant à faire en ce jour. La blonde recevait de nouveaux artistes, elle devait préparer une soirée d'exposition et elle devait appeler un investisseur. Ses toiles et ses photographies se vendaient en grand nombre et elle était devenue un nom important dans la profession. Son succès était planétaire et beaucoup enviait son talent. Mais elle gardait la tête sur les épaules, elle continuait d'aider les nouveaux à sortir de l'ombre et à se faire un nom. Elle entra dans la galerie et mit en route son rituel, l'éclairage, le courrier, le répondeur et le café. Elle se fit une tasse et se posa sur son comptoir d'accueil. La porte de la galerie s'ouvrit et une femme aux cheveux corbeaux, aux yeux bleues et à la peau mâte fit son apparition, elle alla directement vers Quinn.

« J'ai eu Jason au téléphone tout à l'heure. Il te remercie pour le tableau, je peux te dire que j'ai été très surprise d'apprendre que tu lui avais offert la toile du lac. Te rends-tu compte que tu aurais pu gagner des millions rien qu'avec ce tableau ? »

« Alyssa, je le sais. Mais c'était son anniversaire et je voulais que cette toile aille dans le foyer d'une personne qui comprendrait la souffrance qui s'en dégage. Et je préfère que ce soit un ami qui l'ait et non un inconnu. Et puis, tu dois être contente, une toile de Quinn Fabray se trouve accrocher dans ton salon. »

Alyssa embrassa Quinn et se servit une tasse de café. Elle se plaça à coté de son amie en souriant.

« Tu as raison. Mais tu m'as demandée d'être ton agent alors je dois te faire part de mon mécontentement. Par contre en tant qu'amie, je te remercie infiniment. D'ailleurs vu que j'étais à Paris durant l'anniversaire de mon homme, je compte organiser une soirée, tu es invitée ainsi que toute la bande. »

« On viendra. Ca te fait pas bizarre de sortir avec une personne plus jeune que toi et de traîner avec des gens qui ont au moins cinq ans de moins que toi. »

Alyssa se mit à rire suite à cette taquinerie, Quinn avait tendance à s'amuser et à faire des blagues douteuses.

« Y a Shelby donc ça va. Et toi quand vas-tu te décider à refaire ta vie ? »

« Un jour qui sait. En attendant, tu vas te mettre au boulot ou tu vas poiroter sur mon comptoir encore longtemps ? »

« Je suis bien ici et je n'ai pas fini mon café. Au fait, pour l'exposition, il manque encore trois tableaux alors tu vas devoir t'y mettre ma cocotte. »

« Ouais mais pas aujourd'hui. Je vais dans le bureau, tu gardes le navire pendant que j'appelle notre investisseur. »

« A vos ordres mon colonel. »

Quinn alla dans son bureau en rigolant. Cela faisait à peine deux mois qu'elle connaissait Alyssa mais une étrange lien les connectait. Elles s'étaient entendues tout de suite et beaucoup avait été surpris car Quinn faisait peu confiance. Cette amitié était étrange mais tout le monde l'acceptait. Quinn passait beaucoup de temps avec Alyssa et elle appréciait d'être avec elle. Mais elle ne ressentait aucun amour pour la brune, juste une amitié profonde et sincère. Quinn s'assit sur son fauteuil et composa un numéro sur son téléphone, sa demande allait être délicate mais si elle était acceptée, Quinn pourrait concrétiser un nouveau rêve. Cela était important pour elle. La blonde jouait avec un stylo durant la conversation, par moment, son visage se fermait et d'autre, elle souriait. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait les bons arguments pour que son offre soit acceptée. A la fin de la conversation, elle se mit debout en hurlant.

« Je suis la meilleure, je suis la meilleure. »

Quinn allait signer un nouveau contrat et elle pourrait ouvrir un atelier pour les jeunes qui vivent dans la misère. La blonde voulait leur offrir un échappatoire et leur donner un sens à leur vie. Elle avait conscience que Beth et Colin ainsi que Maya étaient des privilégiés, qu'ils avaient des parents aimants et qu'ils ne manquaient de rien. Les trois enfants pourraient choisir leur avenir, la voie qu'ils souhaiteraient suivre. Certains n'avaient pas cette chance et Quinn voulait leur en donner une, leur offrir la possibilité d'avoir un avenir autre que la misère. D'ailleurs, elle mettait de l'argent de côté depuis plusieurs mois pour avoir cette sorte d'atelier, un lieu de rassemblement qui permettrait aux jeunes de s'exprimer en dansant, chantant, peignant, dessinant et en faisant des photographies. Quinn voulait faire vivre l'art dans leur milieu et son ultime projet serait de pouvoir leur donner des bourses pour des études supérieurs. Quinn en avait discuté avec le maire et ses amis pour voir si ce projet était réalisable et à part l'argent c'était possible. Mais à présent, l'argent allait être disponible.

« Quinn, il y a une personne qui aimerait te voir. »

« Fais-la entrer Al' »

Quinn regarda son agenda pour voir si elle avait un rendez-vous mais rien avant une heure. Elle réfléchit quelques seconds au temps qu'elle pouvait consacrer à cette personne. Car elle devait étudier des dossiers et mettre en place des fonds pour une œuvre de bienfaisance. La blonde entendit un frappement à sa porte, elle mit une petite paire de lunette sur son nez et s'installa sur son siège.

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement une chevelure brune apparut, ensuite un regard de jais, des lèvres pulpeuse et une silhouette entière. Quinn se leva doucement en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, elle pensait rêver et sa peur de revenir à la réalité la prit. Sa main se positionna sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur.

« Quinn, ça va ? »

« Al' peux-tu nous laisser ? » Demanda une Quinn hésitante.

« Pas de souci. Appelles-moi si tu as besoin de moi. »

Alyssa ferma la porte perplexe. Quinn ne bougeait pas d'une pouce, elle attendait simplement que l'autre parle.

« Je suis désolée Q. Je sais que je t'avais promis de rester près de toi, que je t'avais dit que je serais présente. Je n'aurais pas dû partir ainsi, j'aurais dû te donner des nouvelles... »

« Arrête. Je comprends. » Quinn coupa Santana. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu as fait ce qui était bon pour toi et je le conçois. Comment veux-tu que je ne comprenne pas alors que j'ai agi de la même manière ? »

Santana s'approcha du bureau de Quinn, elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras, lui déclarer tout son amour, sentir son corps contre le sien et pouvoir respirer son odeur. Mais elle n'osait pas, sa culpabilité était trop grande, elle avait lâchement abandonné la femme qu'elle aime et c'était la deuxième fois.

« Je t'avais promis. Quand tu es partie, c'était à cause de ta douleur, à cause de moi... »

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Je n'étais pas bien à l'époque et j'étais perdue. Tu avais le droit de faire ta vie, San. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que je t'aimais, je ne le montrais pas et je crois que ça m'arrangeait aussi. Je n'étais pas prête à vivre une histoire d'amour, je n'étais pas prête à m'ouvrir et à me dévoiler entièrement. On était des adolescentes paumées... On ressentait une grande pression et on avait peur du regard des autres. Ne t'en veux pas. Moi, je te comprends et j'accepte ton départ. »

Quinn marcha jusqu'à Santana, elle s'arrêta juste devant elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Es-tu prête à rentrer à la maison à présent ? »

La blonde tendit sa main à la latine. Son sourire montrait son soulagement de revoir Santana, de la savoir ici et non dans un lieu inconnu. Cette dernière prit la main de Quinn intimidée, elle avait vécu des mois hanté par ce doux visage, par ses erreurs du passé et présent, aujourd'hui, elle angoissait d'être rejetée par son ange. Elle fixait Quinn pour chercher le moindre rejet, le signe qu'elle ne l'aimait plus et qu'elle allait la mettre plus bas que Terre. Mais Santana ne vit rien de cela, elle pouvait lire tout l'amour que lui portait Quinn et sa joie de la revoir.

« Colin est à l'école ? » Demanda la latine.

« Oui. D'ailleurs, tu vas être surprise par beaucoup de choses. Mais tu verras le moment venu. »

Quinn sortit de son bureau en tenant la main de Santana, elle aperçut Alyssa. Son amie fixait des toiles en fronçant les sourcils, elle avait entendu les pas de Quinn mais elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait suivre donc naturellement, elle lui dit.

« Ma douce, tu dors avec moi ce soir ? Jason sera absent, du coup, je me disais que je pourrais venir chez toi. Tu es ok ? »

Santana sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, elle relâcha la main de Quinn et se frotta le bras nerveusement. Comment avait-elle pu croire que la blonde l'attendrait ? C'était égoïste de penser cela. Quinn ne se rendit pas compte du mal à l'aise de la latine, elle gardait donc son sourire.

« Le beau Jason va retrouver sa maîtresse et tu vas te sentir seule dans ce grand lit froid. Du coup, tu demandes à ton amante de dormir avec elle. »

Alyssa regardait toujours les peintures, elle cherchait à comprendre la signification de certaines toiles.

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il a voulu dire lui. Je n'arrive pas à savoir et ça m'ennuie. Et, Jason va passer la nuit chez ses parents, il ne savait pas que je rentrais aujourd'hui. J'aurais dû le prévenir mais c'est trop tard. Puis, je dois t'avouer que j'ai acheté des cadeaux pour Beth, Colin et Maya. »

« Ok, tu peux dormir à la maison. Mais tu iras dans la chambre d'amie. Et tu peux gérer mes rendez-vous, j'ai des choses à faire. L'artiste veut montrer la passion, les sentiments qui nous possèdent et qu'on ne peut pas contrôler. Les dégâts de l'amour. »

« Comme ta photographie que tu as offert à Jason ? L'éclair qui prouve ta déchirure intérieure, la douleur que tu ressentais à cause du départ de Santana. »

« Heu... Oui. Mais... Elle est là maintenant. »

Alyssa fut surprise du ton doux employée par Quinn. Elle se tourna donc et s'interrogea sur la présence de cette jeune femme près de la blonde. Elle plissa les yeux et reconnut l'identité de l'inconnue.

« Oui, elle est là. » Alyssa se sentit stupide à cause de la conversation qu'elle avait tenu. « Ha et Quinn n'est pas maîtresse, c'est juste une amie.. Je veux dire, il ne sait rien passer... »

« Ca fait un an que je suis partie, je ne suis pas stupide au point de penser qu'elle n'a rien fait et qu'elle est restée célibataire. » Le ton de Santana prouvait qu'elle mentait. « C'est déjà un miracle qu'elle accepte mes excuses. »

« Je tiens à vous signaler que je suis présente. Et San, on va devoir avoir une conversation sur cette année. Al' est une bonne amie et c'est tout. Tu te souviens de Jason, le livreur ? »

« Vaguement. »

« C'est sa petite-amie. Alors, il ne s'est rien passé et même si elle avait été célibataire, il ne se serait rien passé. On va rentrer Al', tu gardes le port ? »

« Oui. Vas profiter de ta belle. »

Quinn reprit la main de Santana et la força à la suivre. La blonde voulait montrer son nouveau monde à la latine, lui faire découvrir cette vie qu'elle s'était créée, elle espérait que Santana se sentirait à sa place. Tout ce que Quinn souhaitait était vivre près cette femme et que cette dernière soit heureuse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Comme toujours, je vous remercie tous. Et je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise.**

**_Elo-G _: Merci d'avoir consacrée ton peu de temps pour commenter cette fic. Ton commentaire m'a fait vraiment plaisir et toucher héhé. Tu as vu je suis gentille pour une fois;)**

**_Dess _: Je te remercie aussi. Voilà enfin la suite, je tente pour le moment de poster le mercredi et le week-end. Pour Rachel, j'ai bien envie aussi mais ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'on va la revoir.**

**_Moidu57 _: Ce n'est pas fini, quand la fin sera là, je le marquerai. En tout cas, merci à toi.**

**_Potter _: Je veux bien la même moi aussi;) J'aime bien l'idée d'une Santana jalouse et cela n'est que le début. J'ai une scène en tête que j'écrirai dans les prochains chapitres.**

**_Spreid_ : Merci tes commentaires.**

**_Pequeajuele_ : Comme promis voici la suite. Et JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE A TOI (voici mon cadeau, on va dire.)**

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

Quinn ne s'interrogea pas sur le fait que Santana pouvait être venue en voiture et avec des valises. Elle amena la latine dans son véhicule, heureuse d'être enfin avec elle. Certes, beaucoup penserait qu'elle lui avait pardonnée trop rapidement cette fuite, qu'elle agissait sans réfléchir mais cela faisait une année que Santana était partie. Une année que Quinn avait longuement réfléchi sur ce départ, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle ne pouvait pas la rejeter, elle l'aimait beaucoup trop et surtout elle comprenait. Rachel savait utiliser les mots, elle savait les détourner et briser une personne. Quinn en avait fait l'expérience par le passé, alors comment en vouloir à Santana ? Comment lui faire part de cette souffrance qu'elle avait ressenti ? Surtout qu'elle n'était pas en couple avec la latine quand celle-ci était partie loin d'elle. Le silence régnait dans l'habitacle, aucune des deux ne voulaient parler, elles s'imprégnaient juste de la présence de l'autre et respiraient à nouveau. Santana était perturbée par la facilité de son retour, par le pardon de Quinn. Cela faisait un mois qu'elle était à New-York, elle avait été angoissée par les réactions de la blonde, elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui faire face avant. Durant ce mois, elle s'était préparée à être repousser, à recevoir les foudres de Quinn et à souffrir encore plus. Mais la blonde l'avait déstabilisée en acceptant son retour comme si de rien était. Au bout de vingt minutes, Santana détourna son regard de Quinn pour le poser sur la route, elle ne reconnaissait rien, la blonde l'amenait autre part que son appartement, cela brisa un peu le cœur de la latine. Elle n'avait pas gagné loin de là. D'une petite voix, elle osa demander.

« Où va-t-on ? Je pensais qu'on allait chez toi vu ce que tu as dit. »

« On va chez moi. Je ne vis plus dans mon appartement. Il est toujours à moi mais j'ai déménagé. Tu risques d'être surprise d'ailleurs... »

« Tu as enfin écouté Finn et tu as pris une maison ? »

« On peut dire ça oui. On est arrivée. »

Quinn se pencha un peu sur Santana pour ouvrir la boite à gant, elle prit une petite télécommande pour ouvrir le portail électrique. La latine écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit la villa et la grande cours, elle ne s'était pas attendue à pareil luxe. Elle se demandait ce qui avait poussé Quinn a acheté une maison aussi grande et surtout comment elle pouvait se payer une villa si gigantesque. Définitivement, elle avait raté beaucoup de chose durant cette année. Quinn sortit du véhicule suivit de Santana. La blonde ouvrit la porte d'entrée, elle n'avait pas vu la voiture de Puck, ni celle de Brittany, cela ne l'avait pas étonnée, ils devaient être au travail. Quin fit quelques pas dans le séjour, elle posa son manteau sur un canapé en cuir et sourit quand elle entendit quelques gargouillement. Un bébé fit son apparition, ce qui surprit Santana. Cette dernière crut que Quinn était de nouveau maman et cela ne l'enchantait guère, la blonde avait refait sa vie sans elle et elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle. Elle vit la blonde se baisser pour pendre le bébé.

« Alors ma puce, on vagabonde. »

« Gué. »

« Maya où es-tu ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai. »

Santana reconnut cette voix, elle appartenait à Jessica, son amie était présente en ce lieu à son plus grand étonnement. La latine se frotta le bras et ne dit pas un seul mot.

« Jess, le monstre est avec moi. Maman arrive. »

« Merci Quinn. »

Jessica entra dans le séjour, trop focaliser sur son enfant, elle ne vit pas Santana qui la regardait perplexe. La compagne de Puck embrassa Quinn sur le front et prit Maya dans ses bras.

« Heureusement que tata est là sinon je deviendrai chèvre. Au fait, tu ne devais pas être à la galerie toi. J'en connais une qui va être mécontente si elle ne t'y voit pas. Déjà qu'elle n'est pas au courant pour le tableau... »

« Jess, calmes-toi. Etre maman te rend trop speed. » Rigola Quinn. « Et cela te rend aveugle aussi. »

« Hein ? »

« Regarde qui est de retour parmi nous. »

Quinn s'approcha de Santana et lui prit la main. Jessica ouvrit grand sa bouche quand elle aperçut enfin la latine, heureusement ses instincts de mère l'empêchèrent de lâcher sa fille. Mais elle dut se tenir à une table tellement le choc était grand.

« Oh mon Dieu ! Mais...Depuis quand ? Je dois appeler Puck et la bande pour les prévenir. »

Quinn sourit quand elle vit Jessica prendre le téléphone et composer un numéro. Santana restait figer suite à cette rencontre, elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir de si tôt Jessica et surtout comprendre que son amie était maman. Etait-ce Puck le papa ? La latine l'espérait. Quinn se tourna un peu vers Santana en souriant.

« Bienvenue à la maison. »

Santana ne réagit pas, trop emprise par ses sensations et par cette main qui la tenait fermement. Une main qui réchauffait son corps et qui l'aidait à ne pas succomber à la peur et l'angoisse. Quinn comprenant vint derrière la latine pour entourer sa taille de ses bras, elle déposa son menton sur l'épaule de Santana puis elle lui murmura.

« Cela doit te faire un choc de savoir Jess et Puck parent. »

« Oui, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais pourquoi on est chez eux ? Je croyais qu'on était chez toi. »

« Bienvenue dans la maison des fou. En fait, on vit tous ensemble. Britt nous a fait une proposition un mois après ton départ environ, elle voulait qu'on vive tous sous le même toit... »

Santana se retourna pour faire face à Quinn. Elle avait dû mal à comprendre toutes ses informations.

« Attend, Britt est ici aussi ? »

« Là tout de suite, en cette minute, non. Elle doit être à son boulot avec Mike. »

« Mike ? »

« Oui. Vient on va sur la terrasse, on t'expliquera tout. »

Quinn reprit la main de Santana et l'entraîna dehors, elle ouvrit une baie vitrée et avant se faire un pas dans le jardin, elle lança.

« Jess, tu nous retrouves sur la terrasse. »

« Ouais, ouais. Puck arrive, il était entrain de faire les courses. Il lui tarde d'être là. »

Quinn s'installa confortablement sur une chaise, Santant fit de même toujours perturbée par tout ceci. Jessica arriva avec Maya, elle déposa la petite dans les bras de la blonde et prit place.

« Alors tata Santana où étais-tu ? » Demanda une Jessica toute sourire.

« J'ai pas mal bougé mais je suis restée sur la côte ouest surtout. Et toi, tu es maman ? Je n'y crois toujours pas. »

« Oh oui, je suis maman. Maya n'était pas prévue mais on est très heureux. Bon Quinn a réussi à calmer mes hormones et mes doutes, sans elle, je crois que j'aurais fait comme toi, j'aurais pris la tangente. »

« Désolée pour ça. Je ne voulais pas vous abandonner, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... »

« Tu as voulu imiter le démon Fabray, c'est tout. » Dit une voix masculine.

Santana sursauta, Puck se trouvait devant elle et il lui souriait comme avant. Le jeune homme se précipita vers son amie pour la serrer dans ses bras musclés. La latine crut s'étouffer mais elle était ravie de cet accueil jovial. Puck se retira de cette étreinte, il alla embrasser sa femme, faire la bise à Quinn et prendre sa fille. Il la mit contre son torse et sourit tout seul comme à chaque fois qu'il avait Maya contre lui.

« Britt va arriver. Elle a décidé de commander le repas chez notre traiteur pour fêter le retour de San... »

« Et l'école, elle en fait quoi ? » Demanda Jessica. « Et toi Quinn, ton navire ? »

« Pour mon navire, Alyssa s'occupe de lui et de le garder à flot pour la journée. D'ailleurs quand elle est arrivée, elle m'a fait part de son mécontentement pour le tableau mais ensuite sa joie d'avoir un de mes tableaux dans son salon. »

« Ouais, elle a tenu son rôle d'agent et ensuite d'amie. Pour ne pas changer. » Rigola Puck qui s'assit enfin.

« Attend, c'est normal qu'elle agisse ainsi. Quinn lui a fait une demande et elle doit agir en conséquence. Toute la carrière de Quinn est entre ses mains. » Rétorqua Jessica qui prit la défense d'Alyssa pour ne pas changer.

Santana se sentit enfin chez elle, heureuse d'être avec ses amis et pas loin de Quinn. Elle se sentait soulagée de les entendre parler de leur vie de tous les jours devant elle comme si elle avait toujours été présente.

« Ha d'ailleurs Quinn vu que tu es un des sujets de la conversation, je voulais te prévenir que Rachel a encore appelé. Elle voulait te prévenir de son retour et que sa tournée s'était très bien passée. »

Les paroles de Jessica laissèrent un goût amer dans la bouche de Santana. Quinn avait pardonné à Berry et elle était en contact avec elle, ces deux points dérangèrent la latine. Qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de la blonde. Certes, cela faisait un an mais Santana n'aurait jamais pensé à un pardon possible envers Rachel et à une amitié avec elle. D'un côté, ça lui prouvait que Quinn avait fait table rase du passé et qu'elle ne lui en voulait sûrement pas beaucoup. Pourtant savoir que Rachel partageait la vie de la bonde la dérangeait fortement.

« Mais quand va-t-elle comprendre ? J'en ai assez qu'elle m'appelle ou qu'elle m'envoie des messages pour me raconter sa vie. Je me fiche de ce qu'elle peut faire ou de ce qu'elle devient. J'ai cru qu'elle avait plus ou moins compris mais non. »

« Tu connais Berry. Quinn ne soit pas étonnée qu'elle continue, elle est pire que toi quand elle a une idée en tête. Si tu m'avais laissée mettre en place ma vengeance... »

« Quinn a eu raison de te l'interdire, la vengeance n'est jamais bonne. Puis cela aurait pu mettre en péril la carrière de notre Quinn internationale. »

« Mais ma puce, Rachel a fait beaucoup de mal autour d'elle. Moi, je pense que ma vengeance était une bonne idée. Tu es d'accord avec moi, San ? »

Santana leva son regard vers son ami, elle n'avait pas encore parlé réellement. La latine se contentait de prendre en compte tous les changements opérés dans la vie de ses amis et de Quinn. Elle se racla la gorge pour prendre la parole.

« Je ne sais pas. En même temps, si tu veux te venger de Berry, tu dois le faire aussi pour moi. Mais une vengeance contre Berry m'aurait tenté aussi. »

Jessica se leva dépiter que Santana prenne le parti de Puck, elle alla dans le séjour en soupirant pour prouver son mécontentement. Cela fit sourire le jeune homme et Quinn.

« Ma puce, tu nous prends à boire pendant que tu y es. »

« Je ne suis pas ton chien. Alors tu lèves ton fessier de la chaise et tu vas le faire toi-même. Non mais je rêve. »

« Mais ma puce, tu es dans le salon et je sais que tu vas revenir... »

« Ok mais je te préviens ce soir, tu me fais un massage digne de son nom. »

« Promis. »

Quinn se mit debout, elle se dirigea vers un placard en hauteur qui se trouvait sur la terrasse, elle l'ouvrit et en sortit un paquet de cigarette. Elle faisait très attention aux réactions de Santana, elle l'avait vu se tendre lors de la conversation Berry. Quinn le comprenait parfaitement car elle aussi était tendue dès qu'on parlait de Rachel. La blonde ne disait rien pour le moment mais le retour de la latine la soulageait énormément, elle l'avait attendu tant de temps et elle avait tant espéré. Par contre, elle se demandait si tous ces changements allaient plaire à Santana et surtout ses propres changements. Car Quinn avait évolué, elle était prête à se lancer dans une relation de couple, elle était devenue l'adulte qu'elle devait être et ses peurs ne la paralysaient plus.

« Salut la compagnie. »

Une tête blonde courut jusqu'à Santana pour la pendre dans ses bras, elle serra la latine très fort heureuse de la retrouver. Puis elle alla vers Quinn pour en faire de même.

« Je suis contente pour toi. Ton rêve vient de se réaliser. »

« Merci Britt. »

Brittany avait murmuré ses paroles pour que Santana ne l'entende pas. Puis elle se tourna vers la latine, le câlin qu'elle lui avait offert n'avait pas durée longtemps quelques seconds. Le départ de Santana l'avait beaucoup affectée et une part d'elle lui en voulait d'être partie sans donner de nouvelle et sans prendre en compte son désarroi. La danseuse décida pourtant d'agir comme toujours et de ne pas se laisser envahir pour ses sentiments.

« On sera livré dans une heure. Au fait, Tina et Mika viennent manger ce soir, ils ont une nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

« Laquelle ? » Demanda Jessica intriguée.

« Ils vont se marier. » Brittany plaça sa main sur sa bouche. « Oups, je devais garder le secret. Comme toujours, faites les surpris d'accord ? »

Quinn prit Brittany dans ses bras en souriant, un geste affectif que les deux blondes avaient tendance à échanger. Mais cette fois-ci, Quinn le faisait pour ne pas succomber à ses envies de prendre Santana dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Elle n'aimait pas agir comme cela devant ses amis, elle était trop pudique.

« On gardera le secret qui n'est plus un secret pour ne pas changer. Et vous avez le bonjour de Shelby pendant que j'y pense. Elle nous ordonne aussi de ne pas oublier Beth ce soir. » Parla Quinn qui fixait Santana.

« Elle est bien arrivée ? » Interrogea Puck qui serrait toujours sa fille contre lui.

« Oui mais on lui manque déjà. Il lui tarde la semaine prochaine pour être de nouveau à New-York, elle trouve Denvers bien fade. »

« Ca ne m'étonne pas. Espérons juste que ce gars décide de venir vivre ici pour qu'elle soit moins crispée et qu'elle redevienne elle-même. »

Santana ne quittait pas Quinn du regard, elle se laissait hypnotiser par ces yeux verts, par ce sourire et ce visage d'ange. Elle souhaitait être à la place de Brittany, être près de ce corps tentateur, toucher ces mains et goûter à nouveau à ces lèvres. Plus les seconds passaient, plus ses envies s'intensifiaient. Mais elle restait sur sa chaise consciente qu'elle devait patienter et surtout avoir une conversation avec Quinn avant de se laisser aller. Certes, ses amis et la blonde l'acceptaient, ne faisaient pas preuve d'hostilité et agissaient comme toujours mais Santana n'était pas stupide. Elle devrait faire ses preuves envers Quinn car même si les autres étaient importants, la blonde était sa priorité. Quinn était la raison de son retour et personne d'autre, la latine avait tendance à oublier son entourage à cause de l'amour et des sentiments qui emprisonnaient son cœur. Santana voulait tant vivre avec Quinn, former une famille avec elle et vieillir à ses côtés, c'était son rêve le plus cher.

« Au fait Q, tu as réussi à joindre ton investisseur ? Mike m'a demandé de te poser la question juste avant mon départ. »

« Je l'ai eu et c'est bon, il est d'accord. »

Brittany se détacha des bras de Quinn et se mit à sauter dans tous les sens. La danseuse savait que le projet de son amie lui tenait à cœur et elle se réjouissait pour elle. Santana détourna son regard pour le laisser couler sur Brittany, la latine était perplexe de ce changement de comportement soudain. Jessica avait entendu la nouvelle, elle posa des boissons sur la table et croisa ses bras en souriant.

« Donc c'est bon ? Tu vas pouvoir enfin te lancer ? » Demanda la compagne de Puck.

Santana comprit que ce sujet de conversation était important et qu'il concernait Quinn, elle écouta donc pour savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Oui, je peux commencer. Heureusement que j'ai monté le dossier avant et que j'ai commencé à chercher des entrepôts. Il manque plus qu'une signature et tout est réglé. Le Maire va appuyer ma proposition et il va demander au collège/lycée d'en parler. Les éducateurs vont aussi faire passer le message. Et je dois contacter Mercedes et Sam pour voir s'ils sont toujours de la partie. Alyssa a contacté un prof pour qu'on leur donne des cours particulier s'ils le souhaitent. »

« En tout cas, tu peux compter sur Mike et moi, notre école te fournira les professeurs dont tu as besoin. »

« Et moi, j'ai contacté des clients et ils sont prêt à fournir tout le matériel ainsi que l'argent. Evidemment, tu n'auras rien à payer, ça te fera des frais en moins. Mon patron va te faire des tracts pour la publicité, il pense que cela sera bon pour l'image de l'entreprise. »

« Vous êtes géniales les filles. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier. »

Puck toussa, il se leva en tendant Maya qui s'était endormie à Jessica. Santana ne comprenait pas un seul mot et elle se sentait perdue, à cet instant, elle crut ne pas exister. Quinn ne la regardait plus, ses amis parlaient d'un projet qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle comprit qu'elle avait perdu sa place, qu'elle était juste une invitée dans cette maison et que son départ lui coûterait encore. Sa culpabilité s'agrandit un peu, elle baissa son regard pour se maîtriser et éviter que ses émotions négatives prennent possession de tout son être.

« Et tu peux compter sur moi aussi Q. Je vais m'occuper de faire les travaux avec des gars, je prendrai des vacances à ce moment-là pour être dispo. Et j'ai pensé à un truc, si les jeunes veulent travailler, entrer dans la vie active, on peut mettre un circuit en place. Tu sais que je fais parti de l'association des commerçants et je peux en parler aux patrons. En tout cas, j'accepterai de prendre trois jeunes maximum. »

« Merci Puck. Par contre, je dois commencer à mettre tout en place la semaine prochaine et j'ai l'expo aussi sous les bras... Il me manque encore trois toiles. »

« On s'occupera de notre neveu t'inquiète pas. »Intervint Brittany.

Quinn se sentit soulagée, elle ne voulait pas que Colin soit mis à part mais son travail allait lui prendre du temps même beaucoup de temps. Cette idée la perturbait à présent, Santana venait juste de revenir et elle ne pourrait pas profiter d'elle comme elle le souhaitait. Elle fixa donc la latine et s'avança vers elle, aujourd'hui, elle pourrait se permettre d'être entièrement à Santana. Elle voulait ne pas perdre une minute.

« San, tu viens bien venir avec moi ? »

« Oui. »

Santana se leva tandis que Jessica partit coucher Maya, Puck entra aussi dans la villa avec Brittany. La latine suivit Quinn dans le jardin. Cette dernière avait conscience que Santana devait être perdue et soucieuse, elle avait vu dans son regard de la tristesse et de la peur, Quinn avait donc décidé de mettre un terme à la conversation pour être seule avec la latine.

« Tu loges où ? »

« Dans un hôtel pas très cher. Mon patron a accepté que je vienne sur New-York et il m'aide à payer la chambre, le temps que je mette en place un cabinet. »

« Tu as eu quand même ton diplôme ? »

« Oui, je suis avocate. »

Quinn arrêta ses pas, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol en appuyant son dos contre un arbre. Santana s'assit à son tour, elle joua avec l'herbe ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains. Cette situation la tendait et son angoisse la chevillait toujours. Elle n'osait même pas regarder Quinn à présent.

« Je suis contente pour toi. Ecoutes, si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que tu as une chambre. Quand on a pris la villa, on a pensé à toi et à ton retour. Tu es ici chez toi et j'aimerai que tu restes. »

« Je sais pas si les autres seront d'accord. J'ai bien remarqué que vous meniez votre vie et je crois que je n'en fais plus partie. »

Quinn tendit ses bras pour attraper les mains de Santana. Elle fit une pression pour forcer la latine à la regarder.

« Personne ne t'a oublié, tu es un membre de cette famille et on est tous heureux que tu sois de nouveau parmi nous. Britt a énormément souffert de ton départ, il lui faudra du temps mais ça ira. »

« Et toi ? Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal, j'ai entendu ton amie tout à l'heure. Je suis désolée d'être partie, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je m'en veux tellement. Mais je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi, mes sentiments sont toujours présents. Je comprendrai que tu m'en veuilles et que tu souhaites qu'on reste juste amie. »

Quinn s'approcha de Santana, elle gardait toujours ses mains dans les siennes, elle s'arrêta juste en face d'elle puis elle lui sourit.

« Je ne ferai pas le premier San. Je tiens à toi et ça n'a pas changé... Je t'ai attendu durant toute une année et j'ai refusé de sortir avec quiconque... Tu as ta chambre mais je suis ici aussi. Je suis prête à me lancer avec toi. Je n'ai plus peur et je sais que c'est toi que je veux, personne d'autre. Mais tu as le choix, je ne t'oblige à rien... »

Santana ne pouvait plus contenir son envie, elle empoigna Quinn et la fit tomber à moitié sur elle. Elle ne perdit pas une minute pour l'embrasser avec passion et fougue. Cela faisait une année qu'elle n'avait pas pu goûter aux lèvres de la blonde, qu'elle n'avait pas pu sentir son corps contre le sien. La latine jouissait de cet instant rempli d'émotion, un instant qui prouvait leur amour et qui prouvait qu'elles étaient faites l'une pour l'autre. Santana s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à Quinn, elle avait peur qu'elle mette un terme à cet échange. Mais la blonde ne comptait pas s'en fuir, elle appréciait ce baiser, elle vivait entièrement à présent, Santana l'embrassait, Santana était avec elle, rien d'autre ne comptait. En une second, Quinn se trouva plaquée au sol et la latine sur elle. La blonde fixait intensément la femme qu'elle aimait, ses yeux de jais lui montraient ses sentiments et cet amour fit fondre Quinn, jamais personne ne l'avait regardé ainsi, jamais personne ne l'avait aimée comme Santana. Cette dernière baissa sa tête pour repartir à la conquête des lèvres de Quinn, elle était accroc à ces échanges, accroc à ce que la blonde lui faisait ressentir. Elle mordit la lèvre inférieur de Quinn pour avoir un accès totale et pour augmenter ses sensations. Plus rien n'existait pour Santana, elle était focalisait sur la blonde et rien d'autre. Les mains de Quinn se posèrent contre le dos de la latine, elle avait besoin de sentir plus, elle avait besoin de Santana pour vivre et être épanouie. Cette lave qui coulait dans ses veines, qui réchauffait tout son corps était un fait que la latine était la seule à pouvoir créer. Quinn voyait ce moment comme une promesse pour l'avenir, une promesse d'être toujours présente l'une pour l'autre et une promesse de continuer malgré les épreuves. La blonde passa ses mains sous le haut de Santana, elle voulait sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, elle voulait la toucher et la découvrir enfin. Elle caressa délicatement le dos de la latine, elle frémit sur chaque touché comme Santana et elle se sentait transporter dans un torrent sans fin mais elle ne prit pas peur. Elle était bien ici et son corps lui prouvait l'amour qu'elle portait à la latine. L'unique personne qui avait réussi à atteindre son cœur, celle qui était faite pour elle et celle qui la possédait totalement. A court d'air, les deux arrêtèrent le baiser, elles restèrent pourtant dans cette position se fixant dans les yeux. Puis Santana rompit l'échange visuel, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Quinn, elle prit une grande inspiration pour pouvoir se gorger du parfum de la blonde, un parfum qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié, un parfum qui l'avait suivi de partout. La latine laissa quelques larmes de soulagement couler, elle était à présent à sa place et rien ne pourrait l'empêche d'y rester. Santana murmura.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point cela fait du bien. »

Quinn continua ses caresses un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oh si je le sais. A présent, je t'interdis de partir loin de moi. »

« Je te l'interdis aussi. Tu es à moi Quinn Fabray et à personne d'autre. Je refuse de te partager, je refuse que tes lèvres touchent celles d'une autre personne et je refuse que tu fasses ta vie loin de moi. De toute façon, tu trouveras personne qui m'arrive à la cheville. »

Quinn rigola et donna une petite tape sur le dos de Santana.

« Ca m'avait manqué de me faire frappée. Tu es la seule que j'autorise à le faire... »

« Et j'espère que je suis la seule à être autorisée à te faire d'autres choses. »

« La seule et l'unique. Tu as changé Quinn, l'année dernière, tu avais changé et tu as encore changé. »

« J'espère que ça te convient. »

« Ca me va parfaitement. J'aimerai rattraper le temps perdu, que tu me dises ce qui s'est passé durant cette année. Je veux tout savoir et je refuse de perdre de nouveau notre temps. »

La blonde se redressa ce qui obligea Santana à s'asseoir mais la latine s'installa derrière Quinn pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle avait besoin de la sentir contre elle, de respirer son odeur et de la serrer. Santana déposa quelques baisers dans le cou de la blonde ainsi elle pouvait se gorger des effluves de cet ange.

« Que te dire ? Mes pensées étaient sans cesse diriger vers toi, il n'y a pas une seconde où tu n'étais pas dans mon esprit et dans mon cœur. Chaque nuit je m'imaginais être dans tes bras comme cette nuit et la douleur était horrible car tu étais absente et que ton corps ne se pressait pas contre le mien... »

« Je suis désolée Q, je m'en veux tellement... Tu ne méritais pas ça, tu ne méritais pas que je te traite ainsi. Je ne comprends pas que tu puisses me pardonner si vite et que... »

« Tu vas te taire oui. Je réponds à ta demande et tu me coupes. Tu n'es pas possible, tu veux quelque chose mais tu m'empêches de le faire. Alors, je vais continuer mais avant sache que je ne t'en veux pas et que je comprends très bien. N'en parlons plus, ça ne sert à rien. On est ensemble et c'est ça qui compte. »

Santana resserra son étreinte pour se rassurer.

« Ok mais je veux quand même tout savoir. Tu m'as dit que tu m'avais attendue, que tu avais refusé de sortir avec une autre personne, c'est vrai ? »

« C'est vrai. Pourtant beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes ont tenté leur chance. J'ai du succès tu sais...Aïe. »

Santana venait simplement de frapper l'arrière du crâne de Quinn pour lui prouver son mécontentement.

« Ca t'apprendra. Mais je t'en prie continue ton histoire. »

« Tu vas me le payer. Un jour, où tu t'y attendra pas, je te tomberai dessus et tu subiras mes foudres. »

Santana se mit à rigoler, les menaces de Quinn ne lui firent pas peur au contraire. Elle mordit un peu la blonde pour le lui montrer, ce petit jeu l'aidait à se reprendre et à ne plus angoisser.

« Aïe ! Mais depuis quand es-tu devenue cannibale ? Santana Lopez, je te promets que tu ne remettras plus les pieds sur la côte Ouest, tu es devenue aussi tordue qu'eux. »

La latine força sur les épaules de Quinn pour l'obliger à se coucher, elle avait déplacé son corps pour que la blonde se retrouve sur l'herbe puis Santana se mit au-dessus d'elle. Elle tenait fermement les mains de la blonde juste au cas où une envie de se venger prenne Quinn.

« Je suis tordue, hein ? »

« Oui. Je vais devoir reprendre toute ton éducation, ça va me prendre du temps. J'imagine la tête de ta mère quand elle va apprendre que sa fille est devenue cannibale. Pauvre d'elle. »

Santana baissa son visage et remordit Quinn mais juste après, elle embrassa les parcelles de peau visible.

« Et...Tu vas lui dire... Que je t'embrasse...Comme ça ? »

« Hum... »Quinn plaça ses mains sur la nuque de Santana emprise par un soudain besoin primaire. « Ca restera...Entre toi et moi...Mais je lui...Dirai quand même... »

« Et je... Peux pas...Te convaincre...De ne pas le faire. »

La latine déposait toujours des baisers, un moment qu'elle avait tant imaginé et rêvé.

« Je... Ne suis pas à vendre. Je vends juste mes tableaux. »

Malgré la chaleur qui envahit Quinn et l'envie d'aller plus loin, la blonde bougea ses hanches et réussit à changer de position. Santana était à son tour allongée sur le dos et Quinn s'assit sur elle. Elle donna une petite tape à la latine sur la joue.

« Sache que Quinn Fabray ne se laisse pas dominer. Et qu'elle n'est pas à vendre. »

Quinn embrassa vite fait Santana puis se mit debout, elle se recoiffa d'un geste et partit sans lancer un seul regard à la latine. Cette dernière resta perplexe quelques seconds se demandant ce qui venait de se produire, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et posés sur le dos de la blonde. Elle soupira un grand coup et se força à se lever. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais cette femme.


	12. Chapter 12

**Parce que vous l'attendiez, parce que je voulais faire plaisir et surtout parce qu'on m'a supplié, voici la suite. Donc vous savez que j'aime qu'on me supplie et à genoux en plus;)**

**_Kate_ : Que veux-tu que je fasse long ? Je n'ai pas bien compris. Si tu trouvais que San est perturbée alors lis ceci^^**

**_Anon _: Merci pour ton commentaire**

**_Pequenajuele _: J'ai toujours du mal avec ton pseudo. Voici la suite, ne saute pas au plafond surtout, ça risque de faire mal;)**

**_Potter _: j'aime bien ce petit vent^^ Merci**

**_Flolie25_ : J'hésite pour le lit, je me tâte à faire une scène plus poussée^^ Donc à voir. Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu suis mon histoire alors que tu es à fond sur brittana. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

**_Frenchmath_ : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait sourire^^**

**_Spreid_ : Et voici la suite. **

Santana alla à l'intérieur de la villa, totalement désorientée et perdue par la réaction de Quinn quelques minutes plus tôt. La latine ne comprenait pas ce départ précipité mais elle ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage, elle aperçut la blonde avec Brittany en pleine conversation. Elle hésita quelques seconds mais se décida à les rejoindre. Santana resta debout comme les deux blondes, elle était à quelques centimètres de Quinn, cette dernière se mit à rire suite à une blague de son amie. Ce rire enchanta les oreilles de Santana, il lui avait tant manqué. La latine fit un geste pour pouvoir toucher Quinn subtilement et sans que Birttany le comprenne. Elle avait ce besoin constant avec Quinn, d'être près d'elle, sentir une partie de son corps contre le sien même si c'était minime. Cela pouvait paraître dément ou sans importance mais Santana reprenait vie à chaque contact, chaque regard, chaque parole et chaque sourire. Elle ne pouvait pas nier l'amour qu'elle portait à Quinn, cette puissance qui mettait souvent son cœur à rude épreuve et cet attachement qui la rendait folle dès qu'elle était loin de la blonde. Durant cette année, Santana n'avait cessé de penser à Quinn, elle avait été rongée de l'intérieur par ce manque et par son départ. La latine n'avait pas réussi à vivre, elle avait été une âme sans lumière et sans espoir. Mais à présent tout était différent, elle avait retrouvé son ange et elle pouvait sortir des ténèbres. Le contact avec Quinn fut soudain insuffisant pour Santana, elle souhaitait la sentir contre elle comme pour effacer ses angoisses encore présente, pour supprimer cette année et reprendre espoir. Elle se décala donc et se mit derrière Quinn qui ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole depuis cette petite fuite. Elle entoura les hanches de la blonde et posa son menton sur son épaule. Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Santana quand deux mains se lièrent aux siennes, un geste simple mais qui la satisfaisait amplement. La latine ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le cou de Quinn et lui murmurer.

« Ca se fait pas d'abandonner une personne comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. »

Santana ria un peu quand elle sentit les mains de Quinn la serrer un peu plus fort. La blonde répondit simplement par ce geste. La latine aurait pu mal le prendre mais elle garda son sourire. Quinn ne comptait pas lui simplifier la tâche et répondre à ses moindres caprices, au moins, la blonde n'avait pas totalement changé au plus grand soulagement de Santana.

Puck et Jessica revinrent dans le salon, ils se mirent à côté de leurs amis. Le jeune papa était content et soulagé de retrouver sa meilleure amie, elle lui avait tant manqué pourtant une conversation s'imposait. Il devait être clair avec la latine et clarifier la situation.

« San et si on allait chercher tes affaires pour que tu puisses t'installer. » Demanda Puck en regardant fixement la latine pour lui faire passer son message : tu as intérêt d'accepter.

« Ok, allons-y. »

Santana avait compris la demande silencieuse de son ami et elle se trouvait dans l'obligation d'accepter. Elle aurait aimé rester avec Quinn, profiter de sa présence et être avec elle mais Puck en avait décidé autrement. La latine posa un dernier baiser dans le cou de la blonde et se recula.

« Ne rentrez pas tard, le repas ne va pas tarder à arriver. » Ordonna Brittany.

« T'en fait pas Britt. On va juste récupérer ses affaires. » Répondit Puck en souriant.

Quinn ne dit pas un mot, elle lança un regard à Santana pour la voir partir en silence et préoccupée. La latine aurait voulut que la blonde leur propose de venir avec eux mais elle avait gardé le silence et n'avait pas cherché à l'embrasser. C'est donc une Santana encore perturbée qui entra dans la voiture de Puck, elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de Quinn et cette distance imposée. La jeune homme démarra le véhicule et une fois sur la route, il ne perdit pas de temps.

« Elle t'a attendu, elle n'a pas cessé de penser à toi. Au début, elle était devenue une personne sans vie. Elle assumait son rôle de mère mais elle était loin, elle sortait tous les vendredis soirs et buvait au point où elle ne pouvait plus marcher seule. Elle était juste l'ombre d'elle-même. Ton départ l'a détruite... Je comprends que tu aies eu ce besoin et que tu n'avais pas le choix. Enfin c'est ce que tu pensais... Elle ne t'en a jamais voulu... Les paroles de Berry, Quinn ne le voyait pas pareil. Je vais pas faire l'hypocrite et te dire que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes...Quinn a changé, elle est devenue une adulte comme nous tous, elle est une très bonne mère, une très bonne amie et une personne formidable. Elle se laisse approcher, elle se confie et elle est à l'écoute... »

Santana écoutait chaque parole, chaque mot de son ami en se demandant où il voulait en venir. Elle souffrait aussi d'apprendre la vérité sur cette douleur qu'elle avait infligé à Quinn. La latine n'avait pas été à la hauteur et elle s'en mordait les doigts. Elle avait fait du mal à la seule personne qui méritait d'être heureuse et qui méritait qu'on la protège.

« Elle venait souvent au bar, de jour et de nuit... Elle ne buvait pas la journée car elle avait quand même conscience de ses responsabilités. Quinn a détruit ses barrières pour toi, pour ton retour et pour être digne de ton amour. Mais cette destruction l'a rendu plus fragile, plus à fleur de peau... Elle est devenue nue devant nous et elle le sera devant toi. Elle t'a donnée son cœur, elle t'a offert son âme et son amour... Quinn ne fait jamais ça, Quinn a toujours refusé d'aimer par peur de souffrir. Je vais te confier quelque chose car je pense qu'elle ne le fera pas. Quand Quinn est partie de Lima, elle n'avait plus de maison, elle avait été encore mise à la porte par ses parents... Sa mère devait divorcer mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Le père était donc revenu et voyant Quinn, il l'a mise dehors. Avant son départ, Quinn vivait dans un squat et personne n'était au courant. Elle n'avait plus de famille, plus d'amis, elle était seule et elle pensait mettre un terme à sa vie... »

Les informations vinrent percuter de plein fouet Santana, Quinn avait souffert plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle s'en trouvait secouer et attrister, son ange avait un passé lourd et difficile à supporter. La latine fit une promesse silencieuse : rendre la blonde heureuse, prendre soin d'elle et être toujours présente.

« Je te dis cela pour que tu comprennes ce que je vais te dire. Quinn me fait confiance alors que j'ai été aussi responsable de son état. Je l'ai abandonnée et je n'ai pas fait attention à elle... Elle souffrait par rapport à Beth et personne ne le voyait... prenait sans cesse la défense de Finn et de Rachel, il est responsable lui aussi. Il n'a pas fait attention à Q et il l'a rabaissée... Quinn est mon amie, ma sœur, la mère de ma fille alors je compte la protéger, je compte tout mettre en œuvre pour qu'elle ne souffre plus... Depuis un an, je me bats pour elle et je fais en sorte que personne ne la blesse. J'ai contacté les personnes responsables de son malheur et je leur ai fait entendre ma façon de pensée. Alors tu vas bien m'écouter, je t'aime beaucoup San, tu es celle que je considère comme ma meilleure amie mais si tu lui fais encore du mal, je te louperai pas. Tu es partie sans lui donner une chance... Q comprend ta fuite mais elle a eu vraiment mal... Pour elle, elle a fui aussi donc elle ne doit pas t'en vouloir mais sa fuite était différente de la tienne... Toi, tu as eu peur de ce que l'avenir te réservait... Tu ne t'es pas battue, tu as pris la fuite pour ne pas faire face à tes sentiments et aux paroles de Berry. Tu as été lâche... A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu as intérêt de faire ton maximum pour qu'elle soit heureuse et pour qu'elle puisse compter sur toi. Quinn a des projets pour l'avenir, elle compte sur toi pour les réaliser alors tu vas tout faire pour que ses projets se réalisent... Je me fiche de ce que tu veux, tu vas penser à Q et rien qu'à Q, enfin à Colin aussi... »

Santana se frotta le bras nerveusement, les paroles de Puck résonnaient dans son esprit et sa culpabilité grandissait. Quinn ne lui en voulait pas mais ses amis si, ses amis allaient protéger son ange même s'ils devaient se battre contre elle. D'un côté, elle était soulagée de comprendre que Quinn n'était plus seule et qu'elle pouvait compter sur des personnes. Et d'un autre, elle voulait faire partie de ces personnes et jalousait ces amitiés. La latine aurait aimé être la seule à pouvoir être présente pour la blonde, la seule à la rendre heureuse et la seule à compter pour elle. Même si Quinn l'avait pardonnée, elle ne lui faisait pas encore assez confiance pour se confier entièrement à elle et pour s'ouvrir totalement. Si elle n'était pas partie tout serait différent, le prix de sa fuite était cher à payer mais la latine l'assumait.

« Je vais rester et me battre. J'aime Quinn plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Tu crois que cette année a été facile pour moi. » Santana commença à s'énerver, elle n'en connaissait pas la raison mais son énervement était présent. « Dès que je suis partie, j'ai su que c'était une erreur, que par ma faute, je perdais la seule femme que j'aimais.. Si je suis revenue c'est pour elle, pour cet amour qui me consume et qui me rend faible. Purée, cette femme me rend dingue... Cette souffrance dont tu parles, je l'ai ressentie aussi. Sauf que je pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je l'ai abandonnée deux fois... Et je ne peux pas me le pardonner... J'ai fui car j'avais peur qu'elle me quitte... J'avais peur que Berry réussisse et que Quinn me vire... Tu crois quoi ? Que je m'amuse ? Tu as tort, je veux la rendre heureuse, je veux prendre soin d'elle et je veux partager cet avenir avec elle... Mais, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut... Tout à l'heure tout se passait parfaitement, on s'embrassait, on riait mais elle est partie d'un coup en me laissant seule. Ensuite, elle a fait comme si je n'étais pas là, elle m'a ignorée... Tu as bien vu quand on est parti, elle n'est pas venue avec nous, elle ne m'a pas embrassé... Je suis perdue.. Je sais que je dois payer mes erreurs mais j'ai besoin qu'elle soit claire avec moi, sur ce qu'elle veut, comment elle voit les choses. »

Puck gara le véhicule devant un parc, il coupa le contact et se tourna un peu vers Santana. Il la savait sincère et il voyait bien qu'elle était perdue et qu'elle ne comprenait pas les réactions de Quinn. En tant qu'ami, il devait éclairer la latine et être honnête avec elle. Il racla sa gorge car il était mal à l'aise tout de même. Puck savait que d'un côté, il trahissait Quinn mais il pensait que c'était la meilleure solution pour que ce couple fonctionne. Le jeune homme souhaitait que ses deux amies soient heureuses et puissent jouir de leur amour sans peur.

« Quinn t'aime, elle donnerait tout pour toi et elle ferait son maximum pour que votre couple marche. Elle t'a pardonnée depuis longtemps elle t'a pardonnée le fait que tu n'aies pas tenu ta promesse et que tu l'es abandonnée. Elle n'aime pas se montrer en public, elle n'aime pas montrer ses sentiments devant tout le monde... Elle a toujours haïe ça, les autres, Finn, Sam ne l'avaient pas compris et la forçaient à se montrer avec eux. Elle a pris sur elle au lycée mais ça la dérangeait. Toi et elle vous n'avez encore rien vécu, vous n'êtes pas encore un vrai couple... Vous ne l'avez jamais été, alors elle veut prendre son temps... Faire les choses dans l'ordre et ne pas se précipiter... Sache que même si elle est en accord avec son passé, avec elle-même, elle est encore marquée. Je sais que tu es courant pour le père de Colin, elle t'en a parlé, elle m'en a parlé aussi... Elle s'est sentie obliger de m'en faire part car elle avait du mal que je la touche, que je la prenne dans mes bras ou que je la regarde trop longtemps... Par moment, elle me hurlait dessus et m'envoyait balader, je ne le comprenais pas... Alors elle s'est expliquée... Elle a du mal à tourner la page entièrement... Elle a couché avec des femmes depuis, elle a eu des relations mais elle était fermée, elle savait que ces femmes ne signifiaient rien... Toi, tu signifies tout, tu es celle qu'elle aime, celle qu'elle veut alors elle a peur... Peur car elle fait des cauchemars, peur que tu la juges et que tu la rejettes quand tu verras son état par moment. Britt et Alyssa sont souvent présentes la nuit pour pouvoir la calmer et lui redonner la sérénité. Un rôle que tu vas avoir, un rôle qu'elle va te confier sans l'avouer... Un rôle qui va changer votre relation dans le bon sens ou dans le mauvais, cela dépend de toi. Tu dois juste être patiente car elle t'aime et qu'elle est heureuse que tu sois là... Tu vois ce parc ? C'est là qu'on l'a vu et c'est là que son cœur nous a laissé entrer... C'est là, où elle a passé beaucoup de jours en espérant te revoir... Elle n'y va plus mais c'est à cause de Berry, une autre histoire... »

Santana avait encore écouté attentivement son ami, elle se sentait soulagé car il avait décidé de ne rien cacher et de lui donner une chance. Elle sourit légèrement et posa son regard sur le parc, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour, une simple balade qui avait changé sa vie et qui lui avait donné l'espoir qu'elle attendait. Certes, elle avait commis une terrible erreur depuis ce jour mais rien n'était perdu et Quinn l'aimait. La latine repensa à Rachel, à son discours, au fait qu'elle voulait rester dans la vie de Quinn puis elle repensa à la conversation de tout à l'heure et à l'envie de vengeance de Puck. Elle se demandait ce qui avait poussé son ange a refusé le plan de Puck car elle, elle aurait accepté avec grand plaisir. Elle décida donc d'en parler à son ami mais avant, elle lui indiqua l'adresse de son hôtel se souvenant de l'ordre de Brittany.

« Au fait, comment voulais-tu rendre l'appareil à Berry ? »

Puck sourit, enfin une personne s'intéressait à ses plans et une personne n'était pas fermée à sa vengeance. Il sortit son portefeuille et le tendit à Santana.

« Regard à l'intérieur. Sous les photo, tu vas en trouver une, prends-la et dis-moi ce que tu vois. »

Santana obéit à Puck sans chercher à comprendre cette demande, au départ, un petit sourire apparut ses lèvres, son ami avait plusieurs photographies de Beth, de Maya et de Colin, il y avait Jessica aussi et Quinn ainsi que Brittany. Heureusement pour le jeune homme son portefeuille était assez grand pour contenir tout le monde, une vraie famille. Santana espérait en faire parti et avoir sa place parmi eux. Son sourire se perdit quand elle sortit une photographie qui était caché. Elle voulut déchirer ce morceau de papier et tout jeter par la fenêtre mais elle répondit à la demande de Puck.

« Je vois Rachel qui embrasse Quinn. Ca me donne envie de vomir... Pourquoi tu as ce truc toi ? »

« Je l'ai trouvé dans les affaires de Q. Je devais garder Beth chez elle enfin dans son ancien appart et j'ai été curieux... J'ai trouvé une boite avec beaucoup de photo, il y en avait beaucoup de toi... Et celle-ci. Je l'ai prise avec moi et je l'ai gardé tout ce temps. Berry n'a pas avoué son homosexualité à la presse, elle a caché sa relation avec Q... Personne ne sait que Quinn a été en couple avec la diva... Je voulais donc faire une copie de la photo et l'envoyer à la presse... Quinn ne sait pas que j'ai la photo mais je lui ai dit que je voulais tout révéler. Elle a refusé comme Jess et Britt... Je ne comprends pas ces trois femmes. »

« Si tu veux toujours mettre ton plan en marche, je te suis. Berry mérite de comprendre qu'on doit toujours payer l'addition. Puis, elle sortira peut-être de la vie de Quinn comme ça. »

Puck sourit, il venait de trouver une alliée et ce n'était pas n'importe qui, Santana avait un don pour se venger et pourrir la vie d'autrui. Il s'arrêta devant l'hôtel de la latine et avant qu'elle sorte du véhicule, il lui dit taquin.

« Jalouse ? » Avant que Santana n'eut le temps de rétorquer. « Oh oui, tu es jalouse du fait que Quinn ait pu sortir avec Berry et que Berry fait son maximum pour rester dans la vie de notre blonde sexy. »

Santana sortit de la voiture, elle se pencha un peu vers l'intérieur. La latine pointa du doigts Puck et prit une voix menaçante.

« Tais-toi. Je ne suis pas jalouse et si tu oses de nouveau dire que Q est sexy, tu auras à faire à moi et Jess aussi. Quinn m'appartient et à personne d'autre, alors tu n'as pas intérêt à baver sur son corps et à fantasmer. »

« Oh alors si tu n'es pas jalouse, ça te dérange pas de savoir que j'ai vu le corps sublime de notre Q. »

« Je sais que tu l'as vu nu, tu lui as fait un enfant, je te rappelle. »

Puck voulait jouer, il ne se rendait pas compte que Santana était sérieuse dans ses menaces alors il garda son sourire provocateur et continua sur sa lancée.

« Oh je n'ai pas oublié mais j'ai vu le corps sexy de Quinn adulte. Je peux te dire que son corps peut damner le plus saint d'entre nous. Je comprends pourquoi beaucoup la drague et que certaines de ses ex veulent reprendre contact. Cette femme a tout pour plaire... Je peux te dire que si je n'aimais pas Jess, je tenterais mes chances avec notre déesse démoniaque. »

Santana vit rouge, elle claqua la portière pour prouver son mécontentement et d'un pas pressé, elle se dirigea dans l'hôtel. La latine ne voulait plus entendre Puck et le maudissait d'avoir trop parler. L'idée qu'il l'ait vue nue, que d'autres personnes l'aient vue de la sorte et que certaines veulent reconquérir Quinn rendait Santana malade et furieuse. Certes la blonde était une jeune femme magnifique, elle avait un visage parfait, des yeux hypnotiques, un sourire ravageur et un corps plus que tentateur mais comment la latine pouvait accepter ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Santana n'avait jamais perçu de tels sentiments néfastes, elle serrait ses poings pour se contenir et pour ne pas répondre à son envie de violence et de destruction. La latine aurait préféré ne rien savoir et continuer de vivre dans le monde des pseudos bisounours. Elle comprenait à présent la réaction de Quinn un an auparavant quand elle s'était levée du canapé pour rejoindre sa chambre. Cette jalousie qui coulait dans ses veines la rendait vraiment folles. Heureusement que personne n'était présente et que ces fameuses ex étaient loin d'elle sinon elle aurait pu faire un carnage et exploser totalement. La latine entra dans sa chambre, elle fit son sac avec des gestes rageurs et elle repartit dans la voiture de Puck. Elle claqua la portière de nouveau, balança son sac sur la banquette arrière et croisa ses bras. Elle voulait se calmer, retrouver son calme avant de rejoindre Quinn. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être jalouse, de faire une crise à la blonde et de se disputer avec elle, puis elle n'avait pas le droit à dire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne l'avait jamais eu, peut-être que dans le futur, elle pourrait montrer ses envies de meurtres et sa jalousie excessive.

Puck ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards inquiets vers son amie, il voyait bien son état et priait pour qu'elle se contrôle. Il connaissait parfaitement le tempérament de la latine mais là il était perturbé, Santana n'avait jamais été jalouse et ne s'était jamais emportée pour si peu. Il comprit l'étendu de l'amour de la latine et il en souriait, Quinn pouvait enfin être heureuse et vivre pleinement. Pourtant, il s'inquiéta d'un coup, la blonde avait un caractère fort et elle ne supporterait pas une crise surtout pas à cet instant, pas maintenant. Si Santana lui montrait son énervement et sa jalousie, Quinn allait s'emporter et sûrement se montrer vénéneuse. Puck ralentit donc l'allure pour laisser le temps à Santana de redescendre et de reprendre possession de ses moyens. Il refusait de prendre le risque de lâcher une bombe et de voir l'étendu des dégâts.

« San, c'est bon. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Ok pour les ex, j'aurais dû me taire mais tu as ton passé et Q aussi. Alors calmes-toi. »

Santana se tourna brusquement vers son ami. Certes ce n'était pas la fin du monde mais tout de même, elle avait ses raisons d'être dans cet état. Elle pensa que personne ne pouvait la comprendre vu que ses amis n'aimaient pas Quinn comme elle. Heureusement d'ailleurs.

« Attends, tu me lâches que tu as vu Quinn nue comme si c'était normal et ensuite que ses ex voulaient revenir dans sa vie. Alors j'ai le droit de m'énerver et de prendre le temps de digérer ces informations. Je viens juste de revenir, vos vies ont totalement changé alors voilà. Non mais, je suis Santana et je fais ce que je veux. »

« Et après tu n'es pas jalouse, j'aurais tout entendu. Ecoutes San, Quinn t'aime et c'est le plus important... »

Santana se laissa emporter par sa panique cachée, elle tapota avec certains de ses doigts sur son bras et elle se mit à parler très vite.

« Et si elle décidait de retourner avec l'une d'elles. Si elle venait à comprendre que je ne valais pas le coup et que son amour était juste un mirage. Si elle décidait de ne pas me donner ma chance... Peut-être qu'une de ses ex va réussir à l'avoir et moi je serai seule sans Quinn. J'ai trop à perdre et je veux pas qu'elle me glisse entre les doigts. Je l'aime trop et je suis rien sans elle. Elle me rend meilleure même si je ne l'ai pas montrée... »

« Respire San. Quinn t'aime, elle ne t'a pas attendu un an pour rien. Alors, tu te calmes car on va bientôt arriver et que je préfère éviter qu'une bombe éclate dans la maison. Tu as un sale caractère et Q aussi. »

Santana ferma un instant les yeux pour se reprendre et gérer ses émotions paradoxales. Elle ne supportait pas être ainsi, comprendre le pouvoir qu'une femme avait sur elle et ressentir pareil jalousie et perte. Malgré tout, elle n'était pas étonnée car Quinn la rendait folle et la faisait passer par toutes les sensations.

« Ok j'avoue, je suis jalouse mais tu le gardes pour toi. Je veux pas Q le sache, ni les autres. Je me sens assez minable comme ça. »

« Je garderai ton secret. » Puck pensa à une personne en particulier et vu la réaction de Santana, il devait la prévenir. « Par contre, Q a une amie, Alyssa. Elles sont très proches et on va dire qu'elles ont un lien particulier. Tu vas devoir accepter leur amitié et éviter de faire des crises comme tu viens de faire. Q ne doit pas se sentir tirer... Je veux dire ne lui donne pas l'impression d'être dans l'obligation de faire un choix entre vous deux. Je sais qu'elle te choisirait toi mais elle serait vraiment déprimée... »

« J'ai compris le message. » Interrompit Santana. « Puis j'ai déjà vu cette fille et je n'ai pas confiance. En plus, Madame veut dormir chez vous ce soir. Elle se prend pour qui ? »

« Pour une très bonne amie à Q qui vient régulièrement à la maison et qui est une personne très proche de Quinn. » Puck gara la voiture mais avant de sortir. « Ne fais pas n'importe quoi San et accepte cette amitié. Je le dis pour toi et pour éviter que tu doives supporter une Quinn en furie. Allez rentrons. Britt risque de nous hurler dessus. »

La table était déjà prête, Quinn avait profité du temps chaud pour faire trempette dans la piscine avec Jessica et Brittany. Certes, elle devait travailler et finir ses toiles mais en ce jour, elle avait décidé de ne pas penser au travail et de jouir de ce jour de repos improvisé. Il lui tardait le retour de Santana mais elle angoissait, elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et surtout elle craignait que la latine soit déçue par son évolution. Puis, Colin allait rentrer en fin de journée et elle allait être dans l'obligation de lui parler. Son fils avait peu vu Santana mais il s'était attaché à elle, il avait pleuré quand il avait compris qu'il ne reverrait plus la latine. Quinn redoutait les réactions de Colin, certes il était en droit d'en vouloir à Santana et de lui faire vivre un enfer mais la blonde voulait que tout se passe au mieux. Elle plongea une dernière fois dans l'eau et nagea jusqu'au bord de la piscine. Quand elle voulut sortir en s'appuyant sur ses bras, un corps se colla à elle et la coula. Quinn devina que son bourreau était Brittany et que cette dernière refusait qu'elle sorte. Encore sous l'eau, elle ouvrit les yeux et attrapa les chevilles de son amie. Elle la força à plonger en utilisant sa force, une fois, Brittany sous l'eau, Quinn revint à la surface en rigolant. Jessica fixait ses amies en souriant, elle aimait ses instants où l'insouciance prenait place et que les adultes redevenaient des enfants. Jessica écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit Quinn juste devant elle, la jeune femme leva ses mains.

« Je ne suis pas coupable, je n'ai rien demandé alors prends pitié de moi. »

« Je n'ai aucune pitié. »

Quinn fit un bond et atterrit contre le corps de Jessica, elle agrippa les épaules de son amie et s'appuya dessus. Jessica n'eut pas d'autre choix que de couler mais elle se tint à la taille de la blonde. Elle fit une forte pression et Quinn la rejoignit sous l'eau. Quand, elles manquèrent d'eau, elles plièrent les jambes et remontèrent en sautant. Jessica sortit très vite de la piscine avant que Brittany l'attrape à son tour. Quinn resta un peu, la danseuse vint vers elle pour se faire câliner. La mère de famille sourit face à ce comportement, son amie ne cachait jamais son côté enfantin et ses besoins.

« Dis Q ? »

« Oui ? »

« Même si San est là, tu passeras du temps avec moi ? »

« Evidemment Britt. Tu es mon amie et ça ne va pas changer. »

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi profitant du calme ambiant et ce câlin habituel. Quinn caressait le dos de son amie tandis que Brittany la serrait assez fort. Cette dernière souhaitait que son amitié reste intact et que Santana n'interfère pas dans leur relation. Certes, elle était heureuse de son retour mais elle ne voulait pas que sa place soit mise en péril. La danseuse avait dû faire preuve de patience pour que l'artiste devienne une amie comme avant et une amie présente. Brittany appréciait côtoyer Quinn, s'occuper de Colin et se sentir en famille, Santana n'avait pas le droit de tout lui prendre. La latine ne pouvait revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé et mettre un terme à ces moments privilégiés avec la blonde. Puis Brittany avait encore du mal à comprendre le départ de Santana, sa meilleure amie l'avait seule sans un mot. La danseuse se trouvait dans l'incapacité de pardonner aussi facilement. Surtout que la latine avait vu son état suite à la disparition de Quinn des années auparavant, elle avait vu sa détresse et ses larmes mais elle avait quand même fui.

« Hey mes deux autres blondes, on passe à table ? »

Quinn offrit un baiser à Brittany sur le front, puis elle se tourna vers Puck, Santana était au côté du jeune homme. Son visage était fermé et cela dérangeait fortement Quinn. Rien ne pouvait être facile malheureusement. Voulant que ce visage s'apaise, la peintre sortit de la piscine et ébouriffa ses cheveux juste devant la latine. Cette dernière ne fut pas mouiller mais elle sentit des gouttes d'eau l'atteindre. Elle fit un geste des bras pour attraper Quinn et cette dernière profita de cela pour se coller à Santana et faire en sorte que la latine soit un minimum tremper.

« Q, tu vas me le payer. »

« Arrête de faire la tête et tu n'auras pas besoin de payer quoi que ce soit. Tes affaires sont enfin présentes en ce lieu ? »

« Oui, j'ai mon sac dans le salon. Et tu as bien fait trempette ? »

Quinn vola un baiser rapide à Santana et lui prit la main. La latine sentit de nouveau son cœur se réchauffer et rebattre, elle n'oubliait pas les paroles de Puck, elle comprit donc que son ange lui faisait un cadeau inestimable en l'embrassant devant tout le monde. Même si le baiser avait duré à peine deux seconds. Santana vit Quinn entrer dans le salon, elle la suivit vu que sa main se trouvait prisonnière dans celle de la blonde puis elle ne voulait pas être loin de son ange. La latine s'étonna quand Quinn prit son sac et les dirigea dans un couloir où plusieurs tableaux et photographies étaient suspendus. Quelques pas plus tard, la blonde ouvrit une porte mais ne s'arrêta pas dans la pièce, elle en ouvrit une autre et avança à l'intérieur. Elle lâcha la main de Santana et s'assit sur le lit.

« C'est ta chambre. A l'étage se trouve celle de la famille Puckerman et Hudson. En bas, il y a celle de Britt, Colin, Beth et moi. Tu seras mieux au rez-de-chaussé, Maya pleure encore la nuit et elle réveille tout le haut. Mais nous en bas, on entend rien. »

Santana ne fit pas attention au décor de la pièce, elle fixait Quinn le cœur serrer dans un étau. Elle aurait espéré être dans la même chambre que la blonde, dormir avec elle, se réveiller à ses côtés et profiter de son corps pressé contre le sien. Cela était sûrement trop tôt après tout, Quinn et elle n'étaient pas un couple. Cette pensée agaça Santana et la renvoyait dans ses tourments.

« San, tu vas me dire ce que tu as ou tu vas attendre que j'acquiers le don de lire dans les pensées. Personnellement, je préfère que tu me parles. »

« Ce n'est rien. C'est sans importance. Je vais ranger mes vêtements. »

Quinn n'était pas dupe, elle voyait la tristesse dans le regard de Santana. Elle la força à s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa sa tête sur son épaule. La latine ne perdit pas une minute pour entourer la taille de son ange et déposer un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

« Je suis peut-être blonde mais je suis loin d'être stupide. Dis-moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête, ce sera plus simple pour moi de comprendre et peut-être de te soulager. »

« Ca va paraître bête mais je me demandais si on était un couple toi et moi. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre... Tu passes d'un état à un autre avec moi et j'ai du mal à suivre. »

Quinn ne bougea pas, elle ferma ses yeux et profita d'être contre Santana. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait rêvé de cet instant, de cet échange qu'elle ne laissa aucune mauvaise pensée interférer. Elle comprenait les paroles de la latine et elle se doutait que cette dernière soit dérangée par le fait d'avoir sa propre chambre et non une chambre commune.

« Je ne sais pas si on peut se définir entant que couple pour le moment. Tu viens juste de rentrer et il ne s'est rien passé avant ton départ. On a juste dormi deux fois ensemble et on a échangé autant de baisers. On était sur la voie de devenir un couple mais on n'en était pas un. Pour le moment, c'est pareil. On est sur la voie d'en être un. On a tout le temps qu'il faut pour... »

« On a perdu un an par ma faute. J'en ai marre de perdre du temps, j'en ai marre d'attendre et j'en ai marre de penser que tu m'appartient alors que toi, tu ne le penses pas. »

Quinn se blottit un peu plus contre Santana, elle entendait sa détresse, ses envies et elle le comprenait très bien. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas les qualifier de couple, elles n'étaient pas Mike et Tina, ni Puck et Jessica. Cette relation venait à peine de débuter pourtant les problèmes étaient déjà présents.

« Ca ne m'amuse pas non plus. Si on sautait les étapes, si on s'écoutait, qu'on réagissait selon les envies de nos cœurs, on prendrait des risques, on se jetterait dans une relation bancale et on risquerait de s'éloigner l'une de l'autre car on n'aura pas pris ce temps pour se connaître. San, je veux être avec toi, je t'ai attendue et maintenant je veux aussi qu'on saute toutes ses étapes mais je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable. Et sache que même si on n'est pas encore un couple, je t'appartiens et cela fait longtemps... »

Santana se leva brusquement, elle oubliait les paroles de Puck, ses mises en garde et ses recommandations. Elle alla claquer la porte pour que personne ne vienne les déranger et pointa son doigt vers Quinn.

« Tu vas dormir avec Alyssa ce soir ? » La voix de la latine était pleine de reproche.

« Je pensais dormir avec toi. Que tu sois dans cette chambre ou non, je me disais que je voulais passer la nuit près de toi comme les deux dernières fois. Et pourquoi ce ton accusateur ? Alyssa est une amie. »

« Je ne dors pas avec mes amis, moi. Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin de dormir dans ton lit ? Elle devrait passer ses nuits avec l'autre crétin. Et toi avec moi. »

Quinn se pinça l'arrête du nez, Santana hurlait presque et elle voulait répondre de la même façon mais une dispute ne l'enchantait guère surtout dès l'arrivée de la latine. Elle prit donc sur elle, se leva et enveloppa Santana dans ses bras.

« Elle dort avec moi pour moi. Il m'arrive de faire des crises de panique la nuit, par moment, je peux le deviner avant même d'être couchée. Je connais mon esprit et je sais quand il compte me lâcher. Donc quand Britt est absente, j'appelle Al' pour qu'elle m'aide à passer la nuit. C'est juste l'aide d'une amie qu'elle m'apporte et rien d'autre. L'autre crétin comme tu l'appelles se nomme Jason et elle l'aime. Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter... En plus, j'espère qu'un jour tu le comprendras, c'est toi que je veux, je veux partager ma vie avec toi et personne d'autre. Penses-tu que je t'ai attendue tout ce temps pour rien ? Penses-tu que maintenant je compte assouvir mes envies avec d'autres femmes ? Si c'est la cas, tu te trompes. San, c'est toi que j'aime. »

Santana fut percuté par les mots « c'est toi que j'aime », jamais Quinn n'avait été aussi claire, jamais elle ne lui avait dit cela. Son cœur battait beaucoup plus vite que la normale suite à cette déclaration. Quinn venait de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait, la reine des glaces venait de s'ouvrir à elle, Quinn Fabray qui n'avait jamais utilisé ses termes venait de le faire et pour elle. La peur qui chevillait Santana, depuis tant de temps, disparut d'un coup comme ses angoisses. Elle était enfin libre et se sentait beaucoup plus légère. La latine se dégagea un peu de l'étreinte de Quinn, elle prit le menton de la blonde entre ses deux et la fit relever la tête. Santana se laissa hypnotiser par ce regard vert, ce regard qui la transperçait entièrement, elle avait l'impression que Quinn pouvait lire en elle et découvrir ses secrets. Pourtant, elle ne fit pas un geste pour s'échapper de ce regard, elle voulait que son ange sache tout, qu'elle connaisse tous ses non-dits, tous ses secrets. Santana comprit enfin que Quinn lui appartenait corps et âme, qu'elle lui avait livré son cœur et qu'elle l'aimait comme personne. Elle réalisa aussi que cette année avait juste servi à leur faire perdre du temps, à les séparer pour rien car son ange l'aimait depuis toujours et Santana pouvait en mettre sa main à couper. La latine se pencha pour embrasser Quinn, pour savourer les lèvres de la blonde, pour vivre entièrement. Son corps réagissait toujours pareil, il était soulevé par des émotions intenses et il frémissait. La température augmentait aussi à chaque fois, l'étouffant presque. Tout son être était tourné vers ce baiser, vers cet échange qui la brûlait de l'intérieur. Une passion dévorante, un amour infini, un amour sans limite, un amour déstabilisant. Santana vivait pour Quinn, pour son amour et pour ces baisers. Elle avait conscience qu'une étape importante serait franchie un jour et que ce jour-là, elle serait dans un monde autre et que ses sensations seraient encore beaucoup plus intenses. Santana voulait aller plus loin, elle voulait enlever le seul tissu qui l'empêchait d'avoir le buste nu de Quinn contre elle, elle voulait découvrir son corps tout entier, l'allonger sur ce lit et la faire sienne. Mais elle recula, brusquée sa blonde était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Quinn comptait prendre son temps, alors Santana allait le prendre et ne prendre aucun risque.

Le corps de Quinn était en feu, sa respiration saccadée et ses membres tremblaient à cause de l'intensité du moment. Ce baiser échangé fut doux, mais empreint d'envie, de désir et de tendresse. La blonde avait été transportée dans un autre monde, dans un lieu à mille lieux de celui-ci, dans une vie autre. Quinn passa son doigt autour de la bouche de Santana en souriant. Heureusement qu'elle ne s'était pas emportée et qu'elle avait su contrôler son tempérament.

« Alors ça va mieux ? »

« Beaucoup mieux, on recommence quand tu veux. »

« Je prends note. On va aller manger avant qu'on vienne nous hurler dessus. Tu ne connais pas encore... »

La porte s'ouvrit violemment ce qui coupa Quinn et fit sursauter Santana. Un ouragan avec des cheveux blond entra dans la chambre et donna une tape sur l'arrière du crâne de la peintre et de la latine.

« Je vous signale qu'on vous attend pour manger. Alors je me fiche de ce que vous faites ou de ce que vous ne faites pas et vous venez. Je meurs de faim. »

« Jess fait attention, Q déteint sur toi et c'est pas bon signe. »

Santana reçut une autre tape mais cette fois-ci de la part de Quinn. Puis elle ressentit une légère douleur à l'oreille.

« Ca t'apprendra. On arrive Jess. »

Jessica partit sans fermer la porte pour que son message soit réellement compris. Quinn embrassa une dernière fois Santana et sortit à son tour en tenant la main de la latine.

**Je pensais qu'il serait intéressant de vous demander ce que vous souhaitez lire par la suite. Le retour de Rachel ? Si oui comment et que voulez-vous voir enfin lire ? Une intrigue pour le Quinntana ? Si oui laquelle ? Faites moi part de vos envies et je verrai si je peux les réaliser. **


	13. Chapter 13

Merci pour vos commentaires et vos alertes. Voilà je poste le chapitre du week-end.

**_QS_ : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Il m'a vraiment fait plaisir et toucher. Pour Santana et Quinn, je vais y aller doucement, bon il ne faut pas s'inquiéter car on va dire qu'elles sont ensemble mais elles vont passer étape par étape, petite crise par petite crise:) En tout cas merci encore.**

**_Kate _: Pour pleins pleins pleins de chapitres, je peux pas dire peut-être 20 mais quand cette fic sera finie, j'en ferai une autre. J'en ai une en préparation mais je ne le posterai pas de suite. Rachel va faire son retour héhé et pour la vengeance j'ai pensé à la photo mais on verra dans quelques chapitres.**

**_Lovesong _: Je suis touchée en tout cas là tu as qu'un chapitre à lire;) Le retour de Rachel s'annonce.**

**_Moidu54_ : voici tu vas pouvoir voir les réactions de Colin mais rien n'est joué encore**

**_Shana-sab_ : tu vas lire la réaction de Colin;)**

**_Potter_ : Merci encore à toi**

**_Spreid_ : j'espère que cette suite te plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à vous**

Le reste de la journée s'était déroulé sans encombre et dans la bonne humeur. Le groupe avait parlé de chacun d'entre eux pour que Santana puisse connaître leur mode de vie. La latine avait été agréablement surprise d'apprendre le succès planétaire de Quinn et son envie de monter une association pour aider les jeunes démunis. Elle avait pu voir que tous ses amis étaient impliqués dans cette association et qu'ils avaient repris contact avec des anciens membres du Glee Club pour qu'ils l'aident. Ce soutien touchait Santana et elle était heureuse pour la blonde. Cette dernière avait pu compter sur l'appui de ses amis. Même si la latine était affectée du fait qu'elle avait été absente, elle appréciait vraiment ce que les autres avaient fait pour Quinn. Santana pouvait témoigner du changement chez Puck, Jessica, Brittany et son ange, ils avaient tous évolué et dans le bon sens. La latine avait été ravie car Quinn était restée près d'elle toute l'après-midi. Puck était parti en fin d'après-midi pour aller cherché les enfants à l'école et la latine avait pris conscience que Beth et Colin seraient présents. Santana angoissait un peu quand au réactions des enfants, les petits étaient moins rancuniers que les adultes mais la latine se doutait que les deux blonds risquaient de se montrer distant avec elle. Elle se leva pour prendre un peu l'air avant leur retour et pour profiter du calme encore présent. Ses pas si dirigèrent vers la piscine et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Santana avait toujours rêvé de vivre dans un coin de paradis comme cette maison, où ses amis se sentiraient bien et où elle pourrait vieillir avec une femme blonde aux yeux verts, avec un caractère fort et un charme fou. D'ailleurs cette femme arriva près d'elle.

« Tu as froid ? » Demanda Santana en fixant Quinn qui portait une petite veste à présent.

« Un peu. D'habitude, le froid ne me dérange pas mais je suis fatiguée en ce moment, du coup, je suis un peu plus fragile, on va dire. »

Santana bougea un peu, elle se mit devant Quinn et la prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser. Le goût des lèvres de la blonde était devenu une drogue pour elle ainsi que son oxygène, elle souhaitait pouvoir y goûter tant qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait conscience que le travail de Quinn lui prenait beaucoup de temps et de ce fait que l'artiste serait souvent absente. De plus, la latine n'oubliait pas le statut de la blonde, elle était maman et elle devait aussi s'occuper de son fils et de Beth. Santana pensa que la vie de tous les jours allait être mouvementé et bien rempli mais cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Elle était prête à s'engager dans cette relation, dans ce système et elle était prête à faire ses preuves. Elle posa son front contre celui de Quinn. Cette dernière avait le sourire, décolla son front pour se blottir dans les bras de Santana.

« Tu sais qu'un petit garçon veut absolument te parler. »

Santana passa ses mains sous la veste et le haut de la blonde pour caresser tendrement son dos. Elle appréciait cet instant où rien ne venait les perturber et où aucune mauvaise pensée n'entachait cet échange doux et chaleureux.

« Que veut-il me dire ? »

« Il faudra que tu lui demandes. La seule chose qu'il m'a dit c'est le jour où tu reviens, il va devoir te parler. Evidemment avec ses mots d'enfant. Mais je serai toi, je me préparerai à recevoir la foudre Colin. »

Quinn ria après ses paroles et ce rire enchanta de nouveau Santana, elle voulait l'entendre tous les jours. Une Quinn qui riait c'était magique et cela emplissait le cœur de la latine de joie.

« J'aurais une conversation avec lui alors. Penses-tu qu'il m'en veut d'être parti ? »

« Je ne dirai rien. Tu verras par toi-même, je ne veux pas m'en mêler sauf si ça va trop loin. »

Santana serra un peu plus Quinn contre elle. Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'artiste pour respirer sans odeur, une odeur qui avait un certain pouvoir sur elle. Elle voulait discuter d'un sujet important avec Quinn mais elle avait peur que ce ne soit pas le moment idéal. Santana décida donc de se taire, ce n'était pas sans compter sur la blonde qui devinait très facilement les états de la latine.

« Crache le morceau. De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

« Tu m'étonneras toujours. Comment sais-tu que je veux te parler de quelque chose ? » Rigola Santana tout de même épaté par Quinn.

« Je te connais. Allez dis-moi. »

« Ok. » Santana inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer. « Berry t'a appelée, comptes-tu la rappeler à ton tour ? »

« Bonne question. Ses appels et ses messages me fatiguent et ça me dérange qu'elle se colle autant à moi alors que les trois quart du temps, je ne réponds pas. Peut-être que si je prends sur moi et que je fais preuve de civilité, elle sera moins collante. »

Santana se crispa un peu mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Si Quinn décidait de se montrer aimable avec Rachel, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire. Pourtant, elle devait essayer de la convaincre de ne pas agir ainsi de manière subtile.

« Peut-être qu'elle est toujours amoureuse de toi et qu'elle veut te récupérer. Si tu lui ouvres une porte de ta vie, elle va sûrement espérer et ce n'est pas sympa pour elle. »

« Depuis quand le sort de Berry t'intéresse-t-il ? » Rigola Quinn. « Je vais quand même l'appeler pour savoir ce qu'elle veut. Toi, tu vas devoir discuter avec un petit garçon qui vient juste d'arriver. »

Quinn entendit les pas de son fils et la voix de Beth, elle embrassa Santana avant que les deux monstres viennent vers elles. Puis elle se détacha de la latine en lui murmurant.

« Courage, tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Colin vint sur la terrasse, il vit sa mère et il se jeta sur elle pour avoir son câlin d'après école. Il allait entamer le résumé de sa journée quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Santana. Il se détacha des bras de sa mère et fixa sévèrement la latine en croisant les bras, comme Quinn savait si bien le faire quand elle était en colère. Il s'approcha de Santana et sans dire un seul mot, il lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. Ce qui surprit Quinn, elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette réaction et elle n'appréciait pas que son fils fasse preuve de violence même si elle se doutait que Santana n'avait rien senti.

« Colin Fabray mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Le soleil a tapé trop fort sur ta petite de blond. Je n'accepte pas ce genre de comportement et tu le sais. Je rêve depuis quand la violence aide à résoudre les problèmes. Tu ne vas pas mieux... »

« Mais maman... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais maman. Tu n'as pas à frapper les autres même si tu es en colère. Tu seras privé de dessin animé durant une semaine et tu vas dans ta chambre immédiatement jusqu'à nouvel ordre, interdiction de jouer ou de faire un caprice. Je viendrai te voir plus tard pour qu'on ait une conversation tous les deux. »

Colin avait la tête baissé et il n'osait pas regarder sa mère, ni Santana. Il ne regrettait pas son geste, il regrettait juste la dispute de Quinn.

« Et tu as intérêt de t'excuser. »

« Veux pas. Elle est méchante. »

Santana n'osait pas parler, elle avait été stupéfaite de recevoir ce coup de pied et elle ne savait pas comment réagir. La latine avait bien vu que Colin avait imité Quinn au début et elle s'en était trouvée attendri mais là elle était un peu choquée. Certes durant son adolescence, elle s'était montrée virullente avec ses victimes comme Quinn et elle s'était battue avec la blonde mais venant d'un petit garçon s'était différent.

« Files dans ta chambre immédiatement. Et si je comprends que tu as joué, la punition sera plus lourde. »

Colin partit en boudant dans sa chambre. Quinn se frotta le front, elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette réaction et elle en voulait à son fils. La violence était proscrite dans cette maison et jamais la blonde aurait pensé devoir punir Colin pour cela. Elle soupira d'agacement puis fixa Santana.

« Désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait réagir comme ça. »

Santana se reprit enfin, elle retourna prendre Quinn dans ses bras. Elle voyait la peine dans le regard de la blonde et elle n'aimait pas cela.

« Hey, je ne suis pas morte. Je vais aller lui parler, je pense que c'est le mieux à faire. Et tu es trop énervée pour le moment, pour avoir cette discussion avec lui. »

« Hum... Je ne sais pas... »

« Fais-moi confiance. J'y vais. »

Santana embrassa Quinn puis se dirigea vers la chambre de Colin quand elle se souvint qu'elle ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Elle fit donc marche arrière demanda à Puck et reprit sa route. Une fois devant la porte, elle inspira un grand coup. Cette conversation allait être importante et elle devait se montrer intelligente. Sa relation avec Quinn se jouerait dans cette chambre, elle n'était pas stupide et elle savait que pour vivre une histoire avec la blonde, elle devait s'entendre avec Colin et agir en adulte. Quinn ne supporterait pas si des conflits existaient entre le petit et elle. Santana ouvrit doucement la porte et elle surprit Colin jouer comme si de rien était. Quand ce dernier la vit, il cacha son bonhomme en baissant la tête. La latine entra dans la pièce et ferma derrière elle.

« Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le droit de jouer et que tu était puni. »

Colin se mit sur ses deux jambes et bomba le torse. Ce qui fit sourire Santana, à cet instant, elle avait l'impression de voir les manières de Puck. Décidément le petit Fabray prenait exemple sur tous les adultes de cette maison.

« Jouais pas. Maman a interdit. »

Santana s'assit sur le lit de Colin et le fixa en souriant.

« Je lui dirais pas alors évite de me mentir. Ecoutes, je ne suis pas là pour te gronder, je veux juste comprendre ton geste et avoir une conversation avec toi. Je sais que tu intelligent Colin et un grand garçon alors je compte sur toi pour me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur. »

« Sur le cœur ? Ai ma peau. »

Santana ne put s'empêcher de rire mais quand elle s'aperçut de la moue désapprobatrice de Colin, elle se reprit très vite. Autant évitait que le petit se vexe.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu me dises ce que tu ressens. Je vais être sincère avec toi, j'aime ta maman et je veux qu'on forme une famille. Et pour que ça se réalise, toi et moi on doit former une équipe qui s'entend. »

Colin avança prudemment vers Santana, il la fixa avec un regard noir et ses bras revinrent se croiser sur son torse. Quand sa mère agissait ainsi tout le monde était intimidé alors il faisait comme elle.

« Maman a pleuré et ai pleuré aussi. Le père noël n'a pas donné une copine à maman et elle était triste. Maman dit une promesse doit être tenue et toi pas tenir ta promesse. Tu es méchante... Maman a pleuré beaucoup, tu était pas là et elle voulait te voir. Tu as fait bobo au cœur de maman et j'ai bobo au cœur. »

Les mots de Colin peinèrent Santana, elle n'avait pas pensé à la souffrance du petit et elle s'en voulait. Quinn lui avait pourtant précisé dans le passé que Colin avait du mal avec les adultes et qu'il était sauvage, il s'était accroché à elle très vite et elle l'avait fait souffrir. Elle attrapa le petit qui était à présent juste devant elle et elle l'assit sur ses jambes.

« Je suis désolée. Si je suis partie, c'est que j'en avais besoin. J'avais bobo au cœur moi aussi, ce n'était pas de ta faute, ni celle de ta maman mais la mienne et celle d'une autre fille. Je ne pouvais pas rester et tenir ma promesse. Mais je suis revenue et je ne compte pas partir. Ce que je t'ai dit est vrai, j'aime ta maman et je t'aime aussi, je veux faire parti de votre famille. Je ne vais pas te faire de promesse car tu ne me croiras pas. Je vais te montrer que je tiens à vous, je te demande juste de me laisser du temps pour te le montrer. »

Colin écoutait Santana, on lui avait appris à écouter les adultes sans les interrompre. Il était perdu et il ne savait pas s'il devait faire confiance en la latine. A cause d'elle, Quinn avait souffert et elle s'était un peu éloignée de lui. Il fallait le dire à Santana pour qu'elle change cela. Car si la latine était revenue et qu'elle prenait le temps de discuter avec lui, c'était qu'elle tenait peut-être vraiment à lui et à sa maman ?

« Maman travaille beaucoup, elle m'aime plus... »

« Oh non bonhomme, ta maman, elle t'aime toujours. Tu es son fils et son amour pour toi est infini. Je sais qu'elle t'aime et qu'elle ferait tout pour toi. »

« Mais maman vient plus me chercher à l'école. Elle mange pas avec moi et elle joue plus. » Répliqua un Colin boudeur.

« Son travail lui demande beaucoup de temps mais je suis sûre qu'elle t'aime. Il arrive un moment où les parents sont préoccupés et du coup, ils sont un peu absents. Si tu veux, je peux tenter de changer son comportement. »

« Comment ? »

« Je vais lui demander de manger avec toi et de jouer. Mais tu dois comprendre que ta maman a beaucoup mais vraiment beaucoup de travail. On va passer un marché toi et moi, quand ta maman sera absente, je serai là moi. Je mangerai avec toi et je jouerai avec toi aussi. Tu es d'accord ? »

Colin acquiesça de la tête, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait confiance en Santana même s'il ne le voulait pas. Il posa sa tête sur le torse de la latine et joua avec quelques mèches de cheveux.

« Mais elle lit des histoires tous les soirs avant que je dors. Et vais avoir un petit frère ? »

« Un petit frère ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Santana perplexe. Quinn n'était pas enceinte à ce qu'elle sache. « Ta maman attend un bébé ? »

« Non. Tu aimes maman, maman t'aime donc vais avoir un petit frère. Les bébés arrivent quand les adultes aiment. Puck et Jessica ont Maya, ils s'aiment et Maya est venue dans le ventre de Jessica. »

« Mais Puck est un garçon et Jessica une fille donc ils ont pu avoir Maya. Moi je suis une fille comme maman donc ce n'est pas possible. »

Colin croisa ses bras, il essayait de comprendre la différence entre Jessica et Puck et Santana et sa maman. Ce n'était pas logique pour lui, si sa maman aimait la latine alors il devait avoir un petit frère. Beth avait une petite sœur, une fille comme elle donc lui devait avoir un petit frère. James avait deux petits frères, ils étaient des garçons. Il plissa les yeux suite à sa réflexion.

« Mais veux un petit frère. Tu dois donner un bébé à maman, tu es son mari. Les maris donnent des bébés. C'est Puck qui me l'a dit et Puck ne ment pas. »

« Mais je ne suis pas un mari, je suis une femme. Je ne suis pas comme Puck et je viens juste de revenir donc on a le temps, tu ne penses pas ? »

« Non. Si tu donnes un bébé à maman, tu vas rester avec nous. Et veux un petit frère, maman veut un bébé aussi. Ai entendu maman le dire à mes tatas. »

Santana ne répondit pas, Quinn souhaitait être de nouveau maman mais cela était impossible si elle était avec elle. Une conversation allait s'imposer car la latine refusait que sa blonde ait une relation avec un homme. Elle était possessive et Quinn était à elle, donc la fidélité devait avoir lieu. Elle fixa quelques instants un cadre de photo qui représentait l'artiste et ses deux enfants, les trois avaient le sourire aux lèvres et les deux petits s'accrochaient à leur mère. Santana voulait vivre des moments identiques mais être mère, elle n'y avait jamais pensé, elle n'avait jamais ressenti l'envie. La latine se souvint de la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Puck, il lui avait signalé que Quinn avait des projets, avoir un autre enfant faisait-il parti de ces projets ? Un projet qui était rempli de conséquence et Santana devait y penser sérieusement. Certes, elle n'était pas avec Quinn depuis longtemps, elle venait juste de rentrer donc elle avait le temps mais elle devait tout de même réfléchir. La latine souhaitait rendre Quinn heureuse, elle était prête à faire des sacrifices et à pendre sur elle mais un enfant était un être un humain. Santana sortit de ses pensées quand Colin lui demanda.

« Alors vais avoir un petit frère ? »

« Je ne sais pas, on verra. Et saches que je ne vais pas partir, je compte rester avec vous. »

« D'accord. Si maman a mal te donnerais un autre coup. Suis l'homme de maman, dois la protéger comme Puck avec Jessica et Maya. »

« Ca marche. Mais tu ne vas pas être le seul à protéger ta maman, je compte la protéger aussi. Donc si tu n'es pas sage, tu auras affaire à moi. Allez, je vais te laisser continuer ta punition. Evites de jouer, on ne sait jamais qui peut venir. »

Colin sauta par-terre, il prit son petit sac d'école et l'ouvrit. Il empoigna quelques cahiers et les posa sur son bureau.

« Ai des devoirs pour demain, tu m'aides ? Maman est contente si on fait ensemble.»

« Ok bonhomme, je vais t'aider. Et si tu veux que ta maman soit vraiment contente, je te propose qu'on range ta chambre après. »

« D'accord. Maman, elle t'aime. »

Santana sourit à Colin, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il lui rappelait ce détail très important, ce petit garçon était étonnant et très intéressant. Heureusement pour la latine, les enfants de Quinn n'étaient pas des capricieux et des abrutis. Elle n'avait pas à se forcer et cela la soulageait car Santana ne savait pas faire semblant. Sa blonde était une mère aimante, même si elle avait peu de temps en ce moment, Santana savait que Quinn était une mère attentive et attentionnée, l'artiste était le contraire de ses parents et elle avait su endosser son rôle à la perfection.

Quinn discutait avec Jessica et Alyssa. Cette dernière était arrivée quelques minutes plus tôt avec des paquets pour les enfants. Beth se trouvait dehors avec son père et sa sœur, la petite aimait passer du temps avec sa famille même si Shelby lui manquait. Elle jouait tranquillement en faisant attention à ce que son père la regarde. Quand elle avait appris le statut du jeune homme, elle l'avait bien pris et s'était rapprochée de son père par besoin de le connaître et d'être importante pour lui comme elle l'était pour ses deux mères. Beth prenait son rôle de grande sœur très à cœur autant avec Colin qu'avec Maya, elle savait que son frère avait tendance à suivre le comportement des adultes et du haut de ses 8 ans, elle voulait être un modèle pour Colin et sa sœur. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur son père et laissa sa poupée pour aller vers lui.

« Papa ? »

« Oui ma puce ? »

Beth s'installa sur une chaise, elle posa son menton sur ses deux mains puis elle fronça des sourcils.

« Santana va rester ici ? »

« Oui, cette maison est la sienne aussi. Elle est un membre de notre famille et j'aimerai que tu évites de lui donner un coup de pied comme ton frère. Je sais que c'est compliqué pour vous et que vous ne comprenez pas son retour, ni son absence mais je compte sur toi. »

« Mais maman Q a été triste à cause d'elle. Et je veux pas que maman pleure encore. Maman doit être heureuse comme Jessica et toi. Tu crois que maman va être encore malheureuse ? »

Puck sourit à sa fille, il aimait cette complicité et cette facilité qu'elle avait de se confier à lui. Il avait réussi à être proche de Beth et chaque jour, il remerciait silencieusement Quinn et Shelby de lui avoir offert cette chance. Il pouvait dire qu'il était un homme comblé et que sa vie ressemblait à un rêve. Lui qui avait été un adolescent rebelle, qui avait des relations avec différentes lycéennes et mère de famille et qui se montrait puéril, à cette époque, il n'aurait jamais pensé être cet homme et avoir cette vie. Puck pouvait être fier de lui, de son parcours et de sa famille particulière. Il n'échangerait sa vie pour rien.

« Je vais te dire un secret et j'espère que tu vas agir en conséquence. Maman Quinn aime Santana et Santana aime ta maman. Ta maman a toujours aimé San, elle l'a attendue durant des années mais c'est le cas aussi de San. Les deux ont soufferts de cette distance et de cette absence. Je vais te raconter une histoire qui n'est pas connue par ton frère et je veux que ça reste entre nous. »

« Je dirai rien. Je te le promets. »

« Quand on était des adolescents, ta maman était dans le même lycée que Santana, Brittany et moi. » Beth hocha de la tête, elle savait déjà cela alors elle attendit que son père continue. « Ta maman aimait déjà Santana à cette époque et c'était réciproque. Mais elles ont gardé cet amour secret et du coup, maman a eu mal et elle est partie. Je veux que tu saches que San a beaucoup souffert de ce départ et pendant des années. Donc tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Santana d'être partie aussi, maman en souffrirait. Ma puce, on est des adultes mais on a aussi nos moments de faiblesses et de peurs. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui mais maman va être en couple avec Santana ? »

« Je pense, elles sont en bonne voie en tout cas. Et je sais que maman va être heureuse et dis-toi que je veille sur maman alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »

« D'accord, je vais aller jouée. »

Quinn était dans sa chambre, elle avait vérifié que Colin suive ses directives et elle avait souri quand elle avait vu la latine aidée son fils à faire ses devoirs. Ne voulant pas les déranger, elle avait refermé la porte en silence et elle s'était dirigée vers sa chambre. La blonde repensait à cette matinée riche en émotion, le retour de Santana l'avait touchée plus qu'elle ne l'avait montré. Un an d'attente, de perte d'espoir et d'oubli mais à présent la vie pouvait reprendre son cours et elle pouvait enfin respirer correctement. Quinn se connaissait et connaissait l'amour qu'elle portait à Santana, elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais aimé, elle était prête à soulever des montagnes pour la latine et leur avenir. Quinn se sentait soulagée, Santana l'avait délivrée d'un poids énorme en revenant près d'elle. Le futur lui semblait plus doux et empli de tendresse, certes cela n'allait pas être facile tous les jours mais Quinn ne doutait pas que l'amour serait le plus fort. Elle voulait y croire, elle voulait penser à cette vie avec Santana et au bonheur qu'elles partageraient ensemble. Les épreuves étaient derrière et personne ne pourrait entacher leur relation naissante. Quinn avait tellement attendu qu'elle se battrait pour que ce couple fonctionne et pour que la latine soit heureuse près d'elle, de ses enfants et de cette famille qu'elle chérissait tant. Malgré tout, Quinn savait qu'elle ne devait pas oublier son métier, Colin et Beth ainsi que ses amis, elle ne pouvait pas tout abandonner pour Santana, elle ne pouvait pas mettre un croix sur ce qu'elle aimait et la latine ne pouvait le lui demander. Un couple fonctionnait si les deux parties menaient leur vie, œuvraient pour que leurs rêves se réalisent et ne s'oubliaient pas. Un couple se formait de deux personnes à part entière certes des concessions devaient avoir lieu mais chacune devait se respecter, respecter les amitiés et respecter les ambitions de l'autre. Quinn refusait de brider Santana, de l'empêcher de réaliser ses rêves et elle refusait que la latine mette sa vie entre parenthèse pour elle. Les deux devaient être épanouies et heureuses. L'artiste entendit son portable vibré, elle le chercha dans une de ses poches et soupira quand elle vit le prénom de Rachel. Pourtant, elle répondit.

« Berry que veux-tu ? »

« Je suis contente que tu répondes enfin et on dit bonjour avant de commencer l'interrogatoire. Alors bonjour Quinn comment vas-tu ? »

« Ca va très bien. Je tiens à te signaler que Santana est revenue et que je suis avec elle. »

« Ha... C'est bien alors. Je voulais savoir si tu étais d'accord pour qu'on aille boire un verre toutes les deux. Je suis à New-York pour une durée indéterminée et j'aimerai qu'on reprenne contact. »

Quinn leva les yeux au plafond, la diva ne comptait pas la laisser en paix. Elle allait répondre mais la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et une latine fit son entrée. La blonde sourit et lui indiqua une place à côté d'elle sur le lit. Santana comprit le message et s'assit à ses côtés. Quinn changea la position de son téléphone pour pouvoir poser sa tête contre l'épaule de la brune. Cette dernière entoura la taille de Quinn tout en déposant un baiser sur le haut de son crâne.

« C'est qui ? » Murmura Santana.

« Berry, elle veut que j'aille boire un coup avec elle. J'allais refuser avant que tu ne fasses ton apparition. » Quinn parlait doucement pour que Rachel n'entende pas.

« Acceptes mais je viens avec toi. J'ai des comptes à régler avec elle et je dois lui montrer qu'elle ne m'arrive pas à la cheville... »

« Ha ouais, elle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville, tu es sûre de toi ? »

Santana sourit, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte, elle poussa Quinn sur le lit et se mit au dessus d'elle.

« Je suis la meilleure et je te le prouverai. N'oublies pas qui je suis Fabray. »

Quinn avait totalement oublié Rachel, elle rigolait, elle appréciait ce petit jeu avec Santana. Même si elles avaient passé un cap dans leur relation, elle ne voulait pas que tout change entre elles et elle ne comptait pas mettre un terme à leur pique.

« Désolée mais je ne vais pas te croire. Et tu oublies que je suis, Quinn Fabray, celle qui a toujours eu le pouvoir et qui est une déesse dans un lit. Tu n'arriveras jamais à me surpasser. Chérie, Quinn est la perfection même. Quinn est la reine... »

Santana attrapa un oreiller et l'envoya sur le visage de Quinn tout en faisant attention à ne pas la blesser. Elle réitéra son geste plusieurs fois, la blonde riait et du coup Santana continua.

« Je suis Santana Lopez, celle qui fait fantasmer toutes les femmes de notre pays. Alors je suis la meilleure et tu as de la chance de m'avoir. »

« Tu as de la chance. Si tu savais le nombre de personnes qui tuerait pour m'avoir, tu rabattrais ton claquet en deux secondes. D'ailleurs, je serais toi, j'engagerais un garde du corps. Non mais. Et tu vas arrêter de me frapper. »

« Non, je me venge de toutes les fois où tu m'as frappée et de toutes les fois où tu vas le faire. Et tu vas aller dire à toutes ces personnes que tu es à moi et à personne d'autres. Je ne partage pas. »

Quinn réussit à attraper l'oreiller et le jeta un peu plus loin. Elle souleva son torse en s'aidant de ses deux avants bras. Elle approcha dangereusement son visage de celui de Santana et elle frôla sur lèvres sur celles de la latine.

« Qui a dit que je suis à toi ? Je ne vois pas ton prénom gravé sur mon corps... »

« Mon prénom est gravé dans ton cœur comme le tien est gravé dans le mien. On est faite pour être ensemble Fabray et personne d'autre que moi n'arriverait à te supporter. »

Quinn refrôla ses lèvres puis elle se recula d'un coup en donnant une tape à Santana. Elle se dégagea vite de son emprise et se mit debout.

« Lopez, je suis une personne charmante et vivre avec moi est un réel bonheur. Je suis Quinn Fabray, je te l'ai déjà dit. Alors chérie si tu veux dormir dans MON lit, il va falloir comprendre que je suis une perle rare et qu'il faut prendre soin de moi. Tu vas devoir réaliser tous mes caprices sans broncher et rendre chaque journée inoubliable. »

Santana se leva à son tour, elle empoigna Quinn et la força à se coller contre elle. La latine gardait son sourire, elle appréciait cette joute verbale et ce petit jeu. Elle passa ses deux bras autour de sa blonde et l'embrassa. Le baiser ne dura que quelques seconds mais il ravit la latine. Les lèvres de Quinn étaient comme un aimant et elles la rendaient dingue. Dès qu'elle fixait cette partie du corps de la blonde, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir le besoin de les embrasser. C'était comme le corps entier de l'artiste, Santana avait ce besoin constant de le sentir contre elle et d'être traversé par sa chaleur. Quinn était faite pour elle et elle était faite pour Quinn. Cela était une évidence, un fait sûre.

« Ok, j'abdique pour cette fois. Mais ce n'est pas juste, tu me tentes avec tes lèvres, avec ton corps... Je suis trop faible. »

« Chérie, je suis la plus douée. Je suis Quinn mais ne t'en fais pas, tu es une véritable déesse toi aussi. Et oui, ton prénom est gravé dans mon cœur et cela fait des années. »

« Alors toi et moi, ce soir dans cette chambre, ça te va ? »

Quinn embrassa Santana en s'agrippant à son cou, ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle échangeait un baiser avec la latine était unique. Les sensations qui l'envahissaient étaient si intenses et déroutantes qu'elle avait l'impression de vivre dans un autre monde. Il n'y avait que Santana qui pouvait lui faire ressentir tout cela et ça convenait parfaitement à Quinn. Cette dernière savait que ces échanges l'enfermer dans une bulle où rien n'existait à part la latine, cela ne la dérangeait guère. Elle avait l'impression d'être en sécurité dans les bras de Santana et à sa place. Depuis le temps qu'elle aspirait à vivre des moments pareils avec la latine, elle était aux anges à présent. Elle approfondit le baiser prenant les devants pour une fois, elle voulait montrer à Santana qu'elle comptait s'investir en agissant ainsi. Que même si elle n'était pas encore douée avec les mots, elle l'aimait et elle souhaitait lui montrer cet amour. Quinn commençait à manquer d'air, elle interrompit donc le baiser en souriant. Puis une idée saugrenue lui vint.

« Tu me portes ? » Dit-elle en faisant une petite moue pour que Santana craque.

« Quoi ? Et tu veux que je te porte où ? Puis pourquoi je te porterai ? »

« Alors je veux que tu me portes jusqu'à la salle de bain parce que je ressens le besoin de me doucher. Et pour ta dernière question, parce que j'en ai envie. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

« Non mais je rêve. Arrête de me faire ses yeux de chiens battus... Tu m'agaces. »

Santanna passa ses mains sous le fessier de Quinn et usa de sa force pour la surélever. Certes la blonde ne pesait pas lourd mais la latine n'avait pas l'habitude de porter du poids. La blonde entoura les hanches de la latine avec ses jambes et déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres de Santana. Cette dernière s'empêchait de sourire, elle aimait avoir son ange ainsi mais elle refusait de lui montrer. Car elle savait que Quinn pouvait en profiter. Santana se dirigea vers une porte, elle se doutait que la salle de bain se trouvait juste derrière. Ses yeux pétillaient à chaque fois que sa blonde déposait des petits baisers sur ses lèvres. La latine était dingue de cette femme, elle était prête à n'importe quoi pour la satisfaire, la preuve, elle la portait. Elle eut du mal à ouvrir la porte et de ce fait, Quinn se retourna un minimum en tenant fermement le cou de Santana d'une main pour l'ouvrir. Puis la latine fit quelques pas dans la pièce.

« Votre altesse est arrivée. »

« Merci. Tu es adorable et tu fais un bon porteur. »

Quinn descendit de son perchoir et offrit un dernier baiser à Santana. Puis elle alla jusqu'à une petite armoire pour prendre deux serviettes. La latine la regardait faire se demandant le temps qu'il faudrait à Quinn pour lui signaler de sortir. Mais ce ne fut pas sa voix qu'elle entendit mais celle de Puck. Ce dernier était entré dans le chambre sans frapper et se diriger vers la salle de bain sans s'inquiéter que Quinn soit nue ou non.

« Q, téléphone. C'est Berry. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez... »

Puck s'arrêta de parler quand il vit Santana bras croisés, le regard noir et la mâchoire serré. Peu perturbé le jeune homme continua son chemin jusqu'à Quinn.

« Tiens, San tu es là. Je te pensais avec Colin. Alors Q, je te passe Berry ou pas ? »

« Et l'idée de frapper avant d'entrer ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit. Elle aurait pu être nue. »

« Ca arrive mais bon, c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude. »

Santana empoigna Puck et le força à la suivre dans la chambre puis dans le couloir. Elle le poussa contre un mur et le pointa du doigt.

« La prochaine fois, tu frappes avant. Sinon tu rencontreras ma main sur ton visage de pervers. »

Santana commença à faire demi-tour mais Puck interrompit sa route en lui disant.

« Et le téléphone, j'en fais quoi ? »

La latine prit le combiner d'un geste rageur, elle alla dans la chambre en faisant claquer la porte. Elle n'avait pas apprécié l'entrer de Puck et encore apprécié était un doux euphémisme. Elle répondit au téléphone refusant que Rachel lui fasse perdre du temps avec Quinn.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Berry ? »

« Santana ? »

« Oui. Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux à Q ? Car tu commences à me chauffer avec tes appels et ton harcèlement. »

« Je voulais juste savoir si Quinn acceptait ma proposition. Alors peux-tu avoir l'amabilité de me la passer ? »

« Elle viendra mais avec moi. Maintenant, tu nous fiches la paix. Elle t'enverra un message pour te dire où et quand. »

Santana n'attendit pas de réponse pour raccrocher. Elle bouillonnait de l'intérieur, le comportement désinvolte de Puck l'avait mise hors d'elle ainsi que cet appel. Elle en avait assez d'être interrompu sans cesse. Elle crut que le monde s'était ligué contre elle et elle ne le supportait pas. La latine voulait juste passer du temps avec Quinn et profitait de sa présence avant que le quotidien reprenne son droit. Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour entendre l'eau coulée, elle se positionna contre le lavabo en croisant les bras.

« Ca arrive souvent que Puck vienne comme ça dans ta chambre. » Hurla à moitié Santana pour que Quinn puisse l'entendre.

« Parfois. Quand ce n'est pas lui, c'est Jess ou Britt ou mes enfants. On ne connaît pas le mot intimité ici... »

« Ca va changer. Je veux pas qu'on te voit nu. Je n'ai pas encore eu ce droit alors les autres ne l'auront pas. Et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit même quand je t'aurais vu en tenu d'Eve, ils n'auront toujours pas la permission. Quinn, je n'ai jamais été comme ça mais à présent c'est différent. Ce que je ressens pour toi est vraiment puissant et je ne peux contrôler cette jalousie qui m'envahit. Je te demande juste de le comprendre. »

« Ok, tu me passes ma serviette. »

Santana secoua sa tête, elle s'était attendue à une crise de la part de Quinn mais cette dernière agissait normalement. Elle vit son bras sortir de la douche attendant la serviette, elle lui donna donc. Au bout de trente seconds, Quinn sortit entourer de cette serviette que Santana maudit car elle l'empêchait de voir entièrement ce corps qu'elle convoitait. La blonde s'approcha de la latine et lui offrit un baiser. Puis elle se recula et se sécha les cheveux.

« Au fait, elle voulait quoi Berry ? »

« Hein ? »

Santana n'avait pas entendu la question, elle était hypnotisée par Quinn et sa beauté naturelle. Elle réalisa qu'elle aurait la chance de vivre des moments si communs avec la blonde tous les jours à présent et cela paraissait si normale. Une joie intense envahit son cœur, elle fit quelques pas en direction de Quinn et la prit dans ses bras en déposant un baiser sur son épaule dénudé.

« Tu es magnifique. »

Quinn se retourna pour faire face à Santana en souriant. Elle lui caressa la joue et l'embrassa avec tendresse. La jalousie de la latine la faisait se sentir importante et elle en était touchée. Elle avait été avec des femmes jalouses mais comparée à celle de Santana, Quinn n'avait pas accepté cela et s'était emportée plusieurs fois pour recarder ses conquêtes.

« Tu l'es aussi. » Quinn recula pour reprendre son activité qui consistait à se sécher les cheveux. Elle fixa Santana grâce au miroir. « Et tu ne m'as pas répondue. Elle voulait quoi Berry ? »

« Ha ouais Berry. Elle voulait savoir si tu étais d'accord pour le coup. Je lui ai dit que oui mais que tu irais avec moi et que tu la contacterais pour lui dire où et quand. Si ça pouvait se faire dans un lieu public ça m'arrangerait quand même. »

« Tu crois que j'allais l'inviter ici, jamais de la vie. Surtout en sachant que si on est ici, tu es capable de l'égorger... »

« Tu t'inquiètes du sort de Berry maintenant. Je dois m'inquiéter ou pas ? »

« Je me fiche de Berry, je pense à ton sort et au mien. Si tu la tues, tu vas aller en prison et tu seras loin de moi. Bon, je vais m'habiller et on va dîner. »

« Attend, l'autre là...Heu...Celle de ce matin... »

« Alyssa. »

« Ouais Alyssa, elle va dormir où ce soir ? Car tu as accepté qu'on dorme ensemble ce soir, alors je veux dire que...On va bien dormir ensemble ? »

Quinn rigola tandis que ses pas l'amenèrent dans la chambre. Elle fouilla dans son dressing pour prendre un pantalon en toile et un simple tee-shirt. Elle ne répondait pas à Santana juste pour tester son calme. Elle se prépara en se cachant derrière une porte du dressing pour que la latine ne puisse pas la voir. Elle comptait dans sa tête et au bout de quarante seconds, elle entendit.

« Quinn, je t'ai posée une question. Je te préviens si tu dors avec cette cruche, je file à l'hôtel. Et tu ne me verras pas tant que je n'aurais pas tes excuses. »

« Ce n'est pas une cruche mais une amie. Je compte dormir avec toi alors tu arrêtes de faire la tête et tu reprends ton sourire qui me fait craquer. »

« Hey, qui te dit que je ne souriais pas. Tu ne me vois pas, tu es planquée derrière une satanée porte. »

« Je te connais chérie. Alors arrêtes de bouder et je te signale que je viens de te faire un compliment et toi tu t'emportes encore. Tu es infernale. »

Quinn referma la porte mais resta près de son dressing, elle fixait Santana en souriant et secoua la tête.

« Ne viens pas dire que je ne te fais pas de compliments et que je ne te connais pas. Ton sourire est loin d'être sur tes lèvres. Allez les autres vont nous attendre et j'ai peur que Colin soit resté dans sa chambre durant tout ce temps. Le pauvre. »

Quinn sortit de la chambre. Santana la suivit en faisant semblant de faire encore la tête. Elle était surprise de comprendre à quel point sa blonde la connaissait. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur car Quinn était bien la seule à deviner ses états d'âme malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant la concernant. Son ange était encore un mystère pour elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir dans quel état elle se trouvait exactement et comment appréhendait son caractère. Santana espérait que cela change avec le temps et qu'elle sera capable de lire entre les lignes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nous sommes mercredi donc voilà la suite. Que dire à part vous remerciez pour les commentaires et les alertes qui se font toujours.**

**_Kate_ : Relation approfondit ? Peut-être que tu vas être satisfaite de la suite alors. Dans la logique de Colin, il doit avoir une petit frère, c'est encore qu'un enfant^^ Et oui Berry de retour^^**

**_Juju _: Merci à toi.**

**_Brittana_ : Moi aussi ça m'a fait sourire quand Colin a dit qu'il était l'homme de sa maman, il se sert beaucoup de Puck comme exemple. Et oui pour Maya et Beth, la pauvre, elle a que des demi en fait mdr mais elle les considère comme de véritable frère et sœur.**

**_Potter_ : Faut pas toucher à sa maman héhé. Pour Santana et sa jalousie, je pense que ça ne va pas s'arrêter, j'aime bien la voir comme ça;) Pour Berry, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue.**

**_Spreid_ : Merci encore à toi de me suivre.**

**_QS _: Merci beaucoup. Pour la photo surprise, on verra cela dans les prochains chapitres. Et merci encore.**

**_Flolie_ : Je suis contente que tu aimes le Quinntana. Hum cette fois-ci, le grand saut se fera-t-il ? Et merci à toi en tout cas pour ton commentaire.**

**_Pequenajuele_ : J'espère que cette suite te conviendra.**

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Santana était de retour, elle dormait tous les soirs avec Quinn mais rien ne se produisait. La latine était frustrée mais elle se taisait pour ne pas brusquer la blonde. Malgré sa frustration, son bonheur amplifiait chaque jour, elle vivait près de la blonde, leur relation se fortifiait au fil des jours, Colin avait laissé de côté son manque de confiance et Beth osait l'approcher petit à petit. Une véritable joie pour Santana qui se sentait de plus en plus être un membre de la famille Fabray ainsi que la famille particulière qui logeait sous ce toit. Mais elle aimerait pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Quinn, cette dernière emprise par son travail passait peu de temps avec Santana. De plus quand elle était présente, elle devait partager son temps entre la latine et ses enfants. Santana le comprenait parfaitement même si par moment, elle aimerait profiter entièrement de la blonde. Le soir quand les deux étaient couchées, elles discutaient, se câlinaient mais cela durait à peine une heure.

Santana se réveilla dans la chambre de la blonde, elle se tourna pour chercher la présence de sa compagne mais encore une fois, elle se trouvait seule. La place où dormait Quinn était froide et la latine soupira, elle aimerait se lever près de la blonde et l'enlacer avec de débuter la journée. Santana se mit debout en secouant la tête, elle sortit de la chambre, elle entendait Colin et Beth rire aux éclats mais la voix de Quinn ne sonnait pas. La latine marcha jusqu'au salon, les enfants prenaient leur petit-déjeuner devant la télévision avec Puck. Santana dit un bonjour et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un café. Brittany était présente et quand elle vit la latine, elle lui tendit une tasse.

« Merci Britt. Tu es debout depuis longtemps ? »

« Une heure environ. Je vais pas tarder à partir, Mike m'attend. »

« Et aucun de vous ne pense qu'on est samedi et que le samedi représente le week-end donc repos. » Râla Santana.

« Si mais on a du travail. On monte un spectacle avec des danseurs et on doit vraiment répéter. C'est important. »

Brittany déposa son mug, prit ses clefs et alla vers les petits pour les embrasser. Santana la regardait faire se demandant si son amie avait vu Quinn avant qu'elle ne parte. La latine l'interpella avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte d'entrée.

« Britt, Q est partie depuis longtemps ? »

« Heu... Quand je me suis levée, elle partait. Ha oui, elle a un message pour toi. Vous dînez avec Berry ce midi, elle t'attendra à la galerie vers treize heures. »

Santana ne dit rien, elle avait pris l'habitude que les autres lui transmettent les messages de Quinn même si cela commençait à l'énerver un minimum. Certes quand elle était revenue, elle s'était doutée que sa blonde serait énormément prise par son travail et qu'elle aurait peu de temps à lui accorder mais ce n'était pas trop demandé de passer des moments seule à seule sans personne autour. Elle but quelques gorgées de café, les sourcils froncés, elle pensa à son emploi, le fait qu'elle devait trouver des bureaux pour monter un cabinet. Son patron avait été clair, il souhaitait s'étendre sur New-York et il comptait sur elle. Cette idée la ravit car elle n'allait pas rester coincé dans cette maison et devenir une femme au foyer. Pourtant, cela signifiait des heures de travail et donc s'éloigner encore de Quinn. Ce début de couple n'était vraiment pas simple. Santana s'assit sur le divan et Colin ne tarda pas à se mettre sur ses genoux en faisant attention à la tasse qu'elle tenait.

« San, Shelby va arriver. Elle a app...appelé sur la route. »

La latine avait pris l'habitude d'avoir le compte rendu des informations, Colin était une vraie commère et prenait un malin plaisir à dévoiler tous les secrets ou non secrets. Cela avait débuté le lendemain de son retour, le petit lui avait fait un résumé complet de ses journées à l'école et de ce que faisait les adultes de cette maison. Et chaque jour, il venait la voir pour tout décrire, sans rien oublier. Du coup, le côté curieux de Santana était ravi et la latine savait tout de a à z.

« Beth, tu dois être contente alors. »

« Oui, j'ai rangé sa chambre avec papa. Elle va rester ici jusqu'à lundi et après je rentre avec elle à la maison. Elle a dit qu'elle avait des cadeaux pour nous et qu'elle avait décidé de rompre avec le monsieur. »

Puck ne se réjouissait pas de ce retour car sa fille allait lui manquer durant la semaine. Il aimait être avec sa fille et passer des moments avec elle, il voulait vraiment que le lien qui les unissait s'intensifie. Certes la petite se confiait à lui, jouait avec lui et rigolait mais elle n'avait pas la même relation qu'avec Quinn ou Shelby. Jamais elle n'avait pas dit « papa, je t'aime » ou « papa, tu vas me manquer » et cela attristait Puck. Mais comme tout adulte, il prenait son mal en patience et se satisfaisait de ce que sa fille lui donnait. Santana offrit un baiser sur le front à Colin et lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait se lever, le petit comprit et sauta sur le sol puis reprit sa place initial. La latine sourit, elle prit son téléphone portable et se dirigea sur la terrasse. Elle avait ce besoin d'entendre la voix de Quinn et se rassurer qu'elle soit bien arrivée. Elle composa donc le numéro de la galerie se doutant que sa blonde ne répondrait pas à son portable car comme toujours, il devait être sur silencieux.

« Galerie d'art Fabray que puisse-je faire pour vous ? »

« Alysson, c'est Santana. Tu peux me passer Quinn ? »

« Heu... Oui deux seconds, je vais voir si elle est disponible. »

Cela faisait que deux semaine que Santana était de nouveau dans la vie de sa blonde mais elle n'appréciait toujours pas cette assistante, elle la haïssait même. Tous les jours, cette femme la faisait patienter et se comportait avec elle comme si elle était juste une cliente qui appelait. Santana souhaitait avoir un peu plus de respect et elle souhaitait que cette Alysson comprenne enfin qui elle était, la compagne de Quinn et non une personne dérangeante.

« Quinn Fabray au téléphone. »

Et voilà, encore une fois, Alysson n'avait pas dit que c'était Santana au téléphone. La latine rageait mais se reprit très vite, elle ne voulait pas gâcher ses moments avec Quinn et elle préférait éviter une dispute inutile.

« Q c'est San donc ne prend pas cette voix professionnelle. »

« Hey, je me demandais si tu allais appeler. Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ? »

« Non, une demi-heure à tout casser. Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien et si tu travaillais cette après-midi. »

« Ca va enfin j'aimerai être à la maison au lieu de remplir ces dossiers qui n'en finissent pas. Il me tarde d'avoir fini pour afin lancer mon association et pour être un peu plus tranquille. Je n'ai même pas le temps de peindre alors que ma soirée arrive à grand pas. Et toi ça va ? »

« Ouais, Birtt m'a dit pour ce midi avec Berry et ça ne m'enchante pas. Mais bon, ça fait deux semaines qu'on doit la voir alors je serais présente. Et tu ne m'as pas dit pour cette après-midi. »

« Je voulais te faire une surprise, j'ai annulé tous mes rendez-vous pour être disponible. »

« Hum... Tu n'as pas fait ça pour passer du temps avec Shleby surtout ? » Demanda une Santana lasse, elle ne croyait pas Quinn, elle pensait que si elle avait fait cela c'était pour voir Shelby et non elle.

« Je ne savais pas que Shelby rentrer aujourd'hui donc je l'ai fait pour nous. San, je sais que je travaille beaucoup depuis ton retour et j'en suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je te promets que je veux être avec toi et que je veux que tout se passe au mieux entre nous. Je n'avais pas prévu tout ça. Ecoute, rejoins maintenant à la galerie, le temps que tu viennes, j'aurais fini ces papiers. Je finirai les autres lundi... »

« Non, c'est bon. Je ne veux pas que par ma faute, tu perdes du temps. Je suis assez grande pour comprendre que tu as du boulot... »

« San, j'ai peut-être un boulot monstre mais je veux passer du temps avec toi. C'est stupide mais tu me manques et j'en ai marre de te voir que le soir. Alors tu vas venir et on va passer cette journée que toi et moi. Bon on mangera avec Berry mais je ne compte pas m'éterniser. Tu te prépares et tu viens me chercher. »

Les paroles de Quinn réchauffèrent le cœur de Santana et elles la rassurèrent. Elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir ce manque et à avoir ce besoin de passer du temps avec la blonde. Et cette fois-ci, Santana ne put se contenir plus. Les mots sortirent tout seule.

« Tu me manques aussi ma puce. Je t'aime. Je me dépêche et j'arrive. »

Suite à son empressement, Santana raccrocha et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la chambre de Quinn qui était devenue la sienne en peu de temps. Son sourire ne quittait pas son visage et le bonheur qu'elle ressentait la rendait ivre. Enfin, elle allait passer une journée avec sa blonde, enfin, elle pourrait être seule avec elle sans personne pour les déranger. Certes, ce n'était pas très bien par rapport à Colin et Beth mais Santana en avait vraiment besoin. Elle se hâta de se déshabiller pour aller sous la douche mais son téléphone sonna l'interrompant dans sa marche. La latine fit demi-tour pour répondre sans regarder l'appelant. D'une voix qui prouvait son énervement d'être interrompu, elle dit.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le temps. »

« Juste pour te dire que je t'aime aussi et que mon cœur a failli s'arrêter. »

Santana se figea net, Quinn lui avait déjà dit qu'elle l'aimait mais cela remontait à son retour et la fois où elles avaient dormi ensemble avant son départ. Les mots résonnaient en la latine, quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage car ce « je t'aime » était vraiment dit avec amour et Santana se doutait que c'était la vérité. Puis c'était un immense cadeau que Quinn venait de lui offrir car à part à ses enfants, elle ne le disait à personne. La latine cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour se rependre, maintenant, elle avait l'impression que cette journée allait être unique et empli de tendresse.

« Allô Houston, j'ai perdu Santana. Faites-la redescendre de la lune. »

« T'es bête. Je vais me doucher et j'arrive. »

« Je t'attends. Ha oui avant, je voulais savoir si ça te dérangeait pas que demain, on passe la journée avec Colin, Beth et Shelby. Il y a une fête foraine et je voulais amener les enfants là-bas. »

« Ouais ça va être sympa. Par contre, ce serait bien si Puck venait. Beth part lundi et je pense que ça va être dur pour lui. »

« Hum... Il a l'habitude maintenant mais ok. On fera une sortie avec tout le monde ce sera plus simple, je pense. Allez file sous la douche maintenant. »

Quinn raccrocha. Santana secoua la tête pour se reprendre entièrement, elle alla sous la douche tout en pensant. Sa blonde n'avait pas l'air ravie de sa proposition concernant Puck, et la latine n'en comprenait pas les raisons. Puck était le père de Beth et lui aussi avait le droit de passer du temps avec la petite. Alors elle se demandait pourquoi Quinn avait eu du mal. Les deux avaient Beth avec eux et profitaient de l'enfant. Santana percuta enfin suite à cette pensée, sa compagne travaillait beaucoup, elle était souvent absente et du coup voyait peu sa fille. Durant la semaine, quand Quinn rentrait Beth allait se coucher et du coup, elle lui disait juste bonsoir. La journée, elle n'était pas présente. Quinn voulait juste être avec sa fille, une journée, sans que personne ne puisse interférer. Et Santana venait de tout gâcher.

« Hé merde ! Tu es vraiment stupide quand tu t'y mets ma pauvre San. Tu étais obligée d'ouvrir ta grande bouche et détruire cette journée. Continues ainsi et tu perdras la femme la plus merveilleuse, celle que tu aimes depuis tellement longtemps. Je suis un cas désespéré il n'y a aucun doute dessus. »

Elle sortit de la douche et s'habilla simplement, jean et débardeur, elle ne connaissait pas le déroulement de la journée donc elle préférait avoir des vêtements passe partout. Elle alla ensuite dire au revoir aux enfants et à Puck car Jessica n'était toujours pas présente comme Maya puis elle partit enfin retrouver Quinn. Evidemment sur la route, elle râla un nombre incalculable de fois, à cause de la circulation et des bouchons. Il lui tardait juste d'être près de sa blonde, voir son visage et son sourire, sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes et avoir son corps dans ses bras. Chaque matin, cela lui manquait terriblement. Santana avait l'impression de vivre que quand Quinn était près d'elle. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pourrait survivre si elle perdait son ange, celle qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite que la normale, celle qui la mettait dans des états pas possible. Sa vie se jouait entre les mains de Quinn. Cet amour qui la consumait depuis des années la détruirait si sa blonde décidait de mettre un terme à cette relation. Santana se trouvait chanceuse et elle avait peur qu'un jour sa chance disparaisse pour la laisser dans le néant. La latine se promit de profiter de chaque moment que la vie lui offrirait près de Quinn et qu'elle ferait son maximum pour que son couple marche et que les épreuves n'entachent pas leur relation. De ce fait, elle devait réfléchir avant de parler et réfléchir dans le bon sens. Santana gara sa voiture et sortit précipitamment du véhicule, elle avait hâte de retrouver Quinn. Elle entra dans la galerie, elle ne perdit pas de temps en saluant Alysson, ses pas se dirigèrent directement vers le bureau de sa blonde. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et fit quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle crut retomber dans l'adolescence, lors de ses premiers rendez-vous et ses premiers émois. Et encore se dit-elle son état présent était pire, ses émotions étaient beaucoup plus intenses et son cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement quand elle vit Quinn. Cette dernière était assise, des lunettes devant ses magnifiques yeux verts et un air concentré dominait son visage. Cette vision enchanta la latine, elle s'approcha lentement pour ne pas déranger cet ange. Son regard était hypnotisé par la femme qui détenait son cœur à jamais.

« J'ai juste à signer deux papiers et je suis toute à toi. »

« Ce n'est pas Alysson. »

« Je sais, tu crois que j'aurais donné cette information capitale si c'était Alysson. »

Santana s'assit en face de Quinn en souriant, elle prit un stylo et un papier pour griffonner en attendant.

« Comment tu savais que c'était moi alors ? »

« Le bruit que tu fais quand tu marches. Je le reconnaîtrais n'importe où et puis tu es la seule qui fait battre mon cœur si vite. » Répondit Quinn en levant son regard sur la latine.

« Je suis contente de le savoir, je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas alors. »

« Pourquoi doutes-tu de mes sentiments et de moi-même ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. » Rétorqua un peu trop rapidement Santana.

Quinn se mit debout en fermant un dossier, elle attrapa son long manteau en daim, elle enleva sa paire de lunette et fit le tour de son bureau.

« Non, tu n'as pas dit ça. La prochaine fois que ta réponse n'est pas en accord avec ta pensée, tu iras faire chambre à part. Sur ces douces paroles, on y va. »

Santana appuya sur ses pieds et sur ses jambes pour être droite, elle fit quelques pas et entoura la taille de Quinn pour la plaquer contre elle. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, elle sentait un deuxième souffle prendre possession de son corps et encore une fois la même sensation, une chaleur qui naissait dans tout son être. Pourtant cet instant ne dura pas, Quinn se recula comme la plupart du temps quand qu'elles échangeaient un baiser, ce qui laissait de plus en plus Santana perplexe. La blonde prit la main de la latine et fit quelques pas vers la sortie de la pièce. Santana força sur son bras pour interrompre la marche de Quinn. Cette dernière se tourna lentement vers sa compagne pour comprendre la raison de son geste.

« Q, je veux que cette journée soit parfaite. Bon, on va manger avec Berry ce qui n'est pas l'idéale. C'est notre première journée à toutes les deux et je n'ai pas envie de faire un pas de travers et de tout gâcher donc j'aimerai te parler cinq minutes avant qu'on débute notre journée. »

« D'accord, je t'écoute. »

« En fait, je veux juste savoir quelque chose qui me tracasse depuis quelques jours. Pourquoi quand on s'embrasse, tu recules ? Es-tu si dégoûter par mes baisers ? »

« Non, pas du tout. » Quinn se frotta le front et baissa ses yeux. Ce qu'elle allait dire la rendait mal à l'aise, elle n'aimait pas discuter de certains sujets. Mais pour Santana, elle devait le faire. « Bon, quand on s'embrasse, je ressens tous ces trucs. Tes baisers me rendent folle et je perds de plus en plus le contrôle sur ce que je ressens. Je ne suis pas dégoûtée au contraire. J'ai envie de plus. Voilà maintenant tu sais pourquoi. On peut y aller à présent. »

Santana voyait que Quinn était gênée par cet aveux, un aveux qui lui convenait parfaitement. L'ancienne Quinn n'avait pas réellement changé, elle était toujours dans l'incapacité de parler des relations charnelles. La latine par contre ne réagissait pas comme avant, elle ne voulait pas augmenter ce mal à l'aise, elle voulait rassurer sa blonde. Elle la prit donc dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Heureuse de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas. Sweety, toi et moi, on est ensemble maintenant. Alors nous pouvons parler de tout et tu ne dois pas te mettre dans cet état pour ce sujet. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi et quand tes douces lèvres rencontrent les miennes, l'envie est bien plus forte. Je veux que tu me dises pourquoi tu refuses qu'on aille plus loin. Je ne suis pas avec toi que pour ton corps de déesse mais je suis frustrée de ne rien faire. »

« Je veux juste attendre le bon moment. Par le passé, enfin, avant que tu resurgisses de nul part dans ma vie, je couchais facilement. Mais je veux que ce soit différent avec toi, je veux qu'on est passée un moment magnifique avant qu'on le fasse. Je ne veux pas qu'on tire notre coup pour répondre à la demande de nos hormones. Je veux juste que ce soit exceptionnel. »

« Je te savais pas aussi fleur bleue. »

Santana reçut une tape derrière son crâne, elle s'y était attendue. Quinn avait tendance à la frapper quand elle la taquinait et cela faisait toujours sourire la latine. Car elle savait qu'elle avait touché à une corde sensible. Pour se venger, elle mordit l'oreille de sa blonde. Cette dernière ne perdit pas une seconde pour faire entendre son mécontentement.

« Je te jure que je vais l'appeler ta mère. Quelle idée as-tu de me mordre ? Je ne suis pas de la viande fraîche, si tu as faim, je te prendrais un steak ce midi. En attendant gardes tes crocs dans ta bouche, tu seras gentille. »

« Mais j'aime ton goût. Je suis sûre qu'il est unique et qu'aucune femme n'aura le même. »

« Ouais mais tu n'as pas intérêt à mordre d'autres femmes, sinon ce n'est pas une claque que tu vas recevoir. »

« Hum... Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends ? »

« Tais-toi ! Bon on y va car à force quand on sortira de ce bureau ce sera pour aller voir Berry. »

Santana rigola pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle la jalouse. Elle prit la main de Quinn et sortit de la pièce d'un pas rapide, elle ne prit pas la peine de saluer Alysson, trop pressée de débuter cette journée. Elle amèna sa blonde près de le voiture et la plaqua contre l'habitacle. La latine embrassa de nouveau Quinn mais avec passion et envie. Le côté jaloux de sa compagne l'avait émoustillée, elle voulut du coup répondre un minimum à la demande de son corps. Santana s'attendait à être repousser à tout instant et cela arriva au bout de deux minutes.

« San, on est dehors. Tu n'as donc aucune retenue. »

« Quand ça te concerne, non. Je suis dingue de toi et cela ne risque pas de changer, alors tu vas devoir t'y faire. Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Quinn sortit son téléphone pour regarder l'heure et ses yeux s'arrondirent quand elle eut sa réponse. Elle lâcha un soupire de mécontentement et entra dans le véhicule sans lancer un seul regard vers Santana. Cette dernière se trouva de nouveau planté seule et encore une fois, elle ne comprenait pas les réactions de Quinn. Elle leva ses yeux vers le ciel et fit une prière silencieuse en demandant à Dieu de l'aider à gérer sa blonde et surtout de l'aider à la comprendre. Elle s'installa ensuite derrière le volant.

« Bon, on fait quoi ? »

« Alors c'est simple, on doit se rendre dans un petit restaurant sur la cinquième. Berry doit nous attendre. Notre matinée est tombée à l'eau... Quand on veut que le temps se déroule au ralenti, il passe vite et quand on veut que ça aille vite, ça va lentement. Il ne fait jamais ce qu'on veut lui et on ne peut même pas porter plainte contre lui. Je te jure. »

Santana fit un geste pour serrer la main de Quinn dans la sienne, elle entrelaça leurs doigts, un geste anodin mais qui la réconfortait et qui lui donnait la force d'être positive.

« Je sais que cette matinée ne s'est pas déroulée comme on le voulait mais on aurait même pas dû se voir. On a qu'en même profiter l'une de l'autre. Je suis d'accord que l'idée de manger avec Berry ne me rend pas folle de bonheur, je préfère penser à l'après. Toi et moi profitant de l'autre, ça c'est le paradis alors pense à ça. »

Quinn sourit, Santana avait le don de l'apaiser et de lui redonner le sourire. Quinn pouvait très bien se faire à cette nouvelle vie, la présence de la latine à ses côtés chaque jour et les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour sa compagne. Cette relation lui apportait tellement, la stabilité, l'amour, la sécurité et la joie. Quinn cherchait cela depuis des années, elle cherchait une personne capable de lui donner le sourire, lui donner le courage et l'envie d'être meilleure. Santana était la seule qui lui apportait tout cela et l'artiste lui en était reconnaissante. Puis depuis l'adolescence, Quinn rêvait d'être en couple avec la latine et de partager ses journées avec elle, elle en avait rêvé si souvent qu'à présent, elle vivait sur son petit nuage. Son bonheur existait réellement et cela grâce à Santana. Cette dernière représentait tant pour Quinn, elle était son unique, son élu et son grand amour. Toutes ses ex n'étaient juste que des distractions et les sentiments qu'elle avait pu ressentir pour ces femmes n'étaient rien comparés à ceux qu'elle ressentait pour Santana. Quinn serra un peu la main de la latine et quand cette dernière tourna un peu sa tête pour la regarder, la blonde bougea rapidement pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne. Puis dans un sourire, elle lui dit simplement mais rempli de sincérité.

« Tu me rends heureuse. Je suis plus que bien avec toi et je compte te garder avec moi jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

Santana se fit percuter par les mots de Quinn, son cœur s'emplit d'amour, de bonheur et de fierté. Sa blonde la surprenait de plus en plus, sa compagne se dévoilait, elle lui faisait par de ses ressentis et cela était un vrai délice pour la latine. La vie pouvait se montrer si simple mais permettait de partager des moments si intense. Santana imaginait très bien son futur près de Quinn, vieillir avec elle et surtout fonder une famille. Cela était encore trop tôt mais la latine voulait offrir un foyer à sa blonde, répondre à son rêve d'être de nouveau maman et assumer le rôle de deuxième parent pour Colin. Des envies qu'elle n'aurait jamais perçu avec une autre femme, Quinn représentait sa moitié et cette femme lui appartiendrait pour toujours. Santana gara la voiture, elle fixa le trottoir et sourit narquoisement quand elle vit Rachel les attendre devant la devanture d'un restaurant.

« Bon Q, je t'interdis de te jeter dans les bras de Berry, de l'embrasser et de lui sortir un tu m'as manquée. »

« Hein ? » Demanda une Quinn perplexe et surtout une Quinn perdue car elle n'avait pas écouté Santana.

« Aucun geste affectif envers Berry. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ma compagne dans les bras d'une femme. »

« Ta compagne ? »

« Oui, tu es ma compagne que tu le veuilles ou pas. Toi et moi, on est un couple depuis deux semaines. Alors tu vas assumer Q et me prendre la main en sortant. »

Santana n'attendit aucune réponse, elle sortit du véhicule et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la portière de Quinn pour lui ouvrir. Elle voulait prouver à Rachel qu'elle était bien meilleure qu'elle et elle était la seule à pouvoir apporter le bonheur à Quinn. La latine attendit que sa compagne sorte pour lui prendre la main et faire quelques pas jusqu'à la diva. Cette dernière fixait ces deux mains enlacés et avala difficilement.

« Bonjours à vous deux. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous avez faim. »

« Salut Berry, on va très bien. Mais toi tu as une petite tête. Tu as un problème ? Fatiguer ? » Interrogea ironiquement Santana.

« Rien de tout cela, je vais très bien aussi. Je vous propose qu'on rentre à l'intérieur pour se mettre à table. »

Quinn acquiesça de la tête. Elle n'était pas très rassurer de se trouver dans un restaurant avec Rachel. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ni quel sujet entamer, pour elle, la diva n'était pas une personne importante, elle ne la considérait pas comme une amie, ni une personne proche. Elle prit place sans avoir dit un seul mot, elle n'avait presque pas regarder Rachel. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait était que ce repas se finisse vite pour qu'elle puisse être seule avec Santana.

« Alors Berry, j'ai cru comprendre que tu jouais dans la même cours que Quinn et moi. Je me demandais si tu avais une copine en ce moment. »

Santana mettait doucement sa vengeance en place, Puck et elle avaient décidé de dévoiler à la presse les penchants de Rachel. Mais les deux amis voulaient se servir de la photo qu'ils avaient en dernier recours, pour ne pas impliquer Quinn dans cette histoire. La latine devait donc prendre le maximum de renseignement pour trouver le moyen de coincer la diva. Chaque acte devait se payer et il était temps que Rachel paye pour la souffrance qu'elle avait infligé à Quinn.

« Je n'ai personne depuis un moment. Il est difficile de concilier le travail avec quelqu'un. Et toi Santana as-tu eu de nombreuses conquêtes avant Quinn ? »

L'artiste se crispa suite à cette question, elle ne souhaitait pas avoir cette information puis elle se demandait d'où sortait cette interrogation. Cela ne regardait pas Rachel.

« Un certain nombre mais elles n'ont jamais compté. Quinn est celle que j'aime depuis des années et du coup, j'ai jamais envisagé de relation sérieuse. Ca te va comme réponse, j'espère. Et toi, à part, faire du mal aux autres, tu fais quoi ? »

Quinn sentait que ce repas allait être très long et que Santana comptait régler ses comptes avec Rachel, elle aurait dû s'y attendre et même si préparer. Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? La latine était libre de se comporter comme elle le voulait et elle aurait réagi de la même manière si son cerveau pouvait se détacher de Santana et penser à une autre personne.

« Je mène ma carrière. Ecoutes San, je n'ai pas envie que ce repas vire au cauchemars, j'ai fait des erreurs, j'en suis consciente alors il est inutile d'enfoncer le couteau. »

« J'ai tout de même une dernière question pour toi. » Santana ne réfléchissait pas à ses paroles, elle ne se rendit pas compte que la suite pouvait blesser Quinn. « Ca fait un an que tu as repris contact avec Q, avant que je parte, tu as balancé que j'étais responsable du malheur de ma compagne. Mais as-tu pris le temps de lui expliquer ce qui s'est passé après son départ ? Car, je vois bien que tu veux la récupérer, tu as un regard sur elle qui ne trompe pas et ma présence te gêne à un point inimaginable. Alors vu toutes tes envies, je voudrais que tu sois honnête. As-tu dit à Q qu'après son départ, tu as hurlé sur tous les toits que Finn était ton âme-soeur, que tu étais la plus heureuse des filles car tu avais un copain formidable et que tu voulais passer le reste de tes jours à ses côtés ? »

La blonde baissa son regard sur son assiette vide, elle maudit le serveur de ne pas venir prendre leur commande, de ne pas les interrompre dans cette conversation qui mène nul part, à part, lui faire un minimum du mal. La blonde avait vraiment souffert à cause de Rachel, elle était tombée plus bas que Terre tandis que la diva s'extasiait sur Finn et cette relation. A cet instant, Quinn fut en colère non contre Santana mais contre Rachel. Cette dernière s'était jouée d'elle jusqu'au bout. Elle se leva d'un coup, prit ses affaires et sortit du restaurant. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps, elle se traitait de stupide d'avoir voulu donner une chance à Rachel et d'avoir accepter sa proposition. Quel diable l'avait piquée? Elle se dirigea vers la voiture en espérant que Santana la rejoigne. Quinn s'en voulait car pour ne pas faire de scandale, elle avait tu sa relation avec Rachel à Finn, elle ne lui avait rien dit et à présent, elle le regrettait amèrement. Il était trop tard pour tout lui révéler, son ami prendrait mal son silence et il ne comprendrait pas ce secret. Quinn chercha dans ses poches un objet, quand elle le trouva, elle sortit une cigarette pour fumer et tenter de se détendre. Au bout de ce qu'il lui semblait une éternité, elle vit Santana venir vers elle.

« Ca va ma puce ? »

« Très bien. Je veux juste qu'on parte d'ici et qu'on se fasse un restaurant rien que nous deux. Cette idée de manger avec Berry était stupide et grotesque. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. »

« Te prends pas la tête. On y va. »

Quinn ouvrit sa porte mais avant de rentrer dans le véhicule, Rachel l'interpella. Quinn se figea et se tourna sur la diva avec un regard noir et un visage si neutre qu'il ne présageait rien de bon.

« Quinn, je suis désolée. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité à t' apprendre cela. L'amour que je ressentais pour Finn n'était pas réel. Je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée de secours. Je t'avais fait fuir, tu étais loin et j'avais toujours ses sentiments pour toi... Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je sais que j'ai agi comme une idiote mais je t'en supplie ne pars pas. J'aimerai vraiment qu'on apprenne à se connaître de nouveau. J'ai toujours voulu être ton amie et ça n'a jamais marché, alors maintenant que nous sommes des adultes intelligents, on peut passer à autre chose. On peut oublier ce passé pour démarrer une véritable amitié. »

« Berry, tu crois que Q va accepter ? Tu crois qu'elle va perdre son temps avec un nain de jardin ? Sa vie n'est pas aussi pathétique que la tienne et elle a d'autres chats à fouetter. Alors tu vas te montrer polie et nous laisser partir... »

« Et je pense qu'il est inutile que tu me rappelles à l'avenir. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse être amie. On ne s'est jamais entendu sauf quand on était ensemble et je doute fort que cela change. Alors continue ta vie en m'oubliant. »

Quinn entra dans l'habitacle et ferma la portière, elle ne voulait pas entendre Rachel, elle n'en avait que faire de ses excuses et de ses longs discours. Puis cela arrangeait la blonde, elle pourrait être avec Santana et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle. Quand la voiture démarra, Quinn tourna sa tête vers sa compagne.

« Tu as réussi à abréger ce repas. Mes félicitations. »

« Je suis contente de moi sur ce coups même si je m'en veux par à rapport à toi. J'aurais peut-être dû l'attaquer sur un autre sujet. »

« C'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas. Bon ça te dit qu'on se prenne des plats à emporter et qu'on s'installe dans un endroit tranquille. »

« Avec plaisir. »

Santana ouvrit brusquement une porte, elle empoigna Quinn pour la coller contre elle et l'embrassa avec avidité. Le contrôle qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à présent avait disparu, son désir grondait et coulait dans tout son être. La latine d'un geste rapide enleva le haut de la blonde puis la poussa sur le lit. Cette dernière s'assit très vite sur le matelas, elle attrapa les hanches de Santana et repartit à la conquête de ses lèvres. Elle ne voulait plus reculer le moment, l'effet que lui procurait la latine était intense et déroutant. Un feu se consumait en elle, chaque partie de son corps brûlait littéralement pour Santana. Quinn se débarrassa du tee-shirt de la latine ainsi que son soutien-gorge pour pouvoir sentir sa peau contre la sienne. Quand cela se produit, une décharge électrique parcourut sa colonne vertébrale et la blonde se cambra. Elle se tint à la nuque de sa compagne et la força à s'allonger sur elle. Les mains de la latine partirent découvrir le corps de Quinn, elle contourna sa poitrine puis caressa du bout des doigts le ventre de sa blonde. Ses lèvres ne pouvaient se décoller de celles de la peintre, Santana n'avait pas l'impression de manquer d'air car Quinn était son oxygène. La latine frissonna à chaque fois que le poitrine de sa compagne toucher la sienne, à chaque qu'elle touchait cette peau si douce. Tout son être était en émoi comme celui de la blonde. Ce qu'elle ressentait était indescriptible tellement c'était puissant et émouvant. Santana savait que c'était leur moment, la première fois où elles allaient se découvrir autrement et c'était la première fois que la latine allait faire l'amour avec des sentiments purs.

Quinn se cambra quand elle sentit les doigts de Santana déboutonner son jean, elle interrompit le baiser pour prendre sa respiration et la latine profita de cet instant pour l'embrasser dans le cou. La blonde commençait à haleter, elle ne supportait plus cette chaleur qui l'étouffait alors d'un geste, elle aida Santana à enlever son pantalon et elle fit de même avec celui de la latine. Malgré cela, la température de la pièce ne diminua pas au contraire, elle augmentait au fil des seconds. Quinn passa ses doigts sur le dos de sa compagne, elle voulait la toucher, marquer sa peau et la faire sienne. La blonde lâche un long soupire quand Santana commença à embrasser sa poitrine et jouer avec. La passion, le désir avaient pris possession du corps de Quinn mais elle sentait la douceur dans les gestes de la latine, ce qui amplifiait ses sentiments et son envie. Elle avait l'impression de ne former qu'une avec sa compagne, que leur âme s'unifiait pour n'être qu'une et que tout son corps était en totale avec accord avec Santana. Les caresses et les baisers de la latine la rendaient ivre et l'enfermaient dans cette chambre, loin du monde. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part sa compagne, plus rien n'existait à part elles et elle était totalement hypnotisait par Santana. Quinn se mit à respirer plus rapidement quand elle sentit les doigts de Santana se glisser à travers son dernier tissu.

La latine avait l'impression de perdre la raison, elle était enivrée par le parfum si doux de Quinn, le son de respiration enchantait ses oreilles et les tremblements qu'elle sentait la remplissaient de bonheur. Elle glissa doucement ses doigts sous le dernier tissu de Quinn, elle voulait à présent accélérer le processus, elle voulait que sa compagne soit réellement à elle et être la dernière à la toucher à cet endroit intime. Santant crut suffoquer quand elle comprit l'effet qu'elle faisait sur Quinn et ses yeux roulèrent sur eux-même quand son geste fut suivi par sa compagne. Cette dernière semblait vouloir la combler jusqu'au bout en partageant ce moment magique. La latine avait rêvé de ce partage depuis si longtemps mais elle ne s'était pas imaginée cette intensité et ces émotions. Santana retourna embrasser Quinn et en profita pour aller en elle, pour la faire sienne jusqu'au bout. Elle aimait cette sensation, être dans cet endroit intime, dans sa blonde, la réjouissait totalement. Et quand Quinn décida d'en faire de même, elle crut que son cœur allait exploser, elle était submergée par le plaisir et les ondes qu'elle recevaient ne l'aider pas à pouvoir reprendre sa respiration, ni ses esprits. Santana eut l'impression que son orgasme n'était pas loin alors que sa compagne venait à peine de débuter des va et vient. Elle tenta de se contrôler pour faire perdurer cet échange exceptionnel. Elle fixait Quinn, elle avait ce besoin de la voir pour se rassurer sur le plaisir qu'elle prenait, ses gémissements n'étaient pas suffisant pour Santana. Elle voulait voir de ses propres yeux le résultat de ses gestes et le vert brillant du regard de sa compagne rendait la latine euphorique. Quand Quinn accéléra ses mouvements, Santana suivit et les deux firent percuter par un raz-de-marée, une vague déferlante. La latine n'eut pas la force de rester sur son bras, elle s'écroula sur sa compagne en sueur.

Quinn fixait le plafond en essayant de reprendre sa respiration, ce qu'elle venait de vivre l'avait bouleversé et chamboulé, du coup, quelques larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Son corps tremblait encore et la lave qui coulait dans ses veines ne voulait pas partir. Elle ne pouvait pas comparé ce partage à un autre, car celui-ci était unique et il avait été fait grâce à un amour ravageur et pur. La blonde passa ses bras autour du corps de Santana et déposa un baiser sur son crâne. La fatigue commençait à pointer son nez mais Quinn voulait encore profiter, elle souhaitait encore sentir la latine contre elle et se laisser happer par ses sensations.

« Je t'aime Q. » Murmura Santana.

« Je t'aime aussi San. Sache que maintenant, tu n'as plus le droit de partir loin de moi. »

« Je ne compte pas partir, sans toi, je meurs. Tu es celle qui donne un sens à mon existence, celle qui fait palpiter mon cœur et tu es la seule qui puisse me donner le sourire et l'espoir d'un avenir heureux. » Santana chercha dans ses dernières forces pour se soulever un peu, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Quinn. « Je sais qu'on est ensemble que depuis deux semaines, je sais aussi que tu veux prendre ton temps mais ce que je sais aussi c'est qu'on s'aime depuis nos seize ans. Depuis notre première rencontre, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi, j'étais jalouse de Finn, de Puck et de Sam. Quand je te voyais avec eux, je ne le supportais pas. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai tout fait pour que Sam mette un terme à votre relation, c'est pour ça que j'ai couché avec Finn et avec Puck. Je ne pouvais pas t'avoir alors personne n'en avait le droit. Quinn, je t'aime et je veux que tu sois mienne. Me réveiller à tes côtés tous les matins, passer mes nuits avec toi, avoir une famille avec toi ce sont mes rêves et je sais qu'ils peuvent se réaliser. Tu es celle que je veux ma puce, celle que je désire et celle que mon cœur chérie. Alors, je sais que c'est fou et que peu comprendront ma demande mais je m'en fiche. Quinn Fabray veux-tu m' épouser ? »

Quinn ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de Santana, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. La latine venait de la demander en mariage, elle venait de se mettre à nue devant elle. La blonde resta bouche bée, déconnectée et perdue dans ses sensations extrêmes.


	15. Chapter 15

**Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard mais dans moins de trois semaines, j'ai mes examens et du coup, je révise ce qui est plus important pour ma vie future. Je ne sais pas quand je posterai de nouveau car le temps manque pour moi, les journées sont trop courtes. Je vais essayer, je dis bien essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine jusqu'au résultat de mes examens. Ensuite je reprendrai les deux publications par semaine. Sachez aussi que d'autres histoires sont en cours d'écriture et qu'elles seront sûrement poster à la fin de celle-ci.**

**Elo-G : j'adore toujours autant tes commentaires. D'ailleurs, je vais filer de ce pas pour te répondre. Je savais bien pour à la limite, si tu t'en fichais pas, tu aurais subi un lavage de cerveau. **

**Maryline : Merci alors pour ce premier commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir l'avis des lecteurs.**

**Flolie : Voici la suite héhé. Et 100 Chapitres ? Oula, moi qui ai décidé d'en faire environ 20^^ Et l'histoire fait pour le moment 117 pages pas mal non ?**

**Kate : Contente que tu aimes^^ Pour le rendez-vous avec Rachel, j'hésitais car je n'aimais pas ce que j'avais fait. La mise en place du cabinet arrive doucement/**

**Santana : Je suis contente que tu sois subjuguer, une petite fic sans drame ça fait du bien et je n'ai pas l'habitude^^ Pour le conflit, on verra^^**

**XD : Merci pour ton commentaire.**

**Brittanafan : Moi je ne suis pas dans le même cas^^ Merci à toi**

**Potter : Merci et oui la réponse dans le chapitre^^**

**Pequenajuele : Merci^^**

**Spreid : Merci pour ton commentaire**

**Frenchmath : Oui ? Et si c'était non ? Lol**

**Lucie : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'aime les fins frustrantes héhé**

Quinn resta perplexe suite à cette demande en mariage. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, c'était la deuxième qu'on lui faisait une proposition pareille sauf que cette fois-ci, elle aimait vraiment la personne. La blonde poussa gentiment Santana pour se mettre debout, elle fit les cents pas dans la chambre d'hôtel que la latine avait loué pour la nuit. Quinn se frotta le front en soupirant, la réponse qu'elle allait donner risquer de tout changer et elle avait peur des conséquences. Elle soupira un grand coup et se tourna vers Santana.

« Non. »

La latine se redressa, elle avait fixé sa compagne nue tout le long de sa réflexion. Mais quand elle entendit, ce non, elle ne comprit pas bien. Elle voyait le visage de Quinn, il était rempli de doute mais il était aussi fermé. Santana chercha la raison de ce refus, sa blonde l'aimait, elle lui avait dit alors pourquoi cette négation. Cela faisait longtemps que la latine ne fut pas aussi perdue, la seule solution était d'interroger Quinn.

« Non ? Pourquoi non ? »

L'artiste s'assit sur le lit, elle prit les mains de Santana entre les siennes et posa son regard dans celui de la latine. Quinn voulait lui prouver tout son amour malgré sa réponse, elle souhaitait que la brune la comprenne et ne mette pas un terme à leur couple.

« Non, je ne peux pas accepter pour le moment. Je ne suis pas seule San, j'ai mes enfants. Je dois leur en parler avant et je veux leur avis. Ils sont encore petits mais leur avis est très important pour moi car si ils font partis de l'équation. Si tu me prends, tu les prends. »

« Mais je veux les prendre, J'ai conscience de ton statut et je peux te dire que j'aime tes enfants, que je suis prête à m'investir envers toi et envers eux. Je veux qu'on forme une famille soudée et je peux te dire que je veux même qu'on mette en route notre bébé... Je sais que je vais vite en besogne mais mon amour pour toi est tellement puissant que je suis prête à tout et que mes rêves peuvent paraître fou mais ils sont réels. »

Santana ne comprit pas la réaction de Quinn, cette dernière se jeta littéralement sur elle pour l'embrasser et la força à se coucher sur le lit. Les baisers de la blonde se transformèrent rapidement, ils étaient impatients, passionnés et désireux. La latine crut défaillir sous les assauts de sa compagne, le désir du couple se fit ardent, heureusement qu'elles étaient déjà en la tenue d'Eve sinon les vêtements auraient été déchirés. Les paroles de Santana avaient renversé Quinn et avaient détruit toutes ses dernières barrières. L'artiste voulait dominer cet échange, une manière de prouver à la latine son amour et sa dévotion, Certes, elle lui avait offert son corps juste avant mais cette fois-ci, elle donnerait bien plus à Santana. Quinn comptait goûter sa compagne entièrement et dans cette domination, elle allait être esclave du plaisir de la latine et esclave des attouchements qu'elle voulait faire. A présent pour la blonde tout ce qu'elle voyait était Santana et ses gémissements, l'amour qu'elle portait à la latine et celui que sa brune lui portait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à part cet instant, cette affection sans limite et cette peau que Quinn s'amusait à découvrir grâce à ses lèvres. L'artiste ferait son possible pour que Santana atteigne l'orgasme ultime et la blonde savait déjà comment elle s'y prendrait. Elle se servirait de sa langue sur et dans l'endroit le plus intime de la latine. Un cadeau qu'elle offrait rarement mais pour Santana, elle le voulait et elle était existé rien qu'à l'idée de s'approprier ce lieu.

Une heure plus tard, Quinn était allongée sur le lit, sa tête sur le poitrine de la latine et ses doigts traçant des cercles sur le ventre de Santana. Cette dernière était épuisée grâce aux assauts de sa conjointe, elle repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit à sa blonde lors de leurs retrouvailles, cela la fit rire car Quinn était loin d'être frigide, au contraire. La latine pouvait le dire, elle venait de passer une excellente nuit empli de tendresse, de fougue, d'envie et de plaisir. Ses ex compagnes n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de sa blonde et pour une personne comme Santana qui aimait les relations physiques, c'était vraiment l'idéal.

Quinn leva un peu sa tête et se redressa grâce à ses avants bras, elle fixa quelques minutes Santana puis lui déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres et elle reprit sa place. L'artiste crut être au paradis, son bonheur était réel et elle pouvait enfin être entière. Au fond d'elle, Quinn espérait que ses enfants acceptent la proposition de la latine car elle voulait se marier avec sa compagne, elle voulait vivre chaque journée près d'elle et de se délecter de ce que la vie lui donnait.

« Tu crois que Puck a reçu mon message ? » Demanda une Santana souriante.

« Hum... J'espère car sinon, tout le monde va s'inquiéter et se demander où nous sommes. Tu l'as prévenue pour demain ? »

« Oui, je lui ai dit qu'on passerait notre après-midi au parc d'attraction tous ensemble et qu'on rentrerait dans la matinée. »

« C'est bien. Au fait, je sais que ce n'est pas forcément le moment approprié pour en parler mais tu en es où par rapport à ton cabinet ? » Interrogea Quinn tout en reprenant ses cercles sur la peau de la latine.

« Lundi, je dois me pencher sur les offres. Avant d'ouvrir ce cabinet, il faut que je trouve des bureaux. Je dis des car mon patron compte envoyer d'autres avocats à New-York. »

« Je te filerai un numéro de téléphone pour les bureaux. Ta petite-amie a des contacts dans cette ville et vu que je suis sympa, je vais les partager avec toi. Tu appelleras lundi et surtout précise que c'est moi qui t'envoie. »

Santana fut ravie d'entendre le terme « petite-amie », pour une fois, c'était Quinn qui l'employait, sa blonde assumait enfin leur statut de couple pour la plus grande joie de la latine. La blonde fermait doucement ses paupières, la force de lutter contre le sommeil lui manquait alors juste avant de plonger réellement dans les ténèbres, elle embrassa sa compagne.

« Je t'aime. Bonne nuit chérie. »

« Je t'aime aussi ma puce. »

Le lendemain matin, le couple venait juste de rentrer que Quinn dut s'occuper de Colin. Le petit avait passé une nuit agitée par des cauchemars et il avait besoin de sa maman. D'habitude, il courait dans la chambre de la blonde pour être rassuré et l'artiste culpabilisait un peu à cause de son absence. Elle savait que sa relation avec la latine lui prenait du temps et qu'elle ressentait l'envie de partager des moments seule avec elle mais son fils était encore qu'un enfant demandant l'attention de sa mère. Cette dernière se trouvait donc dans la chambre de Colin, couché sur son lit une place avec son unique fils dans les bras. Elle le câlinait pour qu'il se sente en sécurité et qu'il s'apaise. Quinn n'aimait pas le savoir si vulnérable et les larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de Colin lui serraient le cœur. Son fils représentait tellement pour elle, il méritait qu'elle soit présente et qu'elle prenne soin de lui mais à présent, elle devait diviser sa vie en trois, son travail, ses enfants et Santana. Déjà qu'avant ce n'était pas facile de gérer son temps alors à présent cela s'avérait presque être mission impossible. Quinn devait trouver une solution pour qu'elle puisse se partager entre Colin, Beth, Santana et son travail. Il était hors de question pour elle de quitter sa galerie, de mettre un terme à son nouveau projet ou de stopper ses peintures. La solution lui viendra au moment voulu pensa-t-elle.

« Maman ? »

« Oui mon poussin, qu'y a-t-il ? »

Colin nicha son visage dans le cou de sa mère pour respirer son parfum et se rassurer de sa présence, il détestait quand elle était absente et qu'il devait faire face à ses cauchemars seul. Sa mère était son appui, son soutient et son univers, il l'aimait plus que quiconque et ne souhaitait pas être séparé d'elle. Il sentit les mains de sa maman se faufiler sous son tee-shirt pour lui caresser le dos, il en profita pour oublier ses mauvais rêves.

« T'étais où dans la nuit ? Suis venu dans ton lit, étais tout seul. »

« Je suis désolée mon ange. Maman a eu besoin d'être avec Santana, on a dormi dans une autre chambre, dans un hôtel. Je ne savais pas que mon petit cœur faisait des cauchemars, si j'avais su, je serais venue de te voir. »

« Tu m'aimes plus ? » Demanda Colin avec un visage peureux.

Quinn fut déchirée par cette vision et cette demande, elle serra un peu plus fort son fils contre elle et l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne. L'artiste se détestait car Colin était mal par sa faute et son égoïsme de vouloir être avec la latine.

« Je t'aime mon poussin, maman t'aime tellement n'en doute jamais. J'ai conscience d'être absente et de ne pas être une maman à la hauteur mais je vais trouver une solution pour que ça change. Je dois juste réfléchir à comment être plus présente pour toi. »

« Veux pas que tu me laisses. »

« Je te laisserai jamais mon cœur. Je veux que tu saches que j'aime beaucoup Santana et que par moment, j'ai besoin d'être avec elle comme Puck a besoin d'être avec Jessica et qu'on garde Maya toute la nuit. Mais ce n'est pas parce-que je suis avec Santana que je t'oublie mon poussin. Tu es mon fils, ma merveille et ma fierté, jamais je ne pourrais te laisser. »

« Tu l'aime plus que moi ? »

« Je vous aime différemment, toi je t'aime comme mon petit garçon, celui qui a grandi dans mon ventre et qui m'apporte beaucoup de bonheur. Elle, je l'aime comme une maman aime un papa, enfin en l'occurrence comme une maman aime une maman. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui. »

Colin suça son pouce comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans les bras de sa mère et qu'elle le câlinait. Les mots de Quinn l'avait rassuré comme sa présence. Il se colla un peu plus contre sa maman et ferma ses petits yeux en se laissant bercer. Il avait peu dormi durant la nuit et maintenant, il pouvait s'endormir sans avoir peur de faire des cauchemars et de l'abandon. Quinn soupira silencieusement tout en continuant ses caresses, Colin était un garçon intelligent, il suffisait qu'on lui explique une seule fois pour qu'il comprenne, il avait juste besoin d'explication sur la situation. Quinn se maudissait encore car elle aurait pu avoir cette conversation avec son fils plutôt, elle aurait pu voir qu'il s'inquiétait à cause de ses absences dû à son travail. L'artiste continuait ses caresses jusqu'à que la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Shelby et Beth firent leur apparition en silence, les deux embrassèrent Quinn et s'assirent sur le sol juste à côté du lit. Shelby fixait sa protégée pour avoir une idée sur son état et prendre conscience de son humeur.

« J'espère que tu as passé une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit. » Murmura la plus âgée. Son ton était sans reproche au contraire.

« Délicieuse. Mais je m'en veux pour Col', il avait besoin de moi. »

« Maman Q, tu dois pas t'en faire. J'ai pris soin de mon frère avec maman Shelby. »

« Merci ma puce, heureusement que tu es là. Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose, c'est important pour moi que vous me donniez votre avis. J'en parlerai à Colin aussi mais je veux vous en parler avant. »

« On t'écoute. » Répliqua Shelby d'un ton calme. Elle pouvait lire à travers le regard de Quinn et elle détectait de l'appréhension ainsi que de la peur. Et cela ne lui convenait pas, celle qu'elle considérait comme sa fille méritait d'avoir l'esprit en paix.

« Voilà, en fait, Santana m'a fait une demande, j'ai répondu non car pour moi sa demande vous implique aussi et sans votre accord, je ne peux pas accepter... »

« Elle t'a demandé quoi maman ? »

Quinn sourit à sa fille et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en faisant en sorte de ne pas réveiller son fils. Beth était encore petite mais elle agissait comme une grande, prenant ses responsabilités et en se montrant prévenante avec Colin et Maya. La petite blonde appréciait quand ses mamans parlaient avec elle et qu'elles ne lui cachaient rien. Elle se sentait importante dans ces moments-là.

« Hum... Cela peut paraître rapide et insensé mais je comprends sa demande. Elle...Enfin...Elle veut qu'on se marie. »

Shelby fronça les sourcils suite à cette annonce, en effet, c'était rapide quand on considérait que les deux jeunes femmes formaient un couple depuis peu. Et surtout, elle ne comprenait pas cette demande, certes Santana aimait Quinn enfin de ce qu'elle savait via Puck et Jessica mais que cherchait-elle ? Shelby était surprotectrice avec l'artiste et en cette second, elle pensait à son compte en banque, au nom connu de la blonde. Elle avait peur que Santana se serve de la fortune de Quinn et qu'en fait son amour représente qu'une mascarade.

« Toi que veux-tu ? Es-tu prête à te lancer dans cette relation ? Dans ce mariage ? As-tu confiance en elle ? »

« J'ai confiance en elle. Je sais qu'elle m'aime pour moi, pour ma personnalité, pour mon cœur et pour ce que je suis. On s'aime depuis si longtemps mais jusqu'à maintenant, on n'a pas eu notre chance, on s'est éloignée l'une de l'autre par peur d'être rejeté, par peur des sentiments qu'on ressentait... Je sais qu'elle est partie mais elle est revenue vers moi. Son amour est aussi pur que le mien. Et je veux accepter mais si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, je dirai non. »

« Et ne crois-tu pas qu'elle est revenue à cause de ta notoriété ? Je veux dire, il y a un an, tu n'avais pas percé comme aujourd'hui. Tu étais connue mais pas à ce point. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se serve de toi et qu'elle prenne tout ce que tu as donné pour partir ensuite... »

« Je l'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je ne savais pas que Quinn était si célèbre dans son domaine, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle représentait aux yeux du monde artistique quand je suis revenue. Et pour tout te dire, je me fiche bien de son argent, de sa célébrité. Et niveau finance, je m'en sors très bien de mon côté. Si je lui ai demandé sa main, c'est parce-que je l'aime et que je ne veux pas vivre une seule journée loin d'elle. Je veux qu'elle soit mienne aux yeux de monde, je veux que tout le monde sache que je lui appartiens et que je suis prête à tout pour elle. Shelby je l'aime à un point inimaginable et je peux te dire que je ne suis pas une personne à le dire ou à le crier sur tous les toits. J'ai conscience que Quinn est importante pour toi, tu l'as sauvée. Tu as pris soin d'elle durant des années, tu as été à ses côtés et tu la considères comme ta fille. Je veux que tu saches que je comptes moi aussi la protéger, que je veux la rendre heureuse et lui offrir ce qu'elle mérite. Je suis prête à faire un contrat de mariage pour que tu sois rassurée, je suis prête à faire mes preuves pour que tu nous donnes ta bénédiction. Et puisqu'on est là toutes les quatre, je tiens à vous annoncer que si Quinn est d'accord, je compte adopter Colin. Je suis une adulte qui veut fonder sa famille près des Fabray et tu en fais partie Shelby, alors acceptes-moi parmi vous. Si je peux, je serai la deuxième mère de Colin. »

Quinn ne pouvait détacher son regard de Santana, depuis hier soir, la latine la surprenait et mettait à l'épreuve son cœur. Elle connaissait sa compagne, cette dernière ne faisait jamais de déclaration digne des séries télévisuelles, elle se cachait toujours derrière un masque pour éviter qu'on lise à travers et elle était loin de dévoiler son amour devant les autres. Quinn avait affirmé que Santana l'aimait justement parce-qu'elle laissait parler ses sentiments, qu'elle se montrait telle qu'elle était devant Quinn et à présent, elle venait de le faire devant Shelby et Beth. L'amour qu'éprouvait la blonde pour sa compagne grandissait un peu plus chaque jour, Santana la rendait folle et dépendante.

« Vais avoir une deuxième maman ? »

Les trois adultes et Beth se retournèrent sur Colin qui était éveillé depuis un moment, il se frottait les yeux en fixant Santana et en souriant. Il avait presque tout entendu et il voulait que sa maman se marie avec la latine, il voulait que cette dernière soit son autre mère. Elle avait réussi à l'apprivoiser entièrement et du haut de ses cinq ans, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Shelby resta interdite, elle avait écouté attentivement Santana et les mots de la latine lui avait montré à quel point, la brune aimait sa protégée. Puis la réaction de Colin prouvait que Santana faisait déjà plus ou moins parti de cette famille, le petit s'attachait peu et il était toujours méfiant avec les autres, un trait de caractère qui venait de Quinn.

« Mais moi, j'ai deux mamans, un papa, une belle-mère... Ca veut dire que je vais avoir une deuxième belle-mère ? » Demanda Beth qui tentait de comprendre la situation et d'en sortir avec toutes ces personnes.

« Vais avoir un frère ? »

Quinn ne disait pas un seul mot, elle souriait face aux réactions de ses enfants, leurs préoccupations se rejoignaient un minimum mais elle fut autant surprise que Santana et Shelby quand Beth reprit la parole.

« Alors je vais être encore grande sœur. C'est super, un autre bébé. Maman Q quand c'est que tu vas me donner un autre frère ? »

Beth et Colin posèrent en même temps leurs mains sur le ventre de Quinn pour sentir le bébé comme ils le faisaient avec Jessica quand elle était enceinte. Ils firent une petite moue quand ils ne sentirent pas de mouvement, ni de coup de pied. Et cette fois-ci se fut au tour du petit de prendre la parole, ne laissant pas l'occasion aux adultes de parler.

« Mon frère dort. Alors faut pas faire de bruit. Hein maman ? »

« Heu...Hum...Quoi ? »

« Ils pensent que je t'ai mise enceinte et ils veulent que leur petit frère leur fasse un signe. » Expliqua Santana à sa compagne en rigolant.

« Quoi ? Mais d'où ont-ils pêché ça ? »

« Tu ne les as pas écouté. Colin et Beth se sont persuadés tout seul que tu étais enceinte. » Plaisanta Shelby qui était à présente rassurée par les intentions de Santana même si elle allait surveiller la latine de près.

« Mes poussins, je ne suis pas enceinte. Mais ça vous va si je dis oui à Santana concernant le mariage ? »

Colin sauta de son lit, il courut jusqu'à l'entrée de sa chambre, s'arrêta pour tendre sa main à sa sœur et une fois que celle-ci la prit, ils coururent les deux dans la maison en hurlant.

« Maman va marier à Santana. »

« Maman Q va se marier avec Santana. »

« Maman attend un frère. »

« Maman Q est enceinte de Santana. »

Quinn se frotta le front, interdite la réaction de ses enfants, elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle était enceinte et encore moins qu'elle allait se marier. Elle avait juste entretenu une conversation avec eux pour avoir leur opinion sur la demande de Santana. Elle fixa les deux femmes qui étaient avec elles pour comprendre qu'elles étaient aussi surprises qu'elle. Les trois sursautèrent quand Puck arriva dans la chambre en sautant presque de joie, suivi de Brittany qui faisait une petite tête et de Jessica qui arborait un grand sourire avec Maya dans ses bras.

« C'est vrai ? Vous allez vous marier ? » Demanda Puck surexisté.

« Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà enceinte ? Vous avez vu un gynécologue en cachette ? » Interrogea Jessica qui se trouvait dans le même état que son compagnon.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien Quinn ? » Questionna Brittany visiblement déçue par ces fausses nouvelles.

« Mais je ne suis pas enceinte et je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais me marier... »

« Les enfants ont fait leur propre conclusion. Mais j'ai bien demandé la main de Quinn hier soir... »

« Et les petits en ont conclu que Quinn était enceinte et qu'elle avait accepté la demande de Santana. »

Quinn se leva enfin du lit, elle n'en revenait toujours pas, une conversation venait d'être entièrement transformé et tout le monde pensait que Beth et Colin avaient dit vrai. L'artiste alla dans les bras de sa compagne totalement remuée par ce quiproquo. Maintenant, elle devait dire à ses enfants qu'ils avaient mal compris et détruire leur joie, une joie qu'elle n'avait pas attendu mais qui lui réchauffait le cœur.

« Oh dommage. Bon, je vais préparer les monstres alors. On va toujours au parc ? »

« Oui Puck, on y va toujours. Et je pense qu'on ne devrait pas tarder. » Répondit Santana en serrant Quinn contre elle.

Tout le monde sortit de la chambre de Colin, Puck alla à la recherche des petits mais ne les trouva pas, il interpella Quinn pour lui demander de l'aide. Ce qu'elle fit sans hésiter. Elle fit le tour de la maison sans les trouver et quand elle se dirigea dans le jardin, elle entendit la voix de Beth.

« Mais oui Tata, maman Q attend un petit frère. »

L'artiste se précipita vers sa fille n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, Beth était gentiment au téléphone pour annoncer la nouvelle. Colin se tenait près de sa sœur, il souriait et tendait son bras vers le téléphone. Quinn prit le combiné dans ses mains, Beth la fixa avec des petits yeux tristes mais la blonde fit comme si de rien était.

« Qui est à l'appareil. » « Ha Tina... Non...Je ne suis pas enceinte...Mais je te dis la vérité...Santana a refait son apparition, il y a deux semaines comment veux-tu que je sois enceinte ?... Je te le promets...Quoi ? »

Quinn écarquilla les yeux quand Tina raccrocha en refusant de la croire, ses deux monstres la mettaient dans un sale pétrin. Elle lâcha le combiné désorientée et perturbée, ses enfants pensaient qu'elle attendait un enfant, qu'elle allait se marier mais tout ceci n'était pas vrai. Pourtant, elle refusait de briser leur joie et de leur annoncer la vérité. Elle voyait leurs yeux pétillants qui la fixaient, leur sourire et leur visage d'ange. Quinn se baissa pour les embrasser et les prendre dans ses bras. Elle réfléchit quelques seconds, même si elle ne le souhaitait pas, elle devait être franche avec ses monstres.

« Evitez de dire à tout le monde que je suis enceinte et que je vais me marier, mes poussins. Maman n'attend pas de bébé... Peut-être plus tard, si Santana le veut vraiment et je n'ai pas encore accepté sa demande en mariage. »

« Maman, Santana t'aime et tu l'aimes, je ne suis pas contre. Puis je veux que tu sois heureuse. »

« Merci, ma puce. »

« Veux une autre maman. Beth a Shelby et toi, Maya a Puck et Jessica. Moi veux toi et Santana. Veux être comme tous les enfants, deux parents. »

Quinn ne pouvait dissimuler son sourire, ses enfants étaient pour et cela la ravit. Certes, elle s'inquiétait un peu par rapport à la situation, car en se mariant avec Santana, Colin aurait deux mamans comme il le disait si bien et elle ne voulait pas qu'il en paye les conséquences à cause de la société. Certes, cette dernière avait beaucoup évolué, le mariage homosexuel était autorisé aux Etats-Unis ainsi que l'adoption mais certains n'appréciaient toujours pas cette évolution, ses parents en faisaient parti comme sa sœur. Quin espérait que sa décision finale ne gâcherait pas la vie de ses enfants. Elle leva son regard quand elle entendit des pas venir vers eux, puis elle aperçut Santana resplendissante dans un short en jean court et un simple tee-shirt. La blonde déglutit difficilement mais se reprit très vite ayant conscience que Beth et Colin étaient encore présents et dans ses bras.

La latine souriait de son effet, les yeux de sa compagne lui avaient prouvé son envie de se jeter sur elle, le charme n'était pas rompu et cela rassurait Santana. Cette dernière s'assit sur une des chaises de la terrasse et ouvrit ses bras quand une petite tête blonde courut vers elle. Colin avait cette fichue habitude de se jeter littéralement sur les adultes, sans craindre de ne pas être rattraper et heureusement pour lui, tous les habitants de cette maison avaient de bon réflexe. Le petit prit place sur les genoux de Santana et lui prit sa main pour la comparer à la sienne, son visage prouvait qu'il était très concentré et que cette comparaison avait un sens pour lui.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il est presque midi et on comptait aller au parc d'attraction, alors bougez-vous pour vous préparer. »

« Oui maman Q. »

Beth rentra dans la maison pour obéir à sa mère tandis que Colin restait sur Santana, il n'avait pas écouté Quinn, trop préoccuper par les différences existantes entre sa main et celle de la latine.

« Bonhomme, je crois ta mère s'impatiente et que si tu ne lui obéis pas sur le champ, elle va crier. »

« Hein ? »

Santana rigola, Colin était bien le fils à sa mère, il avait les mêmes expressions et le même regard perdu quand il n'avait pas suivi. La latine l'entoura par la taille et le porta. Elle lui mit une petite tape sur les fesses et l'amena dans sa chambre. Quinn quand à elle profita d'être seule pour s'allumer une cigarette, sa compagne lui avait demandé de diminuer pour sa santé et la blonde tentait de suivre ses conseils même si cela lui coûtait. L'artiste s'installa sur les marches de la terrasse, elle pensait à la famille Hudson qui vivait à Lima et qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des mois, elle les appellerait dans la soirée pour avoir des nouvelles et surtout entendre son neveu. Quinn tenait à cœur son statut de marraine, elle envoyait souvent des cadeaux à Jonathan et à ses prochaines vacances, elle irait leur rendre visite avec ses enfants et sûrement Santana. Cette vie de famille dont elle avait rêvé se mettait petit à petit en place, la latine faisait preuve de maturité envers Colin, elle agissait déjà comme un parent et cela rassurait Quinn. Car la blonde savait que malgré tout l'amour qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour Santana, leur couple aurait pu être un échec si la latine n'avait pas réalisé ses obligations et si elle avait rejeté ses enfants. L'artiste se doutait qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter sur le futur et la relation de sa compagne et ses enfants.

La journée s'était déroulée au mieux, Colin et Beht avaient profité des manèges, des jeux et des bonbons, ils n'avaient pas quitté leur sourire et leurs yeux avaient pétillé tout le temps. Puck avait fait un tour de manège pour enfant avec Maya et Quinn avait immortalisé ce moment avec son appareil photo. Évidemment la blonde avait photographié ses propres enfants, Shelby, Jessica, Brittany et Santana, elle voulait garder des souvenirs de chaque sortie et de chaque instant important. La plus âgée avait passé du temps avec la latine pour apprendre à la connaître un peu plus et pour se faire sa propre opinion, car son rôle de mère de substitution consistait à protéger Quinn et à martyriser un peu sa compagne. Le couple phare s'était disputé gentiment sur quelques stands, retrouvant leur esprit de compétition et celui de surpasser l'autre, elles avaient tout fait pour gagner à chaque fois, se collant à l'autre pour la déstabiliser, chuchotant des mots doux ou explicites, caressant la conjointe... Quinn avait gagné à chaque stand de stratégie et de dextérité et Santana, elle avait remporté les victoires sur les stands de force. A la fin de la journée, elles avaient été à égalité. Lors de ses victoires, la latine avait demandé des peluches pour les enfants et une pour sa compagne. Quinn en avait fait de même.

Colin, Beth et Maya étaient couchés depuis une bonne heure, ils avaient été épuisés et le sommeil n'avait pas perdu de temps pour les emporter dans son monde. Les adultes installés sur la terrasse parlaient de tout et de rien, par moment, les anciens du Glee Club se remémoraient leur adolescence et ce qu'ils avaient fait enduré à leurs professeurs et à ceux qu'ils nommaient looser à l'époque. Jessica en apprit un peu plus sur Quinn, Santana et Brittany, le fait que l'artiste avait été cheerleader en chef l'avait étonnée car elle ne comportait plus comme une garce. Par contre, elle ne fut point surprise quand elle appris que la latine et Brittany avaient eu de nombreuse relation et qu'elles avaient été assez volage.

« D'ailleurs Q, c'est Finn qui t'a appris à si bien embrasser ? » Demanda Puck sceptiquement. « Car si c'est lui, il remonte dans mon estime. »

Quinn rigola en laissant couler son regard sur sa compagne et son amie blonde, elle vit les deux lui faire un signe de tête leur donnant leur accord sur la réponse à fournir. Alors l'artiste se leva, mit une main sur sa poitrine et se sourit de manière théâtrale.

« Mon cher Puck sache que Finn n'avait aucun don, quand il posait ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'avais l'impression qu'il me les aspirait comme un glouton. Je l'aime beaucoup mais niveau baiser, il était loin d'être à la hauteur... »

« Alors c'est moi. » Dit fièrement Puck.

« Non, tu n'as pas ce mérite. Le mérite revient à Santana et ensuite à Brittany.

« Quoi ? Vous êtes sorties ensemble au lycée sans que personne ne le sache. »

« Non abruti. En fait, pendant une soirée, on s'est retrouvée toutes les trois dans une chambre. » Commença à expliquer Santana. « Et je ne sais pas ce qui est passé par la tête de notre chère Quinn, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle m'a demandée de l'embrasser, elle voulait embrasser comme une déesse. Brittany a sauté de joie et elle a voulu jouer avec nous. Ce soir-là, on s'est toute embrassée et l'expérience a duré plusieurs jours, jusqu'à que Mlle Fabray soit satisfaite. »

« En fait, autant que je dise la vérité à présent. J'avais des doutes sur ma sexualité et Santana me perturbait beaucoup trop alors j'ai trouvé cette excuse pour avoir la chance de goûter à ses lèvres. Mais j'ai pris peur et j'ai donné une autre excuse bidon pour que tout ceci s'arrête. »

« Et on a couché toutes les trois ensemble durant cette nuit. » Intervint Brittany, heureuse de pouvoir s'intégrer à la conversation.

« Quoi ? » S'exclamèrent Quinn et Puck en même temps.

Shelby souriait loin d'être choquer par ces informations, au fond d'elle, elle s'était toujours doutée que Quinn avait eu une relation avec Santana. La plus âgée savait que sa protégée n'en avait aucun souvenir mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle allait avoir sa réponse aujourd'hui. Jessica fut loin d'être surprise, elle connaissait la latine et la savait capable de tout pour répondre à ses envies, elle attendait donc la suite avec impatience.

« Bin oui, on a couché ensemble. Quand on est allée dans cette chambre, San avait pris deux ou trois bouteilles. Après les baisers, on a fait un jeu d'alcool, moi, je ne voulais pas trop boire alors j'ai fait semblant. Q et San vous étiez dans un état second et vous avez commencé à vous embrasser. A la fin, on a toutes couché ensemble. »

Santana baissa son regard sur le sol, l'heure de vérité venait de sonner. Durant toute son adolescence, elle avait eu peur des répercussions et cette peur était encore existante mais elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Brittany avait lâché la bombe, certes, elle pouvait jouer encore la carte de « j'ai trop bu » mais elle ne le voulait pas, elle devait être sincère avec sa compagne.

« Je n'avais pas autant bu que tu le penses Britt. J'ai fait semblant de boire aussi... J'en avais assez d'être frustrée, je voyais sans cesse Q, dans les vestiaires, sous les douches, en sous-vêtements et avec ce dadet de Finn. Alors j'ai profité de la soirée pour répondre à mes envies. A vrai dire, j'ai cru que Quinn allait me mettre une claque quand j'ai commencé à la caresser et à la déshabiller... Quand j'ai compris qu'elle se laissait faire et qu'elle répondait même à mes avances, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter. Vous connaissez la vérité à présent. »

Quinn fixait sa compagne, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce détail important, décidément à cette époque l'alcool ne lui réussissait pas. Elle se frotta le front, elle pouvait lire à travers le regard de Santana, elle y décelait de la crainte et de la honte et cela calma tout de suite la colère qui commençait à prendre possession de tout son être. Elle s'assit en soupirant puis éclata de rire. Tout le monde fut interloqué de sa réaction, ils s'étaient tous attendus à des hurlements et à devoir gérer une Quinn furieuse.

« Je n'y crois pas, j'ai couché avec San et Britt... Je crois que McKinley regorge de secret et qu'on risque d'être encore surpris. » Quinn écarquilla les yeux d'un coup, elle venait de comprendre quelque chose. « C'est pour ça que j'ai pas saigné... Je pensais que Puck était mon premier mais non. J'ai perdu ma virginité avec San et Britt. Et ces rêves étranges que je faisais, c'était mon subconscient qui m'envoyait des signaux... Si j'avais su... »

« Ma puce, si tu avais su, je crois que tu m'aurais tuée ou fais vivre un enfer au lycée. »

« Je pencherai plus pour l'enfer. Pour être honnête, je préfère le savoir maintenant et même si j'ai aucun souvenir, je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir perdu ma virginité avec Puck. Et dire que la première fois que je l'ai fait avec Berry, j'étais aussi alcoolisée... »

« Notre Q boit et ensuite couche, c'est marrant. » Plaisanta Puck.

« Je ne trouve pas cela marrant moi. Et j'aurais aimé que le sujet Berry ne vienne pas sur le tapis. Savoir que ma compagne ait couché avec la diva ne m'enchante pas. » S'énerva Santana.

« C'est du passé chérie. Que je sache, tu as bien couché avec Puck et avec Britt, je l'accepte donc accepte ma relation avec Rachel. »

Santana allait rétorquer mais Jessica prit la parole voulant un peu s'amuser et mettre son compagnon mal à l'aise. Pour une fois que ce n'était pas elle.

« Alors attendez, à la sortie qui a couché avec qui ? Et mettez Rachel dans l'équation. »

« Si on résume, j'ai couché avec San, Britt et Q. San a couché avec Britt, Q et moi. Britt a couché avec Q, San et moi. Et Q a couché avec San, Britt, Berry et moi. Un point en plus pour l'ancienne reine des glaces. »

« J'ai une idée et si on mettait Finn aussi dans l'histoire. C'est vrai, il fait parti de notre famille. » Proposa Birttany heureuse de ce petit jeu.

Quinn jouait avec ses mains, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle était celle qui avait eu le plus de relation sexuelle avec ses amis. Elle qui se cachait derrière la bible, tout son monde s'écroulait mais elle ne ressentait aucune honte, car après sa fuite, elle avait fait pire mais cela elle le garderait pour elle. L'artiste sursauta quand deux mains se posèrent sur les siennes, elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder la personne pour connaître son identité, c'était Santana. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Tu vas voir ma puce, je vais te rattraper vu qu'on met Finn sur le tapis. » Murmura la latine. « Je suis la seule à avoir eu une relation avec lui, donc, je suis au même niveau que Q. »

« Heu...Non, en fait, tu n'es pas la seule. Désolée. J'ai couché avec lui aussi mais personne ne le savait. J'ai trompé Berry avec Finn et Berry m'a trompé avec Finn. Et je ne veux aucun commentaire sur le fait que j'étais bourrée quand ça s'est produit... »

« Pourquoi tu l'étais ? » Interrogea Puck ravi d'avoir toutes ces informations.

« Oui, je l'étais. On peut parler d'autre chose à présent. »

Santana se mit debout, elle reprit une des mains de Quinn et la força à quitter sa chaise, elle l'embrassa avec tendresse puis se retourna vers les autres.

« Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. J'ai une drôle d'envie, effacer les images qui pourrissent mon cerveau. Alors je vais faire l'amour avec ma compagne pour mon plus grand bonheur. A demain. »

Tout le groupe ria sauf Quinn qui s'échappa dans sa chambre, Santana n'avait pas su garder sa langue dans sa poche pour le malheur de l'artiste. La blonde gardait toujours un côté un peu timide sur certains sujets et surtout sur un sujet qui montrait ce qui allait se dérouler dans la nuit.


	16. Chapter 16

_Voici enfin la suite. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, je suis peu convaincue mais je ne vais pas tout supprimer pour tout réécrire car le temps me manque. Par contre, il est beaucoup plus long que les autres._

_Kate : Je suis contente que l'autre chapitre t'ait tant plu. Le cabinet sera plus présent dans ce chapitre tkt pas. Et de rien, merci à toi de commenter._

_Junkie-Coffee : Ouha un super commentaire qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir et toucher. Je peux te dire que c'est le plus long mais que de plaisir à le lire. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et que tu accroches avec mon Quinntana, je suis amoureuse de ce couple et je ne peux pas écrire sur d'autres^^ Colin fait son effet, il va avoir beaucoup de proposition de mariage plus tard. Pour Shelby, je voulais montrer une autre image que la série, car je trouve que les scénaristes ont mal joué sur ce coup. Cette femme est mère et au lieu de virer Quinn, elle aurait pu la comprendre. Surtout qu'elle aussi a mal joué quand ça a concerné Rachel et qu'elle fait des coups bas pour être en contact avec sa fille. Pour Finn, comment dire ? Le fait que Quinn soit en contact avec lui, c'est un pur hasard, elle l'a croisée sans le vouloir et il a insisté mais ce serait intéressant que je décrive les circonstances dans un chapitre pour mieux l'expliquer, j'y penserai^^. Sache que tu ne m'as point ennuyé au contraire, j'ai vraiment apprécié. Je suis contente que tu ne supportes pas Rachel, en fait, j'en ai eu un peu marre que dans toutes les fics Fabrerry, ce soit Quinn qui fasse du mal à la diva alors j'ai voulu changer cela héhé. Je te remercie encore pour ton commentaire, je suis encore touchée pour te dire._

_Potter : Merci à toi, j'ai adoré aussi le coup de la soirée, j'arrêtais pas d'y penser et j'ai pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire^^_

_Santana : Colin fait des ravages^^ Merci à toi._

_Brittana : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire. J'aime les familles compliquées, ça m'inspire lol. _

_Bonne lecture à vous._

Un mois s'écoula depuis la journée au parc d'attraction. Santana eut le temps de mettre en place le cabinet d'avocat, elle avait appelé comme convenu la connaissance de Quinn. Un homme d'affaire très aimable et admirateur du travail de l'artiste, grâce à ce dernier point, il avait répondu à la demande de la latine et lui avait loué plusieurs bureaux dans un immeuble qu'il possédait. Santana avait apprécié ce geste surtout que les bureaux étaient spacieux, ils avaient une vue sur tout New-York et que comparés à ceux de Los Angeles, ils n'avaient pas de moquette. Santana avait pu mettre les meubles qu'elle souhaitait ainsi qu'une décoration, elle avait aussi engagé une secrétaire pour répondre aux téléphones. Certes le cabinet était ouvert depuis peu mais le patron de Santana avait contacté tous ses clients pour leur parler de l'ouverture de leurs bureaux à New-York. La latine avait profité aussi de ses heures de libre pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Shelby, elle voulait prouver à cette dernière son amour et son envie d'être un membre à part entière dans cette famille. Heureusement, la plus âgée avait répondu présente et l'avait écoutée. Les deux s'étaient rapprochées mais Santana ne pouvait pas définir leur relation comme ami ou autre, elles étaient juste deux personnes qui aimaient Quinn et qui voulaient son bonheur. La latine avait pris sous son aile Colin, elle aimait partager du temps avec lui, l'aider à faire ses devoirs même s'il n'en avait pas besoin, jouer à des jeux d'enfants avec lui ou regarder des dessins animés, elle avait pris aussi l'habitude de rester près du garçon quand Quinn lui lisait des histoires et qu'elle le bordait. Santana tenait à présent le rôle de confidente pour le petit, dès qu'il avait un souci, il venait la voir pour lui parler et lui demander conseil. Certes c'était des conseils pour un enfant de cinq ans mais cela réjouissait Santana. Par contre, elle n'avait pu se rapprocher de Beth car cette dernière mettait une petite distance entre elles, la petite fille se montrait polie et respectueuse mais ne cherchait pas la compagnie de la latine. Beth évitait Santana et soupirait souvent quand elle se trouvait forcer à passer du temps avec la compagne de sa mère blonde. La latine, ne voulant pas inquiéter Quinn, n'avait pas dit un mot sur ce petit problème et elle tentait de trouver la solution toute seule. Surtout que son couple se portait à merveille, les deux femmes faisaient en sorte de passer du temps ensemble, elles allaient souvent au restaurant pour ne pas être déranger, elles profitaient aussi de certaines après-midi pour se promener main dans la main en ville ou au parc. Elles passaient aussi toutes leurs nuits ensemble et Santana avait appris à vivre une relation de couple stable sans être fixer que sur le physique et les relations charnelles. La latine appréciait les nuits où elle ne faisait que discuter avec Quinn comme elle aimait aussi les nuits où leurs corps parlaient. Santana avait découvert qu'un couple ne fonctionnait pas que sur le sexe et que chaque moment était important, puis elle découvrait chaque jour une nouvelle facette de Quinn et cela la ravissait. D'ailleurs en ce jour, elle était dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa compagne, allongée tranquillement sur le lit, elle écoutait Quinn.

« Pourquoi veux-tu absolument changer la peinture des murs et le mobilier ? Ma chambre est très bien ainsi. Les couleurs sont harmonieuses et tout se marie parfaitement. »

« Ma puce, je comprends que tu tiennes à ce que ta chambre reste ainsi mais je tiens à te signaler que ta chambre est notre chambre à présent. Et j'aimerai que notre chambre soit à notre image. »

« Mais elle est à mon image, tu n'aimes pas ? » Rétorqua Quinn avec une petite moue qui fit fondre Santana.

« Si j'aime mais je veux qu'elle soit aussi à mon image. » Santana se mit debout et enlaça sa compagne par la taille. « On est un couple toi et moi et nous vivons dans une maison qui est remplie de personne. Tu sais que ça me convient, que je les aime tous mais j'ai besoin qu'on ait une pièce à nous... Je veux que notre chambre soit notre pièce avec notre décoration, nos meubles et notre peinture... »

« Mais, on peut prendre une autre pièce qu'on agencera à ta convenance. Je l'aime comme elle est cette chambre. »

« Ma puce soit raisonnable. Il n'y a plus une seule pièce de libre et je doute fort que tu veuilles transformer ton atelier en une pièce pour nous. Et pour moi, notre chambre est parfaite pour être notre pièce. Quand on veut être seule, on s'enferme dedans, on passe nos nuits ici et on discute ici, sur ce lit. Alors on va changer les meubles et le reste que tu le veuilles ou non. Le sujet est clos. »

Quinn posa son front contre l'épaule de Santana en soupirant, elle savait qu'elle exagérait un peu et qu'elle se montrait capricieuse mais cela était plus fort qu'elle. La latine la serra contre elle, par moment, elle devait faire preuve de fermeté car Quinn ne voulait pas trouver la raison et restait sur ses envies. Et maintenant qu'elle avait le dernier mot, elle câlinait sa compagne car elle la savait triste de ne pas pouvoir rétorquer et d'être dans l'obligation de l'écouter. La latine comprenait le comportement de Quinn, sa compagne agissait comme une adolescente car elle n'avait pas pu vivre une adolescence comme tout le monde. La latine connaissait le passé de sa conjointe et quand Quinn avait fui, elle avait vécu galère après galère, elle avait été dans l'obligation de grandir et d'endosser le statut d'adulte. Donc à présent quand l'artiste était avec Santana, elle laissait son côté adolescente sortir, par contre elle agissait ainsi aussi avec Shelby. La latine tentait de changer le dernier point, car la relation qu'entretenait Quinn avec la plus âgée la gênait un minimum et la rendait jalouse. Santana voulait être la seule à apaiser sa compagne, à la câliner et à la recadrer.

« Mais tu veux vraiment tout changer ? » Tenta de nouveau Quinn.

« J'ai dit que le sujet était clos ma puce. Demain, on ira dans des magasins de meuble, de décoration et de peinture... »

« On n'aura pas le temps, on doit déjà acheter les cadeaux de Colin et le repas de son anniversaire. »

« On aura le temps, pour les cadeaux, on sait déjà ce qu'on va acheter donc il ne va pas nous falloir trois heures pour choisir. Et le repas, on a la liste donc ça ira. »

« Si tu le dis. »

Mais Santana n'avait encore jamais fait les magasins avec Quinn et elle était loin de se douter de ce que sa compagne allait lui réserver. La latine embrassa tendrement sa dulcinée et encore une fois son cœur se mit à battre comme un détraqué.

« J'aime sentir ton cœur quand on s'embrasse, il me prouve que tu es toujours amoureuse de moi. »

« Ma puce, l'amour que j'ai pour toi ne compte pas s'évaporer du jour au lendemain. Je t'aime et tu vas devoir me supporter jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. »

« De toute façon, personne ne pourrait te supporter à part moi. Je suis la seule qui a les épaules assez larges pour supporter ton caractère épouvantable. »

« Tu crois qu'une autre personne que moi pourrait te gérer et gérer tes sautes d'humeur ? Ne répond pas, je te dis non. Je suis la seule et l'unique alors pour conclure, on est faite pour être ensemble. Alors ne tente pas d'aller voir ailleurs, tu es mienne. »

« Oh ! » Quinn feignit la désolation. « Moi qui comptais tenter ma chance avec une peintre que je vient de rencontrer. Comment vais-je faire ? »

Santana tira la joue de sa compagne jusqu'à que cette dernière émise un gémissement de douleur. Puis la latine lui sourit innocemment.

« Je t'interdis de penser à une autre femme que moi. Tu sais très bien que je suis jalouse et que ça en devient maladif et pénible. Souviens-toi de la dernière fois dans le parc. »

Quinn s'en souvenait parfaitement, une femme avait eu l'audace de la regarder trop longtemps et de fixer son déhancher, Santana, évidemment, l'avait remarquée et s'était emportée au point où la femme avait prit peur. La latine l'avait insultée en espagnole et avait été à deux doigt de lui en coller une. L'artiste espérait ne jamais revivre ça car Santana avait crisé durant des heures et elle s'en était même prise à elle en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas à s'habiller de cette manière, qu'elle devait marcher autrement et qu'elle aurait dû remettre l'autre en place. Un fait que Quinn ne voulait plus jamais revoir.

« Et d'ailleurs, si cela venait à se reproduire, évites de me crier dessus. Je n'y étais pour rien moi... »

« Tu n'y étais pour rien ? Mais oui, je te signale que c'est toi qui avait mis cette petite jupe qui te moulait parfaitement et c'est toi qui marchait comme une traînée qui faisait le trottoir. Et c'est toi qu'elle matait sans vergogne, je crois même qu'elle bavait. »

« Chérie pas la peine de t'énerver de nouveau, c'est du passé. Et je tiens à te signaler quand même que cette jupe, c'est un cadeau que tu m'as offert et que tu ne t'es jamais plainte de ma façon de marcher. Alors tu restes calme car je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre tes cries ou autre. »

« C'est bien parce que c'est toi... »

« Et que tu m'aimes. Dis-le moi, j'aime entendre ces mots sortant de ta magnifique bouche. »

Santana sourit, Quinn était souvent demandeuse de ce genre de paroles, de câlin et d'affection. La latine était surprise de comprendre qu'elle aimait répondre à ces demandes, elle n'avait jamais été friande de cela mais avec sa compagne, c'était différent. Elle se surprenait à tout faire même à s'oublier par moment pour sa blonde, tout ce qui compté pour elle était de voir le sourire de Quinn, de voir ses yeux pétiller de bonheur grâce à elle. Santana se pensait capable de tout pour rendre celle qu'elle considérait comme son ange heureuse. La latine devenait une personne plus accessible et plus calme depuis qu'elle formait un couple avec Quinn et ces changements lui plaisaient, elle devenait fière d'elle et ne se cachait pas derrière un masque quand elle se trouvait près de sa compagne, cela lui faisait le plus grand bien. Toute sa vie, elle n'avait pas été elle-même, de peur de paraître trop sensible, de se faire marcher sur les pieds et de paraître stupide, à présent, elle assumait qui elle était avec Quinn. Cette dernière ne se servait pas d'elle et l'aimait sans concession, elle était la seule à la voir réellement et à l'accepter entièrement.

« Je t'aime ma blonde. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Allez, on va retrouver les autres, ils doivent nous attendre. »

« Ouais mais pourquoi on se ferait pas un restaurant toi, Colin et moi ? J'ai envie qu'on se retrouve tous les trois et qu'on profite de notre soirée ensemble. »

Quinn sembla réfléchir à la proposition, elle savait que sa latine voulait passer des moments en famille, être loin des autres et au fur et à mesure, elle voyait Santana prendre de la distance avec les autres, agacée par le manque d'intimité. Quinn angoissa it à l'idée qu'un jour sa compagne lui fasse la demande de vivre que tous les trois et quatre quand Beth était présente. L'artiste se plaisait à vivre avec tout ce monde, ils avaient tous été présent lors du départ de Santana, ils l'avaient soutenue et avaient été patients avec elle. Elle ne souhaitait pas partir de cette maison et quitter cette famille particulière. A ces pensées, elle se mit à jouer avec ses doigts et à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, une simple question venait de la remplir de doutes et de craintes. Santana comprit de suite que quelque chose tracassait sa compagne et elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle chercha ce qu'elle avait dit pour qu'elle soit dans cet état, ne trouvant pas, elle encercla Quinn de ses bras pour la calmer et d'une voix douce.

« A quoi tu penses pour être dans cet état ? »

« A rien d'important. » Mentit Quinn qui ne voulait pas aborder le sujet.

« Ma puce, tu peux tout me dire. Et je préfère que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas au lieu de te prendre la tête. »

« C'est juste que je flippe à l'idée de quitter cette maison. C'est chez moi ici, il y a mes amis et je ne veux pas partir loin d'eux. »

« Alors je te propose une soirée entre nous trois et toi tu t'imagines déménager. D'habitude, je n'ai pas trop de mal à te suivre mais là je suis totalement perdue. Expliques-moi. »

Quinn se tourna entièrement pour être face à Santana, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour respirer son odeur et se réconforter. Par moment, elle exagérait mais elle ne pouvait pas le contrôler, elle avait été seule durant des années, personne qui ne se souciait d'elle et maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé une famille, elle angoissait à l'idée de tout perdre.

« J'ai l'impression que cette situation te déplaît. Au fond de moi, je sais que tu veux qu'on parte d'ici pour avoir notre propre chez nous et que les autres t'agacent. »

« Ma puce, je vais être honnête. Évidemment que je souhaite qu'on ait notre propre maison, qu'on vive qu'entre nous mais il est trop tôt. On est ensemble depuis plus d'un mois et même si j'ai déjà sauté des étapes, je sais qu'on doit rester ici. Un jour, on aura notre chez nous mais pas maintenant... »

« Mais j'ai pas envie de partir. Ils sont tout pour moi, tu l'es aussi. Mais notre maison se trouve ici. » Quinn leva ses yeux dans ceux de Santana et la fixa tristement.

« Ma puce, un jour, on devra avoir notre propre maison mais je vais attendre que tu sois prête. Je suis très patiente quand ça te concerne. Sache que pour moi ce qui compte, c'est qu'on soit ensemble et peut-être qu'un jour, tu seras prête à partir d'ici. Mais pour le moment, ne t'inquiète pas. Puis regarde à quel point, je suis patiente, j'attends toujours que tu me dises oui pour ma demande en mariage. »

Quinn rigola, c'est vrai que ça faisait un mois que Santana lui avait demandé sa main et à part le non, elle n'avait rien dit d'autre. Elle voulait accepter, chaque jour, elle s'imaginait dans une robe de mariée, dévaler l'allée avec Beth et Colin pour ensuite retrouver Santana, elle se voyait faire ses vœux et faire la fête pourtant le oui ne sortait pas de sa bouche. Ce pas était important et changerait sa vie à jamais.

« Un jour, je te promets que je dirai oui. Pour l'instant, je te dis oui pour le restaurant. C'est déjà pas mal. »

« Je te l'accorde. Puis tu as pris l'habitude de me rendre dingue. Mais attention, un jour, on pourrait m'enfermer dans un hôpital psychiatrique. »

Quinn embrassa Santana puis se recula en lui effleurant la joue. Cette femme était exceptionnelle et la rendait ivre d'amour.

« Chérie, si cela se produit, je viendrai te rendre visite une fois par semaine. Tiens pendant que j'y pense, Colin veut aller au cinéma pour voir un film d'animation. On a qu'à y aller tous les trois. Puis on ira en voir un autre avec Beth. »

« Tu crois que Beth acceptera d'aller au cinéma avec moi ? »

Quinn s'assit sur le lit, en croisant ses jambes, ce qui fit un effet monstre à Santana mais cette dernière se retint de se jeter sur sa compagne. Elle prit place juste à côté d'elle et n'osa plus poser son regard sur sa blonde de peur de perdre le contrôle. Quinn avait un pouvoir sur elle hors du commun.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, je sais que Beth te pose problème. Il faut lui donner du temps, ce n'est pas facile pour elle et je pense qu'elle te jalouse un peu car tu accapares sa maman. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle, au début, elle n'avait que Shelby, ensuite je suis arrivée avec Colin puis vous avez fait votre apparition. Elle a découvert que Puck était son père, qui a eu un enfant avec Jessica. Et moi durant tout ce temps, j'étais plus ou moins seule. Maintenant, tu es présente et tu es avec moi, en plus, on a parlé mariage et bébé. Elle ne doit plus savoir où elle en est alors elle met tout cela sur ton dos. Je lui parlerai pour arranger la situation. »

« Non, je pense que comme avec Shelby, je dois faire mes preuves. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée mais agréablement que je n'ai pas à le faire avec Colin. Il se considère comme ton homme alors qu'il soit si clément et gentil avec moi me surprend. »

Quinn se mit sur ses deux jambes pour s'installer à califourchon sur Santana, elle embrassa sa compagne puis lui sourit. Elle aimait la sensation de ses lèvres contre celle de la latine, cette sensation qu'elle ressentait, elle ne s'en passerait jamais. La blonde était une droguée et elle ne comptait pas faire une cure de désintoxication. Les mains de Santana se faufilèrent sous le haut de Quinn et ses doigts caressèrent cette peau douce, qu'elle affectionnait.

« Tu es une personne fabuleuse. Tu t'occupes de mes enfants comme si c'était les tiens, tu es présente et tu nous apportes tellement. Je suis définitivement amoureuse de toi. »

« Je le fais car j'aime tes gamins et je t'aime toi. Je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on soit une famille et je l'applique. Quinn si je te perdais, je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre... »

« Hey, je ne compte pas te quitter. Tu es celle que je veux depuis des années et tu le sais, alors ne pense pas à une future rupture qui ne viendra pas. »

Le couple s'embrassa de nouveau, Santana avait eu un coup de panique ce qui lui arrivait souvent. La vie lui avait appris que rien n'était acquis et qu'elle pouvait perdre Quinn à tout moment. La latine se réveillait souvent la nuit pour vérifier la présence de sa compagne et s'assurait que ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle était souvent réveillée par des cauchemars dans lesquels Quinn lui disait qu'elle regrettait qu'elles soient en couple et que sa vie était mieux sans elle. Cette peur chevillait tous les jours Santana et rien ne la rassurait.

« Quinn ? »

« Ok, là tu veux être sérieuse. Je t'écoute. »

« Je croyais qu'on était sérieuse depuis le début de notre conversation. »

« Hum... C'est vrai mais quand tu dis Quinn le sérieux est pire. Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux me dire. »

« Vas-tu accepter ma demande en mariage ? Je sais que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que je serais patiente mais ça me travaille. Peut-être que tu n'es pas sûre de nous, que tu vas décider que je suis pas faite pour toi et que tu mérites mieux. Puis c'est vrai quand on y réfléchit, je ne suis pas forcément la meilleure personne pour toi... »

« San ça suffit maintenant. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes depuis ton retour ? Je n'en ai pas l'impression. Je vais me répéter, tu es une personne fabuleuse, ne doute pas de toi. Tu es ma perfection et mon idéal. Et je ne vais pas décider du jour au lendemain de te quitter... »

« Même si je faisais un truc super stupide. »

En disant cela, Santana pensait à sa vengeance contre Rachel, une vengeance qu'elle avait mené à son terme avec Puck. Trois jours auparavant, ils avaient envoyé la photographie de Quinn et la diva à des journaux pour dévoiler la sexualité de Rachel mais à présent Santana craignait les répercussions sur son couple. Surtout que Quinn lui avait demandée d'oublier la diva et de tirer un trait sur le passé, la latine avait été aveuglée par son envie de vengeance et son envie de faire souffrir Rachel.

« Même si tu fais un truc très stupide. Et si tu n'en faisais pas, je me poserais des questions sur ton état mental. Tu as toujours eu la fâcheuse habitude de te mettre dans des situations complexes et ingérables. »

« Ok, bon et si on allait prévenir le monstre qu'on sort tous ensemble et qu'on va aller voir son film pour enfant. »

Santana attrapa la taille de Quinn et se leva, elle tenait fermement sa compagne contre elle. L'artiste avait enroulé ses jambes autour des hanches de la latine et ses bras autour de sa nuque, elle souriait et sans réfléchir, elle lança.

« Oui. »

« Oui mais oui quoi ? » Santana était interloquée par ce simple mot et ne comprenait pas sa signification.

« Oui, je veux me marier avec toi. Oui, j'accepte ta demande et oui je veux faire ma vie avec toi. »

« C'est vrai ? Tu ne fais pas une de tes plaisanteries qui ne fait rire que toi ? »

« Je te signale que mes plaisanteries sont très drôles et que votre cerveau n'est pas assez intelligent pour les comprendre. Et oui c'est vrai. J'accepte de vous épouser Santana Lopez. »

Santana embrassa Quinn, elle passa toutes ses émotions dans ce baiser, tout son amour et sa joie. La femme qu'elle aimait venait enfin de lui dire oui, venait enfin d'accepter d'être sa femme et d'officialiser leur relation. Elle ne cherchait même pas à comprendre ce revirement de situation, de toute façon, avec Quinn ça ne servait à rien. Santana était juste heureuse, elle jubilait car sa compagne serait la sienne pour toujours et rien que cette idée, la rendait ivre de bonheur. La latine plaqua Quinn contre un mur, elle fit en sorte qu'elle puisse détacher une de ses mains pour caresser sa blonde. Santana pensait juste à sa compagne et à son désir qui la consumait, elle voulait entendre Quinn gémir et soupirer son prénom. Elle voulait voir ses yeux briller de plaisir et sentir sa jouissance. La latine aimait faire l'amour à sa compagne, elle aimait la toucher, l'amener vers un orgasme destructeur et quand elle sentait le plaisir de Quinn le sien se décuplé sans être toucher. Santana continuait leur baiser tout en dégrafant le jean de sa blonde, elle faisait preuve d'une extrême dextérité. D'un côté elle tenait Quinn plaquer contre le mur et d'un autre, elle lui baissait son pantalon pour le jeter ensuite au sol avec force. Entre deux baisers l'artiste dit :

« Tu crois que tu vas y arriver ? »

« Ne jamais sous-estimé une Santana qui a envie de prendre sa future femme contre un mur. »

« Tu en rêves depuis longtemps avoue. »

« Tu n'imagines même pas. »

Santana fut ravie quand elle découvrit le sous-vêtement de sa compagne, un string en dentelle, elle ne perdit pas de temps pourtant pour le faire partir à son tour et pour le faire atterir par terre. Sa patience avait disparu depuis que Quinn avait dit oui, son contrôle n'existait plus, son sang bouillonnait de plaisir. Jamais elle n'avait été possédée par son désir. Elle retourna embrasser les lèvres de son amour pendant que sa main libre se faufila entre les cuisses de Quinn. Elle lui faisait l'amour de manière sauvage, sans perte de temps car son cerveau ne pensait qu'au plaisir qu'elle allait procurer à sa blonde. Quand la latine frôla l'entre jambe de sa compagne, elle comprit que son ange était dans le même état qu'elle et cela la réjouissait. Savoir que Quinn mouillait pour elle la chavirait totalement. Elle commença à jouer avec son point sensible pour faire perdurer le moment et surtout pour que sa compagne monte doucement vers la jouissance. Santana déposa des petits baisers sur les lèvres de Quinn puis partit à la conquête de son cou, là où ses flagrances dominaient. Elle regrettait tout de même de ne pas avoir accès à sa poitrine. Alors d'un geste impatient, elle colla encore plus sa compagne contre le mur pour lui arracher son haut et dégrafer son soutient-gorge. Santana sentit les doigts de sa blonde pénétrer sa peau, son corps tremblait et elle entendit sa respiration se faire plus rapide. Pourtant elle n'approfondit pas encore le moment, elle souhaitait que d'une certaine manière Quinn la supplie d'aller plus loin, qu'elle soit demandeuse. De plus, la latine aimait faire plaisir à sa moitié, elle adorait répondre à ses envies et surtout être à sa disposition. Faire l'amour à Quinn représentait beaucoup pour Santana, un échange, un lien, un amour puissant... Cette union lui procurait toujours des émotions intenses et son corps en subissait les conséquences à chaque fois, cœur qui battait frénétiquement, respiration qui se décuplait, sueur incontrôlable et chaleur insurmontable. Santana dégagea sa tête du cou de Quinn quand deux mains lui levèrent le menton, la latine croisa le regard de sa blonde et comprit que la supplication venait d'arriver, l'artiste voulait plus, ressentir plus et surtout sentir les doigts de Santana en elle. La latine baissa sa tête pour jouer avec la poitrine de sa compagne et s'enivrer encore plus. Elle était folle de cette partie du corps, une poitrine ferme, de taille moyenne et tellement succulente. La latine pouvait passer des heures à l'admirer et à la contourner de caresses.

L'artiste roula des yeux quand la latine la pénétra enfin, son plaisir décupla d'intensité et de force, sa compagne était la seule à l'amener vers de tel sommet, vers des puissances sans limite et vers les ultimes orgasmes. Jamais elle n'avait connu cela auparavant, elle avait déjà pris du plaisir mais avec Santana c'était différent, sa compagne réussissait à la toucher au plus profond de son âme. Un acte bestial se transformait en sentiment, un acte qui répondait à leurs envies primaires touchait leur cœur et les enveloppait d'un amour percutant. Quinn ne se lassait pas de ses attouchements, de ses ressentis et de ce feu qui se propageait dans tout son corps. L'artiste gémissait de plus en plus mais elle savait que Santana n'allait pas s'en tenir à cela, qu'elle continuerait jusqu'à épuisement. E t Quinn adorait ça, elle adorait dépasser les limites à chaque fois, être percuter par différentes jouissances et se sentir partir loin de ce monde. Elle aimait ce qu'elle ressentait, ce que Santana lui faisait ressentir. A bout de souffle, elle repartit quand même embrasser sa compagne. Quinn se cambra quand elle fut heurté violemment par son plaisir, ses ongles avaient pénétré le peau du cou de Santana et sa respiration s'était coupée sous le choc violent. Pourtant, elle sentait encore les va et vient de la latine et elle se mit à gémir encore plus fort, chaque mouvement de sa compagne lui donnait un plaisir orgasmique. Quinn pensait défaillir sous les assauts de sa compagne, les sensations se firent de plus en plus intense et ses hanches suivaient les gestes de la latine pour sentir encore plus, pour que Santana aille encore plus loin en elle. L'artiste perdait la tête, elle ne voyait plus rien à part le visage en sueur de sa moitié. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissaient des gémissement s'échapper et par moment murmurer le prénom de Santana. D'un coup, tous les muscles de Quinn se contractèrent, son corps épuisé ne ressentit plus aucune force, elle n'en pouvait plus, sa tête se posa mollement sur l'épaule de Santana. Cette dernière se retira délicatement de Quinn avec un sourire aux lèvres qui prouvait sa fierté, elle déposa un baiser sur le crâne de sa blonde et la porta jusqu'au lit pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu. Elle l'allongea délicatement puis la rejoignit en la prenant dans ses bras. Santana savait que sa future femme n'aurait pas la force de lui faire l'amour en retour mais cela ne la dérangeait guère car ce qui comptait pour elle était que Quinn ait pris énormément de plaisir. Puis, la latine appréciait beaucoup les moments d'après, où Quinn était simplement contre elle tandis que ses mains se baladaient sur le dos de la blonde pour la caresser tendrement. Dire qu'avant Santana ne prenait pas le temps de cajoler sa compagne d'une nuit, au contraire, elle la renvoyait sans ménagement et finissait ses nuits seule. Mais à présent, cela lui était inimaginable et intolérable, être seule après avoir fait l'amour à Quinn lui briserait le cœur en mille morceaux.

« Je t'aime ma puce. »

« Hum...Je t'aime aussi chérie. »

« Bon, je crois que le restaurant et le cinéma s'est fichu pour ce soir. » Rigola Santana.

« Hum... C'est ta faute et puis pourquoi tu parles ? Silence, je m'endors. »

Santana était vraiment sous le charme de Quinn, un rien l'éblouissait et chavirait son cœur. Elle serra un peu sa blonde contre elle pour la sentir encore plus.

« Je parle parce que j'aime entendre ta voix endormie et épuisée. Je n'y peux rien moi et puis c'est de ta faute, tu n'as pas qu'à être aussi désirable et sensuel. Te rends-tu compte que quand tu t'es assise sur le lit et que tu as croisé tes jambes, j'ai ressenti une envie hallucinante ? »

« Hum... »

« Tu as raison ma puce dors. »

« Mais tu restes là. »

« Je ne comptais pas partir de toute façon. Je suis trop bien à tes côtés. »

Quinn se blottit un peu plus contre Santana et s'endormit d'un coup. Elle aurait voulu continuer la conversation et fumer une cigarette mais les forces lui manquaient. La latine comprit tout de suite l'état de sa blonde pourtant elle n'arrêta pas ses caresses, elle souriait comme une idiote et cela lui fit penser à Finn et son sourire béat qu'elle aurait aimé lui faire avaler à plusieurs reprises. D'un coup, elle réalisa que le grand dadet avait vraiment été amoureux de Quinn et qu'il avait eu des sentiments pour Rachel, s'il savait que ses deux ex avaient eu une relation, il ne s'en remettrait pas. Santana devrait l'avertir de ce détail la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait juste pour avoir le plaisir de voir sa tête déconfite. Une garce restait toujours une garce au fond d'elle. La latine fixa la porte de la chambre quand elle la vit s'ouvrir, une petite tête blonde fit son apparition, d'un geste rapide, elle recouvrit le corps de sa compagne pour ne pas choquer l'arrivant.

« Maman fait dodo ? » Demanda une petite voix.

« Oui bonhomme. Elle était épuisée. » Murmura Santana.

Colin s'approcha quand même du lit et s'installa à côté de Santana. Il aperçut une des mains de sa mère qui contournait la taille de la latine et la prit donc doucement. Le petit venait de finir de manger et maintenant il réclamait des câlins.

« On peut regarder la télé ? »

« Ta maman dort et je doute qu'elle apprécie d'être réveiller par le son de la télévision. »

« Mais on met pas fort. Elle va rester dormir promis. »

Santana se débrouilla pour atteindre la télécommande sans lâcher Quinn puis elle appuya sur un bouton et mit la chaine pour enfant. Quand Colin était présent, il était hors de question de mettre un film d'action, d'amour ou d'horreur, il était encore trop jeune pour avoir son cerveau détruit par ces programmes. Ce dernier s'installa contre Santana tout en tenant la main de sa mère puis il suça son pouce. Son attention était fixé sur l'écran et lors des publicités, il s'amusa à commenter.

« Ca j'ai. Maman m'a acheté...Ca j'ai pas, Santana m'achèterait...Ca j'aime pas...Je veux ça...Hum...C'est pas beau...C'est pour les filles...Santana tu peux m'acheter ce jouet, je serais content moi... »

Santana rigolait silencieusement, le petit faisait passer ses envies et il se croyait subtile. Pourtant elle nota mentalement toutes ses demandes car malheureusement comme Quinn, elle avait la fièvre acheteuse quand ça concernait Colin. Mais elle ne savait pas encore que sa blonde réagissait ainsi car elle avait toujours été absente quand l'artiste rentrait des magasins. La latine s'endormit à son tour sans s'en rendre compte et elle fut suivi par Colin quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, Quinn se réveilla et fronça les sourcils quand elle vit la télévision en marche, elle se tourna un peu sur sa compagne pour apercevoir son fils. Elle ne comprit pas la situation, elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Santana et Colin était absent, pourtant, elle ne chercha pas à comprendre. Elle se leva délicatement du lit et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la salle de bain pour éviter que son garçon la surprenne nue, elle enclencha la douche et attendit quelques secondes que l'eau soit à la température qui lui convenait. Puis elle laissa le jet couler sur sa peau dénudée, dénouer ses muscles et la réveiller entièrement. Un sourire stupide se figeait sur ses lèvres en repensant à la veille, elle avait plus qu'aimer la façon dont Santana l'avait prise contre le mur, elle se sentait chanceuse d'être avec une femme pareille. Le seul regret qu'elle avait était de ne pas avoir fait jouir sa compagne mais l'épuisement avait eu le dessus sur elle. Quinn commença à se frotter avec du savon quand deux bras vinrent l'encercler, un baiser se déposa sur son épaule et une voix encore endormie se fut entendre.

« Bonjour vous. Bien dormi ? »

« Comme un bébé et toi ? »

Quinn se retourna pour embrasser sa compagne, elle aimait ces matins où elle n'avait pas à filer au travail, où elle pouvait profiter de son réveil près de Santana. En semaine, cela était rare donc elle se délectait de l'instant. Les deux avaient réservé cette journée pour faire les magasins et mettre en place l'anniversaire de Colin qui aurait lieu deux jours après. Quinn passa ses bras autour du cou de Santana et posa son front contre le sien.

« Très bien à part un petit monstre qui a tendance à donner des coups de pied dans son sommeil. »

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas amené dans sa chambre ? » Demanda Quinn en embrassant le nez de Santana.

« Je n'avais pas la force, tu m'as épuisée hier soir. »

« Mais je n'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui as fait tout le boulot. »

« Justement. Et j'adore me lever te sachant pas loin, juste pour information. »

« Et j'adore aussi. Par contre, on ne va pas tarder car le petit a école aujourd'hui. »

« Pas de câlin matinaux alors ? »

« Non désolée. Pourtant l'envie est présente. Ce soir, si tu es sage. »

Santana se mit à rire et embrassa sa future femme, elle aimait la sensation de sa peau nue contre celle de Quinn, de sentir sa poitrine et ses bras autour de son corps. La latine tendit son bras pour prendre le savon et avec des gestes délicats, elle s'amusa à laver sa compagne. Quinn la regardait faire en rigolant et en ressentant des frissons.

« Au fait, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié, ma puce. Ce soir, on inaugure le cabinet et tu dois être absolument présente à mon bras. »

« Justement j'arrête pas de réfléchir à ma tenue. J'hésite entre une belle robe ou bien ma tenue de peintre. » Plaisanta l'a rtiste.

« Moi je suis pour le deuxième choix, personne te draguera ainsi. »

« Oh ne doute pas de mon charme. Je peux en mettre plein la vue avec n'importe quel choix. »

« Je sais. » Répondit Santana en embrassant sa compagne. « Mais je dois avouer que j'ai une préférence pour la tenue d'Eve. »

« J'imagine ta tête si je viens à ton inauguration nue. Bon, je vais réveiller Colin. »

Quinn sortit de la douche en s'enroulant dans une serviette, Santana ne manquait pas un seul détail. Ses yeux étaient subjugués par le tableau de sa compagne mais un soupire de mécontentement sortit de sa bouche quand l'artiste se rendit dans la chambre.

La journée fut longue et épuisante pour Santana, elle avait découvert que Quinn était plus ou moins folle quand elle entrait dans un magasin de jouet. L'artiste se moquait de l'argent quand ça concernait ses enfants et la latine l'avait très vite compris, la blonde avait suivi la liste et évidemment avait pris d'autres jouets au plus grand désespoir de l'avocate. Puis était venu le moment de faire les magasins de décoration, d'ameublement et de peinture, Quinn avait fait que râler prouvant son mécontentement de se trouver en ces lieux mais Santana avait tenu bon. Du coup, depuis leur retour, la blonde ne disait pas un mot à sa compagne et l'évitait. Cela faisait mal à la latine, cette dernière ne supportait pas cette distance imposé par Quinn et elle ne comprenait pas son comportement. La veille, elles s'étaient mises plus ou moins d'accord pour changer entièrement leur chambre. Santana redoutait aussi que sa compagne refuse à présent de l'accompagner pour l'inauguration. Mais ce que la latine ignorait étaient les réelles raisons de ce comportement. L'artiste avait reçu un coup de téléphone qu'il l'avait blessée et mis hors d'elle, pour éviter une dispute, elle avait préféré garder le silence et prendre le temps nécessaire pour se calmer.

Quinn avait filé dans son atelier pour sortir toutes ses émotions négatives sur ses toiles et pour ne pas être dans l'obligation de converser avec Santana. Le moment n'était pas propice pour discuter et surtout pour se disputer. Dans trois heures, les deux devaient se rendre aux bureaux de la latine et Quinn refusait d'entacher cette soirée, malgré sa déception et son énervement, elle savait que cette inauguration représentait beaucoup pour la latine. Du coup, Quinn se taisait en prenant sur elle et réglerait cette situation le lendemain. D'habitude, elle aurait hurler tout de suite ne faisant point attention à l'autre et ses ressentis mais elle agissait différemment avec sa compagne et se préoccupait de son bien-être.

Au bout d'une heure, l'artiste sortit de son atelier pour se diriger dans sa chambre, elle espérait ne pas y croiser sa compagne car ses nerfs étaient encore un peu à vif. Heureusement, Santana ne s'y trouvait pas, la blonde put donc prendre une douche en toute tranquillité et se préparer. Quinn profitait aussi du silence ambiant, Colin passait la soirée et la nuit chez Shelby, Brittany devait être à un gala de danse avec sa troupe et la famille de Puck était de sortie. Pour une fois, chacun menait leur soirée de leur côté. Quinn se maquillait à présent quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Santana fit son entrée, la latine alla directement dans la salle de bain, elle avait fait toutes les pièces pour trouver sa compagne. Un sourire timide naquit sur ses lèvres quand elle aperçut la blonde. Cette dernière avait enfilé une robe de soirée et la latine n'en revenait pas, Quinn était tout simplement magnifique et divine. Sa robe de couleur indigo foncé et indigo clair n'avait pas de manche et mettait en valeur la poitrine de Quinn avec un joli décolleté. Une traîne tombait à raz le sol et qui était asymétrique, la traîne laissait apparaître les longues jambes fines de l'artiste et la bas de la robe fait en satin.. Sur une des poitrine se trouvait des décorations des perles et des ruchés en argent. Santana n'avait jamais vu un si magnifique tableau, ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de cette femme incroyablement belle. Elle voulait la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser mais elle se retint, car depuis son arrivée, Quinn ne lui avait pas lancé un seul regard, se contentant de se maquiller. Une fois fait, l'artiste retourna dans la chambre, sans un mot, ni un regard pour sa compagne, ce qui blessa encore plus cette dernière. Santana ne comprenait pas cette situation, elle sentait la froideur de Quinn et elle s'en savait responsable mais la raison en fin de compte, elle l'ignorait. Pourtant, la latine ne se laissa pas démonter, elle suivit les pas de l'artiste et avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre, l'empoigna.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu as. Je pensais que tu étais d'accord pour la chambre. »

Quinn se détacha de l'emprise de Santana, elle fit quelques pas vers la porte et sans se retourner lui dit.

« Tu dois te préparer. Je ne pense pas que tes invités soient ravis s'ils doivent t'attendre. Je vais sur la terrasse, besoin de fumer. »

« Ma puce, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? »

Quinn se tourna vivement sur sa compagne, son regard était glacial, son visage dur et cela faisait frémir de peur Santana. La colère froide de l'artiste était légendaire et personne ne voulait subir ses foudres.

« Je vais fumer car j'ai besoin de décompresser. C'est ta soirée et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit gâchée, alors tu seras aimable de me donner le temps de me calmer. Et tiens laisses-moi seule jusqu'à notre départ. Une fois dans la voiture, ça ira mieux et on passera une bonne soirée. »

Santana vit sa compagne partir, elle sentait les larmes lui monter car elle détestait être face à cette Quinn, celle qui mettait des barrières et qui prouvait qu'elle avait le don de cacher ses sentiments. La latine ressentait déjà le manque des lèvres de sa compagne, la sensation de son corps contre le sien et surtout son sourire. La reine des glaces était revenue et cela effrayait Santana. Cette dernière soupira face à ses interrogations et ses craintes. Elle cherchait les raisons de cette froideur mais ne trouvait aucune réponse. .La latine aurait voulu parler avec sa blonde mais elle savait que c'était inutile. Alors elle se décida à se préparer en espérant que Quinn ait le temps de se calmer et qu'elle redevienne elle-même. Une fois prête, Santana se dirigea vers la terrasse, sa compagne était assise sur une chaise, un verre en main et une cigarette dans l'autre, cela paniqua la latine. Quinn n'avait pas l'habitude de boire seule et quand elle posa son regard sur le cendrier, elle le vit plein. En une heure, sa compagne avait dû fumer un paquet de cigarette. La gorge nouée, Santana prit la parole.

« On doit y aller. Enfin si tu veux toujours m'accompagner. »

Quinn se leva, écrasa sa cigarette et se dirigea à l'intérieur pour prendre son sac à main ainsi qu'une petite veste. Elle n'avait pas lancé un seul regard à Santana, elle ne lui avait pas répondu. A présent, elle alla dehors pour entrer dans la voiture de sa compagne, elle fit claquer la portière et poussa un dernier soupir. L'artiste devait se reprendre, elle devait contrôler son énervement et surtout faire bonne figure. Du coin de l'oeil, elle aperçut Santana s'installer derrière le volant et démarrer le véhicule. La latine n'osait prendre la parole, d'habitude, elle se serait emportée, elle aurait laissé son agacement répondre de ses actes mais elle ne pouvait agir ainsi avec Quinn. Santana attendait donc patiemment que sa compagne revienne vers elle et fasse entendre sa voix. Heureusement au bout de dix minutes, l'artiste détourna son corps vers la latine et parla.

« Il y aura du monde ce soir ? »

« Je...Je ne sais pas trop. Mon patron doit être présent avec des collègues ainsi que des clients potentiels et du personnel. Mais si tu veux passer ta soirée seule, je peux faire demi-tour et te déposer à la maison. »

« Non, ça ira. Je t'ai dit que je venais donc je viens. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me tenir. »

Santana prit la main de Quinn dans la sienne, son geste était osé mais elle avait ce besoin d'être en contact avec sa moitié. Elle fut soulagée quand elle sentit les doigts de l'artiste se croiser aux siens et faire une petite pression. La latine se mordit le bout de sa langue pour s'empêcher de poser les questions qui la rongeait. Sa compagne venait de faire un pas vers, elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher en remuant le couteau dans la plaie.

« Et j'ai faim, j'espère que tu as prévu de quoi grignoter. »

« Il y aura un buffet avec de la nourriture et des cocktails. »

Un silence plus confortable s'installa, Quinn suivait les mouvements de Santana avec sa main emprisonnée quand elle passa les vitesses, son front était posé sur la vitre de sa portière, son regard se perdait sur le paysage qui défilait et ses pensées ne cessèrent de la persécuter. Mais, elle refusait de s'en prendre à la latine, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse convenablement à cette annonce et surtout qu'elle se renseigne. La voiture se gara devant un immeuble imposant, Quinn sortit et attendit que Santana vienne vers elle. Le couple avança côte à côte main dans la main, les deux avec une robe de soirée et un sourire sur leurs lèvres. Elles allèrent jusqu'à un ascenseur et y entrèrent. La latine en profita pour se mettre devant l'artiste et lui soulevait le menton avec une de ses mains.

« Ai-je la permission de t'embrasser ? »

« Hum... Tu l'as. »

Santana n'attendit pas une seule seconde pour embrasser sa future femme, ce baiser apaisa son cœur et la remit de bonne humeur. Elle profita de l'ascension de l'ascenseur pour goûter les lèvres de Quinn et se gorger du parfum de cette dernière. Une fois arrivée à l'étage demandée, Santana se recula et reprit la main de sa compagne, elle était à présent excitée car les couloirs de ses bureaux étaient décorés des tableaux de Quinn et elle n'avait rien à dit à la blonde pour lui faire la surprise. Mais ce fut une déception quand sa compagne marcha tranquillement sans rien dire et sans montrer le moindre intérêt à la décoration. Santana soupira ce qui donna un sourire en coin à Quinn.

« Tu croyais vraiment que l'achat de mes peintures et photographies allaient passer inaperçu. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tous les jours, j'étudie les ventes faites, les comptes et toute la paprasse. Je savais déjà ce qui m'attendait en venant ici donc je ne suis point surprise. »

« Tu aurais pu faire semblant. » Se plaignit la latine.

« Non, je voulais voir cet air désabusé que tu as. C'est plaisant. »

« Tu es une personne horrible Quinn Fabray. » Plaisanta Santana en ouvrant une porte en verre.

« C'est comme ça qu'on m'aime. Bon, on va devoir saluer toutes ces personnes. »

« Viens, je vais te présenter à mon patron. C'est un homme charmant, intelligent et qui a la grande classe. »

Sur ces paroles, Quinn se crispa, les compliment de Santana avaient l'effet de déplaire à l'artiste. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi et serra les dents quand un homme aux cheveux grisonnants enlaça la latine mais ce fut pire quand une jeune femme le fit. Quinn ne se comprenait pas, alors elle se tut et se dirigea directement vers les coupes de champagne. Elle n'avait pas attendu les présentations, elle se moquait éperdument de connaître leur prénom. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant cette femme prendre le bras de Santana et ne plus le lâcher. Mais le pire était que l'artiste comprit que sa compagne n'avait pas pris connaissance de son absence à ses côtés. Elle but donc cul sec son verre pour en prendre un autre. Dire que cette journée devait être merveilleuse. La latine riait quand la femme lui parlait et cela mettait en rogne Quinn, en plus, elle avait l'impression de faire tapisserie. Cela faisait à peine dix minutes qu'elle était à cette soirée et elle voulait déjà étriper Santana et partir. Mais elle resta planter près du buffet, en détaillant sa compagne. Cette dernière portait une robe rouge moulante avec un dos nu et une fente sur le côté de ses jambes, Quinn aurait pu apprécier ce spectacle mais une femme était trop collée à la latine. Cette mascarade mettait ses nerfs à vif, elle n'en avait vraiment pas besoin à cet instant. Ce joyau qu'elle était ne représentait rien aux yeux de Santana et Quinn en fut blessé profondément. Certes, elle s'était montrée froide avant de venir mais ce n'était pas une raison pour agir de cette manière. Excédée, elle reprit une coupe de champagne et fit quelques pas vers la baie vitrée. La blonde planta son regard sur la vue, de magnifiques photographies étaient à prendre, elle s'imaginait déjà ce que représentait ce paysage sur du papier glacé ou bien sur une toile. Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en voyant le pinceau dans ses mains et sa toile prendre forme, elle se jura de garder cette idée en tête.

« Vous êtes charmante dans cette robe mademoiselle. »

Quinn bougea son corps pour faire face à cette voix féminine et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix mais la personne si. Elle déglutit péniblement se demandant ce que cette journée allait encore lui réserver. L'artiste n'osait pas répondre et surtout le regard inquisiteur que la personne avait la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Je suis contente de te revoir. Cela fait si longtemps que je pensais que tu n'étais plus de ce monde. Heureusement, tu l'es et cela va me permettre de te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis tout ce temps. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes paroles. » Le ton de Quinn était sec et sans appel mais l'autre n'en avait que faire.

« Je suis désolée... J'ai été stupide et je regrette mes erreurs passées. Chaque jour, je pense à toi et mes stupidités...J'étais paumée à l'époque et je ne me rendais compte de rien. J'ai conscience que mon comportement t'a détruit et je porte cette culpabilité tous les jours. »

Quinn croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, elle jaugeait la jeune femme. Les mots semblaient être dit avec sincérité mais la blonde ne pouvait empêcher ses doutes et surtout ses craintes. Elle chercha un visage dans la pièce pour s'assurer de ne prendre aucun risque.

« Il n'est pas là. Après ton départ, j'ai porté plainte contre lui pour coups et blessures. Quand la police l'a mis en prison, je suis retournée aux Etats-Unis pour recommencer une nouvelle vie et m'en sortir. Je ne touche plus à rien depuis quatre ans maintenant et je fais en sorte d'avoir une vie équilibrée. »

« N'en parlons plus veux-tu ? Je n'ai pas envie que cette partie de mon passé resurgisse. Je suis contente pour toi mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière... »

« Tiens, je pensais que tu avais disparu. »

Quinn regrettait à présent que Santana soit présente et qu'elle ne soit pas avec l'autre cruche. La blonde sentit la main de sa compagne prendre la sienne et un sourire crispé s'afficha sur ses lèvres. L'ancienne connaissance de Quinn ne manqua pas ce geste, d'ailleurs ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de fixer ses deux mains jointes et ses doigts qui s'enlacèrent.

« En tout cas, tu as refait ta vie et j'en suis vraiment heureuse. Tu méritais de t'en sortir. »

Santana plissa les yeux sur cette femme, elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir déjà rencontrer mais cette invitée semblait connaître Quinn. La latine fut surprise quand sa compagne la força à la suivre sans saluer cette personne. Mais elle obéit sans un mot car elle savait qu'elle avait manqué de civilité en laissant sa moitié seule. Cette dernière entraîna Santana hors de la pièce et d'une voix qui ne prouva pas son anxiété demanda.

« Il est où ton bureau ? »

« Au fond du couloir. Pourquoi ? »

Quinn se tourna d'un coup sur Santana et elles faillirent se percuter, l'artiste ne s'en rendit pas compte, elle souriait et d'un coup embrassa la latine. Elle voulait juste oublier cette rencontre fortuite et cette journée épuisante émotionnellement, elle comptait profiter de sa compagne le mieux possible. Son cerveau voulait décompresser et rendre cette soirée exceptionnelle. Demain serait un autre jour, un jour où Quinn réglerait ses comptes mais ce soir, elle refusait de penser. Elle se recula puis se mit à courir avec Santana telle des adolescentes jusqu'au bureau de cette dernière. Quinn entra, elle vit de suite le bureau de sa compagne ce qui la ravit.

« J'ai besoin de voir un avocat. Pouvez-vous me prendre en rendez-vous ? »

« Ma puce, je dois être présente pour mes invités... »

« Ha oui, tu as peur que cette brune sans classe se fasse du souci. » La ton sec de Quinn surprit Santan.

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« De cette garce qui te collait et qui te faisait rire. »

Santana ne put empêcher son sourire venir sur ses lèvres, elle avança de quelques pas pour être juste devant Quinn et encercla sa taille.

« Jalouse ? »

« Moi, jamais. Mais juste au cas où, je vais prouver à cette greluche que tu m'appartiens. »

« Ha oui et comment ? »

Santana fut ravie de comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir de la jalousie et cela l'émoustillait. Quinn dévoilait un autre trait de caractère et la latine en était enchantée, jamais elle crut cela possible. Elle pensait qu'elle était la seule dans le couple à avoir ce ressentiment mais elle se trompait. Les sourcils de Santana se froncèrent quand la main de sa compagne empoigna le haut de sa robe et qu'elle fut presque projeter contre le bureau. Elle réalisa que chacune gérait la jalousie différemment et apparemment sa compagne le faisait en prenant le contrôle. Ses yeux pétillèrent quand elle entendit.

« Assis-toi sur ton bureau. »

Santana obéit avec plaisir, sa soirée allait se dérouler de manière surprenante. Son cœur manqua un bond quand les lèvres de Quinn se plaquèrent avec rage sur les siennes et quand les mains de sa compagne remontèrent le long de ses jambes. La latine ne savait pas comment Quinn allait la torturer mais elle savait qu'elle risquait de passer un très bon moment. Ce qu'elle ignorait par contre était le fait que ce comportement était aussi dû à cette mauvaise rencontre, aux souvenirs douloureux qui refaisaient surface et ce besoin de ne pas se sentir de nouveau victime. Victime d'un homme sans scrupule, victime de sa jalousie pathétique et victime de sa douleur. Malgré tout cela, Quinn ressentait quand même l'envie et la joie d'embrasser sa compagne. Au fur et à mesure, l'artiste put comprendre que Santana était la seule à pouvoir apaiser son état et à la faire oublier ses mésaventures. Certes la blonde se montrait bestial mais son esprit se focalisait sur la latine et rien d'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, Quinn se remit sur ses jambes et s'empressa d'embrasser Santana qui était épuisée. Cette dernière se croyait au paradis, sa moitié savait parfaitement se servir de sa langue et rien qu'avec cet organe, la blonde lui avait procurée un plaisir monstrueux. La latine n'arrivait pas à s'en remettre, ses yeux reflétaient les jouissances qu'elle avait eu, une veine de son crâne sautait et son corps était comme du coton. Pourtant elle força sur ses bras pour enlacer sa blonde, elle déposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Quinn et inspira un grand coup pour tenter de se reprendre. Sa moitié s'était montrée sous un autre angle, elle avait pris possession d'elle avec hargne mais cela avait fortement plu à la latine. Santana se sentait vraiment bien, elle embrassa le cou de sa compagne et la serrait de plus en plus fort.

« Tu vas m'étouffer. » Se plaignit faussement Quinn.

« Moi je te dis, tu peux être jalouse autant de fois que tu veux. »

Quinn se redressa, elle croisa ses bras et croisa le regard de Santana. Elle fit semblant d'être en colère.

« Je ne vais pas le répéter, je ne suis pas jalouse. »

« Tu as raison. » Ricana Santana. « Je devrais l'être moi, tu crois ? »

« Pourquoi tu devrais être jalouse ? »

Santana sauta du bureau, elle attrapa la taille de sa blonde pour que leur corps soit de nouveau l'un contre l'autre et elle déposa un baiser sur l'épaule dénudé de Quinn.

« La femme de tout à l'autre, celle avec qui tu parlais... »

« Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. »

« C'était qui ? Tu semblais la connaître. »

Quinn soupira, elle savait que Santana aurait demandé des comptes une fois seules mais elle ignorait comment en discuter. L'artiste avait peur que la latine s'emporte et s'en prenne à cette ancienne connaissance.

« Je ne vais pas te demander de promettre de rester calme vu que tu ne tiens pas toutes tes promesses... »

« Je tiens toutes les promesses que je te fais. » Le visage de Santana se ferma suite à cette petite attaque.

« Ha oui ? Es-tu sûre de toi ? »

« J'en suis sûre. »

Quinn poussa un peu la latine, la conversation venait de prendre une autre tournure et la blonde ne comptait pas se taire, elle l'avait fait toute l'après-midi et la soirée. Mais son intelligence lui criait de ne pas s'emporter et surtout éviter de faire un scandale. Elle se dirigea donc jusqu'à la porte du bureau, sa main se posa sur la poignet et Quinn tourna un minimum sa tête vers Santana.

« Alors expliques-moi comment les journaux à scandale ont eu une photo que je gardais dans une boite. Une boite qui se trouve dans notre chambre et qui regroupe des souvenirs de notre adolescence. Cette boite détenait une photo de Rachel et moi entrain de s'embrasser... Et je trouve que c'est comique de savoir que cette photo a été publiée sans que je l'envoie. Alors tu tiens toujours toutes tes promesses. Et celle que tu m'as faite concernant Berry, l'as-tu tenu ? Non. Je vais rentrer en taxi, profite de la fin de ta soirée... On se verra plus tard pour en discuter. »

Santana resta figée dans son bureau, les paroles de Quinn avaient été dites avec une telle froideur qu'elle en était chamboulée. Le départ anticipé de sa compagne était douloureux pour elle. Un moment magique venait de se transformer en cauchemars et en pseudo dispute. L'artiste connaissait la vérité sur son erreur stupide et les conséquences commençaient à peine. La latine réalisa qu'elle était seule et que Quinn était vraiment partie, elle se mit donc à marcher rapidement pour tenter de la rattraper et de s'excuser mais il était trop tard. Au bas de l'immeuble, elle vit sa compagne s'engouffrer dans un taxi, elle se dépêcha donc d'aller jusqu'à sa voiture pour rentrer le plus vite possible. Une conversation devait avoir lieu et valait mieux qu'elle ait lieu immédiatement pour éviter à Quinn de s'emporter encore plus. Santana comprit enfin le comportement étrange de sa moitié durant l'après-midi, cela faisait des heures qu'elle était au courant. La latine ne fit point attention à la vitesse, ses pensées fusaient et sa culpabilité grandissait, elle avait fait du mal à Quinn et cela était impardonnable. Santana gara sa voiture, entra en trombe dans la maison et se mit à chercher sa compagne dans toutes les pièces mais Quinn était aux abonnés absents. Elle prit donc son téléphone pour contacter sa moitié, elle attendit et le répondeur se mit en marche. Santana raccrocha donc et au bout de trente seconds, elle reçut un message écrit.

_De Ma puce :_

_Je ne rentre pas à la maison. Je reviens demain dans la journée. Besoin d'être seule._


	17. Chapter 17

**Voilà la suite, par contre, je ne pense pas poster de nouveau avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. Comme ça vous êtes prévenus.**

**_Maryline_ : pas grave pour le chapitre d'avant, ce n'est pas une obligation de commenter même si ça fait toujours plaisir lol. Ma suite et tes réponses dans ce chapitre.**

**_Flolie_ : Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que cette suite te plaira. Haha l'épisode du bal de promo, je me suis passée en boucle le moment Quinntana, juste magique mais trop court. J'en veux plus. Un couple à 3 ce serait pas mal lol. Je pense qu'elles déchireraient tout^^ Merci encore à toi.**

**_Potter_ : Merci à toi et j'aimerai pas recevoir ce genre de message moi^^**

**_Pequenajuele _: Merci à toi et pour être écrivain, le projet va se mettre en place cette année normalement.**

**_Santana_ : Pour cette mystérieuse personne réponse dans ce chapitre et Santana va réagir... A lire lol. Merci à toi en tout cas.**

**_Brittana_ : les familles compliquées sont supers je trouve lol Pour Quinn, elle a appris la vengeance de Santana, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a fait la tête.**

**_Junkie-Coffee_ : encore un roman qui fait plaisir. C'est vrai qu'il y a peu de fic Quinntana et ça manque beaucoup. Et c'est pour cette raison que j'écris sur ce couple, je veux du Quinntana donc je me le fais. Ok je te réserve Colin, j'ai une idée pour le fin, je te ferai un clin d'oeil lol. Oh oui j'ai adoré la fin de l'épisode du bal mais j'ai voulu tuer Finn, il comprend rien le pauvre et il ose attaquer Quinn. Pour Rachel, j'ai une fiction en tête et je pense que tu l'apprécieras lol enfin j'espère. On va dire que dans cette fic, je me venge un peu des autres fics^^ Et oui un de plus pour Colin, si tu veux je peux voir avec Quinn pour qu'elle t''invite^^ J'aime aussi la Santana jalouse, je trouve que ça lui va bien et je pense que je vais encore m'amuser avec. Je vois exactement la même chose pour Santana. Je suis contente alors si tu as eu des frissons, et je peux dire que ce passage n'était pas prévu du tout lol. Je suis contente aussi que tu sois tombé amoureuse de cette relation et je dois l'avouer moi aussi. Phoebe, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu parler d'elle, mon but c'était de faire croire que Quinn pouvait être capricieuse et pouf on découvre ensuite que non. Tu as fait des cauchemars alors. Et voilà la suite. Merci encore à toi. **

**_Kate _: Héhé car si j'avais utilisé le détective, il n'y aurait pas eu de dispute à ce sujet lol. Merci à toi et la suite maintenant.**

**Bon il y a des chapitres qu'on n'aime pas et bien je n'aime pas celui-là lol.**

Santana se réveilla avec une migraine violente, son visage représentait son état et ses yeux étaient cernés et gonflés. Elle avait peu dormi et durant la fin de sa soirée, elle avait beaucoup trop bu pour faire taire sa peine et sa culpabilité. Une culpabilité qui était encore présente ainsi qu'une rage contre elle-même, ses agissements stupides mettaient en péril son couple. La latine pensait que l'esprit du mal était marqué dans son cœur car elle ne cessait de blesser les personnes importantes pour elle. Elle crut qu'elle ne serait jamais comme les autres et l'un de ses humais à réfléchir avant d'agir. Santana savait que Quinn ne pourrait jamais pardonner sa faute, sa trahison aurait des répercussions, elle avait fait preuve de disgrâce. La latine comprit qu'elle n'était que nuisance depuis sa naissance, elle était maudite et elle ne pouvait changer sa vie. Elle voulait fuir d'ici que la duperie finisse mais Santana devait faire face et assumer ses actes ignobles. Cette vengeance se répercutait sur son couple et elle aurait dû le deviner avant de la mettre à exécution. Cette place vide, le corps absent de Quinn était insupportable, si jamais, sa compagne prenait la décision de rompre, Santana s'en mordrait les doigts jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Dans un soupire, la latine sortit du lit lasse, elle passa ses mains sur son visage pour tenter de se reprendre un minimum et ne pas faire peur aux habitants de cette maison. La latine espérait que Colin soit absent et qu'il n'assiste pas à sa future dispute avec Quinn. Elle fit quelques pas pour se diriger vers la cuisine, un grand café serait de bonne augure et la réveillerait totalement. Arrivé au lieu voulu, elle aperçut Jessica et Puck, les deux buvaient tranquillement la mixture qu'elle souhaitait. Quand la blonde la vit, elle fit une grimace et ne put s'empêcher de commenter.

« Tu as une sale tête. Tu as dû passer une super nuit avec notre Quinn internationale. »

Santana grimaça, elle aurait préféré passer une nuit près de sa compagne et faire parler leur corps mais ce n'était pas le cas. La latine avait dû dormir seule sans savoir où se trouvait sa moitié, évidemment, Santana avait tenté d'appeler plusieurs fois Quinn mais sans succès. Puck voyait que son amie était perturbée et il n'avait entendu aucun bruit provenir de la chambre du couple. Il posa sa tasse sur la table et fixa la latine.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes disputées ? »

« Non... Pas encore. La dispute débutera à son retour... On a commis une erreur, une grosse erreur. »

« Ne me dites pas que vous allez vous séparer. » Intervint Jessica angoissée.

« Tout dépend de Quinn. Et j'ai bien peur que toi aussi tu vas en prendre pour ton grade, Puck. »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda le jeune homme qui réalisa juste après sa question. « Elle est au courant, c'est ça ? Elle a tout découvert. »

Santana prit sa tasse laissant son regard coulé sur le café, sa souffrance était grande, elle voulait qu'elle disparaisse et qu'elle puisse respirer de nouveau. Cette boule d'angoisse ne voulait pas partir non plus.

« Découvert quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait tous les deux ? Et répondez-moi immédiatement sans tourner autour du pot. »

« Puck a trouvé une photo compromettante... On l'a envoyé à des journaux pour venger Quinn de Rachel. »

« Et que représentait cette photo ? »

« Quinn et Rachel s'embrassant. Je l'ai trouvé, il y a longtemps... J'en ai parlé à Santana et on a mis un plan en marche... »

« Mais vous êtes idiots ou quoi ? Vous avez pensé à quoi sérieusement... Je n'arrive pas à y croire. » Jessica s'énervait de plus en plus. « On fait tous des erreurs et si tout le monde devait se venger, on n'en finirait jamais. Puck dans la chambre, tout de suite, on doit discuter toi et moi. »

Santana n'osait pas émettre le moins son, si Jessica était en colère, elle n'osait imaginer Quinn. Cette journée risquait d'être très tendue et elle allait être dominée par les hurlements. La latine retourna dans la chambre pour se munir de son téléphone, elle voulait contacter Quinn et savoir quand elle rentrait. Elle composa le numéro et fronça les sourcils quand elle entendit.

« Je suis sur le chemin. »

Quinn raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Santana de répondre. Cette dernière frémit car le ton de sa compagne fut cassant et empli de tristesse. La situation risquait de dégénérer totalement et risquait de laisser des marques. La latine s'assit sur le lit, elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre Jessica hurler sur Puck ou de voir Brittany joyeuse, elle souhaitait juste rester seule avec sa douleur et sa culpabilité. Santana attendit une vingtaine de minute, son angoisse était monté en flèche. La porte d'entrée claqua et la voix de Quinn résonna dans la maison.

« Merci Britt. Je suis encore désolée pour cette nuit... »

« Quinn, tu peux compter sur moi. Puis je ne comptais pas m'éterniser à cette fête. »

Santana ne bougeait pas, elle restait sur le lit en fixant la porte de la chambre. Suite à ce petit échange, elle avait compris que sa compagne avait passé la nuit avec Brittany, soit au téléphone, soit avec elle physiquement. La mine déconfite de la latine était présente alors que Quinn fit son entrée dans la pièce. L'artiste enleva ses chaussures, sans un regard, sans un mot, elle défit sa veste pour la ranger dans le placard et sortit sur la terrasse. Santana s'était attendue à des cris, une dispute mais pas à une pareille indifférence et cela était encore plus douloureux. La latine décida de percer l'abcès immédiatement, sa nuit avait été assez mouvementée comme ça et sa patience avait disparu. Elle se rendit donc sur la terrasse et prit place en face de Quinn.

« Où as-tu passé ta nuit ? »

Quinn ne leva pas son regard sur Santana, elle fumait sa cigarette tranquillement. Elle avait entendu la question posée mais elle voulait se contrôler un minimum pour ne pas s'emporter et rester maîtresse de son corps. Elle inspira une bouffée et regarda enfin sa compagne. Son masque était en place, elle contrôlait tout et n'encourait aucun danger. D'un ton glacial, Quinn répondit.

« Je suis allée chez Alyssa et Jason. Britt a dormi avec moi. »

Santana essayait de déglutir convenablement mais cela s'avérait difficile, la tension qui régnait la mettait mal à l'aise et les yeux vides de tout sentiment de Quinn la rendaient malade.

« Ma puce... »

« Non pas de ma puce qui tienne. Tu veux qu'on discute alors on va discuter et je ne compte t'épargner. Je t'ai fait une demande précise, celle d'oublier Berry. J'ai cru en ta parole et j'ai eu confiance en toi. Je doute à présent que je puisse le faire de nouveau... Tu penses qu'à ton petit confort. Quand Berry a vidé son sac sur toi, tu as fui... Tu es partie loin de moi et tu m'as laissée seule. On est adulte Santana, on ne doit pas agir sans penser aux conséquences. Je croyais que tu étais plus intelligente que cela, je me suis trompée... Bon sang, j'ai fui moi aussi mais j'étais une ado paumée et je n'avais personne pour me soutenir. Toi, tu es une adulte et tu as des amis qui sont présents... Te rends-tu compte des conséquences ? Tu veux être la deuxième mère de Colin, tu veux qu'on soit une famille...Mais à cause de toi, tout le monde va savoir que Rachel est homo mais que je le suis aussi. Je ne me cache pas mais j'évite d'étaler ma vie privée devant tout le monde...Colin est un enfant, il va à l'école, ses camarades de classe ont des parents qui lisent ces journaux... Les amis de Beth me connaissent aussi et leurs parents pareil. As-tu pensé aux moqueries qu'ils pouvaient subir ? As-tu pensé aux conséquences de ton acte ? »

Quinn écrasa violemment sa cigarette et en prit une autre. Elle s'emportait alors qu'elle ne le voulait pas mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle était en colère, une colère pure et dévastatrice. Santana n'avait pas réalisé l'étendu des dégâts, elle n'avait pas pensé aux enfants et à présent, elle restait sans voix. Sa compagne avait raison et surtout sa compagne vidait son sac entièrement. Jamais Quinn n'avait parlé de ses ressentis quand au départ de la latine et cette dernière comprit que la blessure était encore présente. Combien de fois devait-elle se montre égoïste avant de comprendre ?

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois aussi mature que je le croyais. Tu n'es peut-être pas prête pour cette vie ? Je sais que tu veux de cette vie mais entre le vouloir et avoir les capacités, il y a une différence. J'ai pris le risque de m'ouvrir à toi, d'écouter mon cœur, de laisser mes enfants s'approcher de toi et j'aurais pas dû. Pour le moment, tu ne peux pas changer même si j'aurais voulu que ce soit possible. » Le ton de Quinn était triste, elle était dévastée. « Tout ce que je t'ai dit jusqu'à présent je le pensais et d'un côté je ne le regrette pas. Je vais continuer à être honnête, c'est fini nous deux. Je vais prendre mes affaires, celles de Colin et je vais partir quelques temps... »

Santana se leva d'un bond, elle ne pouvait accepter cela, elle ne pouvait pas perdre Quin, ni Colin. Les deux représentaient sa vie, son univers et même si elle avait commis des erreurs, qu'elle méritait ce châtiment, elle ne resterait pas les bras croisés.

« Non, non, non. Je le refuse. Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée mais tu ne peux pas, tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, je ne veux pas que tu partes loin de moi... Je me rattraperai, je trouverai une solution pour que tu me pardonnes et que tu me fasses confiance, je te le promets. Ne pars pas, je t'en supplie. Donnes-moi une autre chance, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi, de vous... Ne fais pas ça par pitié. »

Le cœur de Quinn se serra, ses larmes commencèrent à dévaler sur son visage, elle voulait se réfugier dans les bras de Santana et retrouver la sécurité mais c'était impossible. La latine avait commis une terrible erreur, si elle avait été seule, elle lui aurait pardonnée, elle en aurait sûrement ri aussi mais elle n'était pas seule. Quinn devait protéger ses enfants et faire son maximum pour eux, Santana venait de les mettre en péril.

« Tu aurais dû y penser avant... Tu aurais dû tenir ta parole...Tu me rends déraisonnable, tu me fais perdre la tête et à cause de ça, je n'ai pas vu ton envie de vengeance. Je n'ai pas pu t'arrêter et maintenant, je dois faire face à tes actes... Je vais sûrement devoir gérer des crises autant professionnelle que privée. Tu as sûrement mis un terme à certains de mes contrats... Je ne peux pas passer par-dessus. Je ne peux pas rester près de toi... Si je reste, je vais flancher, je vais écouter mon cœur et non ma raison. Je vais faire mes bagages. »

Quinn se dirigea à l'intérieur, elle devait absolument partir sur le champ et elle devait être forte. Son cœur se déchira à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, il lui hurlait de pardonner Santana et de lui dire à quel point elle l'aime. Pourtant elle continuait de marcher et de pleurer. Elle poussa un petit cri quand une main l'empoigna et la força à se retourner. La latine se trouvait devant elle, dans le même état, l'artiste n'avait pas besoin d'assister à ce spectacle qui la rendait encore plus mal.

« Lâches-moi... »

« Non. Je veux que tu restes, je veux que nos projets se concrétisent et je veux vivre à tes côtés... Ne nous fais pas ça... Ne brise pas notre couple... Si tu pars, la vie perdra sa saveur, le soleil ne brillera plus et la nuit prendra possession de mon monde... »

« Ma décision est prise. Je ne compte pas rester... Ecoutes, je vais aller quelques jours chez Shelby. Je dois réfléchir à tout ça et je dois comprendre... Je...Je dois y aller. »

« Ma puce, je t'aime, je t'aime et je...Je veux que tu restes, je me répète, je sais. Mais écoutes-moi. »

Quinn se plaça contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le regard lointain. Peut-être pouvait-elle écouter Santana ? Lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer ? Elle acquiesça de la tête et la latine se lança.

« J'ai toujours eu tendance à protéger les gens que j'aime et je suis prête à faire n'importe quoi pour eux. Avec toi, c'est pire. Berry t'a fait du mal par le passé et je n'ai pas réussi à passer par dessus. Je voulais qu'elle soit brisée autant que tu l'as été, qu'elle comprenne... A cause d'elle, tu as vécu l'enfer et je suis désolée mais je ne pouvais pas oublier. Je ne peux pas changer ce trait de caractère. Je ne peux pas changer cela. »

« Et moi, je veux que tu changes cela. Je peux pas rester avec toi si ça veut dire que tu feras n'importe quoi si on me blesse. Je t'aime comme tu es mais je peux pas. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis depuis cette histoire, je ne sais plus quoi faire... Si seulement tu n'avais rien fait... »

« Quinn n'en veut pas à San, c'est de ma faute. »

L'artiste dévia son corps pour apercevoir Puck qui se tenait à côté de Santana, il était déboussolé et perdu.

« C'est moi qui lui ai proposé ce plan pourri... Je voulais que Berry ait la monnaie de sa pièce comme tous les autres. Depuis un an, je m'occupe de chaque personne qui t'ont fait du mal et je ne pouvais pas laisser Berry s'en sortir. Ne quitte pas San alors que tu l'aimes, je t'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse que depuis son retour. Tu vis avec elle, tu souris et tu es resplendissante. En la quittant, tu te blesseras. Q, tu as toujours été ton pire ennemi, tu le sais, tu choisis toujours les solutions les plus risquées et les plus mauvaises. Tu vas te détruire totalement à force. Ecoutes ton cœur pour une fois... »

Quinn ne pouvait pas en supporter plus, elle alla dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, elle refusait d'en entendre plus, elle ne voulait pas que les autres se mêlent de cette histoire. Elle s'assit sur son lit en soupirant fortement, tout ceci lui retournait le cerveau, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Certes, elle aimait Santana, un amour puissant mais l'amour ne faisait pas tout malheureusement, il ne simplifiait pas les situations, ni la vie au contraire il avait le pouvoir de tout détruire. Durant toute la nuit, Quinn avait pleuré tout en réfléchissant, Birttany l'avait épaulée, lui avait murmuré des mots réconfortants malgré tout cela, l'artiste était toujours perdue. La latine était une personne entière, Quinn aimait ça mais par moment ce trait de caractère démolissait les autres et en l'occurrence leur couple en cet instant. La blonde se leva, elle écouterait sa raison, celle qui la poussait à protéger ses enfants du regard des autres, ses deux crapules ne devaient pas payer le fait qu'elle soit homosexuelle. Quinn commença à prendre ses affaires pour les mettre dans un sac, sa décision fut prise, ses enfants avant tout, elle avait toujours agi ainsi, ils étaient sa priorité. Puis cet amour allait la tuer, la détruire totalement mais Quinn savait que son amour n'était pas dans sa tête, il était dans son sang partout dans son corps, qu'il luttait pour imposer sa loi. Elle aimait Santana comme jamais elle n'avait aimé, la latine avait des défauts comme elle, des défauts qui l'avait poussé à agir comme une garce. L'artiste savait qu'elle aussi pouvait devenir une garce sans limite, qu'elle pouvait agir sans réfléchir mais devait-elle pardonner à Santana pour autant ? Devait-elle passer l'éponge et faire semblant ? Non, la latine devait comprendre et faire attention à l'avenir. Quinn ferma son sac et retourna sur son lit. La porte s'ouvrit, Jessica et Brittany firent leur apparition, elles virent s'installer près de l'artiste.

« Quinn ne pleure pas. Je hais te voir ainsi, je préfère te voir sourire. »

« Britt a raison, les pleurs sont inutiles. Je ne sais pas si on doit intervenir ou non mais en tant qu'amies on est là. »

Brittany prit Quinn dans ses bras et cette dernière s'effondra de nouveau, quitter Santana était trop dure pour elle. Une nuit sans sa compagne l'avait dévastée donc partir loin d'elle serait pire. Jessica caressait doucement le dos de son amie, elle n'aimait pas la voir ainsi et elle avait l'impression de revenir un an en arrière. Elle se leva d'un coup, elle ne pouvait laisser cette situation se dégénérer, elle sortit de la chambre pour retrouver Santana qui était dans le salon en pleine conversation avec Puck.

« Bon, je sais que vous êtes deux idiots sans cervelle, je sais aussi pourquoi vous avez agi avec autant de stupidité. Puck, tu aimes Quinn comme une sœur, tu tiens à la protéger coûte que coûte et toi San c'est pareil sauf pour l'amour fraternel. Ce n'est pas une excuse pour autant mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire. Quinn est dévastée, les dernières fois où je l'ai vu ainsi c'est après ton départ San. Tu es la seule qui peut lui faire autant de mal donc ça prouve qu'elle t'aime vraiment. Mais elle est prête à partir, elle a fait ses bagages et même si elle est dans les bras de Britt en pleurs, elle va le faire. San, si tu veux que ton couple tienne, tu dois aller la voir car dis-toi que si elle travers la porte d'entrée avec ses affaires, elle ne reviendra pas. Elle t'a redonnée une chance mais si tu la laisses partir, elle ne t'en donnera pas une autre. Si tu veux être avec elle, tu dois l'empêcher de quitter cette maison. »

« Mais j'ai essayé et elle ne veut pas m'écouter... »

« Retentes ta chance alors. J'ai appris à connaître cette tête de mule et je suis convaincue qu'elle n'attend que toi pour qu'elle reste. Tu dois juste trouver les bons mots, les bons gestes mais si tu ne le fais pas, tu perdras tout. Lèves ton fessier de latine et va dans cette chambre. »

Santana obéit donc, elle fit quelques pas pour se retrouver devant la porte ouverte de sa chambre, ce qu'elle vit la brisa encore plus, Quinn était allongée et elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Brittany était derrière, elle tenait l'artiste par la taille et elle attendait juste. La latine entra dans la pièce hésitante, elle n'avait pas encore trouvé les bonnes paromes mais elle voulait que sa compagne reste et qu'elle ne la quitte pas. Certes, toute sa vie, elle l'avait vécue sans Quinn, sans son amour, sans ses baisers et ses marques d'affection mais à présent, elle ne pouvait plus s'en passer. L'artiste représentait son oxygène, son espoir et son existence, la blonde la rendait meilleure et elle en avait conscience.

« Birtt, tu peux nous laisser seules. »

Brittany ne répondit pas, elle était en colère contre Santana car cette dernière était responsable de l'état de son amie et cela n'était pas la première fois. La danseuse souhaitait juste que Quinn soit heureuse et que la vie soit plus douce avec elle.

« Britt, ça va aller. Merci. »

Brittany embrassa la tempe de Quinn et se leva en lançant un regard noir à Santana. En passant à côté de cette dernière, elle lui murmura.

« Si tu lui fais encore du mal, je te promets que tu auras affaire à moi. »

Santana acquiesça de la tête puis se dirigea vers sa compagne, elle posa ses deux genoux sur le sol et entreprit des caresses sur le visage angélique de l'artiste. La latine ferma ses yeux quand elle comprit que Quinn ne le rejetait pas, ce moment allait être décisif, quitte ou double et Santana refusait de tout gâcher. Tout en continuant ses caresses, elle s'installa près de Quinn et la prit délicatement dans ses bras. Aucun mot ne fut échanger, ni aucun regard, la latine fixait le plus plafond cherchant les bons arguments à énoncer, en tant qu'avocate la tâche aurait dû s'avérer facile mais ce n'était point le cas. Santana se trouvait au rang de coupable et sa compagne à celui de juge, les preuves ne manquaient pas, cette photo dans le journal. En pensant à cela, une question vient dans l'esprit de la latine, comment Quinn avait-elle été au courant ? Pouvait-elle interroger sa compagne maintenant ? Santana en douta, elle la poserait une fois la situation améliorée. La latine ouvrit sa bouche plusieurs fois sans rien dire, les mots ne voulaient pas venir et cela l'agaçait de plus en plus. Si elle ne disait rien, Quinn partirait et elle resterait seule face à son malheur et à son agonie, ce n'était pas acceptable. Santana décida donc d'écouter son cœur et que lui.

« La première fois que je t'ai vu, ce fut lors de notre première rentrée au lycée Mckinley. Tu ne faisais attention à personne, ton visage était fermé et ton pas sûre. Tu portais une petite jupe noir avec un haut blanc, tes cheveux tombés sur tes épaules et tes yeux verts ressortaient comme des diamants. J'étais subjuguée par ta prestance et par ta beauté, je ne pouvais dévier mon regard. Dans ma tête, je me disais que je voulais te ressembler, être sûre de moi et me moquer des autres. Dans mon cœur, je sentais un sentiment étrange m'envahir, un sentiment que je n'avais jamais ressenti et je ne pouvais pas mettre de mot dessus. Je crois qu'au fond, je savais ce que ça signifiait mais je refusais de le croire, tu étais une fille et je ne te connaissais pas. Je t'ai vu te diriger directement vers la liste des postulantes pour les cheerleaders, je me suis dit que tu avais de l'audace et du cran, dès le premier jour, tu inscrivais ton prénom. Quand tu es partie et que tu as pris un couloir, je suis allée voir cette liste, tu étais la seule et j'ai décidé de m'inscrire aussi. Pour moi, c'était ma chance de te connaître et d'être près de toi. Ensuite, je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée mais je pensais sans cesse à toi, je me demandais si j'aurais la chance d'être ton amie... »

Santana avait les yeux fermés se souvenant parfaitement de ces moments. Elle revoyait chaque image et elle se laissait submergé par la nostalgie.

« Puis le jour des sélections ait arrivé et je t'ai enfin revu, tu portais cette fois-ci un petit short et un débardeur, tes cheveux étaient attachés avec fermeté et ton regard prouvait ta détermination. Tu as posé tes yeux sur moi, je me suis sentie si petite et insignifiante, je voulais fuir car j'ai cru qu'une fille comme toi m'apprécierait jamais. Mais tu m'as souri, et ce sourire m'a fait chavirer, j'étais dans un autre monde, un monde où tout était possible. Je me suis sentie forte d'un coup car tu avais fait un pas vers moi, enfin c'est que je pensais à l'époque. Et les choses se sont accélérés, on a été prise et Sue t'a nommé capitaine alors que tu étais qu'en première année, j'étais si fière de toi. Puis ensuite, on a commencé à discuter, à devenir amies ainsi que les garces du lycée, on jouait les dures à cuire et j'étais rentrée dans ton monde, celui de la perfection et de la persévérance. Tu ne le savais pas mais tous les jours, je te regardais t'entraîner quand les cours étaient finis et qu'on était libre. Tous les élèves rentraient chez eux, allaient rigoler avec leurs amis mais toi non, tu restais dans le gymnase et tu faisais des exercices. Mon cœur battait à la chamade à chaque fois que je te voyais, que tu me souriais et que tu me touchais. Je brûlais pour toi mais je croyais que tu ne me voyais pas, que j'étais qu'une simple camarade ou amie. Je refusais d'avoir de l'espoir pour deux raisons, la première je n'assumais pas cet amour qui s'intensifiait chaque jour et surtout tu parlais sans cesse de Finn... Je le maudissais, je voulais que ce soit moi qui soit dans ton cœur et dans tes pensées. Quinn je t'ai aimé dès la première second où je t'ai vu, j'ai tout fait pour que tu m'apprécies et pour que tu me vois. Je suis devenue cette adolescente sans limite pour toi, pour que tu saches que j'étais prête à tout pour toi... Et encore aujourd'hui, je suis prête à tout, tu as changé ma vie et tu la changes encore. Tu es mon idéal, l'amour de ma vie et ma lumière... Tu es la perfection et je ne le suis pas, j'aimerai tant l'être et ça me tue de ne pas l'être. J'aimerai être à la hauteur, soulever des montagnes et remplir ton cœur de joie... Je t'aime Quinn et je t'aimerai toute ma vie... Si tu décides de partir sache que j'accepterai ta décision même si ça me détruit et je serai présente pour toi. Je suis la fautive dans cette histoire et je mérite ton châtiment, je le porterai jusqu'à ma mort. Je veux aussi que tu saches que tout ce que je souhaite c'est ton bonheur, si je ne suis pas celle qui te l'apporte alors je m'incline. »

Quinn avait écouté attentivement Santana, personne ne lui avait parlé ainsi, personne ne l'avait aimé avec cette force. L'artiste était chamboulée et sa colère avait disparu ainsi que ses craintes. Comment pouvait-elle rester indifférente ? Cela était simplement impossible. Elle posa sa tête contre le torse de la latine et serra son haut, elle avait besoin de trouver entièrement le réconfort et le calme intérieur. Malheureusement, Santana était la seule à avoir ces dons sur elle.

« Je ne te pardonne pas car ce serait trop facile. Je ne peux pas passer outre car ce que tu as fait est juste inconscient et comme je te l'ai dit des conséquences risquent d'avoir lieu. Le pardon se mérite au fil du temps, tu vas devoir faire tes preuves et t'excuser auprès de Berry. Je sais que tu ne l'apprécies pas mais tu vas devoir faire des efforts... Je vais rester mais tant que je n'ai pas retrouvé la confiance, il n'y aura plus de gros câlins et d'autres choses dont je ne sais pas encore. Je ne te mets pas à l'épreuve, ce n'est pas mon but et de toute façon mettre à l'épreuve la personne qu'on aime c'est horrible. J'ai juste besoin de retrouver cette confiance, de savoir que quoi qu'il arrive tu seras présente. Et saches que moi aussi je voulais que tu me vois au lycée, que je voulais savoir si j'étais importante pour toi en parlant de Finn et en sortant avec lui. Et que moi aussi j'étais jalouse quand tu couchais avec quelqu'un et que tu étais la seule dans mon cœur durant toutes ces années. On ne va rien dire aux enfants pour le moment. »

Santana crut revivre Quinn ne la quittait pas, le couple avait toujours lieu d'être et l'avenir lui permettrait de prouver à sa compagne qu'elle est la bonne personne et surtout lui montrer qu'elle a eu raison de rester. La latine ferait de nouveau son possible et surtout réfléchirait avant d'agir, se comporter comme une idiote plus jamais. L'artiste méritait le meilleur et Santana le lui donnerait en taisant son côté garce en puissance, en détruisant snixx mais elle garderait son côté protecteur. D'ailleurs elle se souvint de la soirée de la veille et de cette femme inconnue présente.

« Je peux te poser une question ? Ca concerne hier soir lors de l'inauguration. »

Quinn loin d'être stupide sut tout de suite, le sujet que voulait aborder Santana, elle soupira silencieusement, les problèmes s'étaient accumulés en une journée et cela ne l'enchantait point. Deux parties de son passé avaient surgis en quelques heures, alors que Quinn aurait préféré ne jamais y refaire face. L'artiste avait déjà payé le prix fort et elle croyait que plus jamais elle devrait le payer, la blessure était encore présente à son plus grand désarroi.

« Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de mon passé, j'ai évoqué une fille, la compagne du père de Colin... C'était elle hier soir... »

Santana se redressa d'un coup faisant tombé Quinn sur le lit, une personne d'un sombre passé de sa compagne était revenue, la latine angoissait à l'idée que l'homme qui avait fait souffrir sa moitié soit présent aussi. Elle refusait que son ange retombe dans les méandres de ses souffrances et refasse des crises d'angoisses. Depuis son retour, Santana avait réussi à calmer Quinn, à la rassurer la nuit et à stopper ses cauchemars, le cœur de la latine s'était brisé à chaque crise et aux explications de sa compagne, des faits que personne ne se serait imaginée à Lima. La latine avait découvert que leur ancienne ville les avait tous protégé et les avait enfermé dans une bulle de confort. Quinn avait fait face aux monstres qui habitent ce monde, elle avait découvert que la nature humaine pouvait se montrer audacieuse et vicieuse . Santana ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était de sa faute, que tout était de sa faute, que Quinn aurait pu être heureuse si elle avait ouvert les yeux bien avant et si elle n'avait pas agi égoïstement.

« Et il est en ville lui aussi ? »

« Non, elle m'a dit qu'il était en prison... »

« Ma puce, je veux que tu me donnes le nom et prénom de cet homme... »

Quinn força sur ses bras pour s'asseoir près de Santana, ces informations, elle ne les avait jamais fourni à qui que ce soit et elle ne voulait pas le faire. Surtout que l'artiste se doutait que sa compagne serait prête à la venger et que cette vengeance pouvait être pire que celle faite sur Berry. Mais que cette ordure pouvait la retrouver et cela, elle le refusait, si Santana s'en mêlait, il la retrouverait et il pourrait transformer de nouveau sa vie en un enfer. Malgré toutes ces années, la peur de le revoir était encore présente et Quinn se battait quotidiennement pour mener sa propre existence. Elle ne l'avait jamais dit à personne mais elle se forçait à sortir, à aller travailler et à taire ses craintes.

« Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle a dit vrai. Je ne compte pas agir stupidement. On doit juste savoir s'il n'y a aucun risque. Tu comprends ? »

Quinn hocha simplement la tête, aucun mot ne réussit à sortir de sa gorge et les larmes commençaient à couler, ce spectacle arracha le cœur de Santana. Cette dernière ne perdit pas une second pour prendre sa compagne dans ses bras, elle entendit la respiration de l'artiste se faire plus rapide et être de plus en plus anarchique. Une crise d'angoisse et de panique faisait surface, Santana tenta d'occulter sa haine contre cet homme pour s'occuper correctement de Quinn. Elle la serra contre elle en lui laissant la possibilité de respirer, elle lui caressait tendrement le dos et lui murmurer des mots doux pour que Quinn prenne conscience de sa présence. La latine ne put s'empêcher de se maudire de nouveau, elle aurait dû se taire et garder ses interrogations pour elle. Encore une fois, elle faisait du mal à sa compagne et cela était impardonnable. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi stupide et irresponsable ? Etait-elle naît pour remplir le cœur de Quinn de souffrance ? Santana rêvait juste du bonheur de sa compagne et rien d'autre.

« Je suis là ma puce...Tout va bien, on est que toutes les deux... Tu ne risques plus rien, je te le promets. Je suis là pour te protéger, pour prendre soin de toi et je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal...Je suis désolée, tellement désolée. Tout va bien, on est dans notre chambre, tu es en sécurité et tu as une famille qui est présente. Une famille qui t'aime et qui ne compte pas t'abandonner, alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Et je t'aime mon bébé, je t'aime plus que tout. Ca va aller. »

Quinn réussit à reprendre sa respiration, à contrôler ses larmes et à calmer son angoisse, elle en avait assez d'être faible, d'être dominer par sa peur, tout ceci devait prendre fin. Ce passé devait se terminer et elle devait avancer correctement, détruire toutes ses craintes, grâce à Santana, c'était possible. La latine était son filet, sa personne et celle qui la protégerait coûte que coûte. Quinn leva son visage et partit embrasser sa compagne, cette force dont elle avait besoin, elle la trouvait en Santana, L'artiste sut que pour détruire ses chaînes, elle devait faire face à son bourreau et sa compagne allait l'aider à le faire, elle inspira donc un grand coup pour faire part de son idée.

« Chérie, j'ai besoin de toi. Je pense qu'il est vraiment en prison et j'aimerai que tu te renseignes sur lui. Que tu vois où il est enfermé et si je peux lui rendre visite... »

« Il est hors de question que tu ailles le voir. » Santana s'emporta, car elle refusait que Quinn souffre encore plus. « Il a assez fait de mal comme ça, qu'il croupisse seul. »

« J'ai besoin de lui faire face, j'ai besoin de le voir une dernière fois pour m'en sortir réellement. Chaque jour, je suis hantée par son visage, par ses paroles et par ses gestes... Je veux me débarrasser de tout ça, je veux être forte... »

« Mais tu es forte ma puce, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. J'ai peur qu'en allant le voir, tu souffres encore plus. »

Quinn se blottit un peu plus contre sa compagne et la força à s'allonger, elle sentait les caresses faites par Santana et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Certes, elle n'oubliait pas ce qui s'était déroulé mais pour le moment, elle voulait juste passer un moment calme avec la latine, un moment où elles étaient complices et où l'échange dominait même si le sujet de conversation n'était pas le meilleur.

« Fais-moi confiance. Il est important que je fasse face à mon passé pour m'en sortir définitivement. Tu dois croire en moi, c'est important que tu le fasses. »

« Je crois en toi ma puce. Je ferai cette recherche et j'irai avec toi. Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Le couple resta dans la chambre plusieurs heures, le sujet Berry n'était pas revenu sur le tapis pour éviter d'autres tensions, Santana se doutait bien que Quinn n'oubliait pas son erreur et qu'elle ne lui pardonnait pas facilement. La latine se sentait prête à gérer cette situation et à faire ses preuves, elle voulait que son couple soit solide et qu'il traverse toutes les épreuves que la vie mettrait à travers leur chemin. Rien, n'y personne n'empêcherait la latine de vivre auprès de Quinn, même pas elle. Santana croyait en ses chances de réussite et en elle-même. Elle serait forte et se battrait jusqu'au bout pour sa compagne.


	18. Chapter 18

**Merci à vous pour les commentaires et les alertes, je suis contente que cette fic vous intéresse. Examen finit donc temps pour écrire^^**

**_Kate _: Santana agit souvent sans réfléchir et cela lui est tombé dessus dans la saison 3. Et oui Miss tête à claque va revenir dans la vie du couple et je pense que cela va donner lieu à de bonne scène. Merci pour ton commentaire en tout cas**

**_SeeWish_ : Si je me trompe pas c'est ton premier commentaire en tout cas je t'en remercie. Les examens et le temps qui manque du coup^^ Merci à toi, je fais tout pour suivre les règles grammaticales et pour faire le moins de faute, si j'avais une bêta ce serait peut-être plus facile pour en faire aucune mais je n'en veux pas lol perte de temps. J'aime poster quand j'ai fini d'écrire. Je ne compte pas m'arrêter. En tout cas merci encore.**

**_Elo-G_ : En fait, oui cette fic, je la veux plus simple, moins dramatique et plus légère. Mais il faut toujours un peu de drame car la vie n'est pas rose^^ Hum la jalousie preuve d'amour, je suis d'accord et je veux m'amuser avec ça. On verra dans les prochains chapitres^^Pour Santana, je pense qu'elle a un côté vulnérable, on vient bien comment elle réagit dans la saison 2 par rapport à Brittany et je voulais mettre cela en avant. Merci à toi en tout cas pour ton commentaire.**

**_Junkie _: Comme toujours j'adore tes commentaires. J'ai vu avec Quinn, c'est bon Colin est pour toi. Et tu peux encore mettre des com si long, pas de souci;) Finn le personnage qui n'aurait pas dû exister dans la série héhé, il est vraiment bidon et j'ai envie de lui mettre des claques. Heureusement pour les cauchemars, j'en suis soulagée. J'espère que quand tu vas lire le début de ce chapitre, tu n'en feras pas. Je suis contente que tu ait continué aussi. J'aime qu'on me déteste et tu vas me détester encore plus au début je sens. Tu sais que j'étais à deux doigts de la faire partir chez Shelby héhé Je voulais mettre un terme à leur relation mais les faire finir ensemble quand même mais j'ai trouvé que pour une fois je devais pas être sadique lol. Oui il est plus court mais pas plus court que ceux du début. Je voulais m'arrêter ainsi pour pouvoir démarrer l'autre de la manière dont je voulais. En tout cas, un grand merci à toi pour ton commentaire, il fait toujours plaisir et donne envie de se surpasser.**

**_Travolta _: J'écoutais trahison du roi lion 2 lors de l'écriture et je voulais faire une dédicace, bien vu à toi en tout cas. Surtout que cette chanson est magique.**

**_Pretty _: Failli c'est tout, j'aurais préféré que tu le fasses lol. Là tu vas vraiment me haïr.**

**_Maryline_ : Si tu veux je peux te rembourser les mouchoirs avec un chapitre lol. Et pour que ça s'arrange faut lire la suite pour le savoir lol.**

**_Potter _: Merci à toi et ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu as versé une larme.**

**_Anais_ : Merci pour ton commentaire. Je crois que j'en ai fais pleurer pas mal^^ C'est un bon point pour moi.**

**_Flolie_ : Merci à toi en tout cas pour avoir aimé ce chapitre, j'espère que tu vas aimer celui là. J'ai passé toute l'après-midi à le faire et j'étais à fond dans le truc. J'espère qu'on sentira les émotions. Merci en tout et oui le manque de temps, c'est pénible**

**_Santana:_Je ne compte pas stopper ce côté là de Santana car il fait parti d'elle comme tu dis et on l'aime comme ça. Merci à toi en tout cas.**

**Voici la suite et ne me tuez pas, lisez jusqu'au bout^^ Je pense que d'ici trois ou quatre chapitres, cette histoire arrivera à sa fin. **

Santana comprit rapidement que son erreur comportait des conséquences sur le long terme. Quinn n'agissait plus comme avant, elle lui parlait avec une certaine indifférence et ne cherchait plus la sécurité de ses bras. Les nuits, la compagne de la latine offrait simplement son dos à l'avocate et aucun mot n'était échangé comme par le passé. Cette situation rendait Santana nerveuse et l'agacement se faisait sentir de plus en plus, elle souhaitait retrouver sa moitié, retrouver l'amour qui les liait mais si Quinn le refusait, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Tout le monde avait remarqué cette tension qui régnait dans le couple, il voyait l'artiste partir très tôt au travail, revenir pour s'occuper de Colin et de Beth et le soir s'enfermer dans son atelier pour peindre. Certains comme Jessica et Brittany comprenaient son comportement mais Shelby et Puck ne l'admettaient point. La plus âgée savait ce qui s'était produit, elle avait su lire à travers les actes de Santana et elle ne pouvait la blâmer. Du coup, Shelby voulait que sa protégée pardonne la latine et que leur couple redevienne stable. Surtout qu'elle voyait que Santana s'amusait à éviter la demeure et qu'elle se fermait dans son travail. Cette situation devenait pesante et Shelby avait conscience que si Quinn ne faisait pas un pas vers sa compagne, ce couple arriverait à son terme et une rupture serait inévitable. Pourtant l'artiste semblait fuir toute conversation possible de la remettre sur le droit chemin, elle déviait le sujet ou elle partait simplement. Quinn ne se sentait pas capable de faire face à ce problème, elle en voulait encore à Santana et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Ce que tout le monde ignorait, était le fait que la latine sans le vouloir avait ouvert toutes les blessures de l'artiste et le doute qui s'immisçait dans le cœur de Quinn était paralysant. La blonde avait réalisé qu'on l'avait toujours trahi, qu'on n'avait jamais fait attention jusqu'au bout à ses sentiments et ses ressentis. Elle avait cru que Santana aurait agi différemment, qu'elle aurait tenu ses promesses et la vérité était très dur à encaisser pour Quinn. Cette dernière ressentait donc le besoin de prendre de la distance, de réfléchir à ses attentes et à ses envies. Certes, elle ne voulait pas que son couple finisse, elle aimait Santana et elle souhaitait vivre auprès de sa compagne, mais, cette distance qu'elle imposait était vitale pour elle. Quinn se remettait aussi en question, elle pensait à elle et son comportement, elle réfléchissait à son évolution et ses peurs. Santana n'était pas la seule cause de cette indifférence mise en place. Quinn ne pouvait pas pour le moment revenir comme ci de rien était, elle ne pouvait pas aller voir Santana et lui déclarer tout son amour. Son cœur avait mis un barrière, il se mettait en sécurité le temps que Quinn prenne une décision et enterre ses peurs.

Santana ne supportait plus le comportement de sa compagne, elle ne supportait plus de vivre avec une étrangère et de devoir se contrôler quotidiennement. Elle était blessée par cette indifférence et par la froideur de Quinn. Santana se trouvait dans le rôle de la victime de la reine des glaces et elle réalisait à quel point cela faisait mal. L'avocate savait que c'était ses actes qui avait engendré cette situation mais elle avait cru que Quinn se comporterait plus ou moins normalement avec elle. Santana déprimée n'avait pas encore contacté Rachel pour s'excuser, elle attendait juste que sa compagne revienne vers elle pour le faire. La distance infligée par Quinn forçait Santana à travailler plus longtemps, à être sur son travail, ses clients et ses dossiers. Elle préférait se trouver dans ses bureaux que chez elle, elle préférait être en présence de ses employés plutôt que celle de Quinn et du coup, elle vivait peu à la villa. Santana rentrait juste le soir pour dîner et profiter de Colin, elle savait que dès qu'elle entrait dans cette demeure, Quinn s'enfermait dans son atelier et faisait en sorte d'en sortir que quand elle dormait. Santana pensait que son couple ne survivrait pas à tout cela, qu'un jour, Quinn viendrait la voir pour lui annoncer leur rupture et si cela arrivait, l'avocate serait dans l'incapacité de retenir sa compagne. Ce poids était présent à chaque instant, cette peur la terrifiait et l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Car Santana refusait de perdre Quinn, elle refusait que son couple soit détruit et elle refusait de vivre loin de sa blonde.

Encore une fin de journée où Santana était à ses bureaux et Quinn dans son atelier, encore une journée où l'avocate n'avait pas vu sa compagne et ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, encore une fin de journée où le couple était sur la sellette. Shelby avait décidé d'agir, elle avait décidé de prendre Quinn entre les quatre yeux et de la remettre sur le droit chemin, surtout que depuis quelques jours, Santana recevait d'étrange coup de téléphone et des messages régulièrement. Shelby savait qu'il était temps d'agir, si elle restait les bras croisés, l'inévitable arriverait et cela, elle le refusait. La plus âgée prit un paquet de cigarette et deux verres de vin, elle se dirigea vers la pièce de sa protégée. Elle avait demandé à Jessica et Puck d'amener Colin et Beth ailleurs et qu'ils rentrent que tard dans la nuit car elle savait que Quinn s'emporterait, que l'artiste laisserait ses démons sortir. La musique qui résonnait prouvait l'état de la blonde, prouver son mal à être et même si Shleby en avait assez, elle sentait une douleur au niveau de son cœur à cause des souffrances de Quinn. Elle qui voulait que sa protégée soit heureuse était attristée. Shelby ouvrit la porte et fit quelques pas dans l'atelier, elle fut surprise de voir Quinn assise sur un tabouret, la tête entre ses mains et ses membres tremblés. Shelby avait cru que l'artiste passait son temps à peindre mais à voir ce spectacle, elle sut qu'elle avait mal vu. Elle éteignit la musique et prit un tabouret pour s'asseoir près de Quinn. Cette dernière ne réagissait pas, elle n'avait pas conscience du silence qui habitait à présent la pièce, son esprit était focalisé sur Santana et rien d'autre. Elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule et qu'une voix se fit entendre.

« Ma puce, un verre de vin ? »

Quinn acquiesça de la tête et ferma ses doigts sur le verre tendu, elle but quelques gorgées sans chercher à comprendre la présence de Shelby. Au plus profond d'elle, Quinn savait que la conversation qu'elle évitait aurait lieu, qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à Shelby comme avant. Alors elle baissa son regard et attendait le jugement. Son attente ne dura pas longtemps.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que j'ai une discussion avec toi. Et je te préviens, tu vas devoir m'écouter jusqu'au bout et prendre une décision. Je ne te comprends pas, tu aimes Santana, tu l'as toujours aimée et à cause de cette photo, tu remets en cause ton amour pour elle. Bon sang, depuis que je te connais, tu cherches le bonheur, tu cherches à être une femme équilibrée... Santana est celle qui t'apporte cela, elle t'apporte tout ce que tu veux et tu es comblée à ses côtés... Je sais que j'ai été stupide en doutant de cet amour, surtout celui de Santana et j'en suis désolée. Je sais à présent qu'elle t'aime et que l'amour qu'elle te porte est puissant, je doute qu'un jour, tu trouves une personne comme elle... Alors pourquoi tout gâcher ? Pourquoi mets-tu en péril ton couple ? Si tu continues à agir stupidement, elle va partir et tu ne pourras pas la récupérer... »

« Si c'est ce qu'elle souhaite, je ne vais pas l'empêcher. »

La voix de Quinn était démuni de tout sentiment, elle était plate et vide de toute vie. Shelby ne le supporta pas, elle se leva d'un coup énervée par l'insensibilité de sa protégée.

« Mais te rends-tu compte de ton comportement ? Bon sang, Quinn, tu vas perdre l'amour de ta vie et pourquoi ? Pour rien. Elle a fait une erreur mais on en fait tous. On est des êtres humains avec nos faiblesses... Je ne te pensais pas aussi intransigeante. Tu as pardonné à Rachel alors pourquoi pas à Santana ? »

Quinn ne regardait toujours pas Shelby, elle ne voulait pas faire face à la réalité. Pourtant, elle écoutait chaque parole et son cerveau enregistrer chaque mot. Elle tenta quand même de dévier le sujet même si elle savait que Shelby ne rentrerait pas dans son jeu.

« Pourquoi tu parles de Rachel ? »

« Ne me prends pas pour une personne stupide. Tu crois que je ne vois rien et que je t'oublie. Je sais que tu es en contact avec Rachel, je sais aussi que tu discutes souvent avec elle. Tu joues à un jeu dangereux, tu es entrain de perdre Santana et de détruire ta vie. Je sais que tu ne trompes pas Santana, tu en es incapable mais ce que tu fais avec Rachel, c'est dangereux et la question que je me pose, c'est qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Et comment réagirais-tu si Santana parlait avec une autre femme et qu'elle te trompait ? »

« Je m'en prendrais à moi. Et puis, elle me trompe pas et je la trompe pas. »

Shelby attrapa les épaules de Quinn pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux, elle devait faire réagir l'artiste, elle devait lui dire ses doutes et ses peurs. Quinn devait subir un électrochoc, elle devait faire face à la réalité et ouvrir les yeux.

« Depuis un moment, Santana rentre tard, elle est sans cesse au téléphone avec la même femme, elle reçoit même des messages. Je peux même te dire que quand elle est au téléphone avec cette personne, elle sourit et elle est heureuse. Tu perds la femme que tu aimes parce-que tu ne peux pas lui pardonner. Cette famille que tu veux tant n'existera pas, si tu continues ainsi. »

« Elle m'a trahi, elle a écouté son envie de vengeance et non sa promesse. » Quinn commença à s'emporter, elle ne réalisait toujours pas les paroles suspicieuse de Shelby, elle était fixée sur la photographie envoyée. « Je lui ai demandé d'oublier Rachel, je lui ai demandé de faire preuve de maturité... Je peux pas, je peux pas lui faire confiance de nouveau... Elle est partie, elle m'a laissé une fois, elle a toujours agi comme elle le voulait. Qui me dit que demain, elle fera pas sa valise pour son propre plaisir... Qui me dit, qu'elle ne va pas me laisser... Qui me dit qu'elle ne sert pas de moi et de mon amour... Je...Je... C'est trop douloureux. Je l'aime plus que quiconque, j'ai besoin d'elle mais ça va me tuer... Je dois pouvoir vivre sans elle, je dois pouvoir penser qu'à moi... On m'a toujours abandonné, elle fera pareille... On m'a toujours trahi, elle le fera encore plus. Je dois pouvoir vivre sans elle. »

Shelby ne put s'empêcher de prendre Quinn dans ses bras, elle réalisa que le problème était plus profond, ce n'était pas juste une question de photographie. La peur de sa protégée était réelle et la paralysait. Le passé de l'artiste faisait acte de présence et ce vicieux s'amusait à briser Quinn encore.

« Ma puce, si tu fais un pas vers Santana, elle ne partira pas. Elle t'aime comme tu l'aimes, elle te veut comme tu la veux. Mais tu dois agir maintenant car tu vas la perdre. Je t'ai entendu, je t'ai comprise mais je sais que Santana est la seule à pouvoir te rendre heureuse et te protéger. Avec elle, tes chaînes se briseront et tu apprendras à avoir confiance en l'autre. Je sais que tes parents t'ont abandonné, que les gens ont trahi ta confiance et t'ont détruit mais rien est encore perdu. Je suis présente, tes amis sont présents et tu as Santana. La roue a tourné pour toi alors crois en la vie. Crois aux possibilités de bonheur. Va voir Santana avant que ce soit trop tard. Va la voir avant qu'elle dérive et qu'elle fasse l'irréparable. Elle souffre tellement que j'ai peur qu'elle aille chercher du réconfort dans les bras d'une autre. Votre couple doit durer, donc, tu vas la rejoindre dans ses bureaux et tu vas lui parler pour tout arranger. »

« Elle...Elle me trompe ? »

« Je ne pense pas mais si tu continues à agir comme ça, elle le fera et elle s'en voudra comme tu lui en voudras alors empêches cela. »

Quinn se mit fébrilement debout, à présent, elle avait peur de perdre Santana, elle avait peur que sa compagne aime une autre femme et qu'elle parte loin d'elle. A cause de ses démons avait-elle détruit son couple ? Avait-elle poussé Santana au pire ? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, elle devait parler avec sa compagne pour savoir. Quinn partit de son atelier, son dire un seul mot de plus à Shelby, elle voulait avoir le cœur net, savoir si Santana la trompait, savoir si c'était trop tard. Pouvait-elle en vouloir à Santana si elle l'a trompée ? Elle ne savait pas mais elle angoissait, la vérité serait dite ce soir et les cartes allaient être mises à plat. Tout allait se jouer à présent, son couple, son avenir et ses espoirs. Quinn roula très vite, elle n'arrivait pas à rouler doucement car elle ressentait le besoin de savoir. La mise en garde de Shelby lui mettait le doute et jouait avec ses nerfs. Rachel l'avait trompé avec Finn, certes, elle avait trompé Rachel aussi mais cette fois-ci c'était différent, cette fois-ci la trahison la ravagerait encore plus. Quinn gara sa voiture le plus vite possible, puis d'un pas rapide, elle alla dans l'immeuble où se trouvait les bureaux de Santana. Elle maudit l'ascenseur qui mettait du temps à arriver, elle s'imaginait sa compagne nue contre une inconnue, ses lèvres embrassant d'autres lèvres que les siennes, ses doigts parcourant un autre corps. La nausée qui la prit était puissante, elle dut s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas tomber. Elle entra dans l'ascenseur et tenta de se reprendre, elle voulait respirer mais sa respiration restait bloquer, des larmes commencèrent à apparaître et ses poings se serrèrent. Quand elle arriva à l'étage, elle marcha jusqu'au bureau de Santana, elle ouvrit la porte en grand et tout son corps se figea. La mise en garde de Shelby était arrivée trop tard, sa compagne avait tourné le dos à leur couple, Santana avait trouvé une autre femme. Une femme qui était collée à elle, une femme qui l'embrassait. Quinn crut défaillir, elle se recula et partit en courant, cette vision l'horripilait. Elle entendit vaguement son prénom, ses sens la quittaient petit à petit, sa vue se troubla, son ouïe ne fonctionnait plus et son corps n'arrivait plus à la supporter. Quinn venait de tout perdre, l'amour l'avait fui de nouveau et elle resterait seule pour toujours. Santana avait commis le pire et elle lui avait enfoncé un couteau dans son cœur. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Tromperie. Seule. Souffrance. Larme. Dégoût. Ténèbres. Une main puis une deuxième se posèrent sur les épaules de Quinn, cette dernière resta figé devant l'ascenseur fermé. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait le chemin, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était encore dans cet immeuble, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était venue. Tout ce qu'elle sut était la souffrance dévastatrice qui la prenait et cette voix qui tentait de lui parler.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... Je...Je ne l'ai pas embrassée...Je ne le voulais pas... » Puis plus un son, plus un mot. Puis la voix se refit entendre. « Je te promets que je ne t'ai pas trompé... Parles-moi... Dis quelque chose... Mon ange ? »

Quinn entra dans l'ascenseur, elle ne faisait pas attention à la personne qui lui parlait. Elle était déconnectée du monde. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que l'autre était avec elle et qu'elle avait bloqué l'ascenseur.

« Crois-moi je t'en prie. Jamais, je n'aurais pas pu faire ça... Je sais qu'on est dans une passe difficile toi et moi mais je n'irai pas voir ailleurs. Tu es la seule qui compte, la seule que j'aime et que je veux. C'est...C'est elle qui m'a embrassée et quand tu es arrivée, je la repoussais... »

« Pourquoi ? »

Quinn était dans un état léthargique, elle entendait à moitié les mots de Santana, elle la sentait à peine à ses côtés. Ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait totalement brisé.

« Pourquoi quoi mon ange ? Il ne sait rien passer, je n'ai rien fait. Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement que rien que l'idée de te tromper m'est insupportable. Tu dois me croire, tu dois avoir confiance en moi... »

« J'ai tout détruit. » Quinn n'écoutait pas Santana, elle était dans ses propres pensées, dans ses propres terreurs et analogies. « Par ma faute, tu es partie. Je ne voulais pas de ça, je ne voulais pas que notre couple se termine. J'ai agi ainsi parce que j'avais peur... Parce que je ne savais plus quoi faire... Tu es dans mon cœur et il est impossible que tu y sortes... Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je ne peux pas être loin de toi... Tu es mon univers, ma vie... Mais j'ai tout détruit... J'ai cru que tu allais faire comme les autres, j'ai cru que tu allais m'abandonner comme mes parents ou les autres... Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir confiance entièrement car je suis terrifiée... Sans toi, je peux pas et j'ai cru que tu allais partir un jour... Je me suis servie de cette photo pour m'éloigner un peu, pour tenter de trouver la force d'être loin de toi car tu vas me quitter un jour. Et tu l'as fait... »

Santana prit Quinn dans ses bras, les mots qu'elle entendait la bouleversaient et la déchiraient de l'intérieur. Malgré que sa compagne ait avancé, son passé était toujours présent et cela était intolérable. Santana maudissait toutes les personnes qui avaient fait souffrir sa moitié. Elle embrassa le front de Quinn.

« Je ne suis pas partie et je ne compte pas partir. Bébé, ce baiser n'était pas voulu, elle m'a embrassé sans rien me demander et je te jure que je l'ai repoussée. Tes lèvres sont les seules qui ont l'autorisation de m'embrasser, tes bras sont les seuls qui peuvent m'entourer et tes mains sont les seules qui peuvent me toucher. »

« Je suis tellement désolée. A cause de moi, tu as eu mal. Je t'ai fait du mal et je m'en veux. J'ai tout détruit et je peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse... »

« Me puce, je t'aime. Et jamais j'irai voir ailleurs, tu es la seule que je veux. Si je dois me répéter je le ferai. Je t'aime et cette fille n'est rien pour moi. On a parlé par message et elle m'appelait souvent, je n'ai pas vu qu'elle était amoureuse de moi car je ne vois que toi. Quand elle m'a embrassée, j'ai été surprise et dégoûté. Tu dois me croire. »

Quinn se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa compagne, elle comprenait enfin ce qui venait de se passer, cette femme avait osé embrasser Santana et cela était intolérable. Quinn remit l'ascenseur en marche en appuyant sur l'étage de sa compagne. Ses doigts tapaient sur sa cuisse, ses lèvres étaient serrés et ses yeux envoyés des éclairs. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, Quinn fit quelques pas dans le couloir, et avant de se diriger définitivement vers le bureau de Santana, elle dit.

« Je t'aime et je te crois. Je vais tuer cette femme et on discutera toi et moi après. »

Un sourire sincère apparut sur les lèvres de Santana, son cœur se remplissait de joie et de sérénité, Quinn, sa Quinn refaisait surface prouvant que leur amour était encore présent. Elle réalisa que son artiste l'aimait toujours et que leur couple survivrait à ces dernières semaines. Le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules disparut comme par magie et l'espoir reprit place dans son cœur. Elle suivit sa compagne pour assister au futur meurtre, évidemment, elle n'empêcherait pas Quinn de mettre en place sa vengeance car cela prouvait sa jalousie donc son amour. La vie revenait et Santana reprenait des couleurs, il suffisait juste que Quinn lui montre qu'elle l'aime toujours pour reprendre goût à l'existence. Santana vit sa secrétaire dans son bureau et pensa qu'elle aurait dû fuir pour éviter les foudres de Quinn. La latine ne fut pas surprise quand elle vit la main de sa compagne se lever et claquer violemment la joue de la secrétaire. Santana fut ravi de ne pas être à la place de cette femme.

« Vous pensiez qu'une femme comme vous, sans classe, mal fagoté et avec un visage pareil avait ses chances avec ma compagne. Santana a de meilleurs goûts et je peux vous affirmer que votre baiser l'a répugné. En plus vous avez osé embrasser ma future femme et je ne le tolère pas. Vous êtes une femme morte et priez pour que votre route ne croise plus la mienne. Vous ne me connaissez pas et je peux vous dire que vous avez osé embrasser la mauvaise personne car je vais devenir votre pire cauchemars. Personne n'ose défier Quinn Fabray car les gens ne sont pas assez stupides pour le faire mais vous l'êtes. Maintenant dégagez d'ici avant que je perde totalement le contrôle et que mon poing atterrisse sur votre visage digne d'un Picasso. »

La secrétaire consciente que sa vie était en danger et qu'elle avait dépassé les limites, partit sans un mot. Le regard de Quinn l'avait terrifié et le sourire narquois de Santana avait enlevé toute envie de se défendre. La latine jubilait intérieurement, voir sa compagne énervée à cause de la jalousie était jouissif pour elle. Mais son sourire disparut très vite quand elle vit le regard sérieux que Quinn posait sur elle. Santana avala difficilement sa salive et pria pour que les foudres de sa compagne ne tombent pas sur elle.

« Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. »

Un mauvais pressentiment prit la latine, le ton de Quinn prouvait que les futures confessions allaient changer de nouveau la donne. Santana soupira un grand coup.

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je t'aime et je veux que notre couple fonctionne, je veux qu'on puisse avoir confiance en l'autre et qu'on soit capable d'aborder tous les sujets de conversation. Je sais que je ne suis pas parfaite et que mon passé pèse encore dans la balance, j'en suis vraiment désolée. Je n'ai pas voulu de tout ça, j'ai cru être assez forte et j'ai cru que j'avais dépassé le cap... Je me suis trompée et mes blessures ont mis une barrière entre toi et moi. Je comprends ton geste par rapport à Rachel... »

« C'est Rachel maintenant ? Où est passé le Berry ? » Demanda Santana suspicieusement.

« Je t'expliquerai après. Je veux juste continuer, alors je comprends ton geste par rapport à Rachel et je ne t'en veux pas. Je crois que je me suis servie de cette excuse pour m'éloigner de toi, que mes blessures et mes peurs ont sauté sur l'occasion pour m'enfermer. Je ne veux pas te perdre car je t'aime et je vais faire des efforts pour que notre couple fonctionne. »

Le regard de Santana n'avait pas quitté Quinn. Cette dernière se tenait droite comme un i, ses mains jouaient ensemble, ce qui prouvait l'anxiété de la blonde. La latine n'avait jamais été face à cette Quinn, une Quinn vulnérable et terrifié par l'avenir. Un avenir qui était lié au passé et que Santana se promit de détacher. La latine voulait rendre heureuse sa compagne et pour cela, elle devait détruire les barrières de sa compagnes, recoller les morceaux et lui prouver que quoi qu'il arrive, elle serait toujours présente. Elle fit quelques pas vers Quinn pour la prendre dans ses bras et prendre possession de ses lèvres mais l'artiste recula. Santana fronça les sourcils.

« Avant que tu me pardonnes et que tu viennes vers moi, j'ai besoin que tu saches que j'ai repris contact avec Rachel... Je l'ai souvent au téléphone et je discute beaucoup avec elle... »

« Tu me trompes avec elle, c'est ça ? »

« Non, jamais. Je ne te trompe pas avec elle, je suis pas stupide à ce point. Je discute juste avec elle. Je crois que j'avais besoin d'une personne pour me confier, Shelby était très prise en ce moment, Puck voulait me hurler dessus tout le temps, Britt avait son boulot et Jessica avait Maya. Toi et moi, ce n'était pas la joie par ma faute, donc j'ai trouvé Rachel... »

« Tu ne pouvais pas discuter avec Finn ? Pourquoi Berry ? Je ne comprends pas trop. »

Quinn s'assit sur la divan du bureau, elle croisa ses jambes et posa sa tête entre ses mains. Cette vision terrifia Santana, sa compagne lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas trompé mais ce comportement reflétait une culpabilité.

« Je n'ai pas contacté Finn car il ne m'a pas fait de mal. Je veux dire oui, il a rompu avec moi deux fois au lycée mais je n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui. Alors la douleur de ces ruptures était inexistante. Rachel m'a fait du mal, elle m'a brisé encore plus que je ne l'étais. J'avais besoin d'y faire face, j'avais besoin de me remettre en question et de faire face à la réalité. Depuis notre dispute, enfin depuis ma découverte sur la photo, les choses se sont déroulés d'une drôle de façon. Lors de l'inauguration, j'ai revu tu sais qui et ça m'a secoué. J'ai réalisé à ce moment que j'étais encore faible et que je m'accrochais aux personnes que j'aime pour survivre... Je vis à travers les autres pour ne pas penser à ce passé, pour enfermer mes blessures. Mais ce n'est pas la solution, je dois faire face, je dois être capable de me relever et d'être forte... Je dois être à la hauteur pour mes enfants, pour toi et pour moi. Alors j'ai appelé Rachel, j'ai fait face et j'ai mis un terme aux blessures créées par elle. J'ai aussi contacté l'autre, je lui ai parlé longuement et j'avance un peu par rapport à ça... »

« J'ai le nom de la prison du type d'ailleurs. Je me suis renseignée pour toi et j'attendais le bon moment pour t'en parler. Ma puce, je comprends très bien, tes envies mais tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là pour t'aider à passer le cap et avancer. Tu ne dois pas me fermer ta porte... Toi et moi, on est un couple et on doit se soutenir. Quand j'ai eu peur pour le cabinet et pour sa direction, tu m'as écoutée et tu m'as soutenue. Quand j'ai eu peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, tu as été présente. Et je suis présente pour toi. Le chemin, je vais le faire à tes côtés. Je t'aime ma puce. »

Santana s'approcha du divan et y prit place, elle n'osait pas encore toucher Quinn de peur d'être rejeter. Elle patienta juste, sa compagne devait venir vers elle pour qu'elles se retrouvent entièrement. La crise était passée mais le chemin était encore long. La latine ne supportait pas l'idée que Quinn soit en contact avec Rachel mais que pouvait-elle dire ou faire ? Rien, Quinn était libre. Cette histoire pouvait autant les rapprocher que les séparer définitivement mais la latine voulait y croire. Toutes ces années n'étaient pas inutiles et cette attente avait un but, celui de les réunir, Santana y croyait. Elle était faite pour Quinn et Quinn était faite pour elle. Depuis la départ de l'artiste, les deux n'avaient pas réussi à oublier l'amour qui les liait. Elles s'étaient retrouvées par inadvertance et à présent, elles étaient en couple. Rien ne pourrait briser cette relation, leur amour était trop puissant. Santana sourit quand elle sentit un corps s'asseoir sur elle et deux bras entourés sa nuque. Sa compagne détruisait la dernière barrière, sa compagne mettait un terme à la distance et leur couple pouvait revivre entièrement.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas alors ? » Interrogea Quinn en faisant une petite moue.

« T'en vouloir pourquoi ? » Santana remit une mèche de cheveux de Quinn, son geste était lent et tendre.

« De mettre comporter stupidement, de t'avoir fait vivre un enfer et d'être en contact avec Rachel. »

« Ma puce, tu fais vivre un enfer à tout le monde. Tu as un don pour pourrir l'existence de chacun et pour nous faire regretter d'être venu au monde. Moi j'ai le don de me mettre dans le pétrin et le don de la vengeance. Chacun a son don, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Ensuite, agir stupidement, tu es Quinn donc c'est normal pour toi. La preuve, tu m'aimes. C'est la chose la plus stupide que tu ais pu faire. Et pour Berry que veux-tu ? Tu es libre et même si cette liberté m'ennuie fortement et que je veux te l'enlever, je ne peux pas. Alors je ne t'en veux pas. Mais je t'en supplie, la prochaine fois que tu veux me faire vivre un enfer, fais-le mais que ça dure que deux heures pas plus. »

« Alors sache que je suis heureuse d'être stupide car en t'aimant, je t'ai. Et si tu es d'accord, je vais te faire regretter d'être venu au monde mais différemment cette fois. Trois semaines sans tes lèvres, sans ton corps, c'est trop long. »

« Alors fais-moi vivre ton enfer ma puce. Je suis toute à toi. »

Quinn embrassa Santana, un baiser qui réchauffa les deux jeunes femmes qui leur redonna entièrement la vie et qui prouva que quoi qu'il arrive, leur couple résistera. La latine laissa ses mains se faufiler sous le haut de sa compagne, sentir enfin la peau de Quinn sous ses doigts lui fit vraiment du bien. Santana retrouvait enfin sa future femme, elle retrouvait ses sensations et sa frustration allait s'envoler. Quand la langue de Quinn demanda la permission de rejoindre la sienne, Santana n'hésita pas une seconde, elle ouvrit doucement sa bouche et un frisson la percuta quand sa langue fut rejointe par celle de la blonde. Cette dernière était la seule à pouvoir enflammer le corps de Santana en quelques seconds, la seule à pouvoir la mettre dans tous ses états. Santana crut défaillir quand elle sentit les mains de Quinn caressait son dos et prendre son temps, chaque caresse offrait une décharge électrique à la latine. Ce corps pressé contre le sien avait tant manqué à Santana et du coup, elle voulait le sentir entièrement, elle voulait sentir la peau nue de Quinn contre la sienne. Elle rompit donc le baiser d'un coup et avec un sourire commença à remonter le haut de sa compagne. Cette dernière comprit le message silencieux de Santana, elle leva donc ses bras et se cambra quand son tee-shirt se releva car la latine laissait ses doigts parcourir sa peau et à chaque ascension, Santana embrassait les parcelles de sa peau libérée.

Quand son tee-shirt fut retirer et lancer à travers la pièce, Quinn repartit embrasser sa compagne, elle avait besoin de ces baisers, elle avait besoin de sentir les lèvres de Santana contre les siennes et de sentir sa respiration se mélanger à la sienne. Durant ces trois semaines, elle s'était punie et elle avait vécu un cauchemars, à présent, elle pouvait reprendre son existence, elle pouvait se libérer. Sa langue repartit jouer avec celle de Santana et elle fut surprise de comprendre que Santana ne tentait pas de dominer l'échange, qu'elle lui laissait diriger la danse. Quinn profita donc de ce laisser passer, elle attrapa la nuque de la latine pour que l'échange continue et pour que ses sensations perdurent. Quand l'oxygène posa problème à la continuité de l'échange, Quinn se recula doucement et entreprit d'enlever le haut de Santana. Ses yeux suivaient ses gestes et ils s'attardèrent sur la poitrine de sa compagne. Une poitrine qui la narguait à cause du soutient gorge. Quinn décida donc d'enlever le dernier tissu du buste de la latine et ses yeux purent profiter enfin du spectacle.

Santana souriait car elle voyait le regard envieux de Quinn, elle la voyait se mordre la lèvre et se contrôler un minimum pour faire perdurer le moment. La latine décida de ne faire aucun mouvement, elle souhaitait que sa compagne gère l'instant et lui fasse par de ses envies. Elle roula des yeux quand elle sentit les lèvres de sa compagne embrasser son cou et sa langue caresser sa peau. Santana aimait ce qu'elle ressentait, la montée de son désir, son envie de plus en plus extrême et ce feu qui prenait possession de son corps. Elle s'enflammait à chaque contact, à chaque baiser, à chaque caresse. Santana voulait plus mais elle se tut, elle refusait de briser cet échange, elle refusait de frustrer sa compagne. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand elle comprit que les baisers de Quinn prenaient la direction de sa poitrine et ses mains partirent sur le haut du crâne de l'artiste quand elle sentit une langue jouait avec un de ses tétons. La latine pouvait dire qu'elle était au paradis, que Quinn était sa déesse et que rien ne pouvait interrompre cet instant rempli de tendresse et de plaisir. Santana essayait de reprendre un minimum sa respiration, de prendre un peu le contrôle de son corps pour que le désir soit sur la durée mais cela était impossible car sa compagne la rendait ivre avec ses attouchements. Santana perdait peu à peu le fil de la réalité, tout son esprit se focalisait sur Quinn, sa bouche, ses mains et son corps, l'extérieur n'existait plus. Ces trois semaines de tension, de souffrance, de doute et de perte s'envolaient au loin pour toujours, le bonheur et la sérénité reprenaient droit sur sa vie. La latine tressaillit quand les doigts agiles de Quinn déboutonnèrent son jean, ce n'était pas le fait de l'action qui la rendait ainsi mais le fait des doigts de sa compagne près de son intimité. Et surtout l'effleurement inconscient de Quinn quand elle dégrafait les boutons.

Quinn se leva pour enlever le jean de Santana, elle profita d'être sur ses deux jambes pour faire de même avec son pantalon. Évidemment, elle n'oublia pas de se défaire de son dernier sous-vêtement et celui de Santana. L'artiste voulait être nue pour sentir la fraîcheur de la pièce et ainsi baisser la température de son corps mais elle le voulait aussi pour sentir entièrement la latine contre elle. Faire qu'une avec elle. Elle se remit ensuite sur sa compagne et l'embrassa de nouveau, ses lèvres lui avaient manqué et elle ne pouvait réaliser ses envies sans embrasser Santana. Quinn prenait son temps, elle faisait en sorte que l'échange soit tendre, qu'il soit témoin de leur amour et de leur dévotion. Elle ne voulait pas que ses gestes soient précipités, que la passion et le manque prennent place, l'amour devait régner. La blonde sentait les caresses de Santana dans son dos, elle en frissonnait et elle se laissait happer par ses sensations. La latine avait un pouvoir sur elle et elle était la seule à la rendre ivre juste avec des caresses. Malgré sa nudité, Quinn ressentait encore la chaleur de son corps et cette chaleur augmentait au fur et à mesure, rien ne pouvait empêcher cela. Pendant le baiser, Quinn descendit sa main pour atteindre l'intimité de Santana, pour répondre totalement à son envie et à son désir. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de la blonde quand elle sentit le plaisir déjà présent de sa compagne, elle aimait sentir ce liquide car il prouvait que Santana avait toujours envie d'elle et qu'elle lui faisait toujours de l'effet. Quinn avait ce besoin de se sentir désirable auprès de la latine, elle voulait qu'elle soit la seule à la faire chavirer et à lui donner des orgasmes. L'artiste commença à esquiver des petits gestes pour amplifier le désir de Santana, pour la faire venir petit à petit et surtout pour pouvoir aller en elle sans problème. Même si elle était consciente qu'elle le pouvait déjà. Quinn souhaitait juste profiter de ce moment, de cet échange et de cette tendresse dévoilait. Elle se cambra quand elle sentit les doigts de Santana suivre ses gestes, son plaisir se décupla d'un coup et elle ne put s'empêcher de dire.

« Je t'aime. »

Depuis le début, le couple n'avait pas échangé une seule parole, les deux jeunes femmes faisaient passer leur émotion dans leur regard, dans les réactions de leur corps et cela suffisait pour qu'elles se comprennent. Mais là Quinn avait voulu que Santana entende sa voix, qu'elle entende ses trois mots qui étaient la pure vérité. L'artiste savait que l'amour qu'elle portait pour la latine la forçait à franchir ses barrières, ses peurs et à passer outre son passé, même si elle pouvait en être effrayée, elle en était heureuse car cela signifiait qu'elle avançait et continuait de grandir. Santana lui permettait d'être une personne meilleure et stable. Quinn se cambra d'un coup quand elle sentit les doigts de sa compagne la pénétraient et qu'elle entendit.

« Je t'aime aussi ma puce. »

Santana n'en pouvait plus, les doigts de Quinn la percutaient à chaque fois, lui envoyant des ondes de plaisir destructeur. La cadence qui lui imposait sa compagne jouait avec sa folie, car l'artiste accélérait le mouvement d'un coup puis le ralentissait. Et Santana pensait défaillir à chaque fois, elle se forçait à suivre le même rythme que Quinn pour que les deux jouissent en même temps. Même si la latine voulait entendre sa compagne hurler son plaisir immédiatement, même si elle voulait que Quinn vienne tout de suite pour elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le couple répondait à l'envie de leur corps mais Santana sentait que cette fois, c'était différent. Que la passion était plus intense, que le plaisir était plus ravageur, leur geste était à l'unisson et l'amour en sortait. Santana comprit qu'à cet instant, leur couple prenait une autre dimension, que des promesses étaient dites silencieusement et qu'à partir de maintenant, les problèmes ne prendraient plus une proportion énorme. Par ce constat et par le mouvement de Quinn, Santana fut percuter par un autre orgasme, celui qui détrône tous les autres et qui emprisonne le corps. La latine ne put se retenir, elle enfonça ses ongles de sa main libre dans le dos de Quinn et laissa un long gémissement sortir de sa bouche. Malgré sa fatigue, elle continua ses gestes pour que sa compagne atteigne le même état qu'elle et ce fut au bout de cinq minutes que cela se produit.

Quinn laissa sa tête tomber contre le torse de Santana, sa respiration rapide, le flou dans sa tête et l'étourdissement prouvaient qu'elle venait d'avoir le dernier orgasme. Elle entoura fébrilement ses bras autour du cou de sa compagne et elle ferma ses yeux pour profiter encore un peu. Quinn ne réagit pas quand Santana se coucha l'emportant avec elle. Encore une fois, l'artiste se trouva sur le corps nu de la latine, sans force, Quinn déposa un baiser sur le buste de sa moitié et laissa son sourire sur ses lèvres. Santana continuait de lui caresser le dos comme à chaque fois qu'elles faisaient l'amour. Un rituel qui s'était mis en place.

« Ma puce ? »

Quinn ne bougea pas malgré l'interpellation de Santana, son corps était sans vie, il avait été trop percuté par le plaisir mais la blonde ne s'en plaindrait pas. Elle émit juste un hum pour montrer à la latine qu'elle l'entendait et qu'elle était toujours présente. La latine en sourit, comme à chaque fois, Quinn répondait à moitié et comme à chaque fois Santana mettrait en place un dialogue d'après.

« Tu veux toujours m'épouser ? »

« Oui, toujours. »

Santana resserra son emprise pour que Quinn soit un peu plus collée à elle, pour que leur corps ne se quitte pas et que leur chaleur s'unisse encore.

« Faut qu'on fixe une date. Je me disais que ce serait sympa en juillet, les enfants seront en vacances et le soleil sera présent. Tu en penses quoi ? »

« Hum... Dans six mois alors, tu crois qu'on aura le temps de tout préparer ? »

« J'en suis certaine. Puis, ça laisse le temps aux invités de poser des jours de congé. C'est parfait. »

« D'accord... Je peux dormir maintenant ? »

La latine se mit à sourire, Quinn ne changerait jamais pour son plus grand plaisir. Santana devait se l'avouer, elle appréciait quand sa compagne était dans cet état de fatigue car elle en était en cause.

« Juste une dernière question. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui, je t'aime. Et la prochaine fois qu'une femme t'embrasse, je la tue, je te tue et je fais passer ça pour crime passionnel. »

« Pareil pour moi. Dors ma puce. »

Quinn s'endormit sans attendre, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait enfin retrouvée sa femme, elles avaient l'amour et l'avenir était prometteur.


	19. Chapter 19

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai été pas mal occupé dernièrement et l'inspiration n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Et merci pour vos commentaires, et alerte.

_**Junkie**_ : Tu sais que je t'aime toi et j'aime tes commentaires aussi. Alors heureuse que la suite soit postée ? Heureusement que tu as lu la suite héhé. Et interdiction de me boycotter lol. Oui tu vas te marier avec Colin promis. J'ai déjà le truc en tête héhé. Je suis contente que tu sois passée par toutes les émotions et ne t'inquiète pas celui-ci sera beaucoup plus sympa. Et oui Santana est devenue une maman sans le savoir. Shelby est la seule qui a ce pouvoir et qui ose remettre Quinn en place et qui arrive aussi. Heureusement qu'elle est là. Haha la secrétaire, j'ai adoré écrire ce moment et je l'avais en tête depuis un moment. D'ailleurs, je vais en parler de nouveau dans un autre chapitre, je pense. Heureusement que tu ne m'a pas blessée, tu imagines la catastrophe. J'aime bien Quinn jalouse mais je préfère San lol.

_**Flolie **_: Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que tu aies ressenti tout cela, j'avais peur que ce chapitre soit pas aimé ou qu'il fasse rien. Et oui le Quinntana renaît de ses cendres. Merci à toi et pour la scène d'amour, je sais pas, j'ai été dans un autre univers lorsque je l'ai écrit.

_**Maryline;**_Et là tu vas danser encore plus lol. Merci en tout cas

_**Seewish**_ : Pas les derniers ? Super ça héhé. Merci à toi en tout cas, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

_**Ninoubrittana**_ : Oui c'est ton premier commentaire et merci à toi. Ca fait vraiment plaisir en tout cas, ton commentaire est à le nouveau chapitre avec du retard désolée.

_**Elo-G**_ : Et oui ils sont longs mais j'aime ça lol. Non ne t'en plais pas héhé. Tu aimes la jalousie toi aussi ? Héhé. Shelby a toujours ce mérite et c'est la seule qui peut vraiment le faire car c'est comme une mère pour Quinn. Le coup de la secrétaire mythique et il fallait que ce soit une secrétaire héhé. Merci à toi.

_**Cfckc9 **_: Merci beaucoup et je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Je me dis c'est bien de nouveau lecteur, ça fait toujours plaisir en tout cas. Merci à toi en tout cas

_**Naomi **_: Merci;)

Voilà la suite et je voulais savoir vous recevez les alertes ou pas ? Car moi j'en reçois plus aucune donc je me posais la question.

Bonne lecture à vous en tout cas.

Quinn était rentrée seule, laissant Santana au bureau pour débuter sa journée d'avocate. L'artiste, en ce début de matinée, endossa le rôle de maman, elle alla dans la chambre de Colin pour le réveiller avec tendresse. Quinn caressa délicatement le visage de son fils endormi, elle était subjugué par le petit et ses traits apaisés. Cela faisait cinq ans que ce petit bonhomme égayait la vie de l'artiste et elle n'avait point regretté son choix, celui de garder l'enfant. Certes au début, cela avait été difficile pour elle, la culpabilité l'avait rongé et elle avait eu du mal à assumer son statut de maman. En effet, après l'accouchement, Quinn s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et refusé de s'occuper de Colin. A cette époque, elle avait aussi plus ou moins rejeté Beth, disant qu'elle ne méritait pas l'amour de sa fille, qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir abandonné la petite alors qu'elle avait gardé Colin. Heureusement, Shelby avait su faire preuve de patience et d'intelligence en trouvant les meilleurs mots pour calmer les angoisses de Quinn. Cette dernière était reconnaissante envers Shelby, jamais elle ne pourrait oublier son soutien et le rôle qu'elle avait exercé dans sa vie. Un rôle encore présent. Quinn sourit quand elle vit deux pupilles vertes s'ouvrir et la fixer, Colin à moitié réveiller se blottit contre sa maman, à la recherche de tendresse et d'amour. Aucun mot ne fut échanger durant plusieurs minutes, la mère et le fils profitèrent simplement de ce moment de calme. Quinn prit Colin dans ses bras en lui déposant un baiser sur le front, le petit entoura ses bras autour du cou de l'artiste et posa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Il aimait se réveiller ainsi, près de sa mère et sentir ses caresses. Le matin et le soir, il avait besoin d'attention et d'amour, la fatigue le faisait devenir ce petit garçon, un petit garçon qui voulait avoir sa maman rien que pour lui. Colin aimait aussi quand Santana était présente mais il préférait largement être seule avec Quinn. Cette dernière représentait son univers, son équilibre et son bonheur. Depuis l'arrivée de la latine, Colin devait partager sa maman et même s'il ne laissait rien transparaître cela lui coûtait, du coup, il profitait pleinement quand il était qu'avec l'artiste. Quinn se mit sur ses deux jambes en tenant son fils contre elle, elle fit plusieurs pas jusqu'à la cuisine, puis déposa Colin sur une chaise et elle commença la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Colin se frotta les yeux et se réveilla réellement.

« Maman, y a école aujourd'hui ? »

« Non mon poussin. Si tu veux après le petit-déjeuner, on peut aller voir Shelby et Beth. »

« Oui veux voir ma sœur. On peut aller au parc ? »

« J'en parlerai à Shelby. Tiens prends ta tartine »

Colin répondit à la demande de sa mère puis il trempa le morceau de pain à la confiture dans son lait chocolaté. Quinn buvait tranquillement son café, elle ressentait le besoin de contacter Santana pour entendre sa voix mais elle se retenait. L'artiste souhaitait garder un certain contrôle et réussir à mener sa vie sans être dépendante. Alors, elle ne fit rien et elle se concentra sur son fils qui mangeait en silence. Quinn profita du calme pour penser à l'avenir, à ses envies, ses besoin, ceux de son fils et ceux de Santana. Il était temps pour le couple et la famille qu'elles souhaitaient avoir de vivre ensemble, sans leurs amis et d'avoir leur propre toit. Certes cette pensée attristait Quinn et la mettait mal à l'aise mais elle passerait par-dessus, elle avancerait de nouveau et briserait toutes ses chaînes pour rendre Santana heureuse.

« Mon poussin, tu aimes vraiment San ? »

« Oui maman. Aime San mais t'aime plus. »

Quinn sourit à la précision de son fils, du haut de ces cinq ans, il voulait la rassurer sur son amour et lui prouver que c'était elle la première dans son cœur. L'artiste avança sa main en direction de Colin et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Le petit leva sa tête et offrit un sourire à Quinn.

« Tu sais que San et moi avons pour projet de nous marier et qu'elle devienne ta deuxième maman. »

« Oui, c'est quand ? »

« Bientôt mon cœur et pour cela, il va falloir qu'on ait notre propre maison. Qu'on parte d'ici pour que notre famille se construise comme il faut. Serais-tu triste si nous partions d'ici ? »

« Moi, suis content si tu es là. Aime Puck, Jess, Maya et Britt mais moi aime toi plus. Si maman vit avec moi, je suis pas triste. »

Quinn ne pouvait enlever son sourire, malgré que son fils soit moins sauvage et que son amour soit présent pour les autres, il pouvait s'en passer. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était de vivre avec sa mère et qu'elle prenne soin de lui. Quinn le savait mais elle préférait s'en assurer car pour elle, le bonheur de son fils passait avant tout.

« On va vivre où ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore mon poussin, je dois en parler avec San et ensuite on doit chercher une maison pour nous trois et pour Beth aussi. Évidemment, tu pourras nous dire si la maison te plaît ou pas. »

« Oui. Fini, vais m'habiller. »

« Vas-y mon cœur. Je te laisse faire comme un grand. »

Colin sauta de sa chaise et partit en courant vers sa chambre sous le regard attendri de Quinn. Cette dernière avait un pincement au cœur, son petit garçon grandissait si vite, il prenait de plus en plus d'initiative et il souhaitait devenir un homme comme Puck. Quinn, elle voulait que Colin reste un petit garçon pour toujours, qu'il ne grandisse jamais et qu'il n'est plus en tête d'être l'homme de la maison, le protecteur de sa maman et celui de Beth. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Colin réagissait avec Beth d'une drôle de manière, il faisait attention à son confort, au fait qu'elle aille bien et qu'aucun garçon ne l'ennuie à l'école. L'auto-protection de Colin s'étendait à présent à sa sœur et heureusement pour le moment Beth ne disait rien et s'en amusait. Quinn secoua sa tête et alla se préparer. Une journée de repos était la bienvenue pour l'artiste, puis passer du temps avec son fils et sa fille lui donnait le sourire.

Deux plus tard, Quinn sortit d'une voiture avec Colin. La blonde prit la main de son fils et fit quelques pas vers une porte, elle ne frappa pas, ni sonna, elle entra simplement. Elle fut surprise d'entendre une voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, si elle s'écoutait, elle ferait demi-tour mais elle prit sur elle. Quinn alla donc vers les voix tandis que Colin courut jusqu'à une terrasse.

« Colin quel surprise ! Quinn, je suis contente de te voir. »

« Shelby, j'espère qu'on ne dérange pas. »

« Mais non, voyons. Rachel m'a fait une surprise en venant comme vous. »

« Bonjour Quinn. »

Rachel ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle était contente de voir Quinn en chair et en os. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient rapprochées depuis quelques temps et la diva savait les problèmes de couple de Quinn. Intérieurement, elle espérait que ce couple ne fonctionne pas et qu'elle ait une nouvelle chance avec la blonde. Rachel fit la bise à Quinn appréciant ce contact mais elle ne montra rien, car elle savait qu'elle devait avancer doucement pour atteindre son but.

« Alors ta soirée s'est bien déroulée ? » Demanda Shelby espérant que Quinn et Santana se soient réconciliées.

« Très bien » Quinn s'assit tandis que Colin partit prendre un ballon. « Beth n'est pas là ? »

« Elle prend sa douche, elle va être heureuse de vous voir. Allez racontes-moi tout. »

Rachel tendit une oreille discrète, elle ne se doutait pas que le sujet entamé par sa mère biologique allait la mettre mal et mettre en doute ses espoirs et ses plans.

« Je suis allée à son bureau comme tu le sais. J'ai eu une mauvaise surprise en arrivant... Sa secrétaire était collée à elle et l'embrassait. Je dois avouer que j'ai vu rouge et que je suis partie... »

« Ne me dis pas que c'est fini entre vous. » Coupa Shelby désespérée par cette annonce.

« Non. San m'a rattrapée et on s'est expliquée. Cette femme a cru qu'elle pouvait me piquer ma future femme et je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Puis, j'ai dit à San ce que je ressentais, ce qui se passait dans ma tête et on a passé la nuit ensemble. Tu n'as pas besoin d'autre explication. »

« Enfin une bonne nouvelle... »

« Maman Q. »

Quinn bougea un peu son corps pour voir sa fille, elle ouvrit ses bras pour lui faire un câlin. Elle aimait ces moments de partage et elle en était aussi soulagée. Sa fille représentait tant pour elle et Quinn appréciait de pouvoir la voir grandir et devenir une magnifique jeune fille.

« Je trouve hallucinant de voir à quel point vous vous ressemblez. »

C'était la première fois que Rachel assistait à une scène entre Quinn et Beth, comme c'était la première fois qu'elle était chez sa mère biologique. La diva était venue dans le but de créer des liens avec Shelby, être en contact avec cette femme et surtout pouvoir s'immiscer doucement dans la vie de Quinn.

« Beth est le portrait craché de Quinn. »Assura Shelby, elle n'était pas du tout contrarié par les propos de Rachel, au contraire.

« C'est ma maman de sang donc c'est normal. Je vais jouer avec Colin. »

« D'accord ma puce. Par contre, j'aimerai avoir une conversation avec toi après. »

« J'ai fait une bêtise maman Q ? »

« Non. Allez va jouer avec ton frère. »

Shelby se leva pour servir un verre à Quinn, la plus âgée était préoccupée de savoir Rachel et l'artiste ensemble chez elle. Elle ne saurait dire pourquoi mais cela la dérangeait, elle n'appréciait pas le fait que Rachel soit proche de sa fille de substitution. Shelby essayait depuis peu d'offrir une chance à la diva de faire partie de sa vie mais cela ne l'enchantait pas qu'elle fasse partie de celle de Quinn. Shelby n'arrivait pas à avoir confiance en Rachel et elle doutait de ses envies. Pourtant, elle décida de ne pas s'en mêler.

« Alors toi et San, ça s'est arrangé ? »

« Oui. J'ai été bête de réagir aussi vivement. Elle a fait une erreur mais je n'avais pas à lui faire vivre un enfer pareil. En la punissant, je me suis punie aussi... Heureusement tout s'est arrangé et je compte faire attention à présent. » Quinn vit Shelby revenir donc elle en profita pour s'adresser à elle. « Au fait, je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons notre propre maison, tu en penses quoi ? »

Shelby donna un verre à Quinn et reprit place, elle fixa quelques seconds la diva comprenant qu'elle ne s'était point trompée, son visage montrait que cette information ne lui plaisait pas. Donc que le couple de Quinn et Santana ne lui convenait pas, Shelby espérait réellement que Rachel ne deviendrait pas un sujet de discorde dans ce couple et qu'elle n'arriverait pas à ses fins.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée et qu'il est temps. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas vivre loin de ceux que tu considères comme ta famille mais tu dois faire ce pas. Tu es mère, tu vas te marier et tu comptes fonder une famille avec Santana alors tu dois partir de cette maison. Tu dois commencer ta vie de femme près de celle que tu aimes. »

« C'est ce que je me disais... »

« Mais ce n'est pas trop tôt pour prendre cette décision. Vous venez à peine de vous réconcilier... »

« Rachel, cela fait plusieurs mois qu'elles sont ensemble et elles comptent se marier alors ce n'est pas trop tôt. Puis chaque couple vit des moments difficiles, ce n'est pas une raison pour reculer. Quinn, ma chérie, tu as pris une très bonne décision et je suis persuadée que Santana va être ravie. »

Quinn but quelques gorgées, elle avait entendu Rachel mais elle préférait se fier aux paroles de Shelby car cette dernière faisait son maximum pour son bonheur et elle osait la désapprouver si elle prenait un mauvais chemin. L'artiste posa son regard sur ses deux enfants, elle prit une inspiration et sortit une cigarette, elle devait annoncer à Shelby son autre envie et surtout lui expliquer pourquoi elle veut parler avec Beth. Quinn avait conscience qu'elle devait en discuter avec Santana avant mais elle avait besoin de l'avis de Shelby.

« Au fait, j'ai pensé à quelque chose d'autre. »

Rachel ne supportait pas cette conversation, elle aurait aimé apprendre que le couple de Quinn était sur la fin mais encore une fois, Santana était la plus forte. Maintenant, elle n'osait imaginer le reste de la discussion et elle avait peur dès que Quinn disait penser. Quinn, cette jeune femme, qu'elle aimait et qui n'était pas sienne, cette jeune femme, qui lui avait donné son cœur durant l'adolescence mais qu'elle avait brisé. Rachel regrettait ses choix passés, elle regrettait d'avoir baisser les bras.

« J'aimerai avoir un autre enfant. Je voudrais que San et moi formions une vraie famille... »

« Où est le problème ? » Coupa Shelby.

« Je voudrais avoir l'avis de Beth, je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que je ne l'aime pas et que je ne pense pas à elle. Je l'ai abandonné et je... »

« Quin ça suffit maintenant. Le choix que tu as fait pour Beth était le meilleur vu les circonstances et elle le sait. Tu as le droit d'avoir d'autres enfants, pour elle, c'est normal et je sais qu'elle les considérerait comme ses frères et sœurs. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour rien. »

« Je vais lui parler quand même, je reviens. »

Quinn se mit sur ses deux jambes, elle avait ce besoin viscérale d'en discuter avec sa fille. Car la culpabilité était toujours présente et sans l'accord et la compréhension de Beth, Quinn ne pourrait avancer. Sa fille faisait partie de ce passé que l'artiste voulait oublier et apaiser.

« Beth, tu peux venir. »

« Oui maman Q. »

« Je peux venir aussi ? » Demanda Colin en reposant son ballon.

« Non mon cœur, je dois parler seule à seule avec Beth. Tu as qu'à aller voir Shelby. »

« Oui. »

Colin partit en courant et sauta sur les jambes de Shelby comme à son habitude. Rachel quand à elle, fixait Quinn se demandant la raison de sa présence, elle aurait dû partir pour ne pas subir cela. Le fait que l'artiste veuille toujours se marier avec Santana, qu'elle veuille vivre avec elle seule et qu'elle veuille un enfant avec la latine rendaient Rachel mal. Mais la diva restait dans cette maison, sur cette terrasse, ses yeux posés sur son ancienne compagne qui était assise près d'un arbre avec Beth sur ses jambes. Rachel aurait aimer faire partie de cette famille, être la compagne de Quinn et être celle qui la rendait heureuse. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait avoir une deuxième chance ? Car malgré ses erreurs, Quinn était toujours présente dans sa vie, cela avait sûrement une signification.

Quinn jouait avec des mèches de cheveux de sa fille, loin de se douter des pensées de Rachel. Comme toujours l'artiste profitait de ce moment avec Beth. Mais elle devait mettre un terme à cet instant de calme, elle devait absolument parler avec cette fille.

« Ma puce, j'aimerai savoir comment tu vis le fait que j'ai Colin et que je l'ai gardé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Car ton avis et tes pensées sont importants pour moi. Pour tout te dire, j'aimerai avoir d'autres enfants et j'ai peur que tu penses que tu es l'enfant que j'ai le moins aimé par mes décisions passées. Que tu doutes de mon amour à cause de mes choix. »

Beth posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Quinn, la petite avait écouté attentivement les dires de sa deuxième maman. Elle ne comprenait pas les peurs de l'artiste, ni ses appréhensions. Certes sa deuxième mère était moins présente que Shelby et elle l'était plus pour Colin mais Beth savait que la situation était normale.

« Maman Q, tu es ma maman aussi. Grâce à toi, j'ai deux mamans géniales et vous m'aimez toutes les deux. Quand tu étais jeune, tu m'as eu et tu m'as donné à maman et je sais pourquoi. Vous m'en avez parlé et vous m'avez expliqué la situation. Si tu as d'autres enfants, je serais contente car j'aurais d'autres frères et sœurs. »

« Tu es trop mature pour ton âge, ma fille. Donc ça te dérange pas si je donne la vie à d'autres enfants ? »

« Non, ça me ferait plaisir. Puis Puck a Maya et je suis contente. »

« Tu as raison ma puce. Je voulais te parler d'un autre sujet aussi. Je compte déménager et je veux que tu aies ta chambre, tu serais d'accord de venir les week-end chez Santana et moi ? »

« Oui. Ce sera comme avant. »

Quinn serra un peu sa fille contre elle, elle avait de la chance que Beth soit aussi compréhensive et aimante. Cette petite était un don du ciel et l'artiste ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse d'avoir une fille aussi intelligente. La mère et la fille parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien, du travail, de l'école, des envies de Beth et des bêtises. Elles firent interrompues par le portable de Quinn, cette dernière s'excusa auprès de sa fille et décrocha.

« Comme va mon avocate ? »

« Ton avocate est inquiète, elle voulait te faire une surprise en rentrant un peu plus tôt à la maison mais la surprise fut pour elle. Où es-tu ? »

« Je suis chez Selby avec les enfants. Je comptais manger ici et aller au parc ensuite. »

« Ok, je ne vais pas te déranger alors et je vais passer la fin de ma matinée et journée avec Puck. »

« Viens. Je veux que tu sois présente aussi. Par contre, Rachel est présente... »

« J'arrive de suite. »

Quinn n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Santana avait raccroché très vite suite à son annonce. L'artiste fut dubitative durant plusieurs seconds, son regard fixé sur son téléphone. Elle cherchait à comprendre le pourquoi, du comment mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. En quoi la présence de Rachel avait poussé Santana à réagir si vivement ? La diva représentait à peine une amie donc le problème n'existait pas selon Quinn. Sans trouver de réponse au comportement de sa compagne, l'artiste alla prendre place près des autres. Elle prit une nouvelle cigarette, ses réflexions toujours présentes. Elle n'écoutait pas la conversation qui avait lieu, la réaction de sa compagne l'avait vraiment déboussolée. Rachel allait-elle poser un problème dans son couple ? Si oui, Quinn tirerait un trait sur cette pseudo amitié sans souci. Car il fallait l'avouer, la diva ne représentait rien aux yeux de l'artiste, elle pouvait très bien se passer de cette jeune femme. Ce qui comptait pour Quinn était son couple, ses enfants, Shelby et ses amis, le reste n'avait point d'importance.

Shelby parlait avec Rachel mais elle faisait attention à Quinn, vu son regard lointain et son visage fermé, elle se doutait qu'elle était en pleine réflexion. Elle chercha la cause mais sans aucune information, elle ne trouva point la réponse. Elle espérait que cela ne soit pas grave et que si besoin Quinn viendrait lui en parler. Shelby décida de la sortir de son état et de la pousser à discuter avec elles. Donc elle mit au tapis le seul sujet de conversation qui pouvait réellement intéresser l'artiste, l'art. Au bout de cinq minutes, Quinn se mélangea à la discussion en faisant taire ses interrogations. Elle parla des nouveaux artistes, de son association et d'une jeune adolescente qui avait un vrai potentiel dans la peinture. Emprise par sa passion, elle n'entendit pas Santana arrivé. Elle sut sa présence que quand sa compagne l'embrassa. Heureuse de retrouver son amour, Quinn répondit au baiser et se leva pour laisser la place à la latine et ainsi s'asseoir sur elle.

« Salut Berry. J'ai été surprise d'apprendre que tu étais chez Shelby. »

Les hostilités étaient ouvertes pour Santana, elle n'arrivait pas à passer par-dessus son animosité envers Rachel. Et surtout, au fond d'elle, elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait que la diva ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour Quinn et cela l' enrageait. Même si elle pouvait comprendre qu'on soit attiré par sa future femme, sa jalousie restait présente comme sa peur de perdre la femme qu'elle aime. Santana lança un regard noir à Rachel ce qui fit sourire Shelby. Cette dernière comprit de suite que la latine avait compris les intentions de la diva, cela la ravissait et lui prouvait qu'elle était encore capable de voir les choses correctement. Shelby se demandait si Quinn le voyait aussi ou si encore une fois, elle était aveugle. La plus âgée se doutait que l'artiste ne voyait rien, car Quinn avait la manie d'être sur la touche et de se sous-estimer.

« Bonjour Santana. Je pense que j'ai le droit de venir voir celle qui m'a mise au monde. Et toi que fais-tu ici, tu ne devrais pas travailler ? »

« Oh moi, je suis venue passer la journée avec ma future femme. On est samedi et je refuse de travailler tout le week-end. Ma priorité est Quinn et les enfants. Mon travail ne passera pas avant eux. Est-ce que cela t'étonne ? Je pense que oui, vu que tu fais passer tes envies avant tout le reste. »

Quinn roula des yeux face à ce duel et cet échange. Rachel et Santana ne s'entendraient jamais, certes par le passé, les deux ne pouvaient avoir une discussion sereine et elles ne pouvaient se supporter mais l'artiste avait eu la folie de croire qu'avec le temps cela aurait changer. Pour apaiser la latine, Quinn passa sa main dans son dos et se mit à caresser sa peau douce et merveilleuse. Puis elle l'embrassa pour essayer de la divertir mais cela ne fonctionna pas car Rachel enchérit.

« Sache que ceux que j'aime passent avant ma carrière. La preuve, j'ai eu Quinn au téléphone à chaque début de spectacle et à la fin. J'ai même fait retarder certains car elle était mal. Mais tu dois l'ignorer, vu que tu étais à ton travail, tu sais celui que tu fais passer après ta future femme. »

« Mais je suis au courant, Quinn ne me cache rien. On est un couple soudé et on parle de tout. Ha oui, et pour ma future femme sache que je m'excuse pour les photo. Enfin je suis surtout désolée que cela est créé une tension dans mon couple et que j'ai utilisé une photo de celle qui va porter mes enfants. Je ne suis pas désolée pour toi. »

Quinn avait raté un battement de cœur, Santana venait de dire qu'elle serait la mère de ses enfants. Pour l'artiste, cela signifiait que sa compagne voulait des enfants avec elle et cela l'enchantait. Ses rêves se mettaient vraiment en place pour sa plus grande joie. Sans faire attention à l'échange, elle embrassa Santana d'un coup. Ce qui surprit cette dernière mais qui la ravit. Et pour enfoncer le couteau, la latine passa ses bras autour des hanches de Quinn et approfondit le baiser. Évidemment, elle s'imaginait la tête déconfite de Rachel et cela la rendait ivre de joie. Quinn venait de prouver qu'elle lui appartenait et Rachel ne pourrait s'en remettre. Une fois le baisé finit, Santana sourit victorieusement à la diva et ne put s'empêcher de dire.

« En fait, je ne suis plus du tout désolée. Cet incident prouve que l'amour que j'ai pour Quinn et l'amour qu'elle a pour moi est plus fort que tout et que rien ne peut briser notre couple. D'ailleurs, Berry quand comptes-tu te trouver une femme ? »

Rachel avait envie de vomir et de fuir mais elle resta pour montrer à Santana qu'elle n'avait pas peur et qu'elle pouvait répondre à ses attaques. Puis elle voulait rester près de Quinn et mettre ses pions en place même si la partie était loin d'être gagnée. La diva refusait de commettre les mêmes erreurs du passé, elle ne baisserait pas les bras et elle se battrait pour Quinn. Elle planta son regard dans celui de l'artiste et répondit.

« Je l'ai trouvée, j'attends juste qu'elle ouvre les yeux et qu'elle se rende compte que je suis celle qu'il lui faut. »

Quinn fut perplexe par ce regard et secoua la tête en riant. Rachel ne venait pas de parler d'elle, si ? Rachel ne l'aimait pas, n'est-ce pas ? Elles étaient juste des pseudo amies, c'est tout. Santana quand elle ne douta pas une seule seconde, Berry venait de clamer haut et fort qu'elle aimait sa future femme. Une envie de frapper la diva lui prit mais elle se contint sachant que les enfants n'étaient pas loin. Elle réalisa qu'il était plus intelligent de jouer avec la diva et de lui faire réaliser que Quinn ne lui appartiendrait jamais.

« Oh tiens, Berry ! Vu que tu parles si souvent à Q et que tu es sortie avec elle par le passé, tu savais qu'elle avait des tatouages. »

« Quinn tu n'as pas fait cela ? » S'offusqua Rachel. « Comment peux-tu détruire ton corps de cette manière ? »

Shelby ne voulait pas intervenir dans cette conversation, elle savait que Santana réglait ses comptes avec Rachel et la plus âgée le comprenait parfaitement. Sa fille biologique tentait de s'immiscer dans ce couple et même de le briser alors Shelby souhaitait laisser la latine gérait la situation. Puis d'un côté, elle trouvait cela marrant, deux femmes se battant pour Quinn et faisant leur maximum pour se détruire.

« Si elle a fait ça. Et je dois dire que je trouve que ça lui vient très bien. » Santana se pencha vers l'oreille de sa compagne pour lui murmurer. « Et je les adore, surtout celui que tu as près de l'aine, j'aime poser mes lèvres dessus. Ce petit tribal me ravie à chaque fois. Et justement, je me disais que tu pouvais le continuer jusqu'au bas de ton dos. Faire rejoindre tes deux tatouages. Qu'en penses-tu ?»

Quinn ressentit une bouffée de chaleur, Santana venait d'augmenter la température de son corps. Cette voix suave qu'elle avait prise et ce ton séducteur l'avait renversé. Elle dut se tenir au haut de sa compagne pour ne pas succomber. Sa compagne savait comme la faire flancher et là elle venait de le faire. Pour tenter de ne rien laisser paraître, Quinn se recoiffa et offrit un baiser à Santana puis se tourna sur Rachel. Elle évita de répondre à la question de la latine pour ne pas être sur un terrain glissant. Mais Santana ne l'entendait pas ainsi, elle voulait que son ange ait envie d'elle et prouver à Berry qu'en murmurant juste des paroles, elle pouvait mettre Quinn dans tous ses états. La latine se repencha sur l'oreille de sa compagne.

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu mon ange. Alors un autre tatouage, tu es d'accord ? Et je suis sûre que mes yeux en seront ravis et qu'ils en demanderont encore. Je pourrais même t'aider à cicatriser en l'embrassant tendrement, avec envie et amour. »

Quinn donna une tape derrière le crâne de Santana pour garder contenance. Ce qui fit rire la latine et qui lui prouva qu'elle avait réussi. Voulant jouer avec sa future femme, Santana continua et elle souriait en sentant l'artiste s'agiter sur elle.

« Mon ange, si tu le fais, je te le paye. Moi je veux que tu es un joli tatouage qui part d'ici pour aller jusque là. » Santana caressa délicatement les endroits où elle s'imaginait le tatouage. Elle se fit frémir toute seule. « Alors tu en penses quoi ? »

« Très bien. Tu prendras rendez-vous alors. Et je t'aime mon bébé. »

Rachel n'avait pas raté un miette de cet échange et elle avait entendu le « je t'aime mon bébé » ce qui lui fit mal au cœur. Elle aimerait tant être à la place de Santana, recevoir l'amour de Quinn et vivre ces moments complices. L'amour des jeunes femmes étaient vraiment fort et puissant, il était visible à l'oeil nu et Rachel doutait de ses chances. Depuis que l'échange du couple avait commencé, elle était invisible et elle se dit qu'il était préférable qu'elle parte, n'étant pas à sa place.

« Tu sais Rachel, tu ne pourras pas te mettre entre ces deux. Elles s'aiment vraiment et même si au début j'ai douté de Santana, je peux te dire qu'elle aime vraiment Quinn. Alors garde ta place d'amie et ne cherche pas plus. Si tu tentes de briser ce couple, tu perdras Quinn. »

Rachel tourna sa tête vers Shelby, ses intentions étaient si visibles que cela ? Apparemment oui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas suivre ce conseil, elle ne pouvait pas détruire ses sentiments si facilement et passer outre ses envies. Elle aurait Quinn d'une manière ou d'une autre. Elle goûterait de nouveau à ses lèvres et elle caresserait de nouveau sa peau. Elle avait tout perdu durant son adolescence, à présent, elle gagnerait.

« Maman, faim. On mange quand ? »

Quinn ouvrit ses bras pour que Colin puis s'asseoir sur elle, elle ne pensa pas à Santana qui devait supporter ces deux poids. Colin ne se fit pas prier, il se jeta sur les genoux de sa mère et sourit à la latine. Beth arriva à son tour, elle prit place près de Shelby, elle prit une paille entre ses doigts et joua avec. Un tableau représentant une famille unie, qui s'aime et qui est prête à tout pour les uns et les autres.

« Bon, je pense que tout le monde va manger ici. Je vais commander alors car je n'ai rien prévu. »

« Je vais rentrer moi. Je dois être au studio en début d'après-midi. Quinn, je voulais t'appeler pour te proposer une soirée avec Kurt et Blaine. Tu n'es pas obligée d'accepter mais ça me ferait plaisir. »

« Elle viendra et seule. » Santana ne laissa pas le temps à Quinn de répondre ce qui surprit tous les adultes. « Je garderai Colin avec plaisir. Et tu dois un peu sortir mon ange, alors acceptes. »

« Heu... Je sais pas trop... » Quinn se tourna un peu pour fixer Santana, cette dernière hocha positivement de la tête. « D'accord, tu me diras quand. »

« Samedi prochain. J'ai réussi à reprendre contact avec eux. On compte faire un repas à mon appartement et ensuite on va aller en boite de nuit. Donc tu viens vraiment ? »

« Heu... Oui je vais venir. »

« Super. Bon je vous laisse et je vous souhaite bonne appétit. »

Quinn ne comprit pas l'acceptation de Santana pour qu'elle sorte seule avec Rachel et elle devait l'avouer cela la dérangeait. Elle ne voulait pas passer une soirée sans sa compagne et avec la diva. L'artiste ne se sentait pas très à l'aise en compagnie de Rachel, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle se fixait sur le téléphone et non sur les contacts humains. La diva lui faisait ressentir des émotions négatives et l'enfermer dans son passé, fait que Quinn ne voulait plus. Elle soupira donc puis demanda à Colin de prendre une chaise pour qu'elle puisse se blottir contre la latine et trouver du réconfort. Santana ne souriait plus en voyant le comportement de son ange, elle venait encore de faire une erreur et elle s'en voulait pour ne pas changer. Elle aurait dû se taire pour que Quinn prenne sa décision seule. Mais l'envie de clouer le bec à Berry avait été plus fort et surtout son envie de lui prouver que son couple tiendrait malgré ses manigances. Certes c'était un risque mais Santana était confiante en son couple et en l'amour de Quinn. Personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers leur chemin et en travers leurs projets, elles s'aimaient depuis des années et cet amour était beau et unique. Donc Santana pouvait prendre ce risque.

« Je suis désolée ma puce, je voulais juste que tu passes une soirée sympa. »

« C'est rien. Si je m'ennuie trop, je rentrerai à la maison. »

« Mais ce n'est pas le seul problème n'est-ce pas ? »

« On en parlera plus tard. Pour le moment, on va profiter de notre journée et notre week-end. Je suis contente que tu sois là. » Quinn embrassa sa compagne et lui dit. « Je t'aime mon bébé. Et il me tarde de devenir Mme Fabray-Lopez. »

« Il me tarde aussi et saches que je veux que notre famille s'agrandisse. Je sais que tu souhaites avoir d'autres enfants et je le souhaite aussi. Je veux qu'on ait une grande famille et des enfants qui nous cassent les pieds. »

Quinn changea sa position pour être face à Santana, elle était vraiment heureuse et elle ne pensait plus à Rachel et cette soirée. Elle entoura ses bras autour du cou de sa compagne et l'embrassa avec tendresse et amour. Les enfants regardaient ce spectacle avec plaisance et bonheur comme Shelby qui venait de commander le repas. Cette scène montrait à quel point ce couple était solide et s'aimait.

« Mon bébé pour que cela se réalise, on doit avoir notre propre maison. Alors je me disais qu'il serait temps qu'on parte pour qu'on ait notre chez nous. »

« C'est vrai ? » Santana n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait cela qu'elle n'espérait plus. « Tu es d'accord pour qu'on parte et qu'on laisse les autres ? Tu es d'accord pour que toi et moi vivons seules avec les enfants ? »

« Oui, je le veux. Et je dirai pareil au mariage. Toi et moi, bébé, on doit avoir notre vie et je veux vivre avec toi. Alors cherchons notre nid douillet et commençons notre vraie vie de couple. »

« Avec plaisir mon ange. Tu sais que tu fais de moi la femme la plus heureuse de cet univers. Je t'aime comme j'ai jamais aimé. »

« Je t'aime aussi bébé. »

Le couple s'embrassa de nouveau, il avait oublié les autres, il profitait juste de cette nouvelle avancée vers l'avenir et de ce bonheur qui les unissait.


	20. Chapter 20

**Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos commentaires et vos alertes. J'ai mis du temps à poster ce chapitre, je m'en excuse et j'ai tellement envie de le poster à présent que je m'excuse de ne pas faire comme d'habitude répondre au commentaire ici. Je le ferai par mp dès demain. Ce chapitre est peu plus long que les autres et un peu plus sombre, vous êtes prévenus^^**

**PS : Fatiguée, je n'ai pas corrigé les fautes.**

**Bonne lecture à vous. **

Le lundi matin, Santana était à son bureau, elle se trouvait au téléphone en grande conversation. Elle avait passé un week-end merveilleux en compagnie de Quinn et de Colin, les trois avaient partagé des moments intenses et incroyables. Du coup, l'avocate n'avait pas osé parler avec sa compagne d'un sujet important : le père de Colin. Santana travaillait dur depuis plusieurs jours pour que Quinn puisse rendre visite à cet homme, un souhait de l'artiste. La latine avait appris qu'il était incarcéré à New-York et qu'il purgeait une peine de 20 ans. Santana n'aimait pas l'idée que sa compagne voit cet homme et qu'elle entre en ce lieu mais elle n'avait point le choix. Quinn souhaitait mettre fin à son passé et pour cela, elle voulait à tout prix faire face à cette abomination de la nature. Donc Santana faisait son maximum pour que cela se produise. D'où ce coup de téléphone, elle avait contacté la prison le vendredi et le directeur lui avait ordonné d'avoir l'autorisation de l'avocat du prisonnier et de ce dernier. Alors, à cet instant, elle tentait de trouver un accord avec l'avocat et surtout un jour. Le père de Colin avait donné son autorisation et Santana avait trouvé qu'il avait accepté trop vite, cela l'inquiétait. De plus, elle angoissait quand aux réactions de Quinn après cette visite. Car cet homme avait abusé de sa compagne, il l'avait détruite et on ne sortait jamais indemne de cela. Après maintes explication, le rendez-vous fut donné. Mercredi après-midi à 14 heure, Quinn serait face à ce bourreau avec Santana. Cette dernière était bien décidée à protéger sa compagne et à faire en sorte que cet homme ne lui fasse pas de mal. La latine raccrocha enfin le téléphone en soupirant, elle devait maintenant prévenir Quinn et faire face aux conséquences qui en subviendraient. Santana se leva de sa chaise, les yeux dans le vide, elle prit sa veste et sortit de son bureau. Elle croisa sa secrétaire mais elle l'ignora, elle voulait la renvoyer, pour cela, il lui fallait une raison valable. Santana était dehors, elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture, cherchant le meilleur moyen pour annoncer à Quinn la nouvelle. Une nouvelle qui va profondément déstabiliser l'artiste et mettre en péril leur avenir. Mais Santana savait d'avance qu'elle serait présente et qu'elle soutiendrait sa compagne. Cette épreuve, elles la passeraient ensemble et Santana ferait son maximum pour que Quinn aille bien.

Une heure plus tard, Santana se trouvait devant la galerie d'art de Quinn. Elle poussa un long soupir et entra. Elle pensait être une victime qui allait au peloton d'exécution et l'annonce qu'elle allait fait était les tireurs. Santana ne fut pas surprise de voir Alyssa derrière le comptoir triait des papiers. Elle la salua et se rendit dans la bureau de sa compagne. Cette dernière fut contente de voir la latine, elle ne perdit pas une minute pour l'embrasser et l'asseoir sur un fauteuil pour en faire de même sur elle.

« Tu sais que j'allais regarder les maisons pour qu'on puisse faire un choix. » Dit Quinn en souriant à Santana.

« Ha ! Peut-être que c'est rapide non ? » Santana savait que Quinn aurait besoin de ses amis après la visite en prison. Donc l'idée de déménager rapidement ne l'enchantait plus autant.

« Non, j'ai envie qu'on ait notre chez nous. » L'artiste fixa un instant sa compagne et comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. « Bébé qu'est-ce qui a ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. »

« Je dois te parler et c'est important. J'ai peur de ce qui va se passer après et que cela change notre couple ou notre avenir. » Santana prit une grande inspiration pour avoir assez de courage. « J'ai réussi à t'avoir un rendez-vous à la prison du comté. Mercredi, tu es attendue pour voir le père de Colin. »

Quinn se leva brusquement, elle regarda Santana puis réalisa que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à que ce soit aussi rapide et aussi facile. L'artiste avait besoin de faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Preuve de son angoisse et de son trouble. Certes, elle voulait rencontrer cet homme pour tirer un trait définitif à son passé, de détruire ses chaînes et surtout d'avancer convenablement mais elle avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire, peur de ne pas être assez forte pour vider son sac et peur de s'écrouler.

« Ne dis pas le père de Colin. Ce n'est pas son père, il n'est rien. Colin a une mère moi et pas de père. Alors je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça. » Quinn s'énerva mais c'était pour lâcher son angoisse et ses nerfs. « Un père ressemble à Puck ou à Finn, c'est un homme aimant qui protège sa famille et qui ne fait pas ce que cet homme m'a fait. Colin n'a pas de père. Et je t'interdis de dire à cet homme que Colin existe. »

Santana s'était doutée que Quinn réagirait violemment, entre vouloir quelque chose et se trouver face, il y avait une différence. Aurait-elle dû ne rien dire ? Aurait-elle dû juste écouter sa compagne sans réaliser cette demande ? Sûrement mais elle souhaitait que Quinn soit heureuse et que l'avenir soit le seul sujet de réflexion. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le passé était trop présent et il entachait le présent et le futur.

« Mon ange, je suis désolée. Je ne le considère pas comme son père et jamais je n'irai lui dire que tu as un fils. Veux-tu que j'appelle son avocat pour annuler ce rendez-vous ? »

« Non, j'irai le voir et je lui dirai ce que j'ai à dire. Enfin je crois. Mais tu seras présente ? »

« Oui, je viendrai avec toi. Je ne vais pas te laisser seule. Tu peux compter sur moi et sur mon soutien. Je sais que tu as besoin de ce face à face pour aller mieux, pour ne plus faire de cauchemars et pour être paisible. Et je t'aime donc je vais être présente. »

Quinn reprit place sur sa compagne et elle chercha la chaleur de son corps pour aller mieux. Santana le comprit de suite, elle entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et l'embrassa tendrement. Au fil des seconds, elle sendit sa compagne se détendre, ce qui la rassura.

« Mais il risque de dire des choses sur mon passé et tu vas peut-être me quitter. »

« Il peut dire tout ce qu'il veut, je resterai près de toi et pour toujours. Tu n'as pas encore compris que je t'aime et que quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là. Quinn, on va se marier, je veux des enfants avec toi, une maison pour notre famille. Mon avenir, je le vois avec toi et nul part ailleurs. Tu me rends dingue ma puce, dingue d'amour. Tu sais que je n'aime pas les déclarations d'amour, tu sais que je peux passer pour froide ou sans sentiment. Mais toi, tu détruis cette image, tu détruis mes barrières et mes peurs. Tout ceci parce que je t'aime, parce que je veux que tu saches ce que je ressens et surtout parce que je veux ton bonheur. Je suis capable de tout pour toi. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Dis je veux devenir la tutrice d'une fille de l'association, tu penses que c'est possible. »

« Heu mon ange, je viens de te faire une super déclaration et toi, tu changes de sujet et tu me dis que tu veux devenir tutrice. Par moment, je me demande ce qui se passe dans ta tête. »

Quinn releva un peu son visage pour que ses yeux soient dans ceux de Santana. Évidemment qu'elle avait entendu sa déclaration, évidemment qu'elle avait été touchée mais cette déclaration était liée au sujet de l'homme qui avait transformé sa vie en enfer. Alors elle voulait changer de sujet, passer à autre chose avant ce fameux mercredi, avant ces deux jours qui allaient s'écouler. Quinn avait besoin de se changer les idées donc elle parlait de cette envie.

« Oui, je veux devenir sa tutrice. Elle a un don inné pour la peinture, c'est une artiste dans l'âme. Mais si personne ne la soutient, ce don va être perdu. Ses parents sont entrain de perdre sa garde, elle va finir dans un foyer et elle va vivre un cauchemar. J'aimerai qu'elle ait un vrai toit sur la tête, des personnes qui l'aident à avancer et qui l'encouragent à peindre. Je sais qu'on est capable de le faire. Et vu qu'on va avoir un chez nous, il n'y a pas de problème. Elle aura sa chambre et son propre atelier comme moi. Puis je suis sûre qu'elle s'entendra parfaitement avec Colin et Beth. Elle a besoin de stabilité, une stabilité qu'on peut lui offrir. Je pense que c'est une très bonne décision et que tu dois accepter. »

« Tu sais que pour cela, on va devoir se dépêcher pour avoir notre maison. Que tu vas devoir montrer que tu peux éduquer cette fille et que j'en suis capable aussi. Cette décision va changer notre vie à jamais. Tu en as bien conscience ? »

« Oui, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi. On peut le faire si on est ensemble. Alors tu es d'accord bébé ? »

Santana soupira un grand coup, elle avait l'impression de ne faire que cela depuis ce matin. Si elle disait oui, une adolescente allait venir vivre sous leur toit, elle compterait sur elles et l'avenir de cette fille serait entre leurs mains. Mais peut-être était-ce la meilleure solution ? Car les foyers pour jeune ne les aidaient pas au contraire, ils détruisaient leur avenir, les transformaient en délinquants. Ce projet aiderait aussi peut-être Quinn à avancer, à ne pas sombrer dans les abysses à cause du futur entretien. Puis ce qu'elle voyait dans les yeux de sa compagne la poussait à accepter, ses yeux brillaient et son sourire montrait son envie de le faire. Santana était faible face à sa compagne.

« Très bien. Tu me donneras le nom de cette fille et le nom de son assistante sociale pour que je mette en place un dossier avec mon patron. Mais nous devons absolument en parler à Colin et à Beth, ils doivent être d'accord. Et nous devons trouver notre future maison. Dis-moi juste pour que je sache et que je me fasse à l'idée, tu comptes devenir la tutrice d'autres jeunes ? Et tu veux qu'on ait combien d'enfants ? »

« Hum... Bonne question. Alors pour la première question, personne d'autre, on prendra sous notre aile que Raven. Ensuite, tu sais que je me suis toujours sentie seule durant mon enfance et adolescence, je n'avais que ma sœur et mes parents, enfin c'est vite dit. Je ne veux pas que Colin se sente seul. Alors je dirai qu'on peut avoir trois enfants de plus. Donc avec Colin et Beth, ça fera cinq en tout. Quoique je n'aime pas les chiffres impairs, alors six enfants...Ha non, il y aura Raven donc on en fera trois de plus. Je suis jeune, je n'ai pas atteint les vingt-cinq ans encore. Donc, je peux en porter trois autres. Par contre, si on en fait quatre, il en faudra cinq. Car je veux que nos enfants soient en nombre pair. »

Santana avait écouté cette longue tirade, une tirade pour deux simples questions. Elle n'en revenait pas, Quinn réfléchissait beaucoup trop et surtout Quinn voulait une famille nombreuse, beaucoup trop nombreuse. La latine se mit à prier pour que sa compagne change d'avis et qu'elle ne mette pas au monde tant d'enfant. Elle décida de prendre cela à la rigolade pour le moment et de faire entendre son opinion plus tard. Santana ne voulait pas que sa compagne retombe dans l'énervement ou la colère.

« Il va nous falloir une très grande maison. » Plaisanta la latine.

« Oui, car Puck, Jessica et Maya doivent avoir leur chambre ainsi que la famille Hudson, Shelby aussi et Britt. Tu comptes trois pièces supplémentaire pour ton bureau, mon atelier et celui de Raven. Il faut aussi une salle de jeu pour les enfants. Heu... Je crois que j'oublie des pièces... »

« Ne va pas plus loin. Pour les Hudson, ils peuvent dormir à l'hôtel ou chez les Puckerman. On ne va pas prendre une maison avec des chambres pour eux. Ensuite Puck et sa famille auront leur propre maison donc pas besoin de chambre chez nous. Pour Shelby, je suis d'accord, je sais que vous avez un lien spécial donc ça ne me dérange pas. Pour ton atelier et celui de Raven qui juste comme ça ne fait pas encore partie de la famille, on vous construira un atelier dans le jardin. Une sorte de studio pour vous deux, je ne veux pas que ça sente la peinture chez moi. Et ce ne sera pas bon pour les enfants. Pour la salle de jeu pour les enfants, ok. Ils doivent avoir un endroit pour jouer et leur chambre sera propre ainsi. Mon bureau pas la peine, j'en ai déjà un et si je dois voir des dossiers à la maison, je le ferai dans le salon ou dans la chambre comme tout le monde. Donc on aura une maison normale comme tout le monde. Pour le nombre d'enfants que tu veux, on s'arrangera avec le temps. On peut prévoir une chambre d'avance mais c'est tout. Donc, on prendra une maison moyenne avec une très grand jardin. »

« Mais dans le jardin, il nous faut une piscine, un coin jeu pour les enfants et... »

« Stop, piscine ok et coin jeu, non. Ils auront l'espace pour le faire, on ne va pas faire un coin spécialement pour eux. »

« Mais les Hudson doivent avoir leur chambre aussi. »

Santana roula des yeux, Quinn n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire aussi facilement qu'elle l'avait espéré. La latine avait oublié que sa compagne était têtue et exigeante. Quinn dans toute sa définition, têtue, exigeante et reine des glaces. Santana sourit et embrassa de nouveau sa compagne.

« On fera une indépendance alors. Comme ça si tu veux les Puckerman pourront dormir aussi, ainsi que Britt ou des chiens errants que tu trouveras sur la route. »

« Raven n'est pas un chien errant. »

« Je sais bien ma puce, je dis cela en rigolant. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression que Raven ne sera pas la seule. Tu sais que tu as de la chance de m'avoir quand même. Beaucoup n'accepteraient pas tes caprices. »

« Je ne fais pas de caprice. » Répondit Quinn en boudant. « Puis que je sache, tu es bien heureuse de m'avoir comme compagne. Je suis mieux que ta secrétaire de pacotille. »

« Elle ne t'arrive même pas à l'orteil. Et si on allait manger ? Un client m'a parlé d'un nouveau restaurant sur la cinquième avenue, ça te tente ? »

« Et j'embrasse beaucoup mieux qu'elle » Dit Quinn en embrassant la latine. « Je suis plus sexy et je suis sûre que je fais mieux l'amour. Je suis une perle rare chérie. »

« Tu l'es ma puce. Et tu es à moi. Alors pour le restaurant ? »

Quinn se leva d'un coup laissant Santana perplexe. L'artiste alla jusqu'à sa chaise pour mettre sa petite veste et prendre son sac à main.

« Bon, on y va. Puis, pendant qu'on y est, on peut visiter des maisons cette après-midi. J'en ai vu quelques-unes qui me plaisent et je pense qu'elles vont te plaire aussi. »

« Tout ce que tu veux. Je t'amène à ce petit restaurant et ensuite on va visiter les maisons. Et si on tombe sur une qui nous plaît vraiment, on demandera à Colin et Beth. »

Le couple partit en saluant Alyssa. Elle mangèrent donc à ce fameux restaurant, elles profitèrent l'une de l'autre en se tenant la main et en parlant de tout et de rien. Santana se sentait rassurée, Quinn avait l'air d'aller bien malgré son annonce. La latine ne souhaitait rien d'autre que le bonheur de sa compagne et sa sécurité.

Le soir venu, les deux jeunes femmes étaient épuisées, elles avaient visité plusieurs maisons dans la périphérie de New-York et une en particulier leur avait plu. Une villa avec un grand terrain qui répondait à toutes leurs exigences. Il manquait plus que l'accord de Colin et Beth pour qu'elles signent les papiers et qu'elles aient leur propre maison. Une vraie joie pour la latine. Pourtant Santana se méfiait un minimum, Quinn pouvait se montrer imprévisible et décider à tout moment de rester avec leurs amis. Ce que la latine ignorait était le fait que sa compagne était surexcitée à l'idée d'avoir sa propre maison et de vivre enfin seule avec Santana et son fils. Le fait que tout le monde se mêlait de la vie de chacun commençait à lui taper un peu sur les nerfs, Quinn souhaitait une vie paisible et avoir son propre paradis avec la femme qu'elle aime et sa progéniture.

Le mercredi après-midi, Quinn était avec Santana à la prison. L'artiste angoissait mais ne laissait rien transparaître, elle refusait d'inquiéter la latine et lui montrait ses faiblesses. Les deux entrèrent dans une pièce sans vie, avec une table qui comportait des chaînes, trois chaises en bois et une seule fenêtre. Grâce à son travail d'avocate, Santana ne ressentit pas la pression de la pièce, elle avait rendu plusieurs visites à des condamnés pour avoir leur témoignage. Par contre, elle faisait attention aux réactions de sa compagne et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Quinn n'avait rien à faire dans un lieu pareil, que sa place n'était pas ici. Elle qui voulait protéger sa moitié l'amener dans cette prison, pour voir un homme qui l'avait brisé. Au fond d'elle, Santana culpabilisait et se maudissait d'avoir écouter les demandes de Quinn. Cette dernière était gênée par la pauvreté du décor mais d'un côté, elle le comprenait. Cette pièce n'était pas faite pour que les personnes se sentent à l'aise et pour qu'elles aient l'impression d'être chez elles, c'était tout de même une prison. L'artiste s'assit en faisant attention à ne pas toucher la table qui lui semblait être sale. Quinn savait que Santana la fixait et qu'elle s'interrogeait sur son état mais son masque était en place. Elle assumait son envie, celle de faire face à ce monstre. Un monstre qui entra enfin dans la pièce, menotte aux mains et aux pieds. Quand il leva les yeux et qu'il reconnut Quinn un sourire casanier se planta sur ses lèvres. La blonde en frémit, elle reconnaissait ce sourire, celui qui voulait dire je domine la situation et je suis ton maître. Elle l'avait vu tant de fois, elle avait subi tant de fois la folie de cet homme. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était différente, elle était forte, elle avait deux magnifiques enfants, une femme exceptionnelle, un travail et une famille sur qui elle pouvait compter.

Santana ressentit une envie de frapper cette bête pour lui enlever son sourire et le remettre à sa place. Mais elle se contint en serrant ses poings ainsi que sa mâchoire. Elle était ici pour soutenir sa compagne et non régler ses comptes. La latine fut surprise par le physique de cet homme, il était grand et imposant, il avait les cheveux mi-longs bruns et les yeux bleus. Sa peau bronzée et de nombreux tatouages sur ses avants bras. Il portait une cicatrice sur son visage. Il ne ressemblait point à Colin pour la plus grande joie de Santana. Mais le petit n'avait que cinq ans et en grandissant il pourrait changer physiquement et ressembler à son géniteur. Santana espérait au plus profond d'elle que Colin garderait les marques Fabray.

« Ma belle, quel plaisir de te voir ici. Je te manquais à ce point ? Tu veux peut-être que je te prenne sur cette table. Et que je te fasse mienne comme avant. »

Les mots dits par cet homme refroidirent Santana et amplifièrent sa haine. Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi à sa compagne ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas la respecter ? Quinn quand elle tressaillit, elle reconnaissait bien l'homme qui l'avait violenté durant des mois. Mais encore une fois, elle ne montra rien, elle refusait qu'il la blesse et l'atteigne. Elle était forte à présent. Elle croisa ses bras signe de protection et d'inconfort. Santana le remarqua de suite, elle aurait aimé prendre la main de sa compagne pour l'amener loin de ce lieu et la serrer dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

« Je vois que tu as fait venir une amie à toi. Tu veux que je la prenne devant toi, que je m'occupe d'elle pour toi. »

« Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir avant toute chose. Et arrête de croire que tu es capable de t'occuper de nous. Tu n'as rien dans le pantalon et tu n'auras jamais rien. » Répondit froidement Quinn.

« Oh, je vois que tu as une langue bien pendue. » Le géniteur de Colin s'assit tout en gardant son sourire et son regard sur Quinn. « Mais je me souviens de quand ta langue servait à autre chose qu'à parler. Et je préfère largement ta langue me donnant du plaisir. »

Santana voyait rouge, ce monstre avait sali sa compagne et il s'amusait à le rappeler. Il osait même en rire. Cette venue, cette rencontre était réellement une mauvaise idée. Jamais elle n'aurait dû amener Quinn dans cette prison, pour voir cet homme. La latine se contrôlait, elle ne pouvait pas donner satisfaction à cet homme, elle ne pouvait pas briser la demande de sa compagne. Alors elle se taisait en priant pour que Quinn ne subisse pas de séquelles.

« Ma langue te dit que jamais elle ne te touchera. Que c'est le pire endroit où elle a été. Tu n'es qu'un minable, un homme sans honneur et qui prend ses rêves pour réalité. »

« Oh mais dis-moi mon petit toutou s'est transformé en chienne. Tout le dressage que j'ai fait est parti en fumée. Dis-toi que dès que je sors, je te retrouverai et te redresserai, »

« Tu ne peux plus m'atteindre. Et je doute que tu sortes avant un long moment. Je ne suis plus aussi faible qu'avant. »

« Et ton amie ici présente, sait-elle qui tu étais avant ? Sait-elle que tu m'obéissait ? Que tu te laissais faire, que tu étais un pantin sans vie ? Sait-elle que je te forçais à coucher avec ma copine ? Sait-elle que tu étais une camée ? Une chienne restera toujours qu'une chienne.»

« Tais-toi. Ce que j'ai fait dans mon passé m'a permis d'être forte et d'avoir la force de me battre pour m'en sortir. Ce que j'étais, je ne lui suis plus. »

Santana ressentait l'envie de vomir. Quinn ne lui avait pas tout dit mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Pourtant elle ne supportait pas l'image de sa compagne droguait et faible, La latine aimerait mettre la tête de cet homme au carré, lui montrer qui domine ici et surtout lui montrer qu'on ne manque pas de respect à Quinn. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se mêler à la conversation.

« Je sais ce que tu as fait d'elle. Je suis au courant de tout. Mais j'étaistoi, je ne ferais pas le malin. Elle était au plus bas à cette époque et tu t'es servi de sa faiblesse, de sa perte. Tu l'as enfermée dans ton enfer mais aujourd'hui, elle est libre et heureuse. Alors que toi tu es enfermé entre quatre murs et pour de longues années. Elle, elle a eu le courage de s'enfuir, de s'éloigner de toi mais toi, tu peux rien faire. Et je suis loin d'être stupide, vu ce que tu as fait, tu dois subir pire sort. Et saches que plus jamais tu ne verras Quinn. Tu es un dépravé, un homme sans rien entre les jambes. Je ne te laisserai pas la salir plus. Elle a voulu faire face à toi et elle l'a fait, je pense que maintenant on va partir. »

Santana ne laissa pas le temps à Quinn de répondre, elle lui attrapa le bras et la força à partir. La latine ne supportait plus d'être ici, de voir cet homme et surtout de comprendre toutes les épreuves subit par Quinn. Sans qu'elle le sache, elle venait d'énerver sa compagne, de briser ce moment. Le couple sortit de l'établissement incarcérale, Quinn se dégagea de l'emprise de Santana et s'alluma une cigarette. Elle souffrait à cause des paroles de cet homme, chaque mot résonnait dans son esprit, « une chienne restera toujours qu'une chienne ». Droguée, abusée, jouet, pantin. Comment avait-elle fait pour s'en sortir ? Comment pouvait-elle se regarder dans un miroir ? Comment Santana pouvait-elle l'aimer ? Elle ne se supportait plus, elle se voyait comme une jeune femme dépravée. Quinn avait voulu faire face mais à présent toute son évolution venait d'être brisée. Elle était anéantie et Santana venait de prendre une décision à sa place. Ses nerfs allaient lâcher et malheureusement sa compagne était la seule présente. Elle se tourna vivement vers Santana, un masque de froideur sur son visage et une haine sans borne.

« Pourquoi tu nous as coupé ? Tu n'as pas supporté ce que j'étais ? Tu n'as pas aimé ses paroles ? Pourtant, j'étais cette fille et tu dois t'y faire. Je ne suis rien, je ne vaux rien. Tu as tout détruit, je devais être face à lui et l'écouter. Je devais me défendre moi-même. Tu ne comprends rien et tu fais toujours tout de travers. J'en avais besoin, j'avais besoin de comprendre qui j'étais à cette époque. Pourquoi viens-tu toujours tout gâcher ? Pourquoi me laisses-tu pas faire mes propres choix ? J'ai besoin d'avancer, de prendre mes responsabilités et toi, tu es tout détruit. »

« Bébé, je n'ai pas aimé son irrespect envers toi. Je n'ai pas aimé la manière dont il t'a sali. Je devais te protéger, je suis là pour ça car je t'aime. On va se marier et dans le mariage la protection de l'être aimé est primordial. Je t'aime comme personne et ce qu'il a dit, c'était inacceptable... »

« Mais c'était la pure vérité. J'ai été cette fille avant. C'est mon passé qui fait qui je suis aujourd'hui et même si ce n'est pas toujours facile et que j'ai un caractère particulier, je suis fière de qui je suis. Je voulais lui faire face, lui dire ce que j'avais à dire mais tu m'as empêché en me forçant à partir. »

« Je suis désolée mais je voyais bien que tu n'étais pas bien et que tu avais mal, je ne pouvais rester les bras croisés. Je dois te protéger et prendre soin de toi. Si tu as besoin, ce soir, tu as qu'à sortir. Je garderai Colin. Bébé, je ne veux que ton bonheur et si tu as besoin de ta soirée prend-la. »

Quinn comprit que Santana était prête à tout pour elle. Depuis qu'elles formaient un couple, à part les instants de tensions et de travail, elles restaient toujours ensemble et partageaient leur soirée. L'artiste devait l'avouer que la proposition de sa compagne était tentante, que ça lui ferait du bien de sortir et de profiter de sa soirée. Quinn souhaitait être seule, être dans un endroit entouré d'étranger, et que personne ne la connaisse. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que sa compagne n'aimerait pas cela alors elle se résigna à entrevoir sa soirée avec ses amies. Elle demanderait à Jessica et Alyssa de l'accompagner.

« Tu es sûre ? Car je ne veux pas que tu regrettes ta proposition. »

Santana s'avança près de Quinn, elle hésita quelques seconds puis elle la prit dans ses bras. Passer une soirée loin de sa compagne l'angoissait et l'ennuyait mais cette liberté Quinn en avait besoin. La latine aurait aimé que l'artiste lui propose de venir directement mais sa compagne ressentait ce besoin d'être loin d'elle pour quelques heures. Santana ferait avec, elle prendrait sûre elle pour que Quinn passe une bonne soirée et profite entièrement. D'un côté valait mieux cela à une crise de plus. Santana déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'artiste et lui sourit.

« Oui j'en suis sûre. Mais si tu as le moindre problème, tu me contactes. »

« De toute façon, je compte sortir avec Jess et Alyssa. Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas passé une soirée toutes les trois. Ca va nous faire du bien, je pense. Je les contacterai dans la voiture. Pour le moment, j'aimerai qu'on parte loin de cet endroit. J'ai une vie à mener maintenant. »

Le couple alla dans jusqu'à la voiture, chacune était dans ses pensées. Quinn était affectée par cette rencontre, bien plus qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Pourtant elle refusait de le montrer, elle ne souhaitait pas inquiéter Santana. Venir dans cette prison, voir cet homme, c'était son idée donc sa compagne n'avait pas à payer les pots cassés. La latine quand à elle rageait contre cet imbécile, elle avait appris d'autres parts d'ombre de Quinn et cela lui faisait horriblement mal au cœur. Santana ne savait pas pourquoi sa compagne avait caché cela, elle qui pensait que Quinn lui disait tout et qu'elle n'avait point peur de son jugement. A présent, la latine voulait tout savoir, elle voulait comprendre les réelles raisons qui avaient poussé sa compagne à tomber si bas. Santana avait cru savoir mais maintenant elle doutait. Santana se souvint de l'inauguration du cabinet, il y avait eu une femme qui connaissait Quinn. Et cette femme était reliée au passé de sa compagne, Santana devait la retrouver le plus vite possible pour lui parler. Mais pour cela, elle devait avoir son nom. Alors innocemment, elle demanda.

« Elle s'appelait comment la copine de ce type ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? Je veux qu'on la laisse tranquille. Elle vient de remonter la pente à ce que j'ai compris et je ne veux pas qu'on la dérange. »

« Je me renseigne juste... »

« Non, tu as une idée en tête. » Quinn connaissait parfaitement sa compagne et elle était loin d'être dupe. « Si tu as des questions à poser, tu me les poses à moi. Je suis la seule qui sait ce qui m'a poussé dans cet enfer. Je suis la seule à m'y être embarquer. Je t'ai caché certaines choses mais je n'étais pas prête à tout dévoiler. C'était plus facile pour moi de me taire et que tu apprennes la vérité ainsi. Je ne suis pas fière de qui j'étais à l'époque, ni de ce que je faisais... »

« Bébé, tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler. Je veux dire c'est ton passé et je le conçois. »

« Si on est allée là-bas, c'est parce que ce passé, je voulais y faire face et que je voulais être capable d'en parler. Jusqu'à présent je n'étais pas assez forte, je refusais mes erreurs et mes faiblesses. Toi et moi, on est pareille sur certains points. La faiblesse est notre pire ennemi, on la refuse comme la peste. On peut fait du mal autour de nous à cause d'elle. A cette époque, j'étais faible. Cet homme m'a brisé encore plus que je ne l'étais. Je n'ai pas commencé à prendre des produits tout de suite. Je ne voulais pas tomber si bas. Mais au fil du temps, je refusais de voir ma vie dégradante, je ne voulais plus être dans mon corps, ni dans mon esprit. J'aspirais qu'à la fuite mentale. Et je les ai vu, quand ils prenaient leur produit, ils n'étaient plus eux, ils vivaient dans un autre monde... Alors je me suis laissée convaincre. C'était facile, c'était la meilleure solution que j'avais à l'époque. Shelby est la seule à être au courant. Elle sait par quoi je suis passée, elle m'a aidé à tout arrêter, elle m'a soutenu... J'ai eu peur ensuite que Colin ait des soucis de santé par ma faute... Mais il est béni... Aucune séquelle pour lui. C'est mon passé, ma puce et je n'en suis pas fière mais il est ainsi. Je voulais que tu le saches, que tu comprennes mais je n'avais pas le courage. »

Santana posa une de ses mains sur la cuisse de sa compagne. Quand Quinn lui parlait ainsi, quand elle se confiait à elle, la latine se sentait importante et unique. Sa compagne représentait tout pour elle, c'était sa moitié et sa meilleure partie. Santana ne lui en voulait pas de s'être tu, elle regrettait juste que ce passé l'empoissonne encore. A présent, elle devrait se battre pour lui faire oublier ces horreurs et pour que leur avenir soit serein.

« Bébé, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime quoi qu'il est pu arriver. Tu es celle qui me stabilise, qui m'aide à être personne bien et qui fait que je veux un avenir. Ce qui s'est produit par le passé n'entachera pas mon amour pour toi. »

« Je t'aime aussi ma puce. Je ne veux pas que tu en parles aux autres, ils n'ont pas à le savoir. »

« Je te le promets et je tiens à tenir mes promesses. Mes erreurs ne se produiront plus. »

« Je sais, je sais. »

Le soir venu, Quinn et Santana avaient passé l'après-midi à discuter. De leur passé commun, séparé et de leur avenir. La latine, loin d'être stupide, avait vu l'état de sa compagne, maussade, triste et perdu. Elle avait fait son maximum pour lui changer les idées, la rendre plus joyeuse et moins distraite. Santana avait amené Quinn à un parc, elle l'avait tenu dans ses bras toutes l'après-midi pour lui montrer sa présence et son soutient. Mais vers vingt heures, Santana avait dû laisser sa compagne partir avec Alyssa et Jessica. La latine avait entièrement confiance en Jessica mais avait des doutes sur Alyssa. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient jamais réussi à briser la glace, à devenir des amies, une barrière s'était forgée entres les deux. La latine voyait d'un mauvais œil cette amitié et souhaitait que Quinn mette un terme à cette relation mais elle ne pouvait rien demander.

Quinn et ses deux amies se trouvaient dans un bar, un lieu où elles avaient eu l'habitude de se rendre durant l'absence de Santana. Les trois étaient ravies d'être de nouveau ici, retrouver leur cocon. Pourtant Jessica et Alyssa sentaient l'artiste tendue et ailleurs. Elles n'osaient pas lui poser des questions car elles la connaissaient parfaitement. Il ne servait à rien de pousser Quinn à parler, elle le faisait quand elle en avait envie ou quand elle était prête. Si on la poussait, elle se braquait et s'enfermait totalement. Donc les trois étaient autour d'une table à siroter des cocktails, enfin Quinn en était à son troisième. L'ambiance se détendait au fur et à mesure, l'artiste riait pour un rien et Jessica comprit rapidement que la serveuse mettait beaucoup plus d'alcool dans les verres de Quinn. Enervée, elle se leva pour dire deux mots à la patronne qu'elle connaissait un peu. Mais son élan fut coupé quand Quinn se mit sur ses deux jambes d'un coup et hurla presque le prénom de Rachel. La diva se trouvait à deux tables avec Kurt et Blaine. Evidemment, elle vint retrouver les trois amies en souriant. Quinn éméchée se jeta presque dans les bras de Rachel et salua avec plaisir le couple qui était avec la diva.

« Asseyez-vous avec nous. Ca me fait très mais très plaisir de vous voir. On fait une soirée avec les filles pour décompresser de la vie funeste et du passé peu glorieux. » Rigola Quinn sous les yeux horrifiés de Jessica et Alyssa. « Alors Kurt que fais-tu maintenant ? »

« Je suis dans la mode depuis peu. J'ai découvert que le chant professionnel n'était pas pour moi et Blaine m'a aidé à passer l'étape. »

« Oh Blaineeeeee, je crois que j'ai dû te voir deux ou trois fois. Si je me souviens bien, tu étais en couple avec Kurt au lycée. » Quinn pointait du doigt Blaine pour que le jeune homme comprenne qu'elle lui parlait.

« Oui, on était ensemble et on l'est encore. Et je me souviens de toi. Tu avais vraiment une belle voix. »

Rachel profita de l'état éméché de Quinn pour se rapprocher d'elle, ce qui n'échappa pas à Alyssa et Jessica. Les deux commençaient à voir rouge et à ne pas apprécier du tout le comportement de la diva. Elles savaient que leur amie ne voyait rien, trop prise par l'alcool et trop naïve. Alyssa demanda le téléphone de Jessica et attendit de voir l'évolution de la soirée pour prévenir Santana. Car même si elle ne s'entendait pas avec la latine, elle la respectait et appréciait qu'elle rende son amie heureuse. Quinn passa son bras autour du cou de Rachel en fixant les deux jeunes hommes. Un sourire niais sur son visage.

« Vous savez qu'à l'époque, Rachel et moi, on formait un couple. »

Rachel fut surprise que Quinn ose révéler leur ancienne relation devant Kurt et Blaine. La diva n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire, de peur que son meilleur ami ne comprenne pas et surtout qu'il lui pose des questions. Mais malgré sa surprise, elle était ravie car pour elle, cela signifiait que cette relation fut importante pour l'artiste.

« Je le savais. » Hurla à moitié un Kurt excité par cette révélation. « Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit à l'époque Rachel ? »

« C'était compliqué et on ne souhaitait pas ébruiter notre relation. On ne voulait pas être juger. »

« Et maintenant, vous allez vous remettre ensemble ? » Interrogea Blaine, heureux d'avoir une nouvelle croustillante à se mettre sous les dents.

Jessica et Alyssa attendirent la réponse, en espérant que Quinn ne fasse pas n'importe quoi. Car depuis l'arrivée du trio Rachel/Kurt et Blaine, l'artiste avait ingurgité trois autres cocktails. Et ce qui prouvait l'état d'ébriété de Quinn était le fait qu'elle n'avait pas présenté les deux jeunes hommes, qu'elle tenait Rachel contre elle et qu'elle avait un sourire idiot sur le visage.

« Oh vous savez, je suis avec Santana maintenant. Et je l'aime. Donc non, aucune chance. Rachel et moi, ça fait parti du passé et on n'était pas bien ensemble. » Quinn comparée aux autres ne se rendit pas compte de la mine déconfite de la diva. « Puis, je suis vraiment bien avec Santana, elle m'apporte tellement. Je l'ai toujours aimé alors maintenant que je l'ai dans ma vie, je la garde. D'ailleurs, nous allons nous marier et adopter une adolescente. »

Personne n'osa parler. Jessica et Alyssa étaient quand même heureuse que Quinn clame son amour pour Santana mais elles sentaient la tension que venait de créer leur amie. Rachel n'en pouvait plus, elle en avait assez d'entendre parler de ce couple, qu'elle jugeait absurde. Kurt et Blaine quand à eux, voyaient bien la déception et la rage de Rachel. Ils ignoraient quoi dire et comment remonter le moral de leur amie retrouvée. Contre toute attente, Rachel attrapa la nuque de Quinn et la força à se mettre face à elle.

« Et si je t'embrasse maintenant, tu diras toujours que ça était une erreur entre nous et que tu aimes Santana. »

« Hein ? Non, tu ne ferais pas ça. On est amie toi et moi... »

Quinn fut interrompue par les lèvres de Rachel. Cette dernière l'embrassait, elle le faisait sans lui demander la permissions, elle le faisait divinement bien mais pas aussi bien que Santana. Durant quelques seconds, l'artiste se laissa faire puis elle repoussa gentiment Rachel.

« Je crois que nous devons parler toi et moi. Même si je sais que j'ai trop bu, ce que tu viens de faire n'est pas anodin. »

Quinn se leva et prit la main de Rachel. Alyssa les vit partir vers les toilettes et elle prit peur. Et si Quinn se laissait de nouveau faire car elle n'était pas bien et qu'elle cherchait à plaire. Et si Rachel profitait de la situation. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver, elle fouilla dans le répertoire de Jessica et appela la compagne de son amie.

« Santana, c'est Alyssa. Nous sommes dans un bar qui se trouve près de chez vous. Il est sur la troisième avenue. Viens immédiatement. Le bar se nomme The Way. »

Alyssa raccrocha directement et voulut se lever pour aller au toilette mais Kurt l'en empêcha. Jessica voulut en faire de même mais elle se rassit quand elle entendit la voix de Kurt.

« Vous devez les laisser seules. Rachel doit vider son sac et enfin dévoiler ses sentiments... »

« Mais Quinn est avec Santana. Elle devrait mieux se taire et arrêter de se comporter ainsi. » Interrompit Alyssa.

« Rachel ne peut pas changer, elle est entière. Par moment, c'est pénible mais elle est ainsi. Puis elle est ma meilleure amie, même si nous avons été en froid durant un moment, elle l'est encore. Alors je veux que vous la laissiez parler à Quinn. Et si Quinn aime vraiment Santana, elle la repoussera de nouveau et lui fera comprendre son point de vue. » Kurt pensait avoir trouver les bons arguments.

« De toute façon, Santana va arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Rachel va se prendre une gifle monumental... »

« Où est ma femme ? »

Santana venait d'arriver, suite à l'appel d'Alyssa, elle n'avait pas perdu une minute. Elle avait conduit en dépassant les limites de vitesse et elle s'était garée n'importe comment. Son angoisse était trop grande pour qu'elle suive les règles données par l'Etat. La latine avait appréhendé cette soirée, surtout à cause de l'état de Quinn, elle avait gardé son téléphone près d'elle s'attendant au pire. Et elle n'avait pas eu tord. Essoufflée, elle fixait toutes les personnes présentes et elle comprit que Quinn devait être avec Rachel.

« Où est Q ? Je veux une réponse sur le champ. » S'énerva Santana.

« Dans les toilettes. Au fond à droite. » Répondit Jessica avec un sourire car Rachel n'allait pas gagner.

« Merci Jess et merci Alyssa pour m'avoir appelé. »

Sans un autre mot, Santana se dirigea vivement vers les toilettes. Elle ne portait aucune attention aux personnes qu'elle bousculait, elle avait juste en tête de retrouver sa compagne le plus vite possible. Elle avait une boule au ventre et si Quinn l'avait trompé, et si Rachel avait réussi à avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Énervée, Santana ouvrit en grand la porte des toilettes. Elle se rua immédiatement sur la diva pour l'écarter de sa compagne. Cette dernière était contre un mur, le regard dans le vide et les traits apeurés. Rachel l'avait mise contre ce mur, l'avait embrassé malgré ses réticences et avait commencé à la caresser. Tout ceci lui avait rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, des souvenirs encore frais et surtout après la rencontre de l'après-midi. Santana voyant Quinn ainsi ne put s'empêcher de gifler violemment Rachel et de lui hurler dessus.

« Tu te prends pour qui. Tu as profité de la situation, tu as profité de l'état de Quinn. Je te jure Berry, je vais faire de ta vie un enfer sur Terre. Elle ne t'a jamais aimé, elle n'a jamais voulu de toi. Tu as été un jouet pour elle, un moyen de m'oublier, tu n'as jamais eu de valeur à ses yeux. Comment as-tu pu agir ainsi ? Comment as-tu pu la forcer » Rachel allait répliquer mais Santana ne lui laissa pas le temps. « Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas forcé. Regarde son état, sa frayeur. Si tu as rajouté des blessures, je te tue. Comment peux-tu penser l'aimer ? »

Santana se tut quelques seconds, elle alla près de Quinn et fut soulagée quand cette dernière se jeta dans ses bras pour trouver du réconfort. Elle avait eu peur que sa compagne la rejette à cause de Rachel et de son passé. La latine serra son amour dans ses bras en caressant ses cheveux tendrement. Ses gestes étaient tendres mais son regard était noir et il fixait de nouveau Rachel. Jamais, Santana ne pourrait pardonner un tel comportement.

« Tu n'as pas encore compris que j'allais l'épouser, qu'elle m'aime. On s'aime depuis le lycée et tu vas devoir te faire une raison. Sache que tu viens de tout perdre. Tes agissements seront connus de tous nos amis et de Shelby. Personne ne va accepter que tu reviennes dans leur vie. Shelby va te maudire car Quinn est sa fille et sa protégée. Les autres aiment Quinn et pas toi. Tu viens de commettre une terrible erreur. Tu es déchet et tu le resteras toute ta vie. »

Santana marcha vers la sortie des toilettes en tenant sa compagne par la taille. Elle bouscula Rachel et sortit. La latine tenait fermement Quinn, elle l'aidait à marcher, elle se doutait de son état et sa peur grandissait par rapport à l'avenir. Rachel venait de briser l'artiste et cela venait le même jour que cette rencontre maudite. Santana ne pouvait s'empêcher de se maudire, elle n'aurait jamais dû répondre à cette demande, elle n'aurait pas dû amener Quinn dans cette prison. Rien de cela ne serait arriver si elle n'avait pas passé ces coups de téléphone. Le couple passa près de la table du groupe.

« La fête est finie. Porcelaine va chercher ta petite copine. » Lança Santana sans un regard vers le groupe.

Chacun obéit, Santana arriva près de sa voiture et elle installa Quinn sur le siège puis elle alla se placer derrière le volant. La latine roula doucement et décida de ne pas rentrer de suite. Colin ne devait pas voir sa mère ainsi. Elle devait la remettre sur les rails avant de rentrer. Elle les mena vers une colline qui dominait la ville. Le silence la mettait mal à l'aise et ouvrait de nouveau les portes de sa rage. Santana voulait détruire toutes les personnes qui avaient brisé sa compagne, elle voulait les torturer et leur faire découvrir la signification du mot « souffrance ».

« Merci. »

Ce fut qu'un murmure mais Santana l'avait entendu. Elle coupa le moteur et déplaça son corps pour être face à Quinn. La latine attrapa les mains de sa compagne et pria pour qu'elle la regarde.

« Si tu veux hurler, tu peux. Si tu veux pleurer, tu peux. Si tu veux me frapper, tu peux. Mais réagis. Je ne supporte pas de te voir ainsi. Je ne supporte pas la souffrance que je ressens émaner de ton corps. Tu ne dois pas te laisser glisser vers cette obscurité. Je suis ta lumière, tes enfants sont ta lumière, tes amis aussi. Alors viens vers nous, maintenant. »

« Je suis juste choquée et perdue. Pourquoi pense-t-on qu'on peut faire ce que l'on veut de moi ? Je crois que les gens sont irrespectueux et me voient comme un objet. » Le ton de Quinn était las. « Ce qu'a fait Rachel est juste impardonnable et je refuse qu'elle fasse de nouveau parti de ma vie. Je suis juste blasée et oui je souffre mais tu es présente et ton amour me porte. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. C'est juste une mauvaise journée à passer et elle passera. Demain ça ira mieux. J'ai voulu voir cet homme et j'ai voulu sortir... Pour la rencontre de cette après-midi, ça ira. Je voulais comme je t'ai dit faire face à ce monstre, je l'ai fait et quelques parts ça m'a apporté beaucoup. Pour Rachel, ça passera aussi. Je n'ai pas vu qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour moi et j'ai dû mal me comporter. Enfin me comporter comme je le fais avec une amie... Mais c'est fini maintenant. Elle n'aura plus de mes nouvelles et je ne veux pas des siennes. D'ailleurs, tu pourras la bloquer sur mon téléphone ? »

« Avec plaisir. Et si nous sortons de cette voiture pour profiter de la vue. »

Quinn ne répondit pas mais ouvrit la portière et fit quelques pas à l'extérieur. Elle s'assit sur l'herbe en fixant le paysage, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Mais quand Santana se mit derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle s'y engouffra et sentit l'odeur de sa compagne. Quinn pouvait le dire, contre Santana elle était à sa place, elle se sentait en sécurité et personne ne pourrait le lui enlever. La latine représentait son univers et son avenir. Quinn savait que sa vie se trouvait dans les mains de Santana, que sans elle, elle était brisée et que la vie n'avait aucun sens. Toutes ces épreuves servaient à renforcer leur couple, à unifier leur lien et à créer un meilleur avenir. Sans souffrance, le bonheur n'existerait pas. Car sans souffrance, l'Homme ne comprendrait pas le sens du bonheur, ni la façon d'en profiter. Et à cet instant, c'était un moment de bonheur. Quinn était dans les bras de Santana, elle avait une vue magnifique et un avenir merveilleux à l'horizon. Son mariage aurait lieu, sa famille allait se construire et son bonheur serait présent. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de l'artiste quand les mains de Santana caressèrent avec tendresse son ventre et que ses lèvres embrassèrent son cou. Un bonheur à l'état pur. Une Santana aimante et qui lui apportait tant. Quinn se trouvait être chanceuse avec une femme si parfaite envers elle. Avec une femme qui s'intéressait à ses enfants et qui en prenait soin. Un rêve éveillé qui faisait battre son cœur à la chamade et qui la rendait ivre de bonheur.

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma petite femme**


	21. Chapter 21

Voici la suite. Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard et les fautes qui risquent d'être présente, je ne me suis pas relu.

_**Seewish **_: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, voici la suite.

_**Maryline**_ : Merci à toi, le mariage hum il va arriver haha. Et Rachel est morte^^ Merci à toi encore et gros bisous

_**Naomi :**_ Merci;)

_**Manon :**_ Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. C'est vrai que ce chapitre est un peu plus sombre. Mais comme tu dis cela ne fait pas de mal et ça permet à San et Quinn de nouer encore plus leur lien. Alors avec ce chapitre, il reste un chapitre et un sorte d'épilogue. Voici le prochain chapitre.

_**Kate **_: Tu peux pas me tuer car si tu le fais pas de suite^^ Pour Raven, j'espère que tu seras comblée dans ce chapitre, je compte bien l'intégrer dans la fic même si la fin approche à grand pas. Je voulais pas trop batailler sur la prison, je pense qu'un petit aperçu du géniteur de Colin est suffisant:) Pour le bar, San était fixée sur Quinn et ne pensait qu'à elle, elle ne pensait pas aux reste. Merci à toi en tout cas.

_**Junkie :**_ Tu sais ce que je pense héhé. En tout cas, j'adore tes commentaires, ils me font toujours très plaisir. Et oui le géniteur de Colin est une ordure mais il fallait s'en douter hein^^ Quinn devait lui faire une crise mais voilà, elle s'est calmé et San a encore fait preuve de patience^^Quinn et San sont un couple soudé et même les épreuves servent à renforcer leur amour.:)

Bonne lecture et sachez qu'en tout, il reste deux chapitres. Dont un qui sera dans le futur style 15 ans après

Quatre mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le désastre de la soirée au bar, Quinn avait eu du mal à se relever. Pendant plusieurs semaines, elle avait été hantée par des cauchemars mélangeant Rachel et le géniteur de Colin. Elle s'était aussi un peu perdue dans son travail pour tenter de s'épuiser pour ne pas réfléchir avant de dormir. Durant une longue période, elle avait refusé que Santana la touche et lui fasse l'amour. Quinn s'était enfermée derrière une carapace presque infranchissable, Colin et Beth avaient été les seuls à pouvoir l'approcher et entrer dans son monde protecteur. Shelby avait essayé à maintes reprises d'aider sa protégée mais à chaque fois qu'elle était trop près de Quinn, cette dernière paniquait. Shelby n'avait jamais vécu pire période, elle n'avait su quoi faire et son cœur s'était brisé à chaque recul de l'artiste, à chaque fois que le masque était en place. Au début, la plus âgée n'avait point compris ce comportement et elle en avait discuté avec Santana. La latine lui avait donc expliqué la situation, elle n'avait pas caché un seul détail. Shelby en avait été horrifié et une vague de colère avait submergé en elle. Du coup, elle avait contacté Rachel en lui proposant de venir la voir. Shelby s'était arrangée pour que Beth soit absente et elle avait versé sa colère sur la diva. La plus âgée avait interdit à Rachel d'approcher sa famille, elle avait été dure et intransigeante. Personne n'avait le droit de blesser Quinn, Beth et les autres. Shelby était la matriarche, celle qui devait protéger ce petit monde et en prendre soin.

Santana avait tenu bon durant cette période, elle avait fait preuve de patience et de contrôle. Même si cette situation l'avait ébranlée et avait mis des doutes dans son esprit, elle s'était montrée forte. Quand elle était à bout de nerf, quand c'était trop insupportable pour elle, la latine avait toujours trouvé refuge chez les Puckerman. Jess et Puck avaient été présents pour le couple et avaient soutenu Santana le mieux qu'ils avaient pu. Puck avait fait en sorte de changer les idées à la latine, il l'avait aidée à trouver une maison qui plairait à Quinn, il l'avait aidée à aménager. Car malgré son état, l'artiste comptait continuer ses projets. Santana et son ami avaient tout mis en place pour que Quinn se sente chez elle et qu'elle se sente en sécurité. La latine avait tenu cet achat secret durant un mois pour tout installer convenablement et quand elle en fit la surprise à sa compagne ce fut un premier pas vers la guérison. Car Quinn avait été émue et touchée par le geste de Santana et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser pour la remercier et la prendre dans ses bras. Une forte émotion avait envahi la latine et quand elle offrit son dernier cadeau à Quinn, Puck avait été dans l'obligation de quitter cette demeure pour que le couple puisse se retrouver enfin. La latine avait fait une demande pour que Quinn et elle-même ait la garde provisoire de Raven, la jeune adolescente. Et la demande avait été acceptée.

Ainsi durant ces quatre mois, Quinn avait remonté la pente grâce à sa compagne et son entourage. Santana et sa moitié avaient emménagé dans une nouvelle maison avec Colin. Et une nouvelle personne avait fait son apparition dans cette famille peu commune, Raven. Cette dernière avait été accueillie les bras ouverts et elle vivait à présent dans un autre monde. Un monde où elle avait sa propre chambre, où elle pouvait laisser son art s'exprimer et un monde où des personnes étaient présentes pour elle. Même si ce fut difficile pour elle au début, elle avait pris ses marques et Raven savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur le soutien de Quinn. Elle était assez proche de cette dernière, un lien les unissait et cela permettait à l'adolescente d'être entièrement à l'aise. Raven avait un peu plus de mal avec Santana, elle n'avait guère parlé avec elle et elle avait peur de le faire. Car la latine n'était pas Quinn, elle ne vivait pas pour l'art et elle le connaissait depuis peu. Alors que Quinn elle la connaissait depuis le début de l'association. Raven avait été surprise de la faciliter dont Colin avait fait preuve pour l'accepter. L'adolescente avait trouvé un petit frère en lui, une mère en Quinn. Une famille unit avec qui elle avait la chance de vivre au quotidien.

Quinn se servait son premier café du matin, elle avait le sourcils froncés et un air renfrogné. Pourtant, elle avait passé une douce nuit en compagnie de Santana. Une nuit où le couple avait laissé parler leur amour à travers leur corps, leurs caresses et leurs soupires. L'artiste s'était levée avant sa compagne et de bonne humeur. Mais là sa bonne humeur s'était envolée, elle écoutait attentivement des arguments sortant de la bouche de Raven.

« Puis tu en as toi, tu en as même plusieurs. Tu es jeune alors tu as dû commencer tôt. Pourquoi je pourrai pas moi ? J'en ai vraiment envie et je sais que je suis prête. J'y réfléchis depuis un moment et j'ai tout organisé dans ma tête. Je sais avec qui et où. »

« Sais-tu que c'est douloureux ? » Quinn tenta de faire peur à la jeune fille. « J'ai vraiment souffert et j'ai maudit ma sottise. J'ai regretté... »

« Mais tu vas en faire un autre. Je t'ai entendu en parler avec Santana. Je suis prête. »

Raven avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son regard dans celui de Quinn. Santana arriva à ce moment-là et elle sourit. L'adolescente prenait les mimiques de sa future femme et cela était attendrissant. La latine ne put s'empêcher de rire quand elle aperçut sa compagne les bras croisés aussi. Pourtant elle s'arrêta de suite quand elle vit le regard noir que lui lançait Quinn. Pour se faire pardonner et pour éviter les foudres de l'artiste, Santana embrassa tendrement sa moitié et se mit derrière elle en posant ses bras autour de sa taille et son menton sur son épaule. La latine décida de se mêler de la conversation dont elle ignorait le sujet. D'habitude, elle se taisait car elle savait que Raven ne lui faisait pas confiance. Mais il était temps pour Santana de lui montrer qu'elle pouvait compter sur elle et qu'elle était au même rang que Quinn.

« Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Ainsi je pourrai vous départager. »

Raven n'osa pas répondre, elle se doutait que la latine prendrait le parti de Quinn et elle avait peur que Santana la juge, la rejette et fasse en sorte de la renvoyer de cette maison. Alors elle se tut et baissa son regard sur sa tasse de lait chocolaté. Depuis qu'elle vivait dans cette maison, elle n'avait pas le droit à boire du café, étant trop jeune selon Quinn.

« Raven veut avoir un tatouage. Et je suis contre. »

« Et pourquoi ? Tu en as toi et je ne vois pas le mal dans ce souhait. »

Raven leva la tête d'un coup surprise que Santana aille dans son sens. Elle osa un sourire en voyant la latine lui sourire et lui faire un clin d'oeil. Quinn s 'était doutée que sa compagne ne serait pas contre et la contredirait. Même si sa compagne n'avait pas un seul tatouage, elle adorait cet art et appréciait que les autres en aient. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que l'artiste allait s'en faire un nouveau et répondre à l'envie de la latine.

« Elle est trop jeune. Si elle s'en fait un, elle le regrettera plus tard. Il est hors de question qu'elle fasse cette bêtise. »

« Tu regrettes toi ? Non que je sache. Et tu as eu ton premier tatouage à quel âge ? » Santana était amusée par la situation et elle était curieuse aussi. Jamais Quinn ne lui avait dit à quel âge elle avait commencé.

« Ce n'est pas de moi qu'on parle... »

« Répond. » Santana insista en souriant.

« Vers mes seize ans. Mais ce n'est pas une raison valable. Je suis contre. Je refuse que Raven ait n'importe quoi sur le corps. »

« Elle veut quoi sur le corps ? »

Colin était arrivé et naturellement il se mélangea à la conversation actuelle. Il prit place à côté de l 'adolescente et après sa question, il se jeta sur son petit-déjeuner. Du coup, il fit renverser du lait et Quinn ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Elle se détacha de l'étreinte de Santana pour prendre une éponge et effacer les traces de lait sur le comptoir qui séparait la cuisine du salon.

« Fais un peu attention mon cœur. A force, tu vas me coûter cher en lait. »

« Désolée maman. Pas fait exprès. »

« Je sais alors continues de manger. » Quinn sourit à son fils et retourna dans les bras de sa compagne en buvant son café.

« Alors elle veut quoi sur son corps ? » Demanda de nouveau Colin.

« Je veux un tatouage. » Raven osa enfin parler. « Je l'ai dessiné sur un papier. »

« Oh, tu veux un dessin comme maman. Je peux le faire moi ? Je fais de beaux dessins, c'est la maîtresse qui l'a dit. »

Santana se mit à rigoler d'un coup face à l'innocence de Colin. Ce petit était une merveille et dès le matin, il apportait de la fraîcheur. La latine regarda le garçon et elle se mit à penser à Quinn enceinte, portant leur enfant et lui donnant naissance. Depuis un moment, elle y pensait mais elle n'osait pas en faire la demande à sa compagne, peur que ce soit trop tôt. Inconsciemment, elle caressa le ventre de Quinn tendrement. Colin vit ce geste et il se rappela que Puck agissait identiquement quand Jessica était enceinte.

« Maman attend un bébé ? »

Le couple fut surpris par cette question et il se demanda pourquoi Colin pensait cela. Pourtant cette idée était loin de déplaire à Quinn, elle qui rêvait d'agrandir sa famille et de donner un enfant à Santana. Raven quand à elle attendit la réponse perturbée. Car pour l'adolescente si Quinn donnait la vie, elle devrait partir car ce couple ne voudrait plus d'elle. Et la misère reprendrait ses droits sur son existence. Raven avala difficilement son lait.

« Je ne suis pas enceinte mon poussin. Un jour, j'espère... »

« Tu voudrais un autre enfant ? » Coupa Santana avec une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux.

« Evidemment et tu le sais. » Quinn se retourna pour être face à Santana. Elle fit abstraction de l'adolescente et de son fils « On en a parlé quand on a parlé de Raven la première fois. J'aimerai qu'on ait un autre enfant, un bébé à s'occuper et à aimer. J'attends juste que tu sois prête et que tu me le demandes. »

« Et moi j'attendais que tu m'en parles de nouveau. Je veux que tu sois enceinte, je veux me lever la nuit pour répondre à tes envies, enfin à tes caprices. Je veux recevoir un coup de téléphone en disant que tu vas accoucher de notre enfant. Et je veux le tenir dans mes bras. Je veux que notre famille s'agrandisse... »

« Faisons-le alors. » Proposa Quinn sur-excité.

« D'accord mais après le mariage alors... »

« Non, on va appeler une clinique dès aujourd'hui et commencer à mettre tout ceci en place. Si on garde notre date, on se marie dans deux mois et je ne risque pas d'être enceinte à ce moment-là... » Quinn s'interrompit d'un coup en pensant à son mariage et d'un coup, elle paniqua. « Dans deux mois, on doit se marier et on n'a encore rien prévu. On n'a pas prévenu notre entourage, on n'a pas loué de salle... »

« Je me suis occupée de tout, bébé. J'ai engagé une personne et je me suis renseignée sur tes envies. Tout est en place. Les invitations ont été envoyées. J'ai demandé à tout le monde de se taire, en attendant que tu réalises. »

Quinn embrassa sa future femme avec amour et dévotion. Santana était parfaite avec elle, elle pensait à tout et répondait à chaque demande. Elle était prévenante et soucieuse de son bien-être. L'artiste tombait chaque jour un peu plus amoureuse de sa compagne, son amour était déjà puissant et elle s'étonnait qu'il puisse encore grandir. Personne ne pouvait la rendre heureuse et comblée à part Santana. Sa vie était parfaite grâce à la latine et Quinn n'échangerait sa vie pour rien au monde. Quand elle rompit le baiser, l'artiste posa son front contre celui de Santana et elle lui dit à voix basse.

« Merci. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Et ce qui compte pour moi, c'est ton bonheur. »

« Tu me rends heureuse, tu es la seule qui le peut et je suis fière d'être avec une femme comme toi. »

Le couple s'embrassa de nouveau puis Quinn se retourna de nouveau. Elle ne vit pas Raven, elle fronça les sourcils. Colin lui avait un sourire béat, il aimait voir sa maman aussi bien et il aimait Santana. Pour lui, la latine représentait sa deuxième maman, il voulait l'appeler ainsi mais il n'osait pas le demander, ni le proposer alors il se contentait de la nommer « San ».

« Je vais aller voir Raven. Je crois qu'elle n'est pas bien. Je reviens. Tu peux préparer Colin en attendant ? »

« La question ne se pose pas. Je m'occupe du monstre et toi de l'adolescente. »

Quinn sourit à sa compagne, embrassa son fils et partit vers la chambre de Raven. Elle toqua à la porte et entra. Son cœur se serra quand elle vit l'adolescente assise par terre contre un mur, les larmes aux yeux. L'artiste prit place à côté de Raven et décida d'attendre que cette dernière prenne la parole. Les minutes défilées sans que l'adolescente ne prenne la parole et qu'elle continue de pleurer. Quinn la prit dans ses bras en signe de protection, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de réagir ainsi. Même si Raven n'était pas sa fille et que leur écart d'âge n'était pas énorme, Quinn voulait la protéger et elle la considérait comme un membre entier de cette famille.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? »

« Vous...Vous allez vous marier et faire...Un bébé. Je n'ai pas ma place ici...Vous allez me renvoyer... Je me suis attachée à toi, à Colin... Je ne suis rien... Je suis personne. Votre famille passe en premier... »

« Tu fais partie de cette famille. » Quinn fut obligée de couper la parole à Raven car elle ne supportait ses pensées. « Raven, si je t'ai fait venir ici, enfin c'est Santana qui l'a fait. C'est elle qui a monté le dossier, qui a fourni les preuves qu'on était capable de prendre soin de toi et c'est elle qui s'est battue pour toi. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait, elle m'en a fait la surprise. Car elle savait que je voulais que tu vives avec nous, elle savait que pour moi c'était important. Donc c'est devenu important pour elle aussi. Elle a souhaité ta venue aussi. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour nous, tu es une personne importante. Tu es au même niveau que Beth et Colin. On n'a pas pris cette décision pour te laisser au moindre problème ou à chaque évolution de notre couple. Tu es une des nôtres et cela pour toujours. Alors ne t'inquiète pas et ne pleure pas. Ici c' est chez toi. »

« Merci. »

Raven posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Quinn et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle s'accrochait à l'artiste, sa bouée de sauvetage. Jamais personne ne s'était inquiétée pour elle avant d'être dans cette famille, avant de rencontrer cette jeune femme. L'adolescente pouvait espérer un avenir, elle pouvait être une adolescente normale et ne plus angoisser à cause du lendemain. Des adultes veillaient sur elle et pensaient à elle. Sa vie prenait un sens et Quinn et Santana l'avait sauvé de la misère et du désespoir.

Un mois plus tard, Quinn se trouvait dans la voiture de sa compagne, cette dernière au volant, Raven, Beth et Colin à l'arrière. Ce petit monde était sur les routes depuis tôt le matin, il se dirigeait vers Lima. Un lieu où voulait se rendre l'artiste avant le mariage. Elle souhaitait rendre visite à ses parents et leur proposer de venir à cet événement. Même si Quinn se doutait de leur réponse, elle voulait le faire et ne pas culpabiliser de leur avoir fermer la porte de sa vie si longtemps. Elle faisait le premier pas pour une réconciliation et au fond d'elle, elle espérait que tout se déroulerait au mieux. Santana angoissait quand à son retour aux sources, le couple n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette ville depuis des années. La latine avait toujours refusé de revenir dans ce lieu, là où son calvaire avait commencé. Lima représentait l'endroit où elle avait perdu Quinn. La latine sentit la main de Quinn prendre délicatement la sienne. Elle tourna vite fait son regard sur sa compagne pour avoir un aperçu de son état.

« Arrête de te faire du souci pour rien. Je vais bien. Je vais revoir mon neveu et j'en suis ravie. Tu sais comment je fais pour aller si bien ? »

« Non mais j'aimerai savoir. Car pour te dire la vérité, je n'aime pas l'idée qu'on aille dans cette ville. » Santana laissa exprimer ses craintes ce qu'elle faisait rarement. « Lima représente mon cauchemars et le tien aussi. J'ai peur que tu sombres de nouveau, j'ai peur que tes parents arrivent à détruire ce qu'on a construit et qu'ils te fassent encore du mal. »

« Ils n'y arriveront pas. Je suis en paix maintenant et c'est grâce à toi. Tu as été mon pilier et tu l'es toujours. Cette ville, je ne la vois pas comme mon cauchemars, je la vois comme le lieu qui nous a permis de nous rencontrer et de créer notre amour. On est tombée amoureuse dans cette ville, dans ce lycée. Certes, on ne s'est pas exprimée là-bas, on n'a pas avoué nos sentiments mais c'est quand même la construction. Les regrets n'ont plus lieu d'être. Regarde, on va se marier, on a fait un premier test pour qu'on ait notre enfant, on a notre famille. Et tout ceci a débuté à Lima car on s'est rencontrée ici. »

Raven écoutait attentivement la conversation qui avait lieu entre le couple. Elle aimait en apprendre un peu plus sur ce couple si soudé, un couple où l'amour dominait et où les sentiments étaient exprimés sans honte. Cette famille représentait tout pour l'adolescente et elle était heureuse de découvrir la ville qui avait vu grandir ces deux jeunes femmes. Colin lui dormait tranquillement, il avait sa tête contre l'épaule de Raven et son pouce dans sa bouche. Il savait qu'il allait voir ceux qu'il considérait comme ses cousins et il lui tardait cela. Beth jouait avec une des ses poupées, elle était ravie de passer ses vacances avec sa maman Quinn et son petit frère. Depuis le déménagement de Quinn, elle la voyait moins car elle passait des week-ends chez Puck. Même si elle aimait ce dernier, elle préférait être chez sa deuxième maman, elle se sentait chez elle comme chez Shelby. Puis elle n'était pas très proche de Maya que de Colin. Maya était encore un bébé, inintéressante pour jouer ou faire de bêtise.

La voiture s'arrêta et tout le monde eut à peine de mettre un pied dehors qu'une tornade blonde/rousse arriva pour prendre Quinn dans ses bras, ainsi que Colin et Beth. Santana resta un peu à l'écart ayant du mal avec Sugar. Elle attrapa le bras de Raven pour la mettre à ses côtés comprenant que l'adolescente devait être perdue par ce comportement.

« C'est Sugar. La femme d'un ami à Quinn. Je dis bien ami à Quinn car pour moi ce n'est pas mon ami. C'est un grand dadet sans cervelle. Tiens voici les abominations de ce couple qui arrivent. »

Trois garçons arrivèrent, ils embrassèrent Quinn et prirent en otage Beth et Colin. L'artiste regarda Jonathan, son neveu, il avait tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Finn fit son apparition, il prit Quinn dans ses bras et la serra un peu trop longtemps selon Santana.

« Voilà le grand dadet, je vais le tuer. » Santana avait murmuré ces paroles à Raven. Puis elle se mit à hurler. « Hudson, tu enlèves tes sales pattes de ma future femme. Je sais tu es marié et père de famille mais je sais aussi que Quinn a été ton amour de jeunesse et que tu fantasmes encore sur elle. Donc tu ne la touches pas et tu ne la regardes pas trop longtemps. »

« San ! » Quinn fit semblant d'être outragée.

« Ne fais pas ta Quinn mode stupide sinon je vais croire qu'Hudson déteint sur toi et je vais prendre peur. »

« Je suis content de te voir San. Tes piques m'avaient manqués. »

« J'ai dit à Raven que tu étais un dadet sans cervelle, je vois que c'est toujours le cas. Bon, nous allons rester planter devant votre maison ou on rentre. »

Quinn secoua sa tête, la Santana mode Snixx était revenue, il fallait s'y attendre. Santana se trouvait être agréable qu'avec les gens proches du couple et surtout les gens qu'elle appréciait. Raven, quand à elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire face à ce comportement qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle était agréablement surprise et elle voulait entendre d'autres piques de la part de Santana. Quinn prit la main de sa compagne dans la sienne et l'embrassa vite fait. Raven était à leur côté, elle ne connaissait pas les Hudson et donc préférait rester avec ce couple.

Les deux familles étaient dans le salon, les enfants jouaient ensemble bruyamment mais cela n'empêchait pas les adultes de parler. Raven était assise près de Quinn et cette dernière se trouvait donc entre l'adolescente et Santana. Sugar faisait souvent des allers/retours entre le salon et la cuisine pour qu'il y ait assez à boire et à manger.

« Alors Raven, tu as des projets pour plus tard ? » Questionna Finn intrigué par l'adolescente.

« Hudson, tu vas stopper des questions de suite. Toi à son âge, tu savais ce que tu voulais faire ? Non, tu étais perdu et tu étais persuadé de ne pas avoir d'avenir. Je crois que tu avais raison car vivre encore à Lima et avoir repris le garage de ton beau-père, je n'appelle pas ça avoir un avenir. »

«San, tu vas arrêter avec Snixx. Finn nous accueille chez lui donc montres-toi polie. » Sermonna Quinn.

« Snixx est en colère donc elle a le droit de s'exprimer . Finn et toi vous avez eu une relation charnelle et de le revoir m'envoie des images affreuses dans ma tête. »

Finn recracha ce qu'il avait essayé de boire. Santana était au courant alors que normalement personne ne l'était. Il se mit à tousser mais il dut s'interrompre quand il reçut une claque derrière la tête. Raven, elle, regardait ce spectacle avec un sourire en coin. Quinn et Santana étaient de drôle de numéro et vivre avec des gens si ouverts lui convenait parfaitement.

« Tu as mis Q dans ton lit et je n'en savais rien. Je peux savoir quand cela s'est produit. » Hurla presque Sugar.

« Ils ont eu une relation quand Quinn était avec Berry. D'ailleurs, Finnoncence, tu es vraiment idiot, tu n'as pas arrêté de jouer au yoyo avec les deux. Et quand Q est partie, tu as décidé de mettre un terme définitif sur Berry. Tu as un grain, tu sais. »

« Moi, je préfère qu'il ait mis un terme à cette relation, j'ai pu l'avoir ainsi. » Répliqua Sugar en souriant et en s'asseyant sur les genoux de son époux.

« Bravo le cadeau. Donc j'ai le droit de faire sortir Snixx. »

« Mais attendez, San, tu as aussi eu une relation avec Finn que je sache. » Lança malicieusement Quinn pour remettre les compteurs à zéro.

Santana se leva d'un coup, elle fixa chaque adulte et Raven et mit la main sur son cœur en grimaçant. Elle était déchaînée et Quinn se doutait que c'était pour enlever le stress qu'elle avait ressenti ces derniers jours à cause de ce voyage.

« J'ai eu Finn dans mon lit une seule fois. Je ne suis pas sortie avec lui durant plusieurs mois. Et je te signale que je dois accepter Puck qui est ton ex, je dois accepter le fait que tu ais eu une relation avec Britt alors j'ai tous les droits. »

« Ma puce, que je sache, tu as aussi eu une relation avec Puck et Britt est ton ex, vous êtes sorties ensemble durant des années. Alors, tu n'as aucun droit... »

« Heu... Attendez, vous êtes sorties avec les mêmes personnes ? » Demanda Raven épatée par ce flot d'information.

« Oui, un soir, on avait fait l'inventaire avec les autres. Et il se trouve que la femme que j'aime et une nymphomane. » Plaisanta Santana.

« C'est pas vrai. J'étais... Disons perdue à cette époque. J'avais du mal à accepter mes sentiments pour San, alors j'ai testé plusieurs personnes. Mais pour information, à part avec San, j'étais sous l'emprise de l'alcool à chaque fois. » Réalisant la conversation et ses dires, Quinn se tourna brusquement vers Raven. « Interdit de reproduire ma jeunesse. Déjà que tu vas te faire tatouer. »

« Mais je trouve ça super moi. Vous en avez vécu des choses durant votre adolescence. Comparer à vous, je n'ai rien vécu. »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Les paroles de Raven renvoyèrent Santana, Quinn et Finn dans ce passé qui n'était pas innocent, dans ce passé où ils avaient perdu leur naïveté et où ils avaient connu douleur, peine et souffrance. Quinn se revoyait renvoyer de chez elle et partir de Lima avec ses dramatiques conséquences. Santana revoyait l'annonce de la fuite de son tendre amour, de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti et elle repensait au vécu de sa compagne. Finn lui pensait aussi à ce départ précipité, à la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti, à ce qu'il avait appris sur les trahisons de Rachel concernant Quinn. Une adolescence loin d'être innocente. Raven se rendit compte que l'atmosphère avait changé, qu'elle était lourde et que ses tutrices avaient un visage empli de souffrance.

« Je suis désolée si j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » Intervint Quinn. « On a fait beaucoup d'erreur durant cette époque, on était perdu et on ne pouvait pas trop compter sur nos parents... »

« Tu ne pouvais pas compter sur tes parents. Nous, on le pouvait et au lieu d'aller se confier à eux pour qu'ils nous aident à voir plus clair et à prendre les bonnes décisions, on s'est tu par peur d'être juger. » Coupa Santana, qui s'en voulait à présent de ne pas avoir était présente pour sa compagne. « J'aurais pu leur parler et être là pour toi. Au lieu de ça, je me suis enfermée dans mes erreurs et j'ai continué. J'aurais pu te soutenir et éviter tout cela... »

« Si tu l'avais fait, Colin ne serait pas né. Si tu avais eu la force d'être une adulte au lieu d'une adolescente, on serait différente et je ne veux pas de cela. C'est grâce à ce passé que nous sommes là, qu'on va se marier et qu'on a une famille. Je n'ai pas honte de qui je suis et de qui tu es. Et cela c'est par rapport à ce passé. Alors arrête de culpabiliser, tu as fait ce que tu as pu avec qui tu étais. »

« Ce n'était pas suffisant. »

« San, j'ai aimé l'adolescente que tu étais et j'aime la jeune femme que tu es. Alors n'aies pas honte de qui tu es et qui tu étais. »

Santana força Quinn à se mettre debout et l'embrassa. Cette femme la surprenait tous les jours, cette femme était d'une force incroyable et cette femme l'aimait comme elle l'était avec ses mauvais côtés et ses bons. La latine ne pouvait demander mieux, elle ne pouvait espérer mieux. Car elle avait déjà la femme parfaite. Un raclement de gorge les sortit de leur transe, de leur baiser fougueux, elles se retournèrent vers la personne qui n'était autre que Finn.

« Un problème Hudson ? Tu es jaloux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que Quinn est un diamant et tu es déçu de ne pas être à ma place. Moi en tout cas, j'en suis ravie. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je croyais que Quinn voulait aller voir ses parents aujourd'hui pour vite enlever ce poids. Et il commence à se faire tard, la soirée va débuter. »

« Tu as raison, on va aller les voir. Vous pouvez faire manger les enfants et les coucher si on rentre trop tard ? » Demanda Quinn.

« On le fera. On mettra aussi vos bagages dans votre chambre. »

« Merci Finn. »

Quinn alla embrasser ses enfants, tandis que Santana était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait peur de cette rencontrer, elle avait peur que sa compagne soit encore blessée par ces personnes. Elle refusait que Quinn souffre encore. La latine secoua sa tête pour se reprendre, elle ne devait pas angoisser, elle devait se montrer à la hauteur et laisser Snixx rôder. Santana se retourna vers Raven qui n'avait pas bougé.

« On préfère que tu restes ici. On reviendra après. Bon Sugar est un peu folle et Finn stupide mais ils ne vont pas te tuer ou autre. Ils vont prendre soin de toi pendant notre absence. Et si tu veux, tu peux rester dans ta chambre. Et tu pourras manger avec nous quand on rentrera. »

Raven fut touchée de l'attention que lui portait Santana. L'adolescente s'était un peu rapprochée de la latine durant ce dernier mois et elle se sentait plus à l'aise à ses côtés.

« Merci Santana. Je crois que je vais rester avec Colin et Beth et manger ensuite avec vous. »

Santana acquiesça de la tête, elle chercha Quinn du regard pour la voir nul part. Elle alla donc dehors et elle vit contre la voiture entrain de fumer une cigarette. Cela arrivait de moins en moins, l'artiste tentait de diminuer sa consommation de cigarette mais par moment cela s'avérait difficile. La latine stoppa ses pas et elle fixa son tendre amour. Elle aimait la regarder sans qu'elle le sache, Santana pouvait passer des heures à la contempler et à s'extasier. Par moment, la latine laissait son imagination divaguer, ainsi elle s'imaginait Quinn en petite tenue, en robe de mariée, enceinte, avec son futur tatouage, avec leur futur bébé dans les bras ou bien simplement nue. Et à cet instant précis, elle faisait plusieurs mélanges et cela avait pour conséquence de lui donner des bouffées de chaleur.

« Quand tu arrêteras de fantasmer et de baver peut-être qu'on pourrait y aller. »

« Tu savais que j'étais là ? Tu aurais pu le dire. » Ronchonna Santana avec un sourire.

« Je sais à chaque fois que tu es là. Je sens ton regard posé sur moi, tes yeux parcourirent mon corps et j'entends même tes fantasmes. »

Santana et Quinn entrèrent dans la voiture et la latine démarra le véhicule. Malheureusement, elle connaissait le chemin par cœur. Lima n'était pas une grande ville.

« Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire ? Je passe pour une abrutie maintenant. »

« Je ne pouvais pas et je ne le dirai plus. J'aime quand tu me fixes et j'aime sentir que je suis importante pour toi. Et pour ta gouverne, tu n'es pas la seule à le faire. Quand tu as du travail à la maison, je me fais une tasse de thé et je me mets contre le mur pour te regarder. Je fais en sorte d'avoir chaque mimique dans ma tête. Par moment, tu fronces les sourcils et je sais qu'un cas te pose problème. D'autres, tu tapes du pied droit et là je sais que tu en as assez, que tu veux profiter de nous. Il y a aussi les moments où tu as un petit sourire et là je sais que tu as trouvé la solution pour gagner l'affaire. Et enfin, tu as un autre petit sourire et là je sais que tu sens ma présence, que tu fais comme ci de rien était mais tu es heureuse que je sois là à te fixer. »

« Tu me connais trop, j'en suis abasourdie. Au fait, tu as pensé à ta robe de mariée ? »

« Oui, j'ai fait plusieurs essayages et j'ai trouvé la perle rare. Tu vas craquer et je sens que je vais passer une nuit à gémir ton prénom. »

Santana frissonna, elle aimait quand Quinn faisait des sous-entendus et qu'elle se lâchait totalement. Si elle s'écoutait, elle arrêterait la voiture pour faire gémir sa compagne et lui prouver qu'elle était la plus douée. Mais elle continua à conduire en serrant les poings sur le volant et les dents.

« En plus, j'ai prévu une petite tenue que je me ferai une joie de te montrer quand ma robe sera par terre et que tes doigts parcouriront mon corps. Et j'ai prévu d'autres choses, je sais ce que tu veux et ce dont tu rêves, je peux te dire que durant cette nuit, tes rêves les plus fous se réaliseront, mon amour. »

« Bébé, tu sais que je t'aime mais tu vas arrêter immédiatement. J'ai qu'une envie de prendre maintenant mais je sais que ce n'est pas possible. Alors par pitié tais-toi. »

Quinn était audacieuse à cet instant, elle glissa sa main sur le jean de Santana et l'arrêta sur son entre-jambe. Elle sentit sa compagne se tordre et frémir. L'artiste commença à déboutonner les boutons du pantalon mais la main de Santana la stoppa net.

« Bébé par pitié. J'ai vraiment mais vraiment envie de sentir tes doigts mais on est dans la rue de chez tes parents. Alors gardes tes envies pour cette nuit car je te promets que dès qu'on a franchi la porte de notre chambre, je te saute dessus. Et juste pour information, je me fiche qu'on soit chez les Hudson et que les enfants sont présents, tu vas hurler mon prénom. »

Quinn sourit et ouvrit la portière, elle ajusta sa petite veste, se recoiffa rapidement et enlaça ses doigts avec ceux de Santana. Le couple marcha jusqu'au perron main dans la main et juste avant de sonner, l'artiste embrassa la latine.

« Y a intérêt que ce soir, tu me fasses l'amour à n'en plus pouvoir. »

Quinn ne laissa pas le temps à sa compagne de rétorquer car elle sonna en soupirant un grand coup. Il ne fallut même pas trente seconds pour que la porte s'ouvre et qu'une femme blonde se jette dans les bras de Quinn.

« Oh mon dieu, tu es revenue à la maison. Tu es enfin revenue. Je me suis tellement inquiétée durant toutes ces années. Je suis si heureuse que tu sois là ma fille. »

Judy relâcha son emprise et essuya ses larmes, puis elle salua Santana, étonnée de la voir aussi. Mais elle fit entrer les deux jeunes femmes. Elle était tellement bouleversée qu'elle ne porta pas attention aux deux mains enlacées.

« Frannie, veux-tu venir dans le salon ? »

Quinn et Santana s'installèrent sur le divan mal à l'aise d'être dans cette maison. Quinn serra un peu plus fort la main de sa compagne et n'osa pas regarder sa mère. Elle sursauta quand deux bras l'enlacèrent de nouveau.

« Quinn, enfin tu es là. Enfin tu es revenue vers nous. »

L'artiste repoussa doucement sa sœur, elle ne supportait pas d'être toucher par cette sœur qu'elle avait aimé comme elle n'avait pas supporté par cette mère qui avait choisi son époux au lieu d'elle. Quinn se racla la gorge.

« Je suis venue pour vous annoncer que j'allais me marier le mois prochain. Si vous acceptez la personne qui partage ma vie et qui me rend heureuse, vous pouvez venir. »

Judy mit sa main devant sa bouche, elle était émue de revoir sa fille. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard d'elle. Sa petite fille était devant elle, elle lui annonçait son mariage et elle avait l'air épanouie. Judy n'en revenait pas. Frannie était dans le même état que sa mère. Elle avait su le comportement de ses parents et durant une période, elle les avait renié comme ils avaient fait avec sa petite sœur.

« Je doute que...pa...Je doute que... » Quinn n'arrivait pas à prononcer papa, c'était trop dur pour elle te dire ce mot.

« Elle doute que votre mari donc son père accepte la personne qu'elle aime mais elle fait un pas vers vous en espérant ne pas être déçue. En espérant que vous aillez changer et que l'amour pour votre fille passe avant votre religion et vos croyances. » Santana avait pris la parole se doutant de la détresse de sa compagne.

« Je ne suis plus mariée à ton père. J'ai demandé le divorce peu de temps après ton départ... »

« Mon départ ? Vous m'avez mise dehors car vous n'acceptiez pas qui j'étais. Tu as préféré que cet homme revienne dans ta vie, tu as été d'accord avec lui et tu m'as laissée seule... »

« Quinn, j'étais perdue et j'aimais ton père. Je m'inquiétais pour toi et je ne savais plus quoi faire. En tant que mère... »

« Ne me dis pas en tant que mère. » Quinn se mit à hurler. « Je suis mère de deux enfants magnifiques et j'ai accueilli une adolescente sous mon toit. J'ai donc trois enfants et en tant que mère, je ne laisserai personne faire du mal à mes enfants. Je ne laisserai pas une personne que j'aime détruire mes enfants. Quand on est mère, on pense à ses enfants avant tout. »

Judy s'assit fébrile. Sa fille lui en voulait toujours et elle avait raison, sa fille qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis ses seize ans, sa fille qui était mère et qui allait se marier.

« J'ai vécu l'enfer par votre faute. J'ai été à la rue, je n'avais rien pour vivre et je suis tombée si bas. Vous auriez pu empêcher cela. Vous auriez pu me garder avec vous. Mais vous m'avez mise dehors à cause de votre peur du jugement des autres. » Quinn se radoucit un peu. « Mais je ne suis pas ici pour ça, car je suis heureuse à présent. J'ai ma propre famille, je me suis battue pour m'en sortir et j'ai réussi. Je suis là pour vous inviter à mon mariage. »

« Avec qui vas-tu te marier ? Il aurait pu venir. » Intervint Frannie.

« La personne avec qui je vais me marier est présente. Santana et moi allons nous marier. Nous nous aimons depuis le lycée et maintenant on est ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »

« On viendra à ton mariage. Maman sera heureuse d'assister à cet événement et je le serai aussi. Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois heureuse. »

Judy respira un grand coup, elle n'était pas dérangée par le fait que sa fille se marie avec Santana. Elle n'était plus sous l'emprise de son mari et elle avait un nouveau regard sur le monde. Elle se servit un verre d'eau pour pouvoir reprendre la parole.

« Je pourrais voir mes petits-enfants et si tu veux bien t'accompagner jusqu'au maire ? »

« Non, Shelby va m'y accompagner. Elle est une mère pour moi, elle m'a soutenue et m'a aidée à m'en sortir. »

« Shelby ? C'est qui a adopté ta fille ? » Demanda Judy.

Santana restait en retrait en tenant la main de Quinn. Elle n'intervenait plus, car elle avait compris que sa compagne gérait la situation et elle était fière d'elle. Du coup, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

« Oui, c'est bien elle. Elle fait acte de présence depuis des années et elle me soutient. J'ai vécu chez elle durant un moment. A présent, j'ai ma propre maison avec San et les enfants. Beth vient un week-end sur deux car elle doit voir Puck aussi. »

« Tu as repris contact avec Puck ? » Interrogea Frannie curieuse de connaître la vie de sa petite sœur.

« Oui je l'ai croisé dans un parc, il y a quelques temps et j'ai croisé San en même temps. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. »

« On veut savoir ce que tu deviens, ce qui est normale. On veut tout savoir. » Insista Frannie.

« Une autre fois peut-être. On va rentrer car il se fait tard... »

« Mangez avec nous. Je serai heureuse de vous avoir à ma table. Dis oui Quinn. » Judy voulait rester avec sa fille et profiter de sa présence.

« Désolée Judy mais on ne peut pas. Finn et Sugar vont nous attendre et Raven veut manger avec nous. »

« Alors venez demain midi. Je veux absolument connaître mes petits-enfants, ils feront la connaissance de leurs cousins et cousines ainsi. »

« Je t'appellerai demain matin. Je vous compte donc pour le mariage ? »

« Oui ma chérie. On va venir et je pense que Frannie va venir avec son mari et ses enfants. »

« Maman a raison, si ça ne vous dérange pas évidemment. »

« Je suis d'accord. Bébé, tu l'es aussi ? » Santana avait fait exprès de dire bébé pour voir la réaction de ces deux femmes.

« D'accord pour moi aussi. »

Le couple sortit de la maison, pressé de rentrer et d'être avec leurs enfants. Car oui Santana considérait Colin comme le sien, ainsi que Raven et Beth. Elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de les présenter aux femmes Fabray même si elle avait pu lire tout le remord qu'elles ressentaient. Pourtant, elle ne dirait rien car la décision revenait à Quinn. Sa compagne devait décider seule et encore une fois, elle se plierait à sa décision. Les deux jeunes femmes rentrèrent dans le silence, chacune dans leur pensée. Quinn ne savait pas quoi penser de cette rencontre, pourtant elle était touchée et ravie du comportement de sa mère et de sa sœur. Même si la famille Fabray n'était plus sa famille, elle tenterait de rester en contact avec elles.

* * *

><p><p>

Un minuscule petit plus.

Le lendemain matin, Santana et Quinn prenaient paisiblement le petit-déjeuner en se regardant et en se souriant. Quand elles faillirent s'étouffer à cause d'une question innocente de la part de Colin.

« Maman pourquoi tu criais hier dans la nuit ? Et pourquoi tu disais sans cesse, bébé j'aime ça ? »

Finn, Sugar et Raven se mirent à rire tandis que Quinn et Santana ne savaient pas quoi répondre.


	22. Chapter 22

Et voilà le dernier chapitre. Enfin l'avant dernier, l'autre sera un épilogue.

_**Kate **_: Oh oui une famille qui se soutient à travers les épreuves, leur amour est si puissant. Pour Raven, tu te trompes, une petite description a lieu dans ce chapitre. Pour les parents de Quinn, j'hésitais, si le père était présent ou non. Si oui, ça aurait été différent mais Quinn a vécu assez de drames. Y aura pas de réponse pour le petit plus lol. Merci à toi

_**Dead Alexia **_: Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic. J'aime quand on me dit que j'ai donné le goût au Quinntana car c'est le seul faux couple que j'aime vraiment. Merci à toi et voici l'avant dernier chapitre si je peux dire cela.

_**Seewish**_ J'ai une autre histoire oui, bon j'ai open your eyes que je dois finir et j'en ai une que je commencerai après l'épilogue. J'y pense depuis plusieurs jours et j'ai envie de l'ecrire. Merci à toi en tout cas d'avoir suivi cette fic:)

_**Naomi**_ : J'adore Snixx aussi, heureusement qu'elle existe héhé. Merci pour ton commentaire.

_**Alexouminou**_ : merci pour ton commentaire. La remarque de Colin fait fureur^^

_**Manon**_ : Désolée, il n'y aura pas d'explication, c'était juste un bonus comme ça. Alors pour te répondre, oui j'ai d'autres fics en tête. D'abord il y a open your eyes que j'avais commencé à poster et je dois la finir. Ensuite j'en ai une autre. C'est juste une idée comme ça et ce sera encore sur du Quinntanna mais avec un début de Finn/Quinn. Après l'épilogue j'écrirai dessus et je verrai quoi en faire. Sinon dans mon ordinateur, il y a plusieurs fics, plusieurs idées, je vais voir ce que j'en fais.

_**Junkie **_: Désolée pas la force de répondre à ton grand commentaire. Mais tu sais ce que j'en pense comme toujours

_**Pequenajuele**_ : Merci pour ton commentaire.

_**Angeduchu **_: Héhé oui pour la question de Colin et je voulais trop mettre cette question. Voici la suite.

Bonne lecture à vous. Ce chapitre est le plus long de la fic donc régalez vous ou maudissez moi^^

Le grand jour venait d'arriver, Quinn et Santana allaient s'unir devant leur famille et leurs amis. Les Fabray avaient fait le voyage pour être présentes en ce jour merveilleux. Frannie accompagnée de son mari et ses enfants, il lui tardait de faire la connaissance de son neveux et sa nièce. Quinn avait refusé une rencontre durant son séjour à Lima car elle avait voulu s'assurer que sa famille de sang avait réellement changé. Même si le doute persistait encore, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, elle les avait invité et donc il était logique que ses enfants rencontrent sa mère et sa sœur. Quand Quinn disait ses enfants, elle comptait Raven dans le lot. L'adolescente était sa fille et Quinn avait bien l'intention de l'adopter pour que des papiers prouvent ce lien. L'artiste refusait d'être une simple tutrice aux yeux de la loi. Evidemment Santana avait accepté, la latine s'était attachée à cette jeune fille et pour elle aussi, Raven faisait parti de la famille comme Colin et Beth. D'ailleurs, Santana voulait aussi adopter Colin pour que la loi la reconnaisse comme sa deuxième mère. L'avocate n'en avait encore point parler à Quinn car elle appréhendait un refus.

Santana était dans une voiture avec Puck, elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts et elle se maudissait de n'avoir jamais commencer à fumer car son stresse était à son comble. Heureusement qu'elle ne conduisait pas car elle aurait pu créer un accident. Puck lui souriait, il était ravie que sa meilleure amie se marie enfin avec Quinn. Ces deux jeunes femmes méritaient tant d'être heureuses et de vivre pleinement leur amour. Il avait été témoin de leur amour et des épreuves dont elles avaient du faire face, ce jour allait prouvé à tout le monde que quoi qu'il arrive, elles seraient présentes l'une pour l'autre. Que leur amour était plus puissant que les drames de la vie.

« Si elle disait non devant le prêtre. Si elle ne voulait plus de moi et qu'elle avait compris que je n'était pas à la hauteur... »

« Stop, elle t'aime comme elle n'a jamais aimé. » Puck avait préféré couper Santana car il ne doutait point de l'amour de Quinn. « Je n'ai jamais vu Quinn comme ça. Elle a détruit ses peurs pour toi et elle est prête à tout pour toi. Vous avez connu des moments épouvantables mais vous êtes encore ensemble. Cela prouve votre amour. N'angoisse pas pour un éventuel refus car il ne sera pas là. »

« Ok je respire. On a combien de temps ? » Santana se contrôlait pour ne pas ronger ses ongles.

« On arrive dans dix minutes. Tu as deux heures pour te préparer. On a deux salles près du parc, une pour toi et une pour Quinn, vous avez vos robes et tout ce qui vous faut pour vous préparer. Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir car il y a un simple couloir qui vous sépare. Tu seras la première à avoir cette autorisation mais cela sera pour te rendre devant le prêtre. Finn nous attend là-bas, il est entrain de finir les préparatifs et ils accueillent les personnes... »

« Arrête, Finn doit s'occuper des invités mais ça va être une catastrophe. Il ne sait pas compter jusqu'à cent. Oh mon dieu, mon mariage va être un désastre par sa faute. Mais que vous a-t-il pris ? »

« Il gère un garage et trois enfants, il peut gérer ça. Fais-nous confiance. » Puck souriait du manque de confiance de son amie.

Quinn était accroupie devant des toilettes, elle n'arrêtait pas de vomir depuis trois jours. Au début, elle avait cru que c'était à cause du stresse du mariage et du fait que ses amis lui avaient interdit de voir sa future femme depuis une semaine. Soit disant pour que les retrouvailles soient meilleures et pour suivre la tradition. Mais à présent, elle s'interrogeait sur son état. Elle avait des nausées le matin et elle était très irritable. D'ailleurs Brittany et Alyssa en avaient fait les frais durant cette semaine. L'artiste se mit debout doucement en s'appuyant contre un mur. Heureusement qu'elle était en avance et qu'elle était dans sa salle pour se préparer. Elle voulut sortir pour rejoindre ses amies mais Brittany arriva comme une tornade et lui tendit une boite en carton.

« C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Quinn incrédule.

« C'est un test de grossesse. Le mois dernier, tu as fait le premier test pour avoir un enfant et tu as sûrement réussi du premier coup. » Brittany était tout excité à l'idée que Quinn soit sûrement enceinte.

« Mais c'est impossible. Le médecin a dit que ça réussissait très rarement du premier coup. »

« Ma chérie, tu as très féconde. » Shelby se mêla à la conversation. « Tu serais avec un homme, je suis sûre que tu attendrais ton cinquième enfant. Alors tu vas faire ce test et immédiatement. »

Quinn obéit en râlant, elle ne voulait pas perdre de temps avec un satané test de grossesse. Elle souhaitait avoir le temps de se préparer. Un air de dégoût apparut sur son visage, elle était en sous-vêtement dans des toilettes, l'horreur. Heureusement qu'elle s'était assurée qu'ils étaient plus que propre. Elle s'assit donc sur la cuvette en grimaçant et suivit les recommandations. Puis elle attendit en espérant donner tort à Shelby, elle n'était pas si féconde que cela. Au bout de dix minutes, elle sortit des toilettes le visage sans expression. Quin regarda tour à tour, Raven, Beth, Brittany et Shelby. Ensuite, elle attrapa un tee-shirt à la va vite, le mit et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit en grand et sortit en percutant deux personnes. Elle s'essuya le front et fixa sa mère et sa sœur. A présent, elle ne se préoccupait pas d'être simplement en boxer et tee-shirt, elle voulait voir Santana et tout de suite. L'artiste ne s'excusa pas et chercha la salle de la latine. Heureusement pour elle, elle la trouva directement, vu qu'elle était juste en face de la sienne. Quinn ouvrit la porte et aperçut Santana entrain de faire les cents pas. Puck n'eut pas le temps d'intercepter l'artiste car elle se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Santana. Cette dernière fut surprise mais attrapa de justesse sa compagne. Encore un point commun entre Quinn et Colin pensa la latine. Mais l'avocate était heureuse de voir enfin celle qu'elle aime et elle se sentit apaisé d'un coup. Toutes ses angoisses disparurent comme par magie.

« Je suis...Je suis enceinte. » Bégaya Quinn avec quelques larmes sur le visage.

Il fallut quelques seconds pour que l'information atteigne le cerveau de Santana. Puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et elle serra plus fort sa compagne dans ses bras.

« C'est vrai ? On va avoir notre bébé ? »

« Oui. C'est affreux. S'il faut, je ne vais pas pouvoir rentrer dans ma robe de mariée, j'ai du prendre du poids. » Quinn se redressa, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et prit un air furieux. « C'est ta faute, ça. Si tu ne voulais pas qu'on ait d'autres enfants, je pourrais rentrer sans problème dans ma robe de mariée. Ca devait être notre journée, le plus beau jour de notre vie et tout est gâché par tes envies démesurées. »

« Mais c'est génial. Tu es enceinte. » Santana n'avait presque pas écouté les plaintes de sa compagne. « Le jour de notre mariage, j'apprends que je vais être maman. » Santana leva les bras et sourit en hurlant presque de joie. « Je vais être maman. C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. »

« Tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot qui sortait de ma bouche. Par ta faute, je suis grosse... »

Santana prit Quinn dans ses bras tandis que Puck les regardait avec un sourire niais sur son visage et que la gent féminine était à la porte, les larmes aux yeux par cette grande nouvelle. Ce jour était magique et réservait beaucoup de surprise.

« Tu n'es pas grosse bébé. Tu es splendide et tu portes notre enfant. » Santana réalisa d'un coup. « Et tu es en boxer devant tout le monde. Mais tu n'es pas possible, tout le monde a dû te voir ainsi. »

« Mais je devais te voir... C'était urgent. » Répondit Quinn avec une petite moue qui fit craquer Santana.

« Je t'aime future Madame Lopez-Fabray. Et je suis persuadée que ta robe va t'aller comme un gant... »

« D'ailleurs, il faudrait que notre Quinn international retourne se préparer. Alors les futures femmes vous vous écartez l' une de l'autre et retournez à vos occupations. Interdiction de vous embrasser, je vous ai à l'oeil. »

« Oui Shleby. » Rouspétèrent Quinn et Santana en même temps, déçues de ne pas pouvoir goûter aux lèvres de l'autre.

L'artiste commença à partir quand elle se retourna d'un coup et fit un grand sourire à la latine.

« Au fait, ce ne sont pas les sous-vêtements pour ce soir. Je vais les changer. »

Puis Quinn sortit en laissant Santana sans voix et avec un sourire béat sur ses lèvres. Quand la porte se ferma, Puck donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son ami. Encore une fois, il venait d'assister à la preuve que ces deux amies étaient faites l'une pour l'autre et que la vie avait décidé de les gâter à présent. Il en était vraiment ravi et à présent il lui tardait de voir ce bébé qui allait venir au monde.

« J'ai oublié de lui dire que je voulais adopter Colin en même temps que Raven. » Dit Santana alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées.

« Tu as qu'à lui dire pendant ton discours. Je suis sûre qu'elle en sera enchantée. Je sais que tu as peur de lui demander mais je peux t'affirmer qu'elle rêve que tu sois la deuxième maman de Colin. Pour elle, tu l'es déjà et ça se voit. Vous êtes une famille. »

« Merci Puck. Heureusement que tu es là et que tu es devenu intelligent pas comme Finn entre nous. Bon, je vais me préparer. »

Quinn avait mis sa robe de mariée, cette robe était longue sans bretelle, le bustier collait à sa peau avec des borderies rouges élégantes qui se mariaient parfaitement avec le blanc. Le bas avait des volants vaporeuses. Quinn avait un diadème au lieu du voile traditionnel, ses cheveux étaient remontés pour que les invités puissent voir sa nuque qui paraissait fragile. Shelby lui mettait son maquillage, un maquillage discret et qui révélait ses yeux verts. Toutes les femmes de la pièce étaient sans voix, la beauté de Quinn les éblouissait. Shelby et Judy avaient les larmes aux yeux et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire face à cette magnifique femme qu'était l'artiste. Délicatement Quinn prit Shelby dans ses bras pour la remercier.

« Tu as toujours été là pour moi. Tu m'as sauvée la vie et tu m'as donnée une chance, celle de m'en sortir et d'être forte. Si j'en suis là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi et je t'en serai toujours reconnaissante. Tu es une mère pour moi. »

« Et tu es ma seconde fille. Je suis fière de toi et je suis heureuse de faire partie de ta vie. Tu es une femme à présent et une femme resplendissante. Sache que je serai toujours là pour toi et que je suis honorée de t'amener devant le prêtre. »

Quinn se détacha de l'étreinte sous le regard attristé de Judy. Cette dernière avait perdu une fille et elle culpabilisait d'avoir failli à son rôle. Cette mère avait laissé son enfant seul et elle pouvait remercier Shelby de l'avoir secouru. Judy savait que jamais elle n'aurait de lien puissant avec Quinn, car ce lien avait été tissé avec une autre femme. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle et à personne d'autre. Pourtant elle remerciait le ciel d'être présente pour ce mariage et sa fille d'être venue la voir pour l'inviter. Frannie tenait sa mère par un bras se doutant de ses pensées car les siennes était plus ou moins identique. Elle avait perdu une sœur et jamais elle ne la retrouverait entièrement. Car cette sœur avait fait sa vie loin d'elle et elle s'était créée sa propre famille. Une famille qui avait l'air uni malgré les coups de la vie. Quinn avait réussi là où ses parents avaient échoué. Frannie était fière de sa petite sœur et de son parcours même si elle ignorait les coups dramatiques qu'elle avait vécu.

Quinn prit ensuite Raven dans ses bras en lui souriant. Cette jeune adolescente qui était magnifique et qui respirait la vie à présent. Raven avait réussi à briser toutes ses chaînes et dorénavant elle vivait comme tous les jeunes de son âge.

« Je voulais t'informer que Santana et moi avons monté un dossier pour t'adopter. Tu es notre fille au même titre que Colin et Beth. Et ton adoption se fera après le mariage. »

Raven était sans voix, émue par cette annonce. Depuis son arrivée dans cette famille, elle avait oublié la sienne, elle ne pensait plus à ses géniteurs qui ne s'étaient jamais occupés d'elle. A présent, elle faisait partie d'une famille et elle avait deux mères qui l'aimaient pour ce qu'elle était. Elle força sur ses bras pour rester encore un peu dans les bras de Quinn, de sa sauveuse. La vie lui avait offert un précieux cadeau et chaque jour elle s'en réjouissait.

« San sait que tu t'es faite tatouer dans la semaine ? » Demanda Raven.

« Non, c'est une surprise. Et je peux te dire que ce tatouage va devoir être refait après l'accouchement. Comme un autre. »

« Mais elle t'a vu en sous-vêtement, elle a dû le voir. »

« Non, j'avais un pauvre tee-shirt sur le dos .. »

Quinn fit quelques pas en arrière et fixa sa fille, son portrait craché. Elle s'agenouilla pour l'embrasser sur le front et caresser sa joue. Sa petite fille chérie était magnifique dans cette petite robe rouge et blanche. Quinn se savait chanceuse et cela était grâce à seule femme, Shelby. Jamais elle n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Ses enfants étaient présent pour son mariage, un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. L'artiste se releva et souffla un grand coup. Elle entendit quelques coups à la porte, ces coups signifiaient qu'elle pouvait sortir pour rejoindre celle qu'elle aime. Quinn jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à Raven. Cette dernière avait lâché ses cheveux bruns, ils ondulaient sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleus ne la quittaient pas du regard et ils exprimaient sa joie d'être présente. L'adolescente portait à merveille la robe rouge et blanche, elle faisait très femme en cet instant. Quinn lui sourit et sortit enfin, suivie par sa famille. Brittany tenait le bras de Raven. Shelby la main de Beth. Et tout derrière Judy et Frannie ensemble. Juste avant d'aller au parc, la file changea de position. La famille Fabray alla prendre place près du mari et des enfants de Frannie. Des personnes que Quinn n'avaient pas encore vu, à part le mari, elle ne les connaissait pas. Et cela ne la dérangeait guère.

Santana était près de l'autel, elle avait une longue robe rouge avec un bustier et le bas était large, cette robe lui allait à merveille. Anxieuse, elle jouait avec ses mains, elle avait peur qu'une personne vienne détruire ce jour précieux à son cœur. Elle fixa l'assemblée, tous les anciens membres du Glee Club étaient présents à part Rachel. Sa famille était aussi présente ainsi que des amis du cabinet. Santana poussa son regard un peu loin et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia et l'énerva. Elle se tourna vers Puck.

« Je vois bien ce que je vois près de l'arbre au fond ? »

Puck suivit le regard de Santana, il écarquilla les yeux et n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie et lui chuchota qu'il s'en occupait. Il salua tout le monde en s'éclipsant. Il arriva près de l'intrus par derrière et lui prit le bras violemment en forçant cette personne à se retourner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pense que tu as assez fait de mal alors maintenant tu pars. »

« Je veux assister à ce mariage. Je veux la preuve qu'elle l'aime vraiment et que je ne suis rien à ses yeux. »

« Tu as un problème Berry ma parole. Quinn ne veut plus te voir, elle ne veut plus entendre parler de toi. Elle est beaucoup mieux sans toi. Tu l'as brisée alors ne recommence pas. Je croyais que Shelby avait été claire avec toi, qu'elle t'avait interdit de l'approcher et de nous approcher. Alors tu vires d'ici avant que je m'énerve sérieusement. »

Rachel se débattit, elle refusait de partir, elle refusait d'abandonner. Certes elle avait fait une erreur, elle avait mal agi mais c'était de la faute à l'alcool selon elle et à Quinn. La diva était persuadée que Quinn avait des sentiments pour elle et qu'elle se trompait en se mariant avec Santana. Du coup de l'oeil, elle vit l'artiste en robe de mariée, elle était splendide. Rachel tenta d'aller la retrouver pour arrêter ce qu'elle qualifiait de mascarade. Mais Puck lui barra le chemin.

« Elle aime Santana du plus profond de son cœur et tu le sais... »

« Elle ne l'aime pas. Je sais qu'elle a des sentiments pour moi et je compte bien le prouver. »

« Elle est enceinte car elle voulait un enfant avec Santana. Elle a sa propre maison avec San. San va adopter Colin et les deux vont adopter une adolescente. Elle construit son avenir en pensant à Santana et non à toi. Alors non Quinn n'a pas de sentiment pour toi et elle aime Santana comme elle n'a jamais aimé. Alors tu devrais partir avant de faire une autre erreur. Personne ne veut te voir ici. Tu as perdu tout le monde à cause de ce que tu as fait alors va-t-en. Car cette fois-ci, San ne va pas faire dans la dentelle. »

« Je...Je... »

Rachel partit sans un mot, elle lança pourtant un dernier regard vers Quinn. La diva avait les larmes aux yeux, elle avait fait de graves erreurs et elle n'avait plus aucune chance. L'artiste menait sa vie sans elle et elle semblait être heureuse. En partant, Rachel croisa le regard de Shelby mais elle le détourna rapidement et accéléra ses pas. Mais au dernier moment, elle fit demi-tour et retourna à sa cachette.

Quinn s'avança dans l'allée, Raven, Beth, Brittany et Alyssa devant elle. Celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère lui tenait le bras. C'était Shelby qui allait répondre à la demande du prête qui donne la main de la jeune femme. Quinn n'avait pensé à personne d'autre. L'artiste avait ses yeux plantés dans ceux de Santana, sa future femme était à couper le souffle dans cette robe rouge et Quinn avait l'impression de rejoindre un ange. Son ange et son amour pour toujours. Le couple avait passé tellement d'épreuve et surtout par sa faute, pourtant il tenait toujours debout et s'aimait inconditionnellement. Rien ne pourrait séparer les deux jeunes femmes, Quinn en était persuadée. L'amour de sa vie, celle qui faisait battre son cœur, celle qui partageait son quotidien, celle qui l'apaisait et qui la chérissait l'attendait devant ce magnifique autel, devant ce magnifique lac. Ce parc avait l'endroit où elles s'étaient retrouvées donc il était normal qu'il serve de lieu pour les unir. Quinn marchait doucement, elle ne faisait point attention aux invités, ni aux pétales de rose blanche qui se trouvaient sous ses pieds. Les roses blanches représentaient l'**amour pur**, l'**authenticité** des **sentiments, la pureté du premier amour. Ces roses se distinguaient des autres roses par ce caractère pur, un amour limpide et élégant. Quinn ne portait guère attention aux orchidées attachées bancs, ces fleurs étaient le symboles de la passion, de la beauté absolue, elles incarnaient le mythe de la femme idéale. Elles étaient souvent utilisées pour déclarer un amour secret à l 'élu de son cœur. Il y avait aussi des roses rouges qui représentaient la passion de l'amour. C'est trois fleurs avaient été choisies par Santana et Quinn, elles voulaient que leur amour règne durant la cérémonie, que chaque fleur représente une partie de leur sentiment. Mais à cet instant, autant l'artiste que l'avocate s'en moquaient. Elles étaient subjuguées l'une par l'autre, chaque invité pouvait être témoin de leur amour. Santana dut pourtant couper le contact car un petit garçon en costume blanc et une cravate rouge l'interpellait. La latine se baissa donc pour être à sa hauteur, elle n'osait toucher à ses cheveux car ils étaient plaqués sur le crâne du petit garçon.**

**« Je t'écoute Colin. »**

**« Tu vas te marier avec maman, tu vas devenir ma maman aussi. Et... » Colin se tortillait un peu puis il planta ses yeux verts dans ceux de Santana. « Je peux dire maman à toi aussi ? »**

** Santana ne put répondre de suite, elle fut émue par la demande de Colin. Cet enfant qu'elle considérait comme son fils, cet enfant qui était une bouffée d'oxygène et qui portait tant de vie venait de la toucher au plus profond de son être. Elle en avait tant rêvé, elle avait attendu cela si longtemps. Santana était une personne forte, avec un fort caractère même un caractère bien trempé mais les Fabray réussissaient sans cesse à briser cela. Cette famille avait le don de changer sa vision du monde, de briser ses règles et d'apaiser son caractère latin. Elle était une autre personne avec eux et Santana aimait cela. Tout ceci lui prouvait que cette famille était le sienne et qu'elle était meilleure à leur contact.**

**« Avec plaisir bonhomme. Tu peux m'appeler maman aussi et j'en suis sûre que Quinn n'y voit ****aucun inconvénient. Je vais te dire un secret. » Colin s'approcha un peu plus de Santana et se mit sur ****la pointe des pieds pour écouter ce secret. « Tu es un fils pour moi. Je suis peut-être une étrangère à la base et je n'ai aucun lien de sang avec toi mais tu représente mon premier fils. Et je t'aime mon bonhomme. »**

** Colin sourit à la latine puis il se replaça car il avait vu sa maman arrivait. Il ne put empêcher son regard pétillé, ses deux mamans étaient simplement magnifiques dans leur robe de mariée. Quinn sourit tendrement à son fils et se plaça à côté de Santana. Les deux jeunes femmes enlacèrent leurs mains, heureuses d'être présente dans ce parc et d'être bientôt mariée l'une à l'autre. Le prête commença son discours puis il demanda.**

**« Qui donne la main de Mademoiselle Lopez ? »**

** Le père de Santana et Puck s'installèrent près de la latine, un sourire aux lèvres, heureux de marier la jeune femme. M. Lopez avait été stupéfait d'apprendre le mariage de sa fille unique mais ravi pour elle. Il savait depuis des années que son enfant était destiné à Quinn et de savoir que les deux s'étaient enfin trouvées l'avait transporté de bonheur.**

**« Qui donne le main de Mademoiselle Fabray ? »**

** Shelby se leva mais au lieu de se diriger vers Quinn, elle alla vers Judy et lui tendit sa main ****en souriant.**

**« Vous êtes sa mère malgré tout. Donnez sa main avec moi. »**

** Judy fut touchée par ce geste, elle regarda rapidement Frannie qui lui fit un signe de tête et se mit debout fébrilement. Elle s'approcha de Quinn tandis que cette dernière fixait Shelby d'un air d'incompréhension. Quand sa mère de substitution arriva à son hauteur, elle lui murmura.**

**« C'est tout de même ta mère. »**

** Quinn acquiesça de la tête et se repositionna en face de Santana. La latine fut admirative par le geste de Shelby, encore une fois, la plus âgée avait réagi de manière mature et pour le mieux pour Quinn. Santana se jura de la remercier durant ses vœux. Vœux qui arrivèrent rapidement.**

**« Mademoiselle Lopez, vous m'avez signifié que vous souhaitiez faire vos propres vœux. Allez-y. »**

** Santana plongea son regard dans celui de Quinn, elle en oublia le monde qui les entourait. Elle ne voyait que Quinn et personne d'autre.**

**« On s'est connue à Lima toi et moi. Au tout début, on ne savait pas qu'on existait puis lors de notre première rentrée au lycée, on s'est croisée et j'ai été subjuguée. Ca tu le sais déjà. » L'assemblée se mit à rire. « Tu m'as dit il y a un mois que notre passé fait qui nous sommes, que c'est grâce à lui si nous allions nous marier, si nous avions notre famille et nous allions avoir d'autres enfants. Ce passé, je le regrette malgré tout. Car à cette époque, mon amour pour toi était déjà puissant et sans limite. Tu étais celle qui me poussait à me dépasser, celle qui me mettait face à mes défauts et qui arrivait à me toucher au plus profond de moi. Notre adolescence n'a pas été joyeuse, on s'est battue l'une contre l'autre, on a transformé notre amour en haine par moment. Malgré tout, tu hantais mes pensées et mon cœur. » Santana s'arrêta quelques seconds puis elle sourit malicieusement. « Je sais que peu le savent mais à présent tout le monde va être au courant et j'en suis désolée bébé mais je suis fière que ce soit moi ta première fois, je suis fière que ce soit grâce à moi que tu saches si bien embrasser. » Certains étaient bouche bée, d'autres riaient sans gêne. Et un peu plus loin une ****personne pleurait, Rachel assistait à la cérémonie cachée. « Bon ta première fois s'est déroulée avec ****Britt aussi mais c'est juste un détail. » Santana se tourna vers Brittany. « Ne m'en veux pas. » Brittany sourit à son amie. Et Santana se remit en place. « Toi et moi, on en a vécu des moments difficiles et d'autres heureux. Tu as toujours été dans mon cœur et je t'ai toujours aimé. Ce mariage représente une promesse mais cette promesse, je l'ai faite quand tu m'as ouvert ton cœur et quand tu m'as laissé entrer dans ta vie. Toi et moi, on n'a pas besoin de belles paroles pour se dire à quel point on s'aime, on n'a pas besoin de parole pour se jurer fidélité et on n'a pas besoin de parole pour se promettre soutien et amour. Car avec un seul regard on le sait. Tu es mon unique, mon diamant et à présent ma femme. Quinn Fabray, je t'aime et je compte t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. »**

** Santana prit la bague qui lui tendait Colin et la mit délicatement au doigt de Quinn en lui souriant. L'artiste pleurait de bonheur, elle était heureuse en cet instant et Santana venait encore une fois de l'éblouir et d'agrandir leur amour. Quinn voulut embrasser la latine mais Shelby avait anticipé le geste donc elle tint le bras de sa fille pour l'en empêcher. Ce qui fit rire de nouveau l'assemblée. Quinn fronça des sourcils et râla pour ne pas changer. Le prête se força à ne pas rire et à prendre la parole.**

**« Mademoiselle Fabray à votre tour. Et je vous promets qu'une fois que votre compagne aura la bague au doigt vous pourrez l'embrasser. »**

**« J'aurais le droit ? Vous en êtes sûre ? » Interrogea Quinn pour en être certaine.**

**« Oui. »**

**« Faites attention, vous êtes un homme de Dieu, vous n'avez pas le droit de me mentir. »**

** Puck et les autres rirent de nouveau, Quinn ne changerait jamais pour leur plus grand bonheur. **

**« Je ne vous mens pas. »**

**« Bon très bien. A moi maintenant. Tu m'as coupé l'herbe sous le pied ma puce. J'espère que mes vœux seront dignes des tiens. Je me lance, c'est parti. » Les invités n'en pouvaient plus de rire, mais ils se reprirent très vite pour écouter Quinn qui les regardait tous avec un air outragé. « Comme tu as dit, notre amour a prit naissance à Lima, une ville où l'ennui domine mais grâce à nous deux on l'a secoué, on a brisé les mœurs et on a revendiqué notre personnalité. Même si par moment, on doit l'avouer on a passé un peu le bouchon loin. Bref. Quand j'étais avec Finn, Puck et Sam, je ne pensais qu'à toi. Je suis désolée les amis mais Santana était celle qui avait pris possession de mon cœur, celle que je voulais et celle que j'aimais. Malheureusement, on ne s'est pas trouvée à cette époque. On s'est un peu perdue dans nos relations. Désolée Britt. J'ai perdu pied car je savais que toi et moi c'étaient impossible, bon il y avait d'autres problèmes à côté qui m'ont poussé à perdre pied. Sache que mon cœur t'a toujours appartenu. Tu étais celle qui me mettait hors de moi, tu étais celle pour qui je voulais paraître parfaite et dont j'avais l'impression de jamais y arriver. Evidemment, je t'ai poussé à me détester par moment comme la fois où j'ai dit au coach que ta poitrine était fausse... » Quinn stoppa ses paroles et sourit à Santana. « Mais je l'aime ta poitrine et je l'ai toujours aimé... »**

**« Q, tu divagues je crois. » Puck avait interrompu son amie car il avait l'impression de voir de la bave couler de sa bouche. Les rires fusaient dans tous les sens, même le prêtre ne pouvait s'en empêcher.**

**« Désolée mais je suis face à une bombe latine, je ne peux me taire. »**

**« Et moi je suis face à une bombe aussi bébé. »**

**« Merci mon ange. Bon, je reprends. Santana, tu as été présente dans mes moments de doute, dans mes moments de peine et de souffrance. Tu m'as toujours soutenue et je le dis devant tout le monde, tu es mon pilier, celle qui me porte et qui arrive à me donner le courage nécessaire d'avancer. Sans toi, je suis une pauvre jeune fille perdue dans cet immense monde. Tu es ma lumière, celle qui éclaire mon chemin et qui me permets de dépasser mes peurs. » Rachel s'enfuit en courant, Quinn ****aimait réellement Santana et rien ne pourrait détruire cet amour. « Ce futur, je veux le passer à tes ****côtés, je veux me lever tous les matins en voyant ton visage et je veux m'endormir à tes côtés, avec ton odeur et tes douces attentions. Tu es la femme parfaite et chaque jour, je suis étonnée que tu veuilles de moi et que tu m'aimes. Car je suis loin d'être si parfaite. Je sais que par moment je t'exaspère, que tu veux me tuer et m'enterrer dans un jardin voisin. Je t'en remercie de ne pas le faire et de m'aimer. Je te remercie d'être présente pour moi et pour nos enfants. Car oui ce sont nos enfants. Oui je veux que tu adoptes Colin... »**

**« Quoi ? Comment le sais-tu » Interrompit Santana incrédule.**

**« Je sais tout mon ange. Pour moi, Colin est ton enfant. Il n'y a aucune différence entre toi et moi. Tu es sa mère au même titre que moi. Tu as permis à notre famille de s'agrandir, tu nous as permis de consolider nos liens et notre amour. Avant que tu reviennes dans ma vie, dans ce parc, je tiens à signaler à ceux qui ne le savent pas. C'est ici que j'ai revu Santana et c'est ici que mon cœur s'est de nouveau trouvé prisonnier de cette charmante femme. Donc avant que tu reviennes dans ma vie, je n'étais que l'ombre de moi-même, je ne vivais pas, je survivais et tu m'as aidé à vivre, tu m'as aidé à me lever avec le sourire tous les matins. Santana Lopez, je t'aime et mon amour pour toi est inconditionnelle. Maintenant, je vais te mettre la corde au cou comme on dit et t'embrasser. Je veux juste que tu saches que c'est un honneur de vivre près de toi et que je suis fière d'être ta femme. Je t'aime et cela ne changera jamais. »**

** Quinn prit la bague que lui tendait Beth et la mit au doigt de Santana. Puis le couple s'embrassa sous les applaudissements des invités. Ce mariage était atypique comme cette famille ****qu'elles formaient. Le prête les trouvait touchantes et il était ravi de les unir en ce lieu magique. Santana se recula un peu et elle alla devant Shelby.**

**« Shelby, je voulais dire devant tout le monde merci. Merci de prendre soin de ma femme, merci d'être présente pour elle et pour nous. Je sais que tu es une mère pour elle et je sais que grâce à toi, elle a réussi à se sortir de sa vie et que tu lui as permis d'aller mieux. Alors merci Shelby, merci pour tout. »**

** Shelby et Quinn avaient les larmes aux yeux, Santana n'était pas une femme qui faisait parler son cœur et encore moins devant tout le monde. Les deux savaient qu'elle pensait chacune de ses paroles et que c'était un honneur d'être la personne visée par de telles paroles. Shelby prit Santana dans ses bras et lui murmura un merci. Pcuk sentant que ce moment était chargée d'émotion décida de tout couper.**

**« Maintenant, on peut tous aller faire la fête, se restaurer et boire comme des alcooliques que nous sommes. Les nouvelles mariées iront faire des photo avant de nous rejoindre. Donc vous pouvez tous partir et critiquer ce somptueux mariage. »**

** Judy encercla sa fille dans ses bras et laissa couler ses larmes, elle était heureuse pour elle et malheureuse en même temps. Car elle n'avait pas été le pilier pour elle, ni une mère. Ces regrets, elle les emporterait jusqu'à sa tombe. Frannie prit la place de sa mère et embrassa sa sœur, une sœur qui lui avait manqué et qu'elle retrouvait. Puis les invités se dispersèrent pour rejoindre un château que Shelby, Judy et les Lopez avaient loué pour fêter ce grand jour. Beth et Colin allèrent avec Shelby en courant dans tous les sens. Les deux enfants ressentaient l'euphorie de cette journée et ils en étaient sur-excités, ce qui fit sourire Shelby. Santana prit la main de Quinn et elle s'avancèrent vers Jessica et Puck.**

**« On va faire les photo ici. Vous pouvez vous occuper de tout le monde en attendant. » Santana souriait à ses amis, heureuse d'être enfin Madame Lopez-Fabray.**

**« En fait, c'est un collègue qui va s'en occuper. » Le regard furieux de la latine fit sourire Puck. « On a tous réfléchi à la séance de photo et on aimerait en prendre avec vous. Quand je dis on, je parle de Jessica, Maya, Shelby, Colin, Beth, Raven, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Finn, Sugar et leurs enfants. On forme une famille et on a des amis géniaux qui sont toujours présents pour nous. On voudrait immortaliser cette journée avec vous. »**

** Quinn se jeta dans les bras de Puck, lui qui était devenu un homme, qui avait pris soin d'elle durant l'absence de Santana et qui se montrait toujours prévenant avec elle. Cet homme qui l'avait mis enceinte durant le lycée, qui l'avait utilisée pour une soirée mais qui représentait un grand frère à présent. Puck sous le regard noir de Santana posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Quinn et la serra fort dans ses bras. Pour que la latine soit encore plus énervée, il lui fit un clin d'oeil et en même pas deux seconds, l'artiste se trouva arracher des bras du jeune homme. Elle ne comprit pas la situation et elle se tourna délicatement vers la cause de ce geste brutal.**

**« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? » Quinn ne hurlait pas, elle ne voulait pas le faire en cette journée magique.**

**« Il en a profité. C'est un pervers et il me narguait. Je ne veux pas qu'il profite de ton corps splendide. » Santana lança un regard à Jessica qui portait Maya. « Et toi pourquoi laisses-tu ton homme agir ainsi ? »**

**« Parce que je le connais justement et je sais qu'il te cherche. Et toi, tu fonces droit dans son piège. »**

** Santana voulut répliquer mais Quinn l'embrassa pour la faire taire. La latine avait conscience ****que sa femme se servait souvent de ce moyen pour qu'elle se taise et cela convenait parfaitement à Santana. D'ailleurs par moment, elle en abusait mais ce qu'elle ignorait était que Quinn savait quand la latine s'emportait vraiment ou non. Cela amusait toujours l'artiste, Santana resterait toujours une adolescente au fond d'elle. Le couple se sépara à contre cœur pour aller faire les photographies. Le photographe était reconnu dans sa profession, il avait un talent fou pour capter les bons moments avec son appareil. C'était pour cette raison que Quinn l'avait engagé pour la journée et la soirée, il serait présent à la fête pour photographier les invités et le couple. **

** Quelques heures plus tard, tous étaient réunis au château, les enfants s'amusaient entre eux tandis que les adultes buvaient quelques verres en grignotant par-ci et par-là. Quinn avait fait la connaissance des enfants de sa sœur et elle avait appris que Frannie parlait souvent d'elle et qu'elle montrait des vieilles photographies. L'artiste en avait été touchée mais n'avait rien laissé paraître. Elle refusait de s'attacher à ces personnes, elle ne pouvait leur donner une réelle chance. Pourtant Colin et Beth s'entendirent parfaitement avec leurs cousins et cousines de sang. Les enfants Husdon jouaient aussi avec eux et riaient sans cesse. Raven restait un peu en retrait, pas loin du couple de la journée. Elle n'aimait pas être entourée par la foule et discutée avec des étrangers. Pourtant un jeune homme de la même tranche d'âge qu'elle était venu pour lui parler et par moment l'adolescente rigolait. Ce qui ne manqua pas à Santana, la latine se leva en embrassant Quinn puis se dirigea vers les deux adolescents. Sans aucun état d'âme, elle interrompit la conversation sous le regard amusé de l'artiste. **

**« Je peux savoir qui tu es toi ? » La latine pointa du doigt l'adolescent.**

**« Je suis Jeremy, le petit-frère Jason. »**

**« Et c'est qui Jason ? » Demanda Santana imperturbable. Tandis que Raven ne comprenait pas le comportement de la latine.**

**« C'est un ami à Quinn. Elle nous a invité au mariage... »**

**« Je m'en fiche. Je peux savoir ce que tu attends de ma fille ? »**

** Raven écarquilla les yeux, elle fut touchée par le « ma fille » mais le ton sec et le regard noir de Santana ne lui dirent rien qui vaille. Elle se tourna vers Quinn pour lui demander secours. Ce que cette dernière comprit directement, alors elle se mit sur ses deux jambes en souriant.**

**« Juste...Je veux juste lui parler... »**

**« J'en doute, je connais les types de ton âge, j'en ai fréquenté beaucoup. Et vous ne pensez pas avec votre tête mais avec votre... » Santana s'arrêta d'un coup sentant une douleur atroce à son oreille.**

**« Chérie, tu vas laisser Raven profiter de cette soirée en paix. Et tu vas arrêter de martyriser tous les jeunes garçons qui s'approchent d'elle. »**

**« Mais je défends son honneur et puis... Aïe » Quinn tira un peu plus l'oreille de sa femme. « Tu es un tyran. C'est bon, je vais m'asseoir mais je te garde à l'oeil Jeremy. »**

** Quinn poussa Santana vers une chaise, puis elle regarda Raven qui lui souriait et la remerciait du bout des lèvres. L'artiste hocha la tête et proposa à la latine de danser pour profiter de leur mariage et leur soirée. Tout se déroula au mieux, chacun fit la fête, but, rigola, bavarda et souhaita les meilleures choses au jeune couple marié. Puck avait même fait une demande particulière à Jessica, il avait sauté le pas et lui avait fait une belle déclaration pour la demander en mariage. Brittany quand à elle avait rencontré un charmant jeune homme et le contact était passé directement. Tina et Mike avaient pu enfin profiter d'une soirée, leur petit garçon s'était amusé avec les autres enfants et n'avait point chercher ses parents. Shelby avait discuté longuement avec Judy et Frannie, elle savait que Quinn hésitait à le faire et que sa protégée se fermait au contact de sa mère et de sa soeur. Donc Shelby avait décidé de s'occuper de cette famille pour le bien-être de tous. Jason et Alyssa n'avaient cessé de danser et ils s'étaient amusés comme des fous, heureux d'être ensemble à ce mariage magnifique. Finn et Sugar eux étaient restés collés l'un à l'autre profitant ****aussi de l'activité des enfants pour souffler un peu. Par contre Kurt avait eu la mauvaise idée de parler à Quinn. Il lui avait annoncé qu'il comptait renouer son amitié avec Rachel car il ne souhaitait pas la laisser seule. L'artiste n'avait point bronché et à la fin, elle était retournée près de Santana sans un mot. Un petit accident que Quinn avait vite oublié pour se consacrer entièrement à son mariage.**

** Quelques mois plus tard, durant la nuit, Quinn était allongée près de Santana. Cela faisait à peine quelques heures qu'elle avait réussi à trouver le sommeil. Mais un cauchemars l'avait réveillé en sursaut et pour ne pas changer, elle réveilla sa compagne.**

**« San, réveilles-toi...Allez ouvres tes yeux. » Voyant que rien ne marchait, Quinn s'approcha de l'oreille de Santana et hurla à moitié. « Réveilles-toi mauvaise femme que tu es. »**

** Santana se réveilla d'un coup en sursautant. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait, tout en voulant hurler sur Quinn de l'avoir réveillée ainsi. Mais le visage remplit de larme de sa compagne l'empêcha de s'énerver. La latine la prit directement dans ses bras.**

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

**« J'ai rêvé que tu me quittais parce que j'étais grosse. Tu m'abandonnais en riant et disant que de toute façon tu ne m'as jamais aimé. »**

**« Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. » Santana soupira, ce n'était pas la première fois que Quinn la réveillait ainsi. Sa grossesse avait un mauvais effet sur elle.**

** Quinn se dégagea violemment de sa compagne et sortit du lit en pestant. Elle prit un tee-shirt ample qu'elle mit et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.**

**« Tu t'en fiches de toute façon. Tu veux juste dormir et profiter de la vie. Ha oui tu as la belle vie toi. »**

** Quinn ouvrit la porte en grand et alla dans le couloir. Ses pas l'amenèrent dans la cuisine, elle attrapa une pomme qu'elle dégusta tout de suite. Puis elle ouvrit le frigo pour trouver ce qui comblerait sa faim. Tout en mangeant, elle pesta contre sa femme et cette idée saugrenue qu'elles avaient eu d'avoir un enfant. L'artiste se trouvait énorme encore plus que ses précédentes grossesses et elle se sentait incomprise. Santana arriva, elle s'assit en face de sa femme et tenta de trouver un moyen pour l'apaiser.**

**« Tu sais que je t'aime... »**

**« Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu aurais pensé à prendre des beignets au chocolat et tu n'aurais pas accepté qu'on ait un autre enfant. »**

** Quinn hurlait sans faire attention aux autres occupants de la maison qui dormaient paisiblement jusqu'à présent. L'artiste retourna vers le frigo pour prendre un autre yaourt. Santana la fixait sans savoir quoi dire. Quinn et ses hormones, c'étaient toute une histoire. L'artiste s'énervait pour rien, par moment, elle se mettait à pleurer, d'autres elle cherchait le réconfort des bras de Santana et par moment, elle se montrait envieuse et demandeuse. La latine soupira ce qu'il lui valut un regard noir de la part de Quinn et une autre réflexion.**

**« Si je t'ennuie, tu peux retourner te coucher ou tu peux aller me chercher mes beignets. »**

**« Mais il est trois heures du matin, tout est fermé à cette heure-ci. » Se plaignit Santana.**

**« Evidemment, quand je demande quelque chose, c'est impossible. Tout le monde a ce qu'il veut mais moi non. Alors que je me plie pour vous tous. »**

** Une adolescente mal réveillée fit son apparition, ses cheveux étaient en bataille et ses yeux à moitié fermés. Elle portait un débardeur et un boxer. Dans ses bras se trouvait Colin qui avait posé sa tête contre son épaule. Raven avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques temps d'entendre Quinn hurlait contre Santana et souvent la nuit. Au début, cela l'avait surprise mais toutes les femmes qui les entouraient lui avaient expliqué que c'était les hormones et qu'une femme enceinte était invivable. Surtout Quinn. Raven avait été rassurée, car elle ne voulait pas voir ce couple se déchirer et divorcer. Ces deux femmes étaient à présente ses mères et l'adolescente refusait de tout perde. Elle s'assit sur le canapé avec Colin et entendit Quinn de nouveau.**

**« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites debout à une heure pareille ? »**

**« Tu n'arrêtes pas de hurler donc tu les as réveillées. Heureusement que demain, ils n'ont pas école. »**

** Quinn jeta son yaourt à la poubelle et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa chambre en levant les bras au ciel.**

**« Vu que j'ennuie tout le monde dans cette maison, je vais faire mes bagages et partir loin d'ici. »**

** Santana se mit d'un coup debout, elle fit signe aux enfants de retourner se coucher sans un mot et se précipita dans la chambre. Elle vit Quinn assise sur le lit, une valise à ses pieds et en pleure.**

**« Tu m'aimes plus... Tu as décidé de me renvoyer de notre maison... Je suis grosse et je suis une calamité. »**

** Santana se mit près de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur sa tempe. La latine n'aimait pas voir Quinn ainsi et elle se jura intérieurement que plus jamais elle accepterait d'avoir d'autres enfants. Cela dévastait l'artiste.**

**« Je t'aime et tu n'es pas grosse, tu es enceinte. Enceinte de notre enfant, un enfant qu'on a voulu et qu'on aime déjà. Tu es magnifique mon bébé. A mes yeux et aux yeux de beaucoup, tu es la femme la plus belle et la plus désirable même enceinte. Alors sèches tes larmes. »**

**« Mais...Je vois bien que je t'agace et que les enfants me fuient. »**

**« Mais non. » Santana serra un plus Quinn contre elle. « Tu ne m'agaces pas car je t'aime. Et les enfants font en sorte de te simplifier la vie. »**

** L'artiste posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Santana et renifla un petit coup. Puis le regard dans le vide, elle dit tout simplement.**

**« Je veux des beignets au chocolat. Tu sais que quand je ne suis pas bien, ça me calme. »**

**« Couches-toi. Je vais faire le tour de la ville pour tenter d'en trouver. Je fais au plus vite. »**

** Santana embrassa Quinn et partit pour répondre à la demande de l'artiste. Certes, elle était épuisée et travaillait le matin même mais ce qu'il lui importait était le bonheur de Quinn. Comme l'artiste avec elle. Chacune faisait son maximum pour répondre aux demandes de l'autre et chacune apportait son amour. Leur couple fonctionnait grâce à leur complicité et leur dévotion. **

** Une heure plus tard, Santana revint avec plusieurs boites de beignet, elle alla directement dans la chambre pour prévenir sa compagne. Mais cette dernière s'était endormie en tenant fermant le coussin de Santana dans ses bras. La latine sourit face à ce spectacle puis elle mit les beignets dans la cuisine et retourna enfin se coucher. Quand elle fut dans le lit, Quinn se blottit directement dans ses bras. **

** Quelques jours plus tard, Santana venait de recevoir un coup de téléphone, du coup, elle avait abandonné ses dossiers et avait demandé à se secrétaire d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous. La latine ne pensait qu'à Quinn et son état, elle devait être à ses côtés le plus vite possible. Son cœur battait à grande vitesse, sa respiration était irrégulière et son inquiétude était à son comble. Elle courut jusqu'à sa voiture et ne prit pas le temps de vérifier si personne ne lui barrait la route. Elle se lança sur le béton et roula à vive allure. Santana ne cessait de se mordre la lèvre inférieur et de soupirer en espagnol. Cette journée virait au cauchemars et elle risquait d'être la pire pour la latine. A bout d'une vingtaine de minute, Santana gara son véhicule devant un grand hôpital, elle en sortit en trombe et courut jusqu'à l'intérieur. Puis elle se précipita vers un étage sans prendre l'ascenseur, elle n'avait pas envie, ni la patience de l'attendre. La latine devait être près de sa femme et elle se maudit d'être allée au travail. Elle aurait dû voir que sa femme n'était pas bien et qu'elle aurait eu besoin d'elle. Arrivée à l'étage adéquate, Santana vit plusieurs personnes sur des chaises ou debout entrain de faire les cents pas. La latine se dirigea directement près de Shelby. Cette dernière voyant l'état de Santana se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras.**

**« Ils s'occupent d'elle. Je vais appeler une infirmière pour que tu puisses la rejoindre. »**

** Santana acquiesça de la tête puis elle aperçut Raven qui était en larme et qui se trouvait encore une fois à l'écart du groupe. La latina vint vers elle et fit comme Shelby, elle la prit dans ses bras.**

**« Ne pleure pas. Ca va aller. Q est forte et rien ne peut la terrasser. »**

**« Et le bébé ? »**

** Santana déglutit difficilement, elle ne pouvait donner de réponse et cela l'agaça. Elle aimerait pouvoir réconforter l'adolescente et elle-même mais cela était impossible à l'heure actuelle. Shelby revint avec une infirmière.**

**« Ca va aller. Occupes-toi de Colin et si tu as besoin les autres sont présents pour toi. Je vais aller voir ma femme et je vous tiendrai informer. »**

** Santana suivit l'infirmière, il lui tardait d'être à côté de Quinn et de prendre en compte son état. La latine ne pensait pas au bébé, elle pensait juste à sa femme, celle qu'elle aimait et qu'elle chérissait. L'avocate ne pouvait s'imaginer de perdre Quinn et d'être seule dans ce monde sans son amour. Elle arriva près d'une porte, l'infirmière lui donna une tenue d'hôpital et la poussa à l'intérieur. La latine courut tout de suite près de Quinn qui souffrait. Santana lui prit la main et lui caressa le visage.**

**« Je suis là bébé. Je suis là. »**

** Quinn tourna son visage vers Santana et lui sourit faiblement. La latine comprit que sa compagne n'était pas bien du tout, elle transpirait, son teint était pâle et ses yeux étaient visqueux.**

**« Chérie, tu es là. » La voix de Quinn était faible.**

**« Oui, je suis là bébé. Je n'allais pas te laisser seule. Tu peux compter sur moi. Je t'... »**

** Santana n'eut pas le temps de dire qu'elle aimait Quinn car un moniteur se mit à sonner. Un bruit strident atteignit dans les oreilles de la latine, puis la tête de l'artiste tomba lourdement contre le matelas et sa main se relâcha. Santana paniqua, elle hurla prénom de sa bien-aimée tandis que des infirmiers la forcèrent à sortir de la pièce. Mais la latine se débattit de toutes ses forces et retourna près de Quinn.**

**« Bébé, ne me fais pas ça. Je t'en supplie reviens-moi. Ne me quitte pas, tu n'as pas le droit. Toi et moi c'est pour la vie, je t'en supplie. »**

** Santana ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Quinn était allée à l'hôpital car elle avait eu des contractions et elle avait perdu les eaux. Mais ensuite elle avait perdu du sang selon les dires de Shelby et son état s'était affaibli d'un coup. A présent sa femme était sans vie sur ce lit d'hôpital et des infirmiers la poussaient dehors. Sans force et totalement perdue, Santana se trouva dans un long couloir blanc. Elle sentit un corps l'envelopper mais ce corps n'était pas celui de Quinn, il était très musclé et ne comportait pas de poitrine de femme.**

**« Ca va aller. Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure à Raven rien ne peut terrasser notre Quinn. »**

**« Elle...Elle est... Elle est morte...Son cœur...Son cœur ne bat plus. »**

** Puck serra sa meilleure amie de toutes ses forces, il ne voulait pas croire cela. Quinn ne pouvait pas mourir, pas après tout cela. C'était impossible. Pourtant des larmes coulaient sur le visage du jeune homme, ce n'était pas des larmes de joies mais de tristesse. Les deux s'effondrèrent à moitié sur le sol. Puis une porte s'ouvrit et un homme en blouse fit son apparition. Puck leva sa tête.**

**« On a pu la ramener. Mais on doit sortir les bébés immédiatement. Si on ne le fait pas, aucun risque de survivre. »**

** Santana cligna plusieurs des paupières puis se redressa difficilement. Elle fixa le médecin, incrédule.**

**« Les bébés ? »**

**« Oui, votre femme attend des faux jumeaux. Vous pouvez venir avec nous. »**

** Santana ne se fit pas prier, elle entra dans nouveau dans la pièce et des larmes de soulagement apparurent sur son visage. Quinn était de nouveau là, elle respirait de nouveau même si elle semblait fatiguer. La latine retourna près de sa femme.**

**« Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, tu m'entends. »**

** Quinn hocha faiblement la tête et se mit à hurler à cause de la douleur. Elle serra puissamment la main de Santana et relava à moitié son corps.**

**« Vous devez pousser. Un bébé arrive. Je sais que vous n'avez pas de force, je sais que c'est dur pour vous mais ils veulent sortir et maintenant. »**

** Des médecins entouraient le couple tandis qu'un autre se trouvait entre les jambes de Quinn. C'était lui qui demandait à Quinn de pousser. Certains vérifiaient les constantes de l'artiste et faisaient leur maximum pour qu'elle tienne le coup. Surtout après son arrêt cardiaque. Santana quand elle fixait sa compagne et souffrant silencieusement à cause de la force dont Quinn faisait preuve en la serrant. Au bout de quelques minutes, le couple entendit des pleurs et Santana vit un médecin prendre le bébé et l'amenait vers une petite table.**

** Tout le monde attendait des nouvelles de Quinn et des bébés. Puck avait tu le fait que l'artiste avait arrêté de respirer et que durant quelques seconds, elle avait connu la mort. Pourtant l'angoisse régnait et chaque visage transpirait la peur. Shelby était près de Colin, Beth et Raven. Jessica se trouvait dans les bras de son homme et elle ne fit point entendre sa voix. Brittany avait le regard dans le vide, elle en avait assez des drames qui se produisaient dans la vie de Quinn. Alyssa ****se tenait droite comme un piquet contre un mur, les bras croisés et le regard fixait sur un point invisible. Mike et Tina étaient absents car ils gardaient Maya. Au début, ils devaient garder Colin et Beth mais les deux avaient hurlé et pleuré pour rejoindre leur maman. Du coup, ils étaient présents. Colin dans les bras de Raven et Beth dans ceux de sa mère. Tout ce petit monde n'osait émettre la moindre hypothèse. Ils n'osaient point se regarder de peur de lire un mauvais présage dans les yeux de l'autre. **

** Au bout d'une heure, Santana arriva enfin. Elle était épuisée mais le sourire sur ses lèvres prouvaient que tout allait bien. Puck se souvenait de la naissance de Maya et du fait que c'était lui qui était allé voir ses amis pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Une bonne nouvelle que la latine n'avait point partagé. Santana stoppa ses pas devant cette grande famille.**

**« Nos bébés sont enfin arrivés. Une petite fille et un petit garçon. Quinn vient d'être amener dans une chambre avec les petits. Par contre, elle ne doit avoir aucune visite, elle doit reprendre des forces et se reposer. »**

**« Maman San ? »**

** Santana plia ses genoux et se mit face à Colin, le petit se jeta dans ses bras en souriant.**

**« Comment ils s'appellent ? »**

**« Ta petite sœur se nomme Layana, Ashley, Faith Lopez-Fabray... »**

**« Faith mais pourquoi Faith ? » Demanda Shelby qui doutait de ce prénom. **

**« En fait, il y a pas longtemps, j'ai regardé la série Buffy contre les vampires et j'ai trouvé Faith bien canon. Mais ne le dites pas à Quinn. » **

** Tout le monde se mit à rire, Puck se fit la promesse d'avouer les raisons de Santana à Quinn pour voir une petite crise sympathique explosée.**

**« Et pour frère c'est Jayden, Elijah, Matthew Lopez-Fabray. »**

**« Je préfère Colin moi. Mon prénom est le plus beau. »**

**« Mais comment se fait-il que vous n'avez pas su que c'était des jumeaux ? » Demanda Jessica enfin sereine.**

**« Je ne sais pas. Je vais retourner près de ma femme. »**

** Santana offrit un baiser à Colin puis tout le groupe partit en laissant la latine seule dans ce couloir. Elle repensa à cette journée, une journée où elle avait failli tout perdre. Une journée où sa femme avait sombré dans la mort pour revenir parmi les vivants. Santana avait cru défaillir et perdre la vie. Heureusement tout se finissait au mieux, Quinn était vivante et l'attendait, elles avaient deux nouvelles merveilles. Santana fit demi-tour pour rejoindre sa femme, elle ouvrit des grandes portes et passa dans un couloir. Les deux grandes portes se fermèrent derrière elle. **


	23. Epilogue

**Toute fic a une fin et voici la fin de celle-ci. Ca était un réel plaisir d'écrire cette fic et de lire vos commentaires. Comme certains ont pu le remarquer, j'ai débuté une nouvelle fiction « Real love », je ne sais pas si elle sera aussi longue que celle-ci car je n'aime pas écrire pour écrire. Je pense qu'il faut toujours mettre quelques petits drames, faire avancer l'histoire sans trop rentrer dans le quotidien. Car trop de quotidien tue la fic pour moi. Donc voici l'épilogue, je ne vous en dis pas plus pour vous laisser la surprise. En tout cas, je vous remercie vraiment pour vos suivis et vos commentaires. Sachez que même un simple « j'aime ou j'adore » font toujours plaisir. Pas la peine d'écrire trente phrases^^. Comme toujours voici les réponses à vos commentaires. Et sachez que cette fic a fait 200 pages, juste un petit renseignement. **

_**Nunoubrittana**_ : Merci infiniment pour ton et tes commentaires. Je suis contente d'avoir réussi à te faire apprécier le quinntanna dès le début. C'était un pari risquer d'écrire sur ce couple. Car i les inconditionnels du brittana et du fabrerry mais moi je ne le suis pas lol. Pour Colin, tu vas avoir ta réponse dans cette fin. Merci à toi.

_**Pequenajuele **_: Pour l'hésitation que tu as sur la mort de Quinn ou non, tu vas avoir ta réponse directement en lisant le début de l'épilogue.

_**Junkie**_ : Merci pour tes commentaires très long et qui font plaisir. Voici l'épilogue, le chapitre que tu ne veux pas lire car il marque la fin de cette fic mais j'en écris d'autres.

_**Manon**_ : toujours un plaisir de lire tes commentaires. Dommage que tu n'es pas de compte FF on aurait discuter en mp héhé. Alors je suis désolée mais comme tu as pu le voir, dans mon autre fic, Quinn n'est pas avec Finn mais avec Puck, un changement de dernière minute dans ma tête. Je suis heureuse si je t'ai fait aimer le Quinntana.

**Bonne lecture à vous et encore merci.**

**EPILOGUE**

Quinn se servit un verre de vin, elle était épuisée par sa journée de travail. Depuis plusieurs mois, elle n'arrêtait pas de peindre et de prendre des photographies. Le monde entier voulait avoir ses toiles et à chaque exposition qu'elle donnait, tous les invités venaient lui parler pour la féliciter et pour lui commander des toiles privées. De plus, l'artiste s'occupait toujours de son association, une association qui avait pris de l'ampleur et qui demandait beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Quinn appréciait chaque jour son travail et elle était heureuse de pouvoir vendre autant et de toucher autant de personne. Pourtant, elle préférait quand elle rentrait enfin chez elle. Quand elle n'était pas obligée de s'enfermer dans son studio pour peindre ou autre. Quinn alla sur la terrasse de sa maison et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle aimait sentir le soleil brûler sur son visage et lui apporter la paix d'une journée finie. L'artiste prit une chaise et s'assit dessus. Elle ferma les yeux quelques seconds pour profiter de la douce chaleur présente. Son sourire s'agrandit quand deux bras encerclèrent son cou et qu'un baiser atterrit sur son crâne. Puis la personne prit place à ses côtés et sa main chercha celle de Quinn. Cette dernière soupira d'aise et ouvrit enfin ses yeux. Celle à ses côtés tendit sa main libre pour prendre le verre de l'artiste et boire quelques gorgées.

« Ta journée s'est bien déroulée ? » Interrogea Quinn comme chaque soir.

« Très bien. J'ai un nouveau stagiaire et je vais pouvoir le martyriser. Je peux te dire que j'exulte chaque jour quand je vais au cabinet et que je vois mon nom de famille en grand. Moi Santana Lopez-Fabray dirige le plus grand cabinet d'avocat de New-York. » Santana sourit toute seule, elle était fière d'elle et de son avancée dans le milieu du droit. « Toi et moi, on a réussi nos vies et on le doit qu'à notre travail... »

« Et notre compréhension, notre soutien et notre amour. »

Quinn n'avait pu s'empêcher de finir la phrase de sa femme. Toutes les semaines, Santana sortait le même discours et cela faisait toujours rire l'artiste. La latine fit semblant de bouder mais elle se reprit vite quand deux lèvres vinrent l'embrasser avec tendresse et amour. Cela faisait dix ans que Santana était mariée avec cette femme divine et son amour n'avait point diminué au contraire. Il était plus fort qu'avant et rien ne pouvait faire douter ses sentiments. La latine repensait à ces dix dernières années, le couple avait connu ses lots de douleurs pour ne pas changer du début de leur relation mais son couple avait tenu bon. Pourtant une année fut très dur pour tout le monde, Santana avait cru que jamais Quinn ne remontrait la pente et que jamais sa femme sourirait de nouveau. En une année, l'artiste avait perdu sa mère et un être cher à son cœur dans des circonstances dramatiques. En effet, Quinn avait perdu celle qu'elle considérait comme sa mère, Shelby dans un tragique accident. Un accident de voiture où Quinn se trouvait avec Judy et Raven. Seules l'artiste et leur fille avaient survécu. Santana ne pouvait oublier cette année et ces mois de lutte qui avaient suivi. Quinn avait perdu l'usage de ses jambes durant presque six mois et ce fut la latine qui s'était battue pour que sa femme reprenne goût à la vie et qu'elle suive les rééducations comme convenu. Santana se souvint parfaitement du réveil de sa compagne, un réveil douloureux remplit de larme, de hurlement, de lutte et de désespoir. La latine se demandait toujours comment Quinn avait réussi à surmonter toutes ses douleurs et à reprendre le cours de la vie.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Santana secoua la tête et planta son regard dans celui de sa tendre épouse. Elle lui serra la main et soupira un grand coup. Quinn se douta du sujet de conversation qui allait suivre et elle était prête à aborder le sujet. Un sujet qu'elle avait évité durant deux années.

« Je me demandais juste comment tu avais fait pour être si forte suite à la mort de Shelby et Judy. »

« Je n'ai pas été forte. Souviens toi, je ne voulais plus manger, je refusais tout contact humain et je me laissais sombrer... »

« Mais tu as remonté cette pente. Tu as réussi à reprendre goût en la vie et à te battre. Comment as-tu fait ? »

Quinn posa sa tête contre l'épaule de sa femme, elle laissa son regard vagabonder et son esprit partir durant cette période.

« Je l'ai fait car j'ai eu une femme parfaite à mes côtés. Une femme qui me soutenait et qui m'apportait tout son amour. Cette femme ne m'a jamais laissé tomber et elle s''est battue pour moi et pour notre famille. Son amour m'a transporté, il a fait briller la lumière qui était morte en moi et il m'a montré que la vie valait le coup d'être vécu. Puis j'avais des enfants magnifiques à mes côtés qui étaient présents. » Quinn se redressa, elle alla sur les jambes de sa femme et passa ses bras autour de son cou. « Je l'ai fait grâce à toi, pour toi et pour notre merveilleuse famille. Je t'aime San et encore aujourd'hui je suis heureuse d'être ta femme. »

Le couple s'embrassa en faisant passer tout leur amour. Santana ne put empêcher son cœur se gonfler de fierté, elle avait sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois Quinn. Mais cette dernière en avait fait autant. Quand la latine eut l'idée de monter son propre cabinet, elle était tombée dans une sorte de dépression. Aucun client ne venait à elle, son ancien patron n'avait pas supporté sa démission et il l'avait mis sur une liste noire. Santana n'avait pas supporté ce comportement et cet échec qui pointait le bout de son nez. A cette époque, la latine avait eu l'impression de perdre pied et de ne plus savoir qui elle était. Mais Quinn avait été présente, elle l'avait soutenue et l'avait aidé à passer cette période délicate. Sa femme l'avait même aidée à se faire un véritable nom et à faire connaître son cabinet. Chacune se montrait forte quand il le fallait et elle réussissait à redonner le sourire à l'autre.

« Ha mais vous êtes pas croyable. Vous n'êtes pas les seules à vivre dans cette maison, je vous signale. Vous êtes des obsédées ma parole. »

Quinn rompit le baiser pour poser son regard sur une adolescente aux cheveux claires, même blond avec des reflets roses. Cette adolescente portait un jean serré et coupé à certains endroits. Elle avait aussi un débardeur noir avec une guitare et une tête de mort. Ses poignets étaient recouverts de bracelet en cuir. Son visage ressemblait étrangement à celui de Quinn mais en-dessous de la lèvre, elle avait un piercing. Et ses yeux verts étaient marqués par le maquillage noir. Santana soupira et fixa sa fille d'un air grave.

« On t' a appris la politesse et le respect. Alors on salue ses mères et on ne fait pas commentaire déplacé. »

« Non mais t'imagine si mes amis étaient avec moi. Vous pourriez vous contenir un minimum quand même. »

« C'est notre maison, notre terrasse et notre jardin. » Quinn avait décidé de se mêler de cette conversation stérile. « Nous faisons ce que nous voulons chez nous... »

« Ouais, vous pourriez éviter de faire vos trucs quand on arrive. Puis j'attends toujours que tu m'amènes chez le vendeur d'instruments. »

Santana n'appréciait pas le ton qu'avait employé **Layana sur sa femme. Elle lança un regard noir à sa fille indisciplinée et ne put se contrôler. La latine en avait assez que leur adolescente ****manque de respect à Quinn et qu'elle la prenne pour sa bonne.**

**« D'un ta mère travaille pour te payer tes instruments hors de prix et tes vêtements. De deux, hier en rentrant du travail, elle t'a proposé de t'y amener mais tu étais trop occupée à agir comme une adolescente mal luné avec tes amis. De trois, elle n'a pas que ça à faire attendre ta bonne volonté. Alors tu vas lui parler autrement et tu vas attendre que je sois bien disposée à ton égard pour qu'elle t'amène. »**

** Layana soupira un grand coup puis partit à l'intérieur. Santana ne supportait plus son comportement d'adolescente, Beth, Colin et Raven n'avaient jamais été ainsi. La latine se demandait ce qui avait changé au point où sa fille soit aussi irrespectueuse. Quinn se leva mais Santana la retint.**

**''Laisses-la, elle se calmera seule et peut-être qu'elle comprendra la leçon. »**

** Quinn se rassit sur sa femme quand un adolescent aux cheveux bruns fit son apparition. Malgré la couleur de ses cheveux, il avait la marque de fabrique des Fabray, les yeux verts. Il portait un blouson qui représentait les couleurs de son lycée, il faisait parti de l'équipe de football américain et il en était très fier. Il n'avait que quinze ans mais il avait déjà une bonne musculature, niveau taille, il était plus grand que ses mères et comparé à sa sœur il avait un bon caractère. Il s'assit en face du couple et posa une canette sur la table. Il ne manqua pas à saluer ses mères. Jayden voulut raconter sa journée mais sa sœur arriva et prit place à son tour.**

**« On fait quoi ce soir ? » Demanda Layana en ouvrant un paquet de gâteau.**

**« Ce soir on a un repas avec toute la famille. » Quinn sourit en précisant. « Toute la grande famille. Et on passe le week-end avec tout ce beau monde. »**

**« Ha et je peux sortir moi. Y a un groupe qui va jouer dans un bar qui a l'air sympa. » Tenta Layana.**

**« Il en est hors de question. Tu n'as que quinze ans et tout le monde va être présent. Alors tu vas en ****faire de même. » Quinn pouvait être laxiste avec ses enfants comme être dur sur certains points.**

**« J'en ai marre, je peux jamais sortir. Et puis on les voit tout le temps. »**

** Layana voulut aller de nouveau à l'intérieur mais c'était sans compter sur Santana qui voyait de plus en plus rouge.**

**« Je crois que tu dépasses les bornes. Je t'ai dit déjà dit de parler autrement à ta mère. Alors tu peux faire une croix sur tes nouveaux instruments et pas d'amis pour le week-end. Quand tu comprendras enfin ce que je dis, on reparlera toi et moi. Pour le moment, tu vires d'ici et tu vas dans ta chambre. »**

** Layana partit en râlant ce qui fit sourire Jayden. Sa sœur avait un caractère difficile mais il se doutait que cela venait de ses mères car elles pouvaient se montraient difficile aussi par moment.**

**« Je vois que la petite sœur fait toujours des siennes. »**

** Un jeune homme de grande taille arriva à son tour sur la terrasse. Il avait les cheveux blonds mi-long, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres et une carrure impressionnante. Il portait un bébé dans ses bras et ce petit être paraissait minuscule et si fragile dans ses gros bras. Le jeune homme embrassa Quinn et Santana et s'installa près de Jayden.**

**« Colin donnes-moi ma petite fille immédiatement. »**

** Colin sourit à Quinn et lui tendit sa fille. Comme sa mère biologique, il avait conçu un ****enfant assez jeune et il ne le regrattait pas. Grâce à l'amour de ses mères et la stabilité de leur foyer, il était devenu un jeune homme mature et aimant ses proches. Grâce à elles, il avait pu atteindre ses rêves et dépassait les limites imposées par la vie. Malgré ses vingt années, il était un homme important dans le milieu du sport. Il avait réussi à briller et à montrer l'exemple à ses coéquipiers. Colin faisait parti de l'élite des joueurs du football américain et malgré ce milieu pourri, il avait gardé les pieds sur terre et à rester avec sa compagne.**

**« Alors frangin ça se passe bien au lycée ? »**

** Jayden sourit à son frère, pour lui, il représentait son modèle et son confident. Malgré le fait que Colin vivait dans son propre appartement, il était présent pour sa famille et il répondait aux demandes de son jeune frère.**

**« Oui très bien. J'ai réussi à maintenir mes notes alors que les entraînement se sont intensifiés. Et je pense que l'entraîneur va me mettre à un poste important même si c'est ma première année... »**

** Quinn jouait avec sa petite-fille, elle n'avait que trente-huit ans mais elle était déjà grand-mère. Cela ne l'avait pas choqué et elle n'avait point jugé son fils pour cette naissance. L'artiste avait toujours su que Colin était un jeune homme mature et qui prenait ses responsabilités en main. Elle était fière de son premier fils. Santana regardait ses deux garçons qui discutaient sport et filles. La latine appréciait de les voir s'entendre à merveille et de voir Colin présent pour Jayden. Souvent, le plus âgé amenait son frère à ses entraînements et à ses matchs. Santana dévia un peu sa tête quand une voix se fit entendre du salon.**

**« Maman San, maman Quinn, je suis entré de l'école. »**

** Un petit garçon accourut vers ses mamans mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit le bébé dans les bras de sa maman Quinn. Il alla directement vers le petit être pour lui faire un bisous sur le front. ****Comparé à ses frères et sœurs, il n'avait pas la marque des Fabray, il n'avait pas les yeux verts, ni les cheveux blonds. Sa couleur était noir comme les corbeaux et ses yeux noirs comme ceux de Santana. Il était le portrait de la latine, sa peau était bronzé et ses lèvres un peu pulpeuse. Le petit se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser ses mamans. Quinn en profita pour se lever avec sa petite-fille ainsi son dernier garçon put s'installer sur Santana. Cette dernière le serra contre elle tandis qu'il tendit le bras pour attraper le paquet de gâteau. La latine avait dû porter ce petit bonhomme dans son ventre pour répondre à l'exigence de sa femme, celle d'avoir un autre enfant. Santana avait refusé que Quinn soit encore enceinte, elle n'avait pas voulu revivre l'accouchement des jumeaux. Surtout que les médecins avaient précisé après cet affreux accouchement qu'il y avait des risques pour Quinn et qu'une autre grossesse pourrait avoir des complications plus grave. Du coup, Santana avait décidé de tomber enceinte et elle ne le regrettait point. Elle avait connu les joies et les tristesses de la grossesse, elle avait compris l'attitude de Quinn et un soir, elle s'était excusée en pleurant de ne pas l'avoir comprise à l'époque. Santana se souvint que sa femme l'avait réconforté et lui avait fait l'amour ce soir-là, un doux souvenir pour la latine. **

**« Joshua, Ethan, Alexander, je t'interdis de manger tout le paquet. Tu n'auras pas faim ce soir. » Quinn devait contrôler son fils car il avait tendance à manger sans cesse.**

**« Oui maman. » Joshua reposa le paquet en se blottissant contre Santana.**

** Colin tendit sa main vers son tout petit frère et ouvrit sa pomme pour lui montrer une carte collector d'un joueur de football. Joshua prit la carte en regardant son grand frère.**

**« C'est pour moi ? » Dit le petit en se pointant du doigt.**

**« Oui c'est pour toi mon grand. Tu pourras la mettre avec les autres... »**

**« Je t'interdis de faire comme avec Jayden. Joshua ne sera pas un footballeur. » Quinn avait dit cela avec un ton peu avenant mais son sourire la trahissait.**

**« Ta mère a raison Colin. Deux footballeurs dans cette maison c'est suffisant. » Santana serra l'emprise sur son dernier fils.**

**« Moi je vais jouer à la boxe quand je serai grand. »**

** Les deux mères écarquillèrent les yeux suite aux dires de leur petit garçon. Santana prit son fils par la taille et la souleva devant ses yeux.**

**« Je sais qu'on souhaite que vous réalisiez vos rêves mais la boxe mon bonhomme, on verra ça plus tard. Mais tu serais un ange de changer d'avis. »**

** Joshua se mit à rire tandis que Layana revint sur la terrasse avec une guitare à la main. L'adolescente s'en voulait d'avoir mal parler à Quinn, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'emportait toujours sur elle et non sur Santana. Alors que sa mère biologique était beaucoup plus douce. Layana alla vers l'artiste et lui offrit un bisous en signe d'excuse puis elle s'installa près de ses frères. Santana fixa sa fille et ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque.**

**« Si tu veux demander pardon, tu peux utiliser ta bouche qui sert à critiquer et à rembarrer ta mère. »**

**« D'accord. » Layana prit une grande inspiration. « Je suis désolée maman Quinn. Je ferai attention à comment je te parle. »**

** Quinn sourit à sa fille puis rentra dans la maison pour coucher sa petite-fille qui s'était endormie dans ses bras. Avant de retourner sur la terrasse, elle s'arrêta quelques instants dans sa chambre. Elle avait besoin d'être seule quelques seconds. L'artiste ressentait un mal de tête depuis le matin et il ne voulait pas partir malgré les médicaments qu'elle avait pris. Elle avait tu ce détail à sa femme, cela faisait deux ans qu'elle ressentait souvent des douleurs comme celle-ci. Le médecin lui ****avait dit que c'était normal que c'était dû à l'accident comme ses douleurs aux jambes. Un secret que Quinn détenait mais qu'elle voulais garder pour elle, pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement sa femme. D'ailleurs cette dernière arriva au moment où Quinn se massa les tempes en soupirant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Santana assistait à cette scène et cela la perturbait. Elle n'avait rien dit attendant que sa femme lui parle et se confie à elle. La latine s'approcha doucement de son épouse et s'assit derrière elle en le prenant dans ses bras.**

**« Ca va bébé ? »**

** Quinn bougea un peu la tête et se força à sourire. Elle n'aimait pas ces moments de faiblesse et elle essayait de cacher sa douleur le mieux possible.**

**« Très bien. Juste un petit coup de fatigue, la journée a été longue. »**

**« Hum. » Santana ne croyait pas un seul mot et elle en avait assez des nons dits. « Je sais que ça ne va pas. Je te vois souvent prendre des médicaments et te masser les tempes. Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe car j'en ai marre de rester dans le flou. »**

**« Ce n'est rien. On devrait rejoindre les enfants. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver. »**

** Quinn voulut se mettre debout mais Santana força sur ses bras pour l'en empêcher. Elle voulait connaître la vérité et maintenant car elle imaginait le pire.**

**« C'est juste une conséquence de l'accident. Rien de grave. Tu sais que j'ai fait un traumatisme crânien et j'ai des séquelles, c'est tout. »**

**« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? J'aurais pu t'aider. »**

** Quinn dévia son corps pour être face à Santana. L'artiste offrit un sourire sincère à sa femme et l'embrassa. La latine s'inquiétait beaucoup pour rien, surtout depuis son accouchement des jumeaux et son accident mais Quinn n'était pas faite en sucre.**

**« Parce que... Je t'aime et ce soir je te promets qu'on va passer un excellent moment dans notre lit conjugal. »**

**« Ha ouais ? » Santana sourit à son tour et embrassa Quinn. « Tu sais que j'aime quand tu me fais des propositions alléchantes. Je peux savoir ce que tu me réserves. »**

**« Hum, voyons voir. » Quinn posa un de ses doigts sur ses lèvres et fit mine de réfléchir puis elle repartit à la conquête des lèvres de sa femme. « Ma langue sur toi, parcourant ton corps et te rendant ivre de plaisir. »**

** Santana sentit une bouffée de chaleur et une envie foudroyante, elle changea de position et plaqua Quinn contre leur lit. Elle partit embrasser le cou de sa femme en lui caressant du bout des doigts son ventre. Mais avant que la situation puisse dégénérer, deux femmes rentrèrent dans leur chambre en riant.**

**« Je t'avais dit qu'elles profitaient de leur lit et qu'elles allaient faire entendre leur gémissement. »**

**« Mais comment tu fais pour toujours deviner. Je suis sûre que tu en fais de même avec ta femme. Rav' tu es aussi irrécupérable qu'elles. »**

** Raven allait rétorquer quand elle reçut un coussin dans la figure et qu'un autre atterrit sur la blonde près d'elle. **

« Beth, Rav' dehors et immédiatement. »

« Oui maman Santana. » Les femmes rirent et sortirent.

« Si elles sont là, ça veut dire que tout le monde est présent. On devrait y aller. »

« Madre de dios, j'ai envie de toi et maintenant. »

Raven et Beth étaient parties rejoindre les autres en rigolant. Elles firent la bise à leurs frère et à **Layana. Puis elles se servirent à boire. Leur jeune sœur les fixait suspicieusement.**

**« Pourquoi vous rigolez comme des courges ? »**

**« Parce qu'on a interrompu les mères en pleines séances de câlins torrides et on est certaine que d'ici dix minutes, on va entendre une d'entre elle gémir. » Répondit Raven en fixant Beth dans les yeux.**

**« Maman, je peux avoir un gâteau ? »**

** Raven se baissa pour prendre son fils dans ses bras et l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue. Ce petit garçon représentait sa vie et sa fierté. Elle était mère célibataire et le vivait très bien grâce à ses deux mères qui étaient toujours présentes pour elle. Même si elle avait un compagne depuis plus d'un an, elle se considérait seule à éduquer son fils et elle refusait que sa compagne se mélange à sa famille. Puis elle avait peur que Santana réagisse comme toujours et qu'elle martyrise sa pauvre copine. **

**« Au fait, Beth quand comptes-tu avoir un copain et ta famille ? » Demanda Colin en souriant.**

**« Oh tais-toi. Tu sais très bien que je veux prendre mon temps. Comparé à toi, je n'ai pas encore trouvé la bonne personne. Puis je n'ai que vingt-quatre ans, je suis jeune. »**

**« Et toi Rav' quand... » Jayden se tut quelques seconds quand il entendit Quinn gémir de plaisir. Il roula des yeux tandis que Layana plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles de Joshua. « Hé bien, maman San sait donner du plaisir à maman Quinn. Bon je disais et toi Rav' quand comptes-tu présenter ta copine aux mères ? »**

**« Oula j'ai encore le temps. J'ai pas envie que maman San tue ma copine. »**

**« C'est drôle. Maman Quinn fait vivre un enfer à la compagne de Col' et aux petites copines de Jay' et maman San s'en prend aux copains et aux copines de Rav', Beth et moi. Sans qu'elles s'en rendent compte, elles ont défini leur rôle à la perfection. » Rigola Layana en regardant tour à tour ses frères et soeurs.**

**« D'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense, tu devrais te calmer avec maman Quinn car un jour tu vas payer cher ton comportement. » Conseilla Colin comme le grand frère attentionné qu'il était.**

** Layana allait parler mais un groupe d'individu fit son entrée. Des enfants se mirent à courir vers Joshua, des adolescents vinrent dire bonjours à la famille Lopez-Fabray et les adultes saluèrent tout le petit monde. La grande famille était presque au complet. Puck et Jessica s'intaillèrent tranquillement tandis que Maya alla discuter directement avec Beth et Layana, leur fils se mit près de Joshua et Colin et leur petit dernier joua directement avec le fils de Raven. Brittany avait aussi fait son entrée avec son époux et sa fille. Cette dernière alla avec les plus petits pour être avec ceux de son âge. Et Brittany et son mari se mirent avec les Puckerman. Tina et Mike étaient aussi présent ainsi que leurs adolescents. Puck tapa sur l'épaule de Colin en souriant.**

**« Tes mères font encore des cochonneries ? »**

**« Oui pour ne pas changer. Au fait, tu as vu mon nouveau contrat ? »**

** Puck était devenu l'agent de Colin, ainsi il gardait un œil sur celui qu'il considérait comme un fils et il lui évitait les pièges du métier. **

**« Oui et je te conseille de signer. Tu seras près de nous comme ça . »**

**« De toute façon, je ne voulais partir. Je suis bien à New-York et j'ai ma vie ici. »**

** La famille Hudson fit son entrée à son tour, depuis quelques années, cette famille s'était installée près de leurs amis et Sugar avait monté son entreprise pour subvenir aux besoins de sa ****famille. Tout le monde se mit à parler, on pouvait se demander comment ils pouvaient se comprendre vu le bruit qu'ils faisaient. Mais ils avaient l'habitude et se réjouissaient de ces moments réunis. Au bout d'une demi -heure, Quinn et Santana arrivèrent en souriant à leurs invités. **

**« Ca y est vous venez enfin à nous. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop épuisé ma magnifique Quinn, San. » Plaisanta Puck.**

**« Puck tu n'en as pas assez de fantasmer sur ma femme. »**

**« Non, son corps hante mon esprit chaque second et je rêve d'elle toutes les nuits. En même temps, notre Quinn international est juste splendide. »**

** Tout le monde se mit à rire à part Santana qui se jeta sur Puck en l'insultant en espagnol. Encore une fois, l'homme avait cherché sa meilleure amie et il l'avait trouvé. Quinn fit quelques pas vers sa femme et lui attrapa l'oreille.**

**« Chérie et si tu t'asseyais au lieu d'essayer de tuer Puck. »**

**« Mais il l'a cherché... Aïe, tu es toujours le même tyran. »**

** Le couple prit place près de leurs amis et les conversations fusèrent de nouveau. Puck continua à chercher Santana, Quinn parlait simplement avec Jessica et Brittany et tous les enfants profitèrent de la soirée. Comme tous les vendredis, ils s'étaient tous réunis pour jouir de la vie et de leur grande famille. Pourtant il manquait une personne, Shelby. Son absence se faisait sentir mais elle était dans le cœur de chaque personne et son souvenir restait dans leur mémoire, leur mère, leur pilier.**


End file.
